


《處子》杰北

by ju_ri_1101



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 150,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 我愛你, 但這事與你無關。我們的小遊戲讓我們泥足深陷,但我們都沒有能力掙扎起來。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 關於第1章裡面的德國詩歌到底是誰寫的說法眾說紛紜, 歌德似乎是提過『我愛你 但與你無關』的說話, 後來有另一位女詩人Kathinka Zitz將作品更深入撰寫發佈, 本文使用的版本是從網上找來的中譯版本, 作者不詳: https://rosiellia.pixnet.net/blog/post/25703142-was-geht-es-dich-an--%E6%88%91%E6%84%9B%E4%BD%A0%EF%BC%8C%E4%BD%86%E8%88%87%E4%BD%A0%E7%84%A1%E9%97%9C

序

凌晨靜夜，即使是夜夜笙歌的時鐘酒店街在這個時間也終究變得安寧起來，來到這裡的男女不是隨便找一家價格合理的酒店拐進去羞澀而著急地付了錢領門卡上房，就是匆匆忙忙地在街頭上依偎不捨討論著要不要找一家也去『休息』一下；在前台扶著顯然是裝醉的妙齡女子倒沒有特別的尷尬，由自己出錢拿門卡再發展到這個地步也算是預期之內，可是北斗望著眼前赤裸而相貌姣好的女生，卻是猶豫起來。

硬不起來。

他確信自己並沒有生理上的任何障礙，至少數年前跟JESSE的那個小遊戲裡面就沒有，但他也自知道對眼前的女生是極不公平的，女生賣力地一直替自己吸吮，不僅什麼都沒有出來，就連稍微挺起來的動靜也只是極少，沒脹起來多少，很快熱情便再度冷卻，一直重覆，連北斗也可以感覺出來，女生的嘴巴酸痛，也沒什麼心思去找自己通通不存在的敏感帶，舌尖只是敷衍了事胡亂在莖末蹭了蹭，北斗忍住輕嘆，以指尖勾起女生的下巴，她雙眼內傳來不算失禮的期盼，似乎終於等到北斗讓自己放棄。

「我自己來吧」意圖將這難堪的情況歸究於北斗只是第一天認識這女生便一起到時鐘酒店開房的這個毫不相識的理由上，他悄然，女生沒有拒絕，她在等待著，但似乎她被酒精影響的熱情早就降溫，礙於二人都已經在酒店房內一絲不掛，終電也早就開出的深夜裡他們什麼地方都去不了，女生禮貌地遵守著出來玩樂的潛規則，靜候著自己。

挑逗著自己所有熟悉的地方，那些曾經被JESSE愛疼過的每處，北斗忍住不去閉上眼睛憶起JESSE曾經在自己面前笑得甜美，也不想去記住JESSE每次將自己推在床上『玩遊戲』時為他帶來數不盡的心跳，他不想為女生帶來傷害，但顯然眼前的女生對自己甚為不滿卻沒有說出來，成功撩動起自己足夠堅硬的程度，北斗便以幾乎同樣的手法，將女生推在床上。

在女生的胸脯上作出調戲，親吻和啃咬一個不落，漸漸女生的渴望也被挑動起來，她輕喘著也許是有點兒造假，但至少也是試圖讓他們的這個晚上不至於太過悲慘，指尖探到女生的私處，濕度還沒有足夠只因為北斗的時間實在拖太久了，於是將自己的慾望貼近，一下下故意頂撞讓女生更有感覺，直至北斗覺得現在進去的話大概不會讓女生受傷，這才緩緩進入再律動起來。

女生的喘息有點兒吵耳，北斗的抽動裡他還是將眼瞼垂下來，幻想著自己和JESSE不曾發生的情事，而幻想總是特別美好的，JESSE年輕的臉龐就像在自己眼前一樣靈動，他對自己無止境的寵溺，他對自己過份的喜愛，他對自己說不清的遷就，一幕幕的過去再度在這個平白的晚上被完全地翻動過來，書頁一直往前掀，讓北斗在內疚的同時渴望著並不存在的JESSE。

「嘿啊——」

快速頂進不怎麼享受的魚水之歡，北斗在衝刺後將溫熱留在保險套內，隨後馬上退出女生的身體，女生累極便倒在旁邊的枕頭上，輕輕起伏著喘意，北斗努力地保持著自己的清醒，待呼息緩和過後，便走到浴室裡將運動過後身上的黏糊感沖刷掉。

和JESSE的回憶是一本翻開了就關不上的書，北斗任由它一直在腦裡面閱讀著，水聲沖洗著身體的力度也許帶著刺痛的沖擊，但北斗心甘情願，無可否認，他想念JESSE，並在這數年間已經將JESSE在自己的腦裡補得完美，有個美麗的人設，無懈可擊的愛情，一發不可收拾的悸動，而唯一的缺點就是，他們只是停留在一段無疾而終的關係裡。

「超無奈……他看起來那麼帥，沒想到是不舉的，我都快郁悶死了」

從浴室走出來，女生已經換回衣服並拿起手袋，她似乎跟朋友聊著抱怨，北斗不想偷聽，但這分明是在投訴自己表現卻也令他困窘，他還是識趣地等了一下才裝作剛洗完澡出來。

「這麼快離開了嗎？房間我訂的是到早上哦，這個時間也沒有終電吧？」扮作什麼都沒聽見，北斗向女生問道，女生連忙將手機掛掉，露出跟剛才在聯誼會上一模一樣的無瑕笑靨。  
「我想起來明天還得上班，還是想先回去換衣服，抱歉呢，錢我放這裡了」

失望透頂，不願意同睡一張床，也不想北斗付全部的房費，因為根本不想再跟北斗扯上任何的關係，甚至不希望北斗對自己有任何的誤會，太過明瞭的結論還是令自己難受，彷彿自己是一個什麼都不懂的處子，他試圖至少阻止女生的金錢，但女生比自己更快地行色匆匆關上房門。

其實他知道自己是什麼，可是他從來就沒有勇氣去承認。

再跟不同的女生發生關係，也比不上他最差點兒跟JESSE做到最後的那場瘋狂遊戲，沒有誰可以把自己的心填滿，也從來沒有誰曾經拿掉自己處子的身份。

松村北斗知道，就算他再做多少事，他還是徹頭徹尾一個什麼都不懂的處子。

１

Goethe - 《Wenn ich dich lieb habe, was geht's dich an?》我愛你，與你何干？

我愛你，與你無關  
即使是夜晚無盡的思念  
也只屬於我自己  
不會帶到天明  
也許它只能存在與黑暗  
就算我此刻站在你的身邊  
依然背著我的雙眼  
不想讓你看見  
就讓它只隱藏在風後面

我愛你，與你無關  
那為什麼我記不起你的笑臉  
卻無限地看見  
你的心煩  
就在我來到的時候綻放

我愛你，與你無關  
思念熬不到天明  
所以我選擇睡去  
在夢中再一次的見到你

我愛你，與你無關  
渴望藏不住眼光  
於是我躲開  
不要你看見我心慌

我愛你，與你無關  
真的啊  
它只屬於我的心  
只要你能幸福  
我的悲傷  
你不需要管

※

大學裡的的圖書館藏書量比一般的市民圖書館都要多，幾乎所有教科書或是參考書都可以在這裡或是使用聯校網的資源找得到，這裡的書藏少了一份日常的親切，卻更帶著說不出來的味道讓北斗覺得更引人入勝；然而這麼棒的地方，竟是比一般的市民圖書館更為安靜，沒有太多人在這裡做認真的閱讀，頂多都是匆匆跑進來徑自走向早已調查好書藏的位置，拿了目標的參考書便走向借書處辦手續，考試時期的話這裡倒是坐滿了人，都是擠不進自修室的學生偷偷地坐在圖書館裡面做複習，有點兒諷刺，這麼精心建立起來的圖書館，最後竟然沒幾個人真的把它當作圖書館使用。

時候差不多，北斗啪地關上了載著歌德浪漫又悲劇愛情觀的詩集，沉吟著要拿去借回宿舍再慢慢看還是明天再來看一下好了，反正這種詩集平常肯定沒有人看，煥新的書本明確記錄著它在這裡靜躺了快十年，空白的借出流水帳裡說明北斗大概是第一個將它翻開的惜書人。

「還是放回去吧……」晚上還約了高地吃飯，要是先借出再拿到宿舍然後再離開的話時間好像還滿趕急的，拿著圖書館的書籍去吃飯總感覺哪裡不對，平常高地已經常常取笑自己是書呆子，好不容易花了快一年的時間甩掉高中一副精英學生的愣氣，在原宿搞了點色彩繽紛的衣服卻不怎麼受高地的青睞，北斗倒是覺得已經穿出了自己的風格，舒適的長褲配搭著密集的火樹銀花圖案，一雙鞋子踩踏鞋根而穿相當符合他們天天跑離開宿舍壓線到主樓上課的習慣，外套是自己最喜歡的，啞粉色帶點兒薄紗感的棒球外套裡面就穿了件普通的T恤，怎麼看都是出色的日本大學生，時尚又舒坦的打扮。

這種精心的打扮的確不太適合拿著一本悲情德國詩集，於是北斗拿著書本，依著記憶在看起來都一樣的通道上轉了一圈再一圈，直至找到熟悉的風景，密麻的書叢裡空出來的一格顯然就是屬於自己手上的那本詩集，放得挺高的但北斗有點兒偷懶，不想再利用旁邊的小台階爬上爬下，他努力地伸著手想將詩集窒回去，取下容易放回去卻是意外地難，他盡力踮高著腳，書本每一刻都有掉下去擲到自己鼻頭的危機，直至有某個人接住了他手上的詩集。

「啊！這本我剛好在找，你不看了嗎？我借走可以嗎？」

比自己都要高的紅髮男生，一副混血感的樣子很是帥氣，北斗扭頭看過去的時候發現他的臉就正貼近在自己旁邊，從靜岡而來的高材生還是不太習慣東京這種倏地的熱情又親近，他主動放了手，男生解釋為北斗不要這本詩集了，於是笑得快樂。

「謝啦」

那高大的男生走向另一位捧滿其他書籍的金髮男生，冷淡而白皙的臉上有點兒不耐煩的感覺，紅髮的男生看見了馬上替他將手上的所有書本都接過來，他們以在圖書館裡清晰可聽的聲音交談著，似乎是為德語課的專題報告做資料搜集，於是將北斗想在明天才借走的詩集也一併拿走了。

啊啊，有點兒可惜。

北斗無言地想著，但既然是自己決定要將詩集放回去的話被別人取走了也無可厚非，未等他細味為什麼愛一個人與他無關的意義，他甚至開始淡忘著那些不熟諳的文字，想起了跟高地的約定，於是毅然轉身離開圖書館。

北斗並不知道，在他決定轉身的一刻，卻有誰在追隨著他的背影。

「JESSE……我覺得先借著這些吧，好重──」京本大我抱怨起來，雖然他手上倒是什麼書本沉重都沒有，全都放在JESSE的雙手內，下了課便馬上跟JESSE跑到圖書館借參考書籍，然而自己中午就只吃了些小蕃茄，餓得半死的情況下心情不太好，想起回到宿舍還得一本本去看這些寫滿問號的內容，大我更是覺得他的太陽穴開始隱隱作痛，「嗯？怎麼了？」

望著身邊的JESSE將視線一直放在那個不認識的青年上，大我順勢也一起望遠，看著青年從俱空間感的透明旋轉樓梯拾級而下，他有點兒不解。

「那個人……不是挺可愛的嗎？」JESSE悄聲呢喃，大我蹙眉翻了一下白眼。  
「還是不要多想好了，JESSE，不是每個人都跟我們是同類人」

北斗放手的時候甚至眼瞼內都是對書本的不捨，但他沒有說出來，五顏六色的打扮並沒有掩去他充滿感受性的內心，JESSE確信自己方才有一瞬間，看見了這陌生人的悸動，撓在耳後的純黑頭髮跟自己很不一樣，有種安靜的感覺，只是一息間的交流，卻在JESSE的腦海中揮之不去。

「誒……愛情又不說性別！」JESSE反駁起來，大我輕屑，主動走在前面靠近借出處，他也只好跟上。  
「妄想一個不是同類的人，到時候受傷的可是自己，JESSE」  
「你把話說得太嚴重了，我只是欣賞了一下」大我的警告是苦口婆心的，他看穿了自己的天真，但JESSE也沒有說他要做什麼啊，只是單純欣賞一個同學的樣貌，感覺就跟其他男生在雜誌上點出哪一個女生模特兒是自己的口味一樣簡單。

他跟大我是高中的同學，自己在滿早的年歲裡已經發現並不如其他男生一樣會對著女生興奮的事情，著實也苦惱過很久的一段日子，他曾經完全將自己封閉起來，總以戴著面具吵吵鬧鬧的外表去接觸所有人，直至他遇見了大我，一個跟他同類的人。

大我頂著一樣俊美的臉龐，聲線本來就偏尖，再加上雪白的膚色讓有不禁有種錯覺他是女生，他最討厭別人說他像女生，偏偏天生少爺的性格他習慣所有事情都有人替他完成，更是印證了其他同班同學對他的固有觀感，怕生、不適應群體的生活，讓大我漸漸將自己孤立起來，是JESSE將他從深淵裡拉出來──他們的同類總有一個百發百中的探測器，當JESSE意識到大我跟自己一樣對女生絕無興趣之後，他們成為了至交，甚至投考同一所大學再繼續當最好朋友。

走進校園，JESSE愛拉著大我說誰很可愛，誰看起來帥氣，大我老是愛理不理，只是間中聽見JESSE過份的妄想時適時提點，再沒有戀愛經驗，他也總知道一個只喜歡男生的男生，愛上一個只喜歡女生的男生，絕對不會有好下場。

偏偏，他們總是被這種不可能的愛情所吸引。

「我說啊，人家都說進大學有五大事情必定要做，蹺課、參加學會、打工、住宿舍跟談戀愛，你只是因為學校規定一年級生必須住宿舍，才勉強完成了其中一件事情，其餘的遲遲沒有動靜，再不加把勁的話，四年的大學生活眨眼即逝，到畢業的時候可不要後悔」

會場內都是和學術環境不怎麼相襯的強勁節拍，昏暗的派對裡是學生會美其名為一年級宿生舉辦的期末聚會，不知道為何硬性規定所有一年級生必須出席，高地和其他人很是興奮和期待，好幾天前就吵鬧著要穿什麼出席才可以成功認識到某某出名多美女學系的女生，北斗是千百萬個不情願去的，所有人都離開了自己的房間對他來說吸引力比起派對更甚，他想留在房間享受這短暫的樂得清靜，自然同房的高地不會讓他這麼做，未等到派對開始的時間，高地已經不問自取地打開北斗的衣櫃，從裡面強制性抓了幾件自己認為很合理卻在北斗眼中平凡到不行的衣服湊拼成套，塞到北斗的懷裡就差沒有強行撕破北斗身上穿著的衣服給他換上去；拉著北斗到會場，赫然發現裡面站滿了人，年輕的男女都很期待這晚公然的聯誼會，學生會早說了會場通宵開放，不用走太遠已經是他們各種的住宿樓，入口處甚至提供著贊助商提供的免費安全套試用裝，聚會的主要目的不言而喻。

「我說你長這麼大都沒有談過戀愛，不丟臉麼？」

高地對著自己語重心長，讓北斗啞口無言的是他居然還有那麼一點點認同，至少在談戀愛的那方面他覺得高地說的沒錯，時間眨眼就過去，高中的時候他在靜岡只顧著唸書和成績，用盡辦法將自己送進東京的大學，毫無打扮的自己理所當然並沒有吸引到誰跟自己告白，甚至只是情人節的義理巧克力，也總是跟自己擦肩而過，彷彿他在班上女同學的眼裡面如同不曾存在過的一樣。

到大學了他一心打算解放自己，卻害羞的性格讓他的朋友只侷限於同房的高地，幸好高地也是跟自己唸同一個課程，每次要選科的時候都是偷瞄著高地的跟他選同一樣，確保自己在班上不用重新勉強去認識新的同學，久而久之這樣過了一年，先莫說女朋友，他松村北斗可是連朋友都交不到，但高地的說話像是醍醐灌頂，大學生，明明活在人生中最快樂最青春最無憂的時間裡，要是自己什麼都不做就這樣度過四年，好像也說不過去。

「又不是說想談……就馬上有合適的人出現——」

以概率而言要在全世界找一個可以談戀愛的人的機會率其實滿低的，外國就有研究進行過遇上完美對象的實驗，單是在倫敦市就僅有二十八萬份之一的機會率，前提是對方也把你算進完美對象裡面，北斗不敢覺得自己可以從這所大學裡面就找到最有興趣的另一半，只是讓他有那麼一刻心動的感覺好像已經足夠困難，不過也算是無悔這四年的大學生活。

「你不先認識，又怎會知道對方適不適合？好了，我已經看見商學的女生們進來了，你不來的話也別阻礙我了」高地對於北斗過份理智的分析表示理解不能，他和其他朋友眺眼望去入口處一班打扮入時的女生吃吃地笑著聯群結隊，他們馬上亮眼起來，高地很不客氣地將北斗留在原處。

「一個人嗎？」聽起來有點兒耳熟的聲音在自己上方響起來，北斗扭頭仰起頭回望過去，眉心一鎖，後來又很快想起來，就是上次在圖書館借了自己想借那本德國詩集的紅髮男生，原來他也是一年級生。  
「啊，不，朋友剛走開一下，」雖然北斗確信接下來到他待到可以回去的時間為止，都肯定是一個人，不過聚會既然來了，參加費也無可奈何地付了，那麼至少北斗打算待到晚餐被端出來將自己吃撐後再回去，「你也是一個人？」

只能說是緣份，JESSE心中暗喜地竊笑起來，沒想到圖書館那個讓他提起了興趣的男生也是一年級生，也沒想到他剛好一個人，更沒想到大我居然在這幾天被父母抓到到外國旅行，JESSE也是一個人。

「啊……朋友有事不能來了，我本想打算反正參加費都付了，來這裡吃個晚飯再回去」JESSE不著跡地靠近眼前的人，自從圖書館一別之後他很少再跟大我到處在街上看其他男生，總覺得每個人都比不上充滿書卷氣的他，每個男生都穿得普通，就只有他總是色彩繽紛，彷彿照亮了JESSE的世界，「對了，我叫JESSE」  
「我是松村北斗」  
「叫你北斗可以嗎？」

果然是混血兒，北斗稍微蹙了一下眉，他不習慣認識新的朋友，卻感覺在這種氣氛下大家也是差不多年紀的男生，很堅持地讓別人叫著自己松村也十分古怪，北斗努力將JESSE的主動親近歸納為混血兒自帶的外國人熱情，他沒有反對，點了一下頭，不太情願卻沒有說出來的表情像極了當天在圖書館內的他，在JESSE心中化成了甜絲的溫柔。

是屬於北斗的一陣溫柔。

「對了，上次那本詩集你不是在看的嗎？我們專題報告做完了，要借給你看嗎？」JESSE主動提起上一次讓北斗失望的事情，他有種莫名的自信，好像北斗在自己的面前都被他看穿，果不其然，北斗馬上便露出了期盼的眼神。  
「真的？」

大我的警告猶然在耳，從北斗清澈的眼神裡他沒辦法看清北斗是否自己的同類，他也知道後果的，卻他更清楚什麼叫作一見鍾情。說起來奇怪，明明自己也沒有戀愛的經歷，可是他卻深知道內心在悸動是一種什麼樣的感覺，逐漸加快的跳動，昏暗裡看不出來的臉頰發熱緊繃，攀上耳根的熱潮，要是這裡是一個燈火通明的教室，他分明已經通紅了臉。

「要不我們吃過晚飯後到我房間取吧？」

說得有點兒進取，不過北斗沒有那種心思也聽不出什麼問題，一個男生到另一個男生的房間根本平常得很，說實在北斗是有點兒怕生，卻JESSE看起來就很親切，他看著JESSE嘴角上揚的笑靨，竟是不自覺點了頭。

「不會很麻煩你嗎？」客套地說著，JESSE笑著搖頭，東拉西扯又跟北斗談天說地，相處好像跟高地聊天一樣自然又舒服讓北斗吃驚，JESSE似乎可以成為自己第二個朋友，年輕的男生大概都是很輕易便相熟起來，北斗如是想，當JESSE拉著自己到餐飲區猛吃的時候，他根  
本沒有多想什麼。

他沒有戀愛過，更沒有試過怦然心動的感覺，他壓根不曉得這個彷彿是另一個世界的事情，他只知道，眼前和JESSE的相處極讓他感到自在，JESSE樂天的性格讓自己的世界從幽靜裡點起了光明，跟高地一樣，但又不盡相同。

但北斗說不出是哪裡不一樣。


	2. Chapter 2

２

「想出去跳跳舞嗎？北斗」

晚餐已經用過，意外地跟JESSE聊著天的時間過得飛快，他們一直待在最邊上坐著聊天，間中一起走到自助餐區拿點吃的，互相替對方夾著食物，又分享一些看起來無法判斷到底是食材是什麼的新奇餐點，JESSE替北斗倒著特製飲料，兩個人都覺得好飲極了於是一再添飲，音樂聲隨著時間越夜而越強勁起來，他們渾身熾熱，特製飲料從晚飯時間的清涼甘甜，變成滾落到喉嚨裡都是炙熱，北斗覺得這飲料不太對勁，但想著這明明是學生會舉辦的活動，違禁品不可能出現。

一直坐在邊上聽著音樂擺動節奏，不消一會兒汗水已經打濕他們的背，偌大的禮堂裡好像沒開空調一樣炎熱得受不了，音響厲害，JESSE和北斗努力地互相在對方的耳邊吐息說話，但聲線也開始因為過份使用而變得沙啞起來，他們暫時默默無言，人群在圍圈跳舞起來，充滿歡樂和享受的感覺是北斗從未遇過的，憧憬著自己不曾存在的世界，JESSE看見了北斗眼內透出的渴望，他主動站起來作出邀請。

「誒？可、可是」北斗有點兒猶豫，在舞池裡搖擺興奮的都是男男女女，每個人上氣不接下氣地喘紅著臉頰，可是一副很快樂的樣子，JESSE看見了北斗的內心，他已經懂得去看北斗遲疑背後的真正答案，未待北斗再說什麼，JESSE用力地拉住北斗的手，將他拉出舞池。

音樂節拍明快爽朗，是適合一群人跳舞的樣子，學生會的幹事站在最正中心引導著所有人圍著圈奔跑、又間中接著節拍跳幾個不明所以的舞步動作，北斗很是害羞，沒有太多的動作卻盯著JESSE的放得開享受，明明他也是想一起跳，明瞭北斗的想法，於是JESSE主動拉起北斗的手，裝作在控制北斗一樣擺動肢體，熾熱從身體裡併發出火花，閃爍散落在二人身上，舞池中央的閃光跳舞球紛綻著不同色彩的光芒，灑在他們的臉上帶著青春洋溢的無憂和快樂，他們牽著手，耳窩裡的音樂轟轟作響，連主持人的說話聲都聽不見了，整個昏暗而搖曳的世界裡面，就只有他們在狂歡。

一曲結束，再來更炸裂的數曲，北斗和JESSE在這裡玩得亢奮，口渴了於是又跑到取餐區將那特製滾燙喉嚨的飲料一喝而盡，熱辣地燃燒著他們的聲線，直至沙啞，直至像被誰摀住一樣無法好好說話，北斗卻並未讓笑容滑落自己的臉，而JESSE一直盯著北斗那純真的一雙虎齒看。

這笑靨，敲進自己迷糊的心坎裡。

「好累……果然是平常太少做運動了」不穩地跟JESSE碰碰撞撞地探索著回宿舍的路，腦袋還是清醒的可是身體卻不聽使喚了，臉頰通紅得很連整個身子都在發熱著，有某股不曾嘗過的燥熱感正在蔓延，眼看著北斗快要摔住牆垣上，JESSE連忙拉了一把，讓北斗靠在自己身體上，他身上散發的氣味就如那甜膩可口的特製飲料一樣，讓自己不自覺便著迷起來，在自己渴得半死的時候仰頭猛灌灼痛著自己的喉嚨，卻安撫了胸口。  
「還來我房間拿書本嗎？」

誘惑著禁忌，明知道自己不可靠近，北斗分明就不是自己圈子裡的人，他純潔無垢，自己這種乘人之危的沾染已經足夠污損他那一直掛在天邊的北斗，但JESSE還是步步走近，只因為北斗不曾主動轉身。

「啊，好啊」拿一下，明天在宿舍就可以讀起來了，北斗無意識地鼓鼓臉頰用力點頭，想甩開這不清醒的感覺，顯然不果，卻在JESSE眼內漾滿寵愛。

一同拐進沒開燈的房間，JESSE只是將書桌上的小檯燈亮起來，光暈在迷離之中透著自己隱約嫩紅的臉龐，他從自己的書櫃上翻找起來，將外面一本本的書籍拿開，伸著手探往最高的那層摸索起來，北斗站著等待，他歪頭腦袋裡發熱什麼都思考不到，好像所有活動的能力都停頓了，啪嗒啪嗒地JESSE一個失手，書本從上層紛紛掉到地上，北斗反射性蹲下來替JESSE一一撿起來，JESSE剛好俯身接過北斗遞上來的書，卻只望見了格外讓自己心動的北斗。

俯起頭的表情是清澈的，失神的雙眸裡是超然的綺麗，他不帶塵埃的望著自己，視線落下的位置炙烤起來，發出刺痛一陣燙熱，書本再度掉落在地上，散漫悶響呼嘯過自己的內心，撼動著自己初嚐的味道。

是北斗的味道。

「唔……？？」

北斗震驚著JESSE突然靠近的親吻，那嘴唇柔軟極致，像是可以溶化自己一樣讓他掉進糖衣陷阱，有某種濕潤鑽進來，那是JESSE的舌尖，它比自己想像中靈活地掃過自己的貝齒，輕敲著虎齒讓他刺痛心甘，沒太花氣力便撬開自己的雙唇，微啟的嘴腔裡是剛剛跟JESSE喝過特製飲料的味道，甜蜜地糾纏著自己所有的觸感，某種溫度貼近自己的舌尖，讓自己腦內轟然變得什麼都不留下，耳嗚響徹他的腦袋，他不敢相信，JESSE居然吻住了自己。

他們可是男生跟男生。

「JES、JESSE——！！」

力勁不會比JESSE輕，北斗用力地推開JESSE，並意圖讓JESSE冷靜下來，可是他卻半點兒也聽不進去，北斗嘴上的甜美讓自己沉淪，他只懂得去追逐那不可能的味道，他以更大的力氣發蠻地抱緊北斗，讓他無法掙扎，然後推在床上以體力完全壓住北斗的緋色。

他知道他們剛剛在派對上都喝了什麼，一種名為瘋狂的酒精——瘋狂得讓他失去理智，瘋狂得讓他只知道想要北斗，瘋狂得讓他記起這些年的所有寂寥。JESSE想要北斗，於是不理會北斗的反抗朝著他一再落吻，北斗的嗚咽他沒聽見，北斗的恐慌他也沒聽見，北斗聲聲的拒絕他都沒聽見，他只是知道北斗很美，美得超過了自己的想像，讓他無法自拔地靠過去，他用力地吻著北斗，吻過北斗的耳窩和凸起來的喉間，美得不可方物的結節讓他興奮，他無法停止，更無法思考，他的虔誠卻沒有得到北斗的體諒與青睞。

「JESSE！！！！！我不是女生！！！！！！！！」

無比的力氣留住了自己的清白，北斗發狠地終究還是推開了JESSE，失控的親吻停下來了，捲走了這個空間內所有的美麗，外頭華月傾瀉的安靜只留著二人輕喘著氣的細微聲音，北斗感到頭痛欲裂，沒想到學生會的派對居然公然放著違禁品，不知就裡的JESSE和自己也不曉得喝了多少，結論是JESSE的理智斷了線竟是向自己出手。

「……抱歉。」

放開了自己站起來，背對著耀眼明月的JESSE看不清，陰暗裡的身影在北斗的心裡面泛著漣漪，讓他說不出任何說話來，更甚是半句怪責的說話，JESSE在等待，等待北斗將自己宣判，瘋狂的酒精讓自己失去所有控制的能力，然而推開自己的並不是北斗的力氣，而是他的說話。

我不是女生。

對，你是男生，所以，我就不能親你了嗎？

北斗的取向相當明確，僅僅的激情擲碎了JESSE毫無意義的幻想，幾乎想大笑自己，大我說得很對，他從來就不應該妄求不應份的人，那一句句的回絕在心裡刮傷著，JESSE轉身走向書櫃隨便將地上的書本撿起來放好，然後將那本詩集交到北斗的眼前。

「看完了別忘了替我還回去」

無言以對地離開JESSE的房間，一下子又被所有的思緒佔據自己，他快速地運轉著卻什麼都想不到，沒有半個理由可以解釋剛才的事情，再醉再瘋狂，北斗確信不會有將把自己錯認作女生然後親吻。

我愛你，與你無關  
即使是夜晚無盡的思念  
也只屬於我自己  
不會帶到天明

翻動JESSE給自己的詩集，剛好打開上次沒看完的那頁，北斗讀著陌生的語言，指腹下意識攀上自己的下唇，輕地摩挲起來，來回地揣摸著JESSE尚未流逝的溫暖觸感。

太奇怪了。

奇怪的也許不是JESSE，奇怪的可能是自己，北斗傾聽急促不斷的心跳聲，內臟一下一下抽動著空洞的可怕，他吞嚥一下——他想他知道了什麼叫作『悸動』。

※

「我說啊，北斗你別老擺這種表情啊」

學期末，宿生處讓他們要是二年級也想住宿舍的話就要盡快提出申請，要是有想一起住的同學名字也必須同時遞上去，北斗滿心以為老家在橫濱的高地也大概不會天天跑這麼遠到東京都心上學，當他只是『循例』問一下高地算是提醒他記得也把自己的名字寫上去時，高地卻一臉吃驚地跟自己說他早前的派對交了女朋友，二年級打算跟女朋友一起搬出去，還不忘反問『我沒告訴你嗎？』地相當諷刺。

今天是高地正式退宿的日子，連續幾天房間一遍凌亂高地收拾一會兒又閒著滑手機，北斗不忿卻沒有說出來抱怨，直至今天他盯緊高地看，要說不說的表情高地太懂，他嘆了口氣。

「我才沒有特別擺什麼表情」北斗反駁起來，撓著手又轉頭回到自己剛從圖書館借來的書籍裡，卻什麼都讀不進去，只差在書本沒拿反，「我只是覺得……！」

剛開始想長篇大論起來，北斗就有種氣鼓鼓的味道讓高地嗅出危機感，他連忙打斷即將而來的絮絮不休，先發制人。

「又是那些老掉牙才剛一起就住到一起去根本什麼都還沒有穩定風險太大的理論吧？拜託了——北斗，你總愛帶著理智去看所有事情，才一直交不到女朋友的」外表和善內裡一針見血的性格表露無遺，高地沒好氣地讓北斗啞口無言，看著北斗張口結舌顯然是被惹怒了但又無法反辯讓高地有種無情的快感，但很快又不忍心這樣對待一直孤單的北斗，他放軟下來，「好了啦，有新的室友就當作是認識新朋友的機會好了，我又不是不回來上課了」

安慰著北斗，無視卻輕笑回應北斗倔強的『我什麼都沒說！』，北斗跟高地一起拉動行李箱，走向宿舍的大門有點兒不捨地望著高地跟女朋友高高興興地一起離開，他無聲地嘆息起來，高地是個好室友，生活習慣跟他異常地合得來，大家都是早睡早起身體好屬東京少見的乾淨男生，高地相當整齊，平常沒事就在房間裡搗弄著皮革製品，北斗還滿喜歡在充滿規筆性的敲打悶聲中閱讀；很貪玩愛跟不同的人跑聯誼會和派對，但人倒是十分正經，從來不會帶女生到自己的房間過夜對北斗來說是感激不盡。

高地不在了，他可沒有信心找到第二個比高地更好的室友，相見好，同住卻難，再好的朋友也不一定適合住在一起，北斗不喜歡吵鬧也愛整潔，他明知道自己別扭的性格很難相處，要不是有高地在，大概自己連專題報告的組員也找不出來，被高地硬拉著出席不同的飯局認識朋友看著高地和其他人把把妹子，北斗總是站在一旁尷尬而不自知，高地很快便會發現自己的格格不入，然後過來拉一把自己。

「唉……嗚啊，抱歉」擔憂著未來的新室友，北斗打算到草地咖啡店買點輕食順道坐著發呆，下星期前必須決定好還留不留在宿舍住，老實說北斗自己一個人搬出去的成本太高是不太可能了，宿舍分來的室友要是處不好也是極度讓他崩潰，兩難未能抉擇，北斗想著事情猛然跟誰撞個正著。  
「嗚……北斗？」

JESSE久違的身影出現在自己的面前是讓他訝然的，他甚至沒有想清楚自己準備好要再見JESSE沒有，自從上次派對之後，間中由JESSE主動發過來短訊問候或是閒聊，北斗都有好好地回應著，有時候他們聊著聊著不知時間，都是高地提醒自己時候不早了希望自己可以關燈睡覺，但他們卻一直未見，偶然在校園的轉角看見JESSE跟他那金髮的朋友走在一起，北斗曾經想過主動打打招呼，卻又在想起那晚的事情後掉失的心拍中把手收回去悻然。

倒是沒想到在這個情況下再度碰見JESSE。

「JESSE……你、吃好多啊——」苦苦思索找點話題，決不讓宿舍室友和上次派對的事情影響自己，他注意到JESSE手上掛著過大份量的午餐外賣盒，忍不住問道。  
「啊啊，這是大我、就是我室友的份兒」JESSE瞧了瞧自己手上的外賣，輕地勾起笑意也順走了北斗的魂魄，他沒注意到自己在金燦下的更加耀眼，自然地在北斗面前漾起甜絲，瞇著的眼角闖進來，在北斗心裡面一直畫著更大的圓圈，佔據他的屬地。  
「誒……你們感情可真好」不知為何，北斗酸溜溜地說，JESSE不太明白卻聽出這分明的語氣，北斗才不可能去妒忌自己和大我的關係，怎麼想都顯得傻氣。  
「啊啊，我們從高中起就是好朋友了，大家都說大我有種少爺的脾氣，但我倒是覺得挺可愛的，而且他人真的很好，你對他好了，他會待你更加好」

JESSE意圖解釋他和大我只是惺惺相惜的好朋友，高中起便認識的人卻半點兒要走在一起的意思都沒有他想盡力指出來，但說話落到北斗的耳坎中卻被誤解起來。

很可愛嗎。

「好朋友就是好室友……總覺得很幸福呢」

北斗呢喃著想起了自己的煩悶，他放空望著草地因微風而輕輕擺動起來的翠綠，一下子覺得自己倒真失敗，把全盤心思都放在學習上面，女朋友沒交到就算了，就連交心的朋友也沒有，好了明知道自己是個麻煩人，卻迎接自己的只是一個未知的室友，完完全全就是自己親手把自己迫上絕路。

這種煩擾，根本就不是一般大學生的苦惱啊──

「北斗有煩心的事情？」從深邃的鬱郁裡看出來今天的北斗跟平常的不太一樣，JESSE體貼地問起來，想著北斗大概又是不主動說出來支吾帶過，但沒想到北斗聽見自己的關切，竟是赫然抬起頭來直衝向自己的視線。  
「嗯……你有沒有認識誰也在找明年一起住的室友？」

嫩唇在晝日裡鮮明閃亮，北斗裝作不經意，但JESSE聽出來是北斗近乎垂死的求救，居然是向著自己提出了呼救的信號，勾勒著那晚上失控的畫面，他原以為所有事情都是不可能，卻從來就沒有人可以猜透世上一切的愛情。

「找我不就好了，我們不是朋友嗎？」

JESSE笑著瞇眼，狠狠地敲打著北斗的心臟，一下子變得急促起來的心拍數是自己也無法解釋的，似乎將那個晚上的紛擾拋諸腦後是最好的辦法，只不過是喝醉的糊塗行徑，搞不好告訴高地他也只會一笑置之，自然，北斗可沒想要告訴任何人。

「但……JESSE不是有室友麼？」北斗吃驚，想自私地直接回答『好』但又想起JESSE同房的高中好友，還是忍不住出言提示。  
「告訴一下大我就好了」

甜滋滋地笑出來，那是JESSE見過最美的笑意，他想北斗以後這種笑靨只為自己而綻放卻早預料不可能，無視掉大我的警告，他也如同北斗一樣，將自己親手推上絕境。

北斗不喜歡男生，他卻身為男生喜歡上北斗，JESSE在想，也許歌德說的對，我愛你，但這事根本與你無關。


	3. Chapter 3

３

JESSE一直在想要如何跟大我開口，明年不跟他住了要跟別人住，而且那個對象還是大我一直好言相勸JESSE不要沉迷的人。大我的態度是很明確的，甚至沒有跟自己再確定便將名字交了上去，也沒有來問過自己明年是不是還一起住宿舍，JESSE感受著大我對自己的信任，卻是感到更加難以開口，結果一拖再拖，直至快截止的那天也沒能成功說出來，JESSE便草草寫上北斗的名字也交到宿生處辦手續。

過了一陣子風平浪靜之後，等到宿生處通知他們最新被分配的房間號碼時，大我自然是大發雷霆，JESSE一直向著怒火中燒的大我諂媚示好，又是主動替大我收拾所有行李和衣服甚至提出幫大我將行李拉到新房間再放好，搬宿舍的過程大我一言不發什麼都不用做，就只是坐在本來的房間裡美其名監督著JESSE做事實際上是生悶氣，大我的憤怒固然可怕，他要是狠狠地對著自己破口大罵也就算了，偏偏大我此時才將內儉的自己表現出來，冰冷著一張臉撓著手發愣，這下子連JESSE也猜不透他在想什麼。

看著自己辛苦地在房間裡不停跑動和收拾，一一向大我確定物品還要不要，不要他就分類好並順道拿去回收扔掉，JESSE的汗水打濕著他的髮絲，他撩了撩不太在意，一邊偷瞄著大我被時間沖淡著逐漸放軟的態度。

JESSE在想，要是大我的新室友是個正常人，大概他也不至於這麼內疚。

「早安，大我」

甫打開房門便看見裡面一室的旖旎，充滿著女人的嬌喘聲和低呼著驚恐，JESSE和大我搬行李的時候並沒有敲門，是直接用大我的門匙將門一把打開來，赤裸的二人在其中一張床上翻雲覆雨著，女人就跨坐在上面背對著他們，JESSE心裡一沉，連他也感受到大我的新室友鐵定跟他合不來。

搬進去以後，大我在JESSE面前很少抱怨新室友的種種惡行也是一反常態，感覺更像是透過悶在心裡來讓JESSE猜度再好好地怪責自己，不過JESSE看得出來大我最近的心情都異常地差，淡然的笑容徹底從大我的臉上消失掉，卻換來日漸加深的黑眼圈。

「哦」  
「我給你買了早餐」無視掉大我的極度冷淡，JESSE主動將熱騰騰還冒著香氣的早餐給大我遞過去，大我挑挑眉，吃了幾口又停下，似乎沒什麼胃口。  
「我等會兒再吃，好困」

課堂距離正式開始的時間就只差五分鐘，卻大我已經困到不行，連這短暫的一刻也不放過似地伏在桌上休息，JESSE看見了有點兒心疼，他總是對著北斗有無限的一時衝動，強吻北斗也好甚至答應北斗當他的室友都好，但在這些衝動的背後，他卻忘記了一直在身邊互相支持的大我，顯然，大我成為了JESSE和北斗中間無辜的受害者。

「昨晚睡不好嗎？」課堂開始，教授站在最前方的講台上絮絮不休起來，伴隨著幾乎沒什麼變化的聲調和過於複雜的理論是聊聊天的最好時間，大我忍耐著不時來襲的睡意，卻是不曉得如何回答JESSE的關懷。

他知道愛情是誰人也沒辦法阻擋，每個人都愛情的面前都是盲目的，所以才會有那麼多狗血又老套的愛情故事，而那些事情都是真實的，才為人一直津津樂道，老實說，他對於JESSE連問也沒有問過自己，甚至一點點的小提示都沒有就直接將表格交給宿生處他的確是生氣，生氣又憤怒，怎麼了，以為自己會破口大罵嗎？真是愚蠢，JESSE喜歡那個不可能的人，他當好朋友只是勸阻，但要是JESSE不聽，那麼他以為自己不會送上祝福嗎？

JESSE對自己的不信任和某程度上的背叛只為自己帶來大概一天的震驚和怒不可遏，看著JESSE一直努力作出彌補，對自己關懷備至言聽計從連行李箱都替自己收拾好了送到新房間他的氣也漸消了，這幾天他很少說話也沒跟JESSE抱怨是因為說不出來，新室友不是很差的室友，他簡直是糟糕到家。

「唔啊……樹君——嗚、」終於撐著半死的身體熬過一整天的課，JESSE主動邀請自己一起吃晚飯，大我很想去可是他也實在受不了，太困的關係每一秒都有隨時倒下來的危險，他還是選擇跟JESSE約好大概的時間，然後匆忙地想跑回宿舍先睡個午覺再說。

當手碰到門把的一刻，他又聽見跟昨晚不同的女生叫聲，翻了好大的白眼他這次決不退讓，昨晚田中樹大刺刺地關了燈就在隔壁床跟女生鬼混，聲音自以為很靜悄可這宿舍房也不是大啊，大我試圖裝作不在意努力入睡事實證明不行，看來嬌喘的做愛聲和肉體的撞擊聲並不適合聽著進睡，結果等他們完成整個結合的過程再抱擁聊了一會兒然後緩緩睡去已經是凌晨快四點，很想睡覺的時間帶已過，超級疲憊的大我居然還在床上翻了一會兒聽著樹打呼嚕的聲音整件事情聽起上諷刺又詭異，回想起來一星期有兩三晚都這樣，大我覺得沒有殺掉自己的室友算是脾氣不錯。

「砰」故意比平常更用力地打開房門，大我蹙起眉頭一臉嫌憎地盯緊始作俑者田中樹，衣服還沒有完全脫下來，樹的手卻已經伸裡女生衣服的裡頭看起來正在探索情趣，女生跨坐在樹的上面迷你裙下被拉扯得隱約看見裡面性感的內褲，大我別過視線，不滿地望向樹。

「你回來了啊」女生聽見有人回來了馬上停下所有的動作，她連忙拉了拉自己的衣衫不整，坐直身子一臉困惑，樹卻只是輕鬆地探頭望了望站在房門邊上的大我，勾起嘴角語帶自然，他大概不是故意的卻說話落在大我耳中都變成輕佻。  
「我要睡覺，昨晚你和你的朋友一直在吵，沒想到今天又換成的其他人了，你的朋友可真多」作出暗示性的指責，女生聽見了就明白過來，氣鼓鼓地甩了樹一個耳光後馬上離開房間，樹摸著被甩耳光的臉頰通紅炙熱，女生手上的戒指更是無情地刮上去刺痛起來，他眉頭靠攏，彷彿在責難大我的不通雅趣。  
「你要是不想她在這裡，跟我說不就好了？」樹說，大我已經到極限，一整天的頭昏腦脹讓他有種昏眩感，他把自己摔在床上，拉好被子背著樹。  
「然後等會兒又換上其他女生進來跟你睡嗎？」

樹想反駁，心想這人明明跟自己一樣是大二，怎麼對於男生的需求可以這樣不了解，也難怪沒有人跟他申請同房，自己也是倒楣的，一年級時的同房居然就這樣直接說轉校到外國留學去，其他人都有一起申請的朋友了就只有他沒有，只好接受隨機派來的京本大我。

他想著其實自己也不算太過份的，一星期就兩三晚，間中下午女生主動來找自己，有不回應的道理麼？主動權永遠都不在自己的手上，通通都是由女生作主導他只是演活著接受的角色，明明是大我一直沒有說他不喜歡這事情，他也就想著大約大我真的沒什麼所謂，要是這麼討厭，為什麼一開始不說？

但未等他為自己進行抗辯，他卻已經聽見了大我昏沉的呼吸聲，看起來真的累透了，好吧昨晚他承認是過份了一點，女生突然晚上十二點多跟他說睡不著想來找他『聊聊天』，結果是完事後才開始聊聊天，聊完都快四點了，今天中午起床大我人就不見了，大概是去上課吧，他輕嘆一口氣，發現跟高地約好的時間也差不多，決定快速洗個澡再換衣服出去，大我今天這麼累，頂多今晚他不把女生帶回來宿舍好了。

離開宿舍的時候樹已經準備妥當，配襯一身帥氣而有花花公子感的打扮是女生們的至愛，耳環換上了鑽石型的那種釘在耳骨上，故意還把粉紅色的頭髮撓在耳後若隱若現地露出性感的線條，他對自己充滿信心，噴了幾下香水誘人，沒想到失手將香水瓶的蓋子滾到大我的那邊去，他蹲下來撿起來的同時大我翻了個身，金色髮絲虛掩著他白皙的臉，樹沒料到這突如其來的靠近，他嚇了一跳心拍急促，趕忙站起來但不知道自己在恐慌些什麼。

要是大我不總是以一張臭臉望著自己的話，其實他是個相當美型的人，甚至……比起許多女生，他的臉更為自己所喜好。

「有病，我這是在想什麼」

發現自己有點兒太過依靠下半身思考的後遺症，他開始有想一些有的沒的混亂，他搖搖頭甩開這古怪的想法，毅然離開了宿舍，只留下大我一個倦極入睡，呼吸著平穩的節奏。關上門的時候他還是忍不住望了望大我，卻不知道自己到底在意什麼，只見大我又翻了個身繼續睡，他像是偷窺到什麼一樣猛地把門關上去。

真的是有病了田中樹。

「樹～～超慢啊你」到達夜店的時候還是很早，卻讓高地等人已經等了好一會兒，他甫看見自己大搖大擺的遲到，高地便吐糟起來。  
「抱歉抱歉——」心想著本身還要更晚一點，你們也是多虧有京本大我在房間大發脾氣才能在這個時間見到我，自然不會將這種丟臉的事說出來，樹只是露出一臉歉意點點頭，「朋友？」

看見陌生的身影有點兒扭妮地站在高地旁邊，倒是長了一張女生超愛的臉孔，可惡，明明跟高地說過不要跟這麼帥氣的男生一起出現，要是女生都跑向他那邊，那麼我田中樹的臉子要往哪裡放。

「啊，這傢伙北斗，我忘了今天約了他吃飯了順道也把他拉來」高地指了指北斗，北斗顯然是不太喜歡認識新的朋友，只是怯懦地點點頭，視線一直沒有放在自己身上，樹馬上便會意過，難怪高地不介意把他拉來，被動甚至有點兒內向，似乎不會影響今天的獵食行動。  
「你不是之前認識女朋友了麼？她讓你來？」跟其他人開始加入等待夜店開門的隊伍裡面，周圍都是穿著曝露的年輕女性，攙雜的香水氣味讓北斗一直蹙眉不太滿意的樣子，樹和高地倒是興致勃勃。  
「我又不像樹，只是到夜店玩玩而已，再加上我本來是跟她說今天約了北斗吃飯」高地揚揚得意，樹白了一眼，北斗聽見了卻是朝著高地抱怨。  
「你居然利用我……」  
「好了好了，快進去了，北斗你不是沒來過嗎？今晚就一起玩吧」

高地巧妙地避過北斗開始的侃侃而談，他漾著笑臉開始跟樹談天說地，最近有什麼場子新開了還滿多人去，下次可以去試試看，樹跟高地抱怨著他的新室友，老是對著他臭一張臉但明明人長得還滿不錯，高地蹙起眉頭說當樹的室友真不易，要是自己的話大概半天也活不過來，人家沒把樹殺掉已經算是很不錯了。

「可我之前的室友不也相處得很好嘛」樹反駁。  
「那只是因為你之前的室友居然可以接受你們兩對男女在同一間房間裡鬼混也完全OK，樹，不是所有男生都像你一樣」高地總結而言過後，夜店的行列便開始一點點地向前動起來，北斗很想問高地他們明明是未成年，為什麼可以到夜店裡玩，但看著前面排隊的女生比自己的年紀看起來都還要小，他這個在這種場面未免太過幼稚的問題倒是問不出來，活生生地把問題吞回去，抱著滿腦子的懷疑北斗在入口處被工作人員在拉起手在手腕處圈上識別的手帶，然後就順著人潮讓比起上次學校派對更重型的音響聲轟炸自己的聽覺，昏暗卻帶著迷幻的射燈幾乎照盲自己的雙眼，北斗瞇起眼睛甚不習慣，後面的樹和高地進來了，高地馬上拉著自己走到空無一人的安靜處，倒是意外。

「來，把這個換上」

樹手法純熟沒幾下已經將北斗手上標示著未成年的顏色手帶除下來，又很快給他圈上另一種顏色的手帶，北斗環視一下，手上戴這同顏色手帶的人樣子都比自己成熟，似乎是這所夜店對成年人的標記。

「麻煩你，三杯●●●」說著北斗聽不懂的飲料，顯然是酒精的名字北斗連忙拉住高地，未等自己叫破喉嚨在高地耳邊拒絕，飲料已經放在自己的面前，很小的一杯樹跟高地碰杯後雙雙一飲而下，北斗看著無奈，樹拿著空掉的酒杯在自己的面前揮了揮，示意就只差自己沒喝，硬著頭皮也只好照樣胡蘆將不知名的酒精滾進喉嚨。

「咳咳咳、」嚐得出的濃度十分高，熱辣地燃燒著北斗的喉嚨讓他刺痛一陣陣，那種燙熱蔓延未去，滾動過從舌尖至胸口的位置，夜店裡的人群漸漸多了起來，擠擁之下身邊的人配合著強勁的音樂喝了一杯又一杯，擺動身體的時候摩肩接踵擦過北斗，樹強迫自己喝了一杯又一杯，他向高地投過求救的眼神卻在閃爍不斷的燈光下高地根本沒看見，嘆著氣回應這絕對不適合自己的地方，北斗只感覺自己整個人都在發熱起來，甚至比起學校派對那次更厲害。

樹開始主動地靠近著不認識的女生，對上視線後一陣隨意的搖擺，沒多久二人便咬著耳根說悄悄話，大概也是夜店的氣氛使然吧，過大的音樂聲讓他們不得不湊近彼此，酒精使他們昏眩，每個人看起來都是極美極可愛的，於是有些人總是沉迷於此。

連高地也跟著某女生在聊天起來，說是聊天也倒是合適，高地相當安份，只是笑著聊聊天不算太多的表示，女生說了幾句話覺得沒什麼意思又轉離開了，反而是樹，手已經搭在女生的腰間恣意地摸索起來，他們晃動著音樂越湊越近，北斗蹙蹙眉。

「你很少來這種地方嗎？」看著自己站在吧桌的位置發呆，不怎麼喝酒也沒有主動撩動女生的心思，一副夜店清泉的樣子竟是吸引了某個積極的女生主動跟自己搭話，北斗嚇了一跳只是點點頭。  
「算是……第一次來」

低胸的穿著不令自己討厭，但視線總是無法直接穿透讓男性想入非非的地方，有種說不出來的不習慣和尷尬，說起來，好像自己進大學以後還沒有幾次這樣跟女生單獨說話，北斗心裡懊惱著自己的膽怯，跟遠處已經跟女生擁吻起來的樹截然不同，也跟高地的輕鬆平常完全相反，他望著女生就算是喝了酒，也只是一陣格格不入的樣子。

「誒，好巧，我也是」分明說著謊北斗沒有戳穿，他只是禮節性一笑，自己的一雙虎齒似乎就吸引了眼前的這個陌生女子，她朝著北斗靠得更近，一直在說話的同時不忙『不經意』地磨擦過北斗的耳窩和吐息挑逗。

女生拉著自己走到舞池跳舞，北斗不會連聽著節拍甩動一下也覺得難堪，但似乎女生並沒有介意，她一直主動地貼上來演繹她的舞蹈，說是舞蹈但北斗也不會欣賞，女生的身體跟自己一時若即若離，一時又咫尺相近，北斗努力保持微笑，但沒想到女生居然在盯緊自己之後，用力地親了上來。

「啊！」

反射性將女生推開，為難的表情讓女生感到更加地羞愧，她頭也不回地離開舞池，只留下北斗獨個兒在舞池中心感受到身邊熾熱看好戲的視線，無地自容，羞到想直接從世上消失，北斗也顧不上高地和樹在哪裡，只知道自己好想離開這個地方，這個世界才不是自己想要的，自己一個人也很快樂，好吧他承認自己就是習慣孤獨，誰都走不進他的世界。

他渴望被了解，但從來就無人想要了解他，根本就不會有人走進他的心裡面。

「掰啦大我——哇啊，嚇了我一跳，你今天不是跟朋友吃飯麼？」

拉著大我出去吃晚飯回來，不過十點多大我就受不了說要趁著室友還沒有回來先跑去睡覺，看著大我實在太累的樣子他也不好受，於是同意早早結束這晚上的悠閒；跟大我在門外道別，打開房門的時候還是漆黑一遍，JESSE便隨手將房間的燈光亮起來，赫然發現北斗把自己完全捲縮起來，體育座的樣子靠在床上，黑色一團的快把JESSE嚇死。

「JES」

北斗抬起頭來，糟糕的樣子頭一回在JESSE的面前出現，讓他忍不住走過去安慰，北斗鐵定是發生了些什麼事情，他身上混雜著不同的香水味，戴著某夜店的色帶，卻在這麼早的時候回來抱著自己鬱抑，JESSE步步靠近，屬於他的氣味早已絮迴在鼻息之中，彷彿回到這個只有JESSE香水氣的地方才讓自己真正的感到安心，原來自己的世界不需要太多的人，只需要重要的人便足夠了。

「怎麼了？北斗」

JESSE坐在自己的床邊，一臉關切，認真的凝視迷惑了自己的理智，北斗主動親了上去。

「唔？？？」

吃了一驚，JESSE自然不會推開北斗，他享受著北斗試圖硬掰開自己的雙唇將舌頭鑽進來的笨拙，沒有奪回主導權，讓北斗努力地保持著這種濕吻，舌尖輕地碰著自己帶著怯生，JESSE便將北斗覆過去，讓他湮沒在自己的全部裡面接受，沉淪著北斗的甜美，北斗悄悄地揚起喘意但並沒有推開自己的專橫，直至JESSE放開北斗。

「我在想，為什麼我沒辦法跟女生接吻」卻可以跟JESSE接吻。

夜店裡明明氣氛極好，女生也是性感迷人，主動熱情也許對北斗而言是有點兒過於進取了，但也不是不能嘗試，但等到女生吻上自己的一刻他居然覺得噁心及反胃，絕不對正常男生的反應讓他驚惶失措，逃之夭夭地離開夜店回到這個讓他安心的宿舍，一直思考著這個不明的答案，JESSE回來了，他還在關心著自己，那香水氣就像派對那個晚上一樣，斷線的理智被抽空他親上JESSE，卻有一種內心被填滿的安穩。

聽見北斗靜幽的提問，時間彷若停頓，連心拍數也休止了，JESSE不可思議地回望著北斗，盯緊他臉上表露無遺的寂寞，他想要朋友，他想要戀人，他卻不知道自己想要什麼。

於是，伸出指尖，JESSE勾起北斗的下巴，好看的線條在自己的手中延展起來，仰出極為誘惑的結節，JESSE靠近，北斗沒有躲避。

「你只是需要練習，我可以幫你」

一吻落下，北斗不解。

「幫我？」

再落一吻，甚至只是像雙片嘴唇互相重疊一樣簡單。

「像一個練習的小遊戲，我可以幫你找到你想要的東西」

第三度落吻，JESSE卻沒有再放開，北斗愣然地接受著JESSE的親吻，那舌尖掃過自己的朱唇咬啃忍耐，JESSE輕地拉扯，全部都是北斗第一次的感覺，他感到自己連耳根都在發熱起來，有種不真實的暈頭轉向，JESSE憐惜地將自己的臉頰雙手捧在掌心裡，炙熱的體溫暖意迫人，入侵並擾亂了自己的心跳，讓他變得異常，試著去回應JESSE的吻，交纏濕潤在嘴腔裡一直吸吮著津液，互相進攻直至喘息。

於北斗而言，是個小遊戲。

卻於JESSE而言，是他那說不出來的愛情。


	4. Chapter 4

４

完蛋了，他肯定是生病了。

感覺天才剛亮起來沒多久，整個夜晚難得沒有樹在旁邊抓著女生鬼混以為自己終於可以安眠一晚，但卻是輾轉反側，至凌晨更是開始感到渾身不舒坦，有種很累很累的感覺連肌肉也在發疼起來，整個身體都被一種酸痛感覆蓋起來，他強迫自己進睡並希望第二天就會好起來，是大部份人會選擇的方法。

可是相當不幸，大約是打從跟樹同房之後，每晚都睡得不好，下午也無法補眠，嚴重缺乏休息的情況下也老是對著樹生悶氣，果然就讓自己活生生熬出病來——大我拿起床頭的手機，連按動解鎖這麼簡單的動作也覺得提不起勁來，指尖彷彿不聽使喚，只是一動也失去全部的力氣，又無情地垂在床上摔著跳動，早上八點多，第一節的課快要開始了，超級超級想蹺掉這課但他既餓且困，平常感冒藥他都是拿JESSE的，搬房間後他根本就沒有任何藥物在手裡，既然反正要去找JESSE，倒不如試著上課不要浪費可以蹺課的機會。

雙腳站在地上那刻他便有點兒後悔了，昏眩感徹底擊潰自己並且讓他沒有任何反抗的能力，眼冒金星地差點兒便雙眼一黑就往床上昏過去，似乎他還在發著燒，而且正是最嚴重的時候，他抓緊書桌上的椅子但沒有捉牢，眼看著就要往旁邊摔到地上的時候，房門被打開，然後有誰叫了自己一聲他沒聽見，便有個溫暖的身影接住了自己放在懷裡。

混雜的香水氣刺鼻，JESSE又換香水了，他試圖呢喃讓JESSE給他買早餐和帶藥丸給他，但只感到自己喉嚨輕顫幾下，他便沉沉睡去。

JESSE的懷抱，有一種安心感。

『JES，要一起吃午飯嗎？』

身旁寂寞的空座一直沒有被填滿，JESSE百無聊賴根本無心聽課，他只是想著為什麼自己給大我發了那麼多的訊息，卻沒有等到任何的回覆，大我不是那種很容易就睡過頭不來上課的人，心想著昨晚大我也是一直提不起精神萎靡不振的樣子，心裡猜著莫不是生病了？少爺的性格不會照顧自己，藥都是一直拿自己的，他手裡根本就不會有任何感冒藥，很辛苦吧？相當擔憂，JESSE恨不得馬上離開可是這課的教授還滿嚴格，等到快下課才開始點名算出席率，算他狠。

叮噹一聲口袋傳來震動，他以為是大我馬上拿出來看，失望的同時也勾著自己的甜蜜，北斗很少對著自己這麼主動邀請。

『好啊，我先去佔座位？』快速地回覆著，思考一下他摸著自己空腹難受，決定還是先去跟北斗吃午餐，順道外帶吃的給大我，不管他是不是生病了，那傢伙可從沒有自己去過學生食堂買飯吃。  
『我佔好了』

北斗的回覆就拿在手中，卻恍然可以看見北斗站在自己之下，羞澀地低著笑著甘美，JESSE想不顧一切地跑到餐廳將北斗抱緊，他又再度看見了北斗主動的背後是什麼意思，他很少主動約自己吃飯，大多都是剛好都在房裡面便一起行動，但今天北斗卻是早早跑到餐廳甚至替自己佔好位置，要是自己一時沖昏了腦，拒絕了北斗呢？

那麼北斗就只得獨個兒安靜地坐在紛擾的食堂內，望著旁邊學生倒三三兩兩聒噪不休，卻他是一個人沉默地吃著飯。

怎麼可以讓北斗這樣？！JESSE想著北斗的身影，明明跟自己不算差太遠的身高卻在自己的面前總怯生得抬不起頭來，一雙虎牙笑得可愛，他快步地朝著學生食堂的方向走過去，在人群中左右探望著那熟悉而色彩繽紛的身影，背影還是老樣子的粉色薄紗棒球外套，黑髮在主白色的食堂裡格外分明，JESSE沒怎麼花力氣便可以在所有人裡面找到他的北斗，他情不自禁地想衝上前，卻又在看見北斗勾勒完美線條的側顏前頓下腳步。

他是他的小遊戲，可他卻他那不必知曉的愛情。

差點兒失去理智，連帶那留在北斗身邊玩遊戲的機會也不餘下來，JESSE深呼吸，踏著沉穩的腳步走到北斗身後，北斗在發呆完全沒注意背後的JESSE，他想抱緊這背影，讓自己驚喜的心跳，卻忍耐住了，他只是帶著大咧咧的笑容一如以往，並拍了拍北斗的肩。

「北斗，想吃什麼？我去買吧」北斗轉頭過來，他壓根不知道自己此刻綻放的笑靨是多麼讓人印象深刻且甘願沉迷，虎牙漂亮地掛著清澈讓JESSE看花雙眼，瞇起雙眼，北斗思考的表情成功讓JESSE心裡完整地跳過一拍。  
「午餐Ａ就好，謝謝」

他祈求北斗看不出自己心慌意亂的逃跑，一直走到在櫃台前抬頭望著餐牌，JESSE的心跳才漸漸平伏起來，根本就不需要再質問自己到底是否喜歡北斗，無庸置疑的答案就在自己的心裡面，一直絮纏著自己的理智，他是自私的，他知道北斗比自己更加看不透真實的自己，於是他欺騙北斗，嘴上說著的小遊戲，然而沒有誰比自己更清楚他渴望這個遊戲最終可以讓北斗也轉身面向自己。

他的愛情，與北斗無關，可是他還是天真而不受控制地去祈求那半點生機。

「咦？這是要帶回去當晚餐嗎？」看著JESSE端好餐盤放到桌上後，又扭頭將外賣的午餐拿過來同樣放在桌上，他古怪地望著JESSE一臉淡然。  
「哦，給大我的，他從早上一直不回我訊息，可能病倒了」

醜陋。

內臟在體內蠢蠢欲動，一下子被揪到一邊一下子又被全抽空，胃在翻滾著那名為嫉妒的醜惡，北斗覺得自己的醋意像幼稚的小女生，而他也無法解釋內心這種恨不得的情緒，他想伸手將大我的午餐打翻，他想發狂地讓JESSE不要再跟大我親近，但先別提他們是玩遊戲的伙伴，他心知肚明大我和JESSE是很好的朋友，也僅止如此。

「不回你訊息就代表是病倒了？這是什麼邏輯」糟了，沒控制好便讓說話殘忍溜出自己的嘴，北斗感覺自己的語氣簡直就在責難JESSE，又或是暗示性地作出批評，明明他們只是室友，他卻讓這種不堪入目展現在JESSE的面前，後悔莫名，但願JESSE聽不出來。  
「啊啊，大我很少蹺課的，他總是算準可以蹺課的合理次數，也不會這樣不回我訊息，我猜是病倒了一直沒看手機吧」

JESSE跟大我之間那種心照不宣的信任讓內心的惡魔蠶食著自己痛苦，不能表露出來的忌憚和在意，北斗看不懂自己想要的是什麼，他只知道他享受跟JESSE的小遊戲，他不想讓任何人發現，他也不喜歡看見大我站在JESSE身邊，甚至比自己更合襯更自然。

咯咯。

「大我？你在裡面嗎？」後來北斗一直在午餐裡不怎麼說話，各懷鬼胎的二人比平常更為在意對方的想法和感受，JESSE努力按捺著自己的衝動，意圖將視線放在未知的大我身上，卻在無意識中惹怒了北斗而不自知，北斗為自己感到羞慚而可惡，他居然去生氣一個不怎麼認識的人，更重要的是，他明明知道他只是JESSE的好朋友，而自己跟JESSE只是室友。

嚴格來說，更是自己搶走了大我的室友JESSE。

像那種校園肥皂劇Gossip Girl的劇情，主角是自己，卻除了自己以外誰都沒在這套荒唐的劇目裡面出現，從頭到尾都只有自己在不滿，連他也不曉得到底在不滿什麼，聽著JESSE溫柔的聲線反覆地敲響著615號門，北斗只想回到他的618房間裡讓自己安靜，一個只有自己的空間，一個聽不到JESSE呼喊大我的空間裡，但太過兀突，他沒有勇氣實踐。

他只能忍受。

「大我？大我？你在裡面嗎？」房間裡面揚起細微而零碎的聲音，似是某人匆匆踩踏著拖鞋走近門邊，並順手將房門打開。

卻不是大我。

「什麼事？你……啊，京本君的朋友？他今天生病了哦」北斗有點兒吃驚，不曉得眼前的樹到底還認不認得自己，他倒是記得昨天晚上在夜店裡活蹦亂跳的身影，樹穿著睡衣，頭髮一團亂的似乎還在睡，也不算出奇，昨晚北斗獨個兒回到大學的時候，樹跟某個女生在擁吻著，不用腦想也知道他們後來去了哪裡，卻是有點兒意外樹跟高地抱怨的同房室友，原來就是京本大我。  
「我猜到了，我給他買了點吃的，可以讓我進去看看他嗎？」JESSE探頭看著大我那床上捲縮的身影，看來他還沒有起床，似乎是病得不輕，昏暗的房間裡拉著窗簾，他問道，樹點點頭。  
「隨便，要是你不介意的話，我想睡了，我今早才回來」樹昏昏欲睡地又爬回自己的床上，拉起被子就要睡，JESSE搖搖頭表示沒所謂。

走近大我，JESSE伸手探了探大我的額頭，燙得很，他的蹙眉映進北斗的眼內也似跟著那眉彎一起抽動似地發疼，北斗握著拳頭，理智在說服自己完全沒有介意的餘地，他們是最好不過的朋友。

「唔……JESSE？」JESE的動作吵醒了大我，大我迷糊地唸著他的名字，JESSE扭扭頭看著樹已經重新墜進夢鄉，於是放輕聲音。  
「你發燒了，我給你買了午餐，等會兒將藥拿給你」乖巧地點頭，但大我此刻又失去食欲，他覺得再睡也睡不夠似地，剛睜開眼睛又想閉上去。  
「我還想多睡一會兒」罕有的柔弱完整地在JESSE的眼前曝露出來，北斗看得不是味兒，明明也不是什麼特別的對話卻格外刺耳，JESSE揚起嘴角，朝著大我點點頭。  
「那麼我先去將藥拿給你，你吃過了再睡，午餐我放你書桌上吧」

確定大我又合上眼瞼沉沉睡去，JESSE便想將午餐放在書桌上，卻發現桌上早已放著一份早餐和感冒藥，沒有字條也沒有留言，冷掉的早餐滲著異常的情愫，JESSE狐疑地回頭看了一下剛翻過身去的樹，他明明記得大我說過跟他的室友不怎麼處得來。

「大我，先吃藥再睡吧」不過既然這裡已經有藥，就沒必要再重新拿來，他倒了杯水再度喚醒大我，拿著水及服侍大我吃藥的手勢和動作相當熟稔，他們二人的世界裡似乎沒有北斗轉身的位置，北斗等待著JESSE，心裡卻只是想趕快回到他的房間去。

他們是朋友，JESSE說過，大我習慣了別人去照顧他，但他是個很棒的人，他們是最好的朋友，陪伴著對方度過難熬的生活。

北斗一直記得JESSE對大我的評價。

但再好的評價，都像在看著JESSE對大我體貼的一刻，徹底瓦解。

「我晚上再來瞧你，好好休息，大我」

大我沒有回答，只是累極又陷入睡眠，他翻了個身，JESSE有點兒放心不下地回頭看了看，卻這房間畢竟也不是自己的，於是又帶著北斗回到他們不遠處的房間去，北斗覺得自己可惡極了，莫名的悶氣湧上心頭，伴隨著JESSE走進房間裡去，自然而然地走進房間，在關上門的同時JESSE將燈亮起來，他脫下外套走向放著感冒藥的櫃子，一臉擔憂地翻找著，北斗也不知道自己是斷了哪一根理智的線，他抓停了JESSE的手。

「嗯？」JESSE不解地回望著自己，北斗驚訝著自己的動作，想將手收回來卻已經被JESSE反捉住，「怎麼了？北斗？」

眼神在晃動，他在猶豫，那未說出來的話似乎讓自己傾心，更有一種心動的可能性，JESSE等待著北斗的內心世界，然而遲遲未聽到，良久，北斗只是輕聲說著家常。

「京本的房間不是有藥了嗎？」

要是，有那麼一天，你的擔憂，可以掛在我的身上嗎？

「大我不習慣吞藥丸，我想了想這裡好像還有一些藥粉沖劑——」

猜忖不是他所長，JESSE甚至不敢去思考北斗說話背後的意義，他怎可能為了自己，跟生病的大我吃醋。

「那麼大的人了，居然連藥丸也不會吞嗎？」說得悄聲，JESSE停頓一下，他把櫃門關上沒有再翻，重新站起來，將北斗的影子就藏在自己之下，北斗咬著下唇低頭，像個做錯事的小孩，他自知說錯話，他就不應該讓自己說出這種話來，但JESSE聽見的卻不是他質疑大我的說話，而是他沒說出來的動搖。

指尖勾起北斗的下巴，北斗努力裝出平淡的臉迎上去，他已經準備好JESSE的吻，那輕柔的甜絲糾纏著自己的嘴唇，讓自己不自覺地沉淪，卻是一種學習的過程，他喜歡這個遊戲，讓他覺得自己有希望，他確信自己正邁向更好的未來，於是賣力地接受著JESSE的落吻，主動回應舌尖的濕潤，重疊在JESSE的溫度上緋紅了耳根，雙手探向JESSE，就擺放在JESSE的腰間，他一抖，以更用力的雙手抱住了自己。

於是二人的吻開始發狠起來，JESSE將舌尖嚐盡北斗每一處的味道，均是甜膩而讓他著迷，他抱住北斗，二人的貼近讓他瘋狂，他想要更多的北斗，更想將北斗可以嵌在自己的體內永遠也不分離，吻著散落腳步，JESSE將北斗按倒在床上，北斗沒有反抗，他們的下身互相摩擦著，沖昏著北斗的所有認知，他卻以為只是一個遊戲，吐息著接吻的輕喘，通通竄進彼此的耳窩裡發熱起來，北斗拉扯著JESSE的衣服卻完全不知道自己到底給出一個怎麼樣的暗示，JESSE將手探向北斗的衣服裡，指腹摩娑北斗熾熱的肌膚，嫩滑細嫩裡都是自己想要的東西，他撩起北斗的上衣，卻未有褪去，北斗頓了頓遲疑，但未有抗拒。

挺立的紅花就在自己的眼前，北斗知道JESSE想要幹什麼，腦袋裡有把聲音告訴自己這是不對的，他卻更分明聽見了另一把聲音在催促JESSE，天人交戰下他跟JESSE對視須臾，再望著JESSE垂下頭將自己的敏感一口吞下。

「唔！！」

顫慄抖過全身，是第一次出現這種感覺，下腹有種脹痛的感覺卻上半身一直處於酥麻，JESSE的舌尖在他的胸前一直肆意遊走起來，他似乎知道自己有點兒受不了頂端的挑逗，於是一直在上面磨蹭讓自己釋放更多喘意和低吟，北斗想要忍耐，JESSE卻更喜歡聽著享受，指尖在北斗的胸口劃著圓圈，撩弄著北斗所有的意識和感覺，讓它們更為集中在自己的裡面，北斗咬唇更加明顯卻性感，連表情也美得在撥弄著自己的悸動。

「JES……」

遊戲是危險的，北斗清楚明白，他恐懼著這遊戲最終會將自己帶到什麼地方去，但他並不想停下來，這遊戲是可以放肆地親近JESSE的唯一辦法，他不知道自己想要什麼，JESSE卻比自己更為清楚。

他選擇去相信JESSE。

「我跟大我，只是好朋友」

突然所有動作停下來，北斗內心的膽怯比不上身體上的失落，他自然沒有說出來，JESSE在他的耳邊低聲說，好聽的磁性震動自己的鼓膜，令自己心跳急促起來，忍住未完的輕吟，北斗別過臉去。

「這不關我的事」

JESSE輕笑起來，他沒有反駁，也沒有戳穿，他和大我是好朋友，不關北斗的事，同樣他喜歡眼前的北斗，也是不關他的事。


	5. Chapter 5

５

樹覺得最近自己有點兒怪異。

他自問在家中作為四男的自己絕對是觀人於微極度識趣，平常家裡哥哥或是弟弟們表情有絲毫變化他就看出來了他們到底是喜歡還是不喜歡，他甚至有點兒沾沾自喜他這個特殊的技能，於是在大一的時候他和室友處得非常和睦，兩個人整天跑夜店跟不同的女生鬼混，帶回來宿舍也算是種共識，約定俗成趕報告或是考試期就不要出去玩了，其他時間都可以大玩特玩沒關係，就算沒有特別提早說明，他的室友也絕不介意，間中交流一下鬼混心得也是賞心樂事。

但偏偏好室友唸完大一就跑到外國留學去了，可憐的田中樹又不想整天來回千葉東京兩邊跑，既浪費金錢也浪費他可以出去把妹子的時間，好吧想著既然以前的室友跟自己那麼地合得來，新的也應該差不多吧，大家都是男生說不定也可以一起出去玩，結果所有毫無根據的希望就在看見京本大我對自己長期露出臭臉的一刻落空。

無庸置疑，臭臉的背後是確確實實地討厭對自己，但大我一直沒有說出來，他以為是沒什麼生活技能的大我很不習慣自己這個新室友，老實說，雖然他承認自己在學期初也是整天跑夜店帶不同的女生回來玩，可他一直以為大我沒有說明是他不太介意的表現，卻在聽見他朝著自己明嘲暗諷後徹底明白過來，他並不是傻子他也聽得出大我對自己的厭惡，只是有點兒懊惱，要是這麼不滿意，為什麼不一開始說出來。

好吧既然那麼不喜歡，他以後不將女生帶回去就是了，那個晚上他便跟著女生去到女生的家，一夜纏綿後第二天早上猶豫著到底直接去上課還是蹺掉回宿舍爆睡，計算著自己可以蹺課的機會到底要不要在今天用掉，想著還是先回宿舍洗個澡吧的時候，甫打開門他便看見大我快要昏倒的樣子。

跑了過去將大我扶好，大我就摔在自己懷裡面，嘴上呢喃著什麼他沒聽見，他只嗅到大我身上自然帶著的洗髮水香氣，原來跟女生身上刺鼻的香水味截然不同，大我不算瘦削恰到好處的身型下摸上去卻是軟綿的樣子，沒什麼肌肉感碰起來的感覺相當有趣，他跟自己差不多的高，髮絲無力地撩過自己的臉讓他眨眨眼撥開，樹這才意識到他室友真的是一個很好看的人。

連忙將大我扶回床上，大我似乎想說什麼他卻沒有聽見，給他拉好被子後大我不曉得是昏倒過去還是再度入睡，他只知道自己雙手上殘留著大我的體溫，熾熱而讓自己心癢。

不，一定是剛從女生的家回來，才有這種古怪的想法。

跑到食堂填滿餓意，想著大我病得連走路也不穩大概也沒有能力出來買吃的吧，於是給他帶了一份外賣，他房間沒有感冒藥，不清楚大我有沒有但瞧他不諳生活的樣子也不能期待什麼，於是又繞到便利店給他買了一盒，回到宿舍房的時候大我還是昏沉地睡，於是將東西都放在他的書桌上，想著要不要寫個便條告訴他但又覺得太過矯情，所以放下以後隨便拿了睡衣便到浴室匆忙洗洗然後跳回床上打算一覺睡死。

後來他的朋友來到，放輕的聲線他都能聽見，卻有種不實在的感覺，大我一直被他這位朋友呵護在手心裡面，他的體貼都只像種笑話，翻過身去強迫自己睡死，原來平常大我就是用這種心情聽著隔壁床的自己跟女生鬼混，再壓低聲音還是會聽見，他完全睡不進去。

在他朋友不時走進來的照料下大我又漸漸康復起來，比起自己故作貼心的外賣早餐，他那朋友JESSE似乎更了解大我的所有習慣和口味，生病時偏好某一種的食物，吞不了藥丸，比平常更慵懶的作息，JESSE是個很爽直的人，他也瞧見自己對大我有點兒像一時興起的窩心，對著自己說話的時候沒有起初的帶刺，間中也拜託自己幫助看顧生病的大我。

大我病好了，樹卻覺得他的病傳染自己，有種連想想也覺得不可能的想法在自己心裡面油然而生，而他未能解釋，大我毫無防備地站在衣櫃前脫下衣服，翻找著裡面想穿的T恤大概是準備去聽課，完全沒在意樹此刻也醒著坐在床上滑手機，視線一直被大我吸引過去，但他的胴體更像某種禁忌，甚至比女生的赤裸都讓自己無法直視，處於被誘惑卻內心的抗拒中天人交戰，大我沒說什麼便拿著筆記離開了房間。

一切都只是庸人自擾。

「樹，早！」高地爽朗的聲音叫住了正準備出門聽課的自己，樹有點兒意外地看著在宿舍出現的身影，他困惑地望著高地。  
「早……你怎麼在這裡？」他記得高地已經不住在宿舍裡了，所以對於高地在這裡不明所以，問道，高地吃吃一笑。  
「啊，上課前來找一下北斗，原來你們住得那麼近啊？」高地看了看樹剛出來的房間，又望望背後，剛好北斗跟JESSE一起出來，北斗將某些東西交到高地的手裡，看著樹就站在高地旁邊，二人跟樹點點頭打招呼。  
「對哦……啊！之前一直忘了跟你說，我跟Ａ大的女生準備辦聯誼會，男生人數不夠啊，你能不能來幫忙湊一下？」樹看見高地又想起了什麼，他問道，高地聽見了雙眼發亮。  
「竟然人數不足？好啊，你要多少人？北斗你去嗎？」扭頭就問北斗，北斗一副不了解當下情況的樣子，狐疑地回望著高地。  
「什麼聯誼會？」  
「好了啦北斗決定，上一次去夜店你中途開溜快急死我，這次算是賠罪！」強行拉著北斗答應，北斗根本沒有餘地說不，他輕嘆口氣還沒有確定自己準備好聯誼會這種事情沒有，JESSE在後面跟著北斗走，高地和樹聊得興起，北斗的不情願卻落在自己眼簾內鬱悶。

「高地，我也去可以嗎？」

他們的小遊戲不能讓別人知道，他的自私也站不住腳，他沒辦法阻止北斗去參與一切會跟女生作交流的事情，在其他人的心目中也許參加聯誼會才算是一個正常大學生的行為，但JESSE瞧見到北斗的不甘願，他卻忍不住想去保護。

「哦？很少有哦，JESSE居然這麼積極，可以嗎？樹」高地有點兒吃驚，JESSE和大我一向都是回絕所有這種聯誼會的邀請，沒想到這次居然是由JESSE主動要求，但他又想了想，大概男生都是長到某個年紀，便覺得自己更有需要吧。  
「好啊，算上你、北斗跟JESSE，人數應該足夠了」  
「大我去嗎？」高地好奇一問，JESSE幾乎忘記了他跟大我等於共同行動，想著要是強迫大我去了根本會被他罵死，於是搖了頭。  
「我想他還是沒什麼興趣吧」

對，沒興趣，對於女生存在於根本性沒興趣的JESSE和大我而言，大學生之間的聯誼會從來就與他們無緣，JESSE外向，大我長得美型，打從進大學那刻起就有不少的同學向他們招手一起參加聯誼會，但都被他們一一拒絕，他們既然對女生毫無興趣也不需要故意屈曲求存勉強自己跟女生來場什麼浪漫邂逅，久而久之升上大二後也沒什麼人過問他們。

有時候JESSE曾經問過大我要不要還是出現一下，否則兩個大男生完全回絕這種聯誼會好像很奇怪，卻只換來大我的一雙白眼翻上天，他說，委屈自己去迎合別人可不是他京本大我的作風，的而且確，大我從來就不把別人的視線放在心上，對於他是個GAY的流言蜚語傳得沸揚，既沒有承認也沒有表示反對，他就愛在別人猜忌中一如故我，讓看好戲的人因失去新鮮感而終將平息，他不像JESSE，他內儉又低調，俊美的臉龐背後別人猜不透也就失去興趣，傳言就在真相未明的情況下漸漸消散。

大我在知道JESSE答應高地出席聯誼會時果不其然是震驚又難以致信的臉，他嫌棄地直指沒想到JESSE連社會半步都沒踏進去，已經被磨平了他的稜角，配合著身邊的目光而活只會讓他更難受，JESSE心虛不敢反辯，也不敢告訴大我還有誰一起去聯誼會，他為的不是自己的稜角，他為的只是自己的愛情。

然後，他想親眼看著自己的愛情變得與他人無關。

「北斗君～～可以也讓我嚐一口嗎？」席上坐著Ａ大女學生裡面各式各樣的人，還是頭一回參加這種自發舉辦的聯誼會，彷彿可以看盡人生百態，樹早就看準對他口味的女生抓到一旁竊竊私語無聲爆笑，高地一邊喝著特飲輕鬆地跟某個女生聊著天，正直得像只是學校食堂的普通飯局一樣，北斗沉穩的氣場吸引不少青睞的眼神，某個特別主動的女生一直往北斗身上貼過去搔首弄姿，但北斗似乎更在意聚會上一個跟自己同樣安靜的女生。  
「呃……還是不好吧，」沒留情地一口回絕那個主動的女生，北斗看了看坐在最邊上從頭到尾不怎麼說話的女生，感覺她也是被硬拉來湊人數的樣子，肢體扭妮地同樣不習慣這種地方讓北斗產生一種共鳴感，基於自己是男生的關係北斗再害羞，還是想幫助一下眼前比自己更不適應的弱小，「你飲料喝完了，需要再點一杯嗎？」

女生看見北斗主動跟自己搭話，嚇了一跳，她如驚弓之鳥一樣猛地抬頭，卻又在對上北斗的直視後匆匆垂低視線，她搖搖頭。

「不渴嗎？」北斗好奇地問道，女生支吾以對，又再搖搖頭。  
「……雖然這樣說還挺失禮的，但……我還有點事，想先回去」想了一會兒還是決定和盤托出，女生悄聲道，北斗不明白，想回去就直接回去不就好了？  
「嗯？那麼直接說回去不就好了？」將心底話說出來，女生想了想，膽怯地望了望身旁玩得正高興的其他女生們，無奈地苦笑起來。  
「這樣對前輩太失禮了」

傳統的前輩後輩關係，日本人的權力小社會在大學裡也是赫赫有名，北斗馬上便明白過來，低垂的眼瞼望著這女生無法反抗的壓迫總覺得她有點兒可憐，自己的話要是不來他從來都是決斷地跟高地說不來，但在女生的世界裡面似乎更為複雜，一旦說了一次的不，就不會再有其他圈子讓自己融入，殘酷的關係網裡帶著男生們永遠想不通透的絲絲緊扣。

「要不，我送你回去吧？」

在聯誼會上被男生帶走是正常不過的事情，頂多日後多少面對其他女生的瘋狂追問，好好解答的話也不會引起什麼麻煩，最重要的是，由北斗出面的話這女生馬上就可以回家。

北斗內心的溫柔放在面前，卻並不是由自己去接收敲動了JESSE的心瓣，像被扯開來一樣淌血帶淚，他還是明白過來了，自以為看穿北斗不說話背後的每句反應，其實只是自己的憶測，北斗答應自己的小遊戲，也可能只是那個晚上的酒精使然，他推開女生並不是因為他討厭，只是他不特別喜歡那個女生。

這個解釋，是所有人都會想到的解釋。

偏偏，JESSE這才想起來。

「誒？不會很麻煩你嗎？」女生有點兒驚訝，看著北斗柔和的表情她也漸漸放鬆下來，北斗搖頭。  
「剛好我也想回去了」

於是北斗在眾人起哄的情況下將女生帶離開餐廳，樹一臉不可思議北斗的行動力居然比自己還要快，高地一副看好戲的樣子叫得最大聲，就只有JESSE半句話也說不出來，努力地撐起笑容朝著北斗揮揮手，可是北斗好像看不見自己一樣，那雙虎牙一閃而過他便轉身離開。

大我說過，不要沉迷在北斗身上，他不是這個圈子的人。

說得真對。

「哦！嚇了我一跳，JES怎麼不開燈了？」

北斗離開了，聯誼會也頓時變得索然無味，由高地帶頭玩了幾個聯誼會必玩的遊戲卻完全提不起JESSE的勁兒，他猜想著自己什麼時候才可以脫身回到宿舍，甚至在想北斗到底回去了沒有，還是真的如所有人預期的一樣他帶著那女生到附近的時鐘酒店開房去，不，北斗不是那種人，他主動提出送女生回家只是出於好心，也許帶了點共鳴感，北斗一直是很溫柔的人，雖然嘴上都不會說出來，可是相處下來，JESSE覺得的確是北斗會做的事情，也正正是他吸引自己的地方。

將自己真正的想法放在後面，首先讓其他人得到快樂，一如那天，他明明很想借那本詩集，卻先讓自己借走但默不作聲。

回到宿舍後卻是更讓JESSE的情緒直線下沉的，快晚上十一點多，可是自己居然是這間房間裡第一個回到這裡的人，北斗比誰都要早離開可是並沒有回來，JESSE不願意去猜測北斗到底去了哪裡，他只知道現在的他跟北斗，只餘下那個比什麼都更要可笑的小遊戲。

「嗚……JES？？！」

他的北斗回來了，哼著歌一副輕鬆的樣子讓JESSE感到無名火起，內心卻是悲傷得不成正比，甚至他沒有勇氣去問北斗去哪兒了，怎麼比自己還要晚回來，JESSE只是衝到北斗跟前，用力地捉住北斗的手腕往房裡面拉，然後將北斗推倒在床上壓倒不讓他動彈，激烈的吻咬痛北斗的唇，北斗一陣驚慌卻不知JESSE是喝醉了還是什麼，明明剛才的餐廳他們有未成年在場都沒有點酒精飲品，JESSE身上還是他的香水氣，卻在髮絲掩藏的背後，是他看不清楚JESSE的臉。

昏暗在房間蔓延，外面的皎月只照灑著JESSE無表情的側臉，那好看的輪廓未能讀懂，JESSE朝著自己作出猛烈的攻擊，他瘋狂地重覆著落吻在嘴唇上甚至不讓自己說話，試著回應但JESSE又馬上拉扯起自己的嘴唇起來讓它發紅，比平常都更要霸道但他找不到原因。

悶聲響起，北斗倏地睜開眼睛想要阻止JESSE拉下自己的長褲，卻已經太晚，JESSE熟稔地褪下自己的長褲，相隔著內褲綿柔地按壓著自己的形狀，北斗想要掙扎但JESSE的身體完全將自己壓制著，有點兒像派對那個晚上，JESSE正在強迫自己做他不願意的事情，但JESSE明知道他是個男人。

「JES、不要！！」

北斗掙扎喊道，JESSE沒有理會，他以吻重新封住北斗幾欲發言的嘴，讓他的說話變得模糊不清而藏在哽咽之間，將舌頭鑽進去強迫北斗貼近濕潤的同時，JESSE將指腹按在北斗的敏感上，北斗劇烈一顫，心跳滿佈渾身緊張而警覺起來，被JESSE握在他的手裡面是種可怕的感覺，完全是頭一回讓其他人對自己的私處恣意接觸，北斗被吻著嗚咽，無法抗拒JESSE的強硬，JESSE套弄起來，他挺立的姿態讓自己羞恥卻完全曝露在靜止的空氣之中。

指尖在鈴口打圈，JESSE再度拉扯自己的嘴唇，卻比剛才顯然是放輕力氣起來，一拉一扯再貼近親吻，憐惜讓人有種錯覺，錯覺跟JESSE的這個小遊戲，北斗輕地低喘起來，即使JESSE換氣再吻，卻未有迎來北斗太激動的反對，手裡面沒有停止，一直試探著北斗各種感到更為舒服的地方，北斗仰後做出自然的反應表示他正在享受，瞇上的眼睛裡帶著JESSE沉默的凝視，在一陣顫抖後北斗發現自己來不及推開JESSE，他居然在JESSE的手裡面全然釋放。

「抱、抱歉！！」連忙在書桌上抽出幾張面紙，北斗將JESSE沾染污濁的手拉過來，仔細又著急地想要擦乾淨，JESSE一直望著他的所有動作，卻說不出任何話來。

他不該衝動。

太衝動，結果讓自己看得更為清楚。

「嗯……你還是去洗洗手吧，抱歉，JES」該感到歉意的不應該是北斗，北斗沒有做錯，錯的是自己，他應該聽大我的說話，放過北斗。

他看見每一刻屬於北斗的笑靨和微表情都帶上濾鏡，一個讓他誤會的主觀，他曾經以為自己有機會得到北斗，甚至於妄想也是一個未知取向的人，但都不是，北斗會跟自己玩小遊戲，只出於他的純真和自己狡黠的計算。

「北斗……」

猛然，JESSE抱緊北斗，北斗手裡還拿著那張骯髒的面紙，他不敢回抱著JESSE卻發現自己心跳得厲害，彷彿可以跳躍到JESSE的那邊，他將自己一再抱緊，似是不想放手。

「JES……？」

不明的關係，以小遊戲作為藉口的靠近，其實北斗都懂，只是他沒有勇氣。

他可是一個男生。

「等北斗交了女朋友，我想我會感到寂寞的」

嗯，男生就是該跟女生在一起。

是北斗的固有觀念，也是JESSE的前設想法。

小遊戲讓他們沉迷而泥足深陷，等到他們驚醒的時候，卻發現自己早已無法轉身。


	6. Chapter 6

６

「嗄、嗄……嗚——」

一輪無情的拳打腳踢終於結束，樹以為自己會死掉卻沒有這麼輕易，來勢洶洶的人只拋下一句『再有下次我就把你殺掉』便整群跑走，沒入夜色之中只有樹躺在這漆黑的後巷中不能動彈，渾身都即說不出來的疼痛，臉頰似乎腫起來了連蹙眉的動作也會拉扯到傷口，嘴角被揍至出血，牙齒幸好沒有脫落的可能性但足以讓自己呲牙咧嘴，距離宿舍還有一段路，但這種情況下他可沒有信心休息一會兒便可以自行回去——倒楣，沒想到之前聯誼會上跟他鬼混的女生是某黑幫的女朋友，算是給足面子他只是一個不知天高地厚的大學生，那人找了一堆看起來就不想接近的壞份子看準了樹夜晚走路回宿舍的路硬拉著他走到後巷暴揍，樹毫無反抗之力只能盡力保護自己捲縮，力氣耗盡就躺在污水橫行的髒地，樹失笑抬頭望著皎潔的月影，沒想到自己居然還會有這樣的一天。

艱辛地在口袋裡將手機掏出來，最友好的前室友已經不在日本了不能找，以前高中的那些傢伙都在千葉遠水不能救近火，思前想後原來自己在這大學裡根本沒認識到些什麼人，連個可以讓自己放心展現這種丟臉狀況的對象都沒有，莫說傾訴，他連個稍微可以交心的朋友也沒有。

滑動著通訊錄的名單，名單足夠長度但沒有半個人能讓他有信心致電對方願意在這種時間接聽並且風風火火地為自己趕來，自嘲，所有跟女生玩樂都是虛幻，就只有這晚上的寂寞才最真實。

KOCHI-YUGO

高地……嗎？不太記得是在什麼情況下認識他，一副老好人的樣子明明交了女朋友還是常常跟自己出席不同的聯誼會和夜店派對，但絕不會對任何女生有半點兒越軌的行為讓他敬佩萬分，大概也是個藏起來冷寂的人吧，彷彿在那種熱鬧昏眩的地方裡，才找到自己活著的證明。

指尖發抖著，樹甚至覺得自己的視線在晃動，通話按下去卻不太確定自己到底是否撥打至高地的手機裡，電話響了一會兒便有誰接聽了，卻不是高地。

「喂？」是……京本大我那傢伙。

綣著濃重的睡意，凌晨快一點，那傢伙似乎又乘著自己不在宿舍的好機會趕快睡覺，生怕著自己又帶誰回去鬼混，這種戒備讓自己內疚又不甘，明明他已經沒這樣做很久了，也不曉得為什麼自己會不小心打給大我，可能KOCHI和KYOMOTO中間就沒什麼空格，他以為自己渴望聽見高地溫柔而歡樂的聲音，卻在聽見大我的模糊不清後，難過又心塞地堵住了自己所有的情緒。

「京本君……可以幫一下我嗎？」

原來大我才是他的救贖。

「喂、喂，醒醒，樹！」大我並不知道自己在什麼時候將手機電話給樹了，晚上忘記將手機調至靜音，當那鈴聲劃破靜夜的時候他睡意朦朧還是接聽了那個電話，聽見樹難得的軟弱隱約有絲絲的不安，當自己趕快換好衣服跑離開宿舍並走到樹告訴自己的夜巷時，他以為看見誰在拍電視劇。

傷痕累累的樹就倒在後巷裡，又髒又亂，身邊都是垃圾袋子散發著難聞的氣味，樹無力地躺著艱澀地氣喘著不適和疼痛，他瞇著眼睛似乎連睜開也覺得困難，大我緊鎖眉頭跑過去，拍打了樹的肩膀。

「嗚……輕力一點、輕力一點……」樹連忙提示著，大我馬上頓住，訝異又忍不住靠依稀的光線察看樹身上的傷口。  
「要給你報警嗎？」大我悄聲問道，樹冷笑著搖頭。  
「我都自討回來的，報警又有何用？」

大我想過要不要問樹到底他發生什麼事情了，但又覺得此時還是有更重要的任務放在自己的面前，他從來就學不會去照顧別人，一向都是JESSE對自己百般遷就，他咬咬牙，拿著樹一邊的手臂，架在自己的肩上，以樹沒預料到的力氣將他從地上扶起來。

「嗚……」  
「痛嗎？」大約這種動作是拉扯到樹的傷口了，大我緊張兮兮，樹只是笑著搖了頭，「我還是帶你去醫院吧」

沒有同意也沒有抗拒，天知道樹多麼地不想將事情鬧大，但事到如今瞧見自己連站也站不穩，他倒是驚訝，不諳生活的少爺至少知道要將他帶到醫院接受治療；被揍出來的傷灑上消毒藥水時刺痛地讓樹扭曲著臉，大我在旁邊看著罕見地一臉擔憂，聽著樹跟醫生說謊他跟別人搶女朋友大打出手，醫生信以為真笑笑說熱血的青春真好，交代一下讓他回家靜養個幾天，下次可要長眼睛認識女生了便讓樹離開。

樹才甫站起來，大我便懂得迎上去攙扶，有點兒吃驚，這少爺到底是什麼時候這麼會照顧別人，他一拐一拐地走得緩慢，大我也沒有催促，只是安靜地陪著他一步一生。

「傷口還痛嗎？」吃過止疼藥，在樹的堅持下大我扶著他走進浴室給自己洗個澡，被水花濺彈的地方都彷彿皮開肉綻，樹忍受著把躺過髒水的身體洗乾淨，然後回房間拜託大我給自己重新清洗傷口；不太確定要怎麼做，只看見每一下綿球沾著藥水碰到樹的傷口時他一臉痛苦，大我反倒有點兒不忍心按壓下去，於是輕聲問道。  
「自然會痛，不過不清洗乾淨的話之後好像挺麻煩，你還是繼續吧，我可以忍受」

緊咬下唇別過臉去，樹選擇乾脆不望大我的所有動作，大我望著樹的側臉怔然，他看見的從來都是跟不同女生鬼混笑得促狹的田中樹，倒是頭一回看見軟弱同時又充滿男子氣慨的他，樹自然是長得不錯，這才風靡萬千少女，不完全是他的口味，他也知道樹絕不是他一路的同伴，但大我在樹曝露出來的不一樣裡，他嚐到了悸動。

「遇到麻煩的事情嗎？」意識到自己內心的異常，大我堅決反對蔓延出來的曖昧，他主動聊起話題，希望可以讓自己不再專注。  
「……之前聯誼會上認識的女生，好像有男朋友」男朋友是黑幫就不用說了，被揍成這樣大概是京本大我這種少爺也能猜出一二，樹說得吞吐，大我洗著傷口，故意不看著樹。  
「你就不能夠認真找個女生拍拖麼？」

對，樹是喜歡女生的。

大我說著，明目張膽下讓自己心臟亂蹦，他不想樹聽見自己胸口的異狀，要不是房間逆光的光線讓他的表情藏在髮絲之下，他確信樹可以看見自己發熱的臉龐。

「……找了很多個，但沒有一個是真的喜歡的」樹倒是回答老實，整天鬼混是因為沒事好幹，對於未來啊理想啊之類的事情完全沒有想法，就像一個迷失的一般大學生，整天將自己扔在紙醉金迷活色生香的世界裡面他才有半點的安心，彷似自己還活著在世界上面並沒有任由別人遺忘，看不見前路的他連喜歡的女生也找不到，總是一時興起撕磨過後那些心動的感覺也隨之消失，漸漸樹知道那才不叫心動，那只是出於男性本能。

頓然。

「你這樣太危險了，要是又遇上糟糕的傢伙怎麼辦」大我悻悻然不著跡地將那凝在空中的手收回來，他終於知道JESSE在面對北斗的時候是作什麼想法，愛情來得突然，他以為自己一直很討厭田中樹這個人，卻在親手發掘到他不為人知的一臉後，徹底改變了想法。

談不上是喜歡，但他在意，他也想知道這陣子樹一直沒有帶女生回來背後的意義是什麼，他猜到了樹是在顧忌自己，他總是在感激和反叛地想著這不過是理所當然的做法中猶豫不決，感覺首先對樹露出感謝的心情就是輸得一敗塗地的那個人，大我嘴上硬著面對樹間中的搭話或是聊天不怎麼回應，久而久之卻發展成一種房間沉靜，二人卻都在的怪相處。

「嗯……麻煩到你，抱歉」

大我不是想要樹對自己道歉，卻沒辦法用言語好好表達出來，他決定不回應樹的禮貌，替樹清洗好所有傷口並包紮後主動處理房中的垃圾，樹望著大我少有做事，他居然是在想，不曉得JESSE也是否一直被大我這樣照料起來。

「京本君……」樹喚了一聲，大我愣住，他回過頭來盯著樹。  
「叫我KYOMO好了，都是室友一直喚姓氏好奇怪」  
「……KYOMO」

樹怯生而不習慣地叫著這新稱謂，大我感到自己臉上像被火燒的發燙，他故作忙碌地整理著房間，不想讓樹看見自己的別扭。

「今晚……謝謝你，害你弄到這個時間還沒有睡，抱歉」

折騰大半晚上，遠處的山後都已經恍惚可以看到太陽升起前的黎明，虛浮的晝影吹拂著鳥鳴，天快要亮起來了，他們卻還在房間在清醒又失神。聽著樹真摯的愧疚，大我根本沒放上心頭，每個人在遇上危難的時候都會盡力抓住一根救命的稻草，讓他更在意的是自己居然就是樹的那根芒草搖曳。

JESSE以為他們處得很差，他自己也一直以為他跟樹合不來，但其實不然。

原來早在樹作出讓步，大我知道樹沒作聲的尊重裡，他們默默地背對著存在於彼此的生活裡，默不作聲卻讓習慣侵占自己，那種種不說出來的相處中，他們漸漸形成一種心照不宣的關係，他們以為是室友，但當今天看穿彼此嶄新的一臉了解過後，卻更敲進心底的泥沼裡面，掙扎不果。

「嗯？怎麼多買一份午餐了？下午茶的話再來買不就好了？」

早上的課堂結束，JESSE才剛從白日夢裡醒過來的時候教授便說要下課了，有點兒良心過意不去的他這課什麼都沒聽進去，卻在人潮湧湧之下被其他同學推擠著往學生食堂走過去，裡面果然人很多，主動先去佔靠窗而明亮的好位置，點餐的工作便交給大我，想著大我過了好久也沒有過來莫不是連將餐點端回來也一手包辨了？卻發現大我拿著外賣的午餐回到自己身邊，並將收據交給自己示意等會兒還是得由自己去取餐。

「啊……樹他最近不太方便出來買午餐，我等會兒先回宿舍趕一下功課，順道帶給他」大我說得平淡，卻在JESSE心目中勾天地動雷火，他堂堂京本大我居然學會給別人『順道』帶份午餐回去，而且還是自發性的行為甚至沒讓JESSE協助，這份主動照顧別人的心簡直顛覆了JESSE這數年以來對大我的所有認知。  
「不方便？」再震驚還是找到謎團發問，完全搞不懂到底樹身上帶著什麼魔法讓大我徹底改變過來，他提問著，想著大約不是他喜歡上樹，大我是個很理智的人，連他看著自己靠近北斗也處處作出警告，JESSE好奇，竟是赫然從大我平淡的臉上看出了不應有的慌亂。  
「嗯……他早陣子受傷了，最近都在宿舍靜養沒有去上課，只是順道」

最後的那句順道說得悄然，JESSE沒有戳破這怪異的感覺，揣揣不安在胸口裡徐緩攀上來，很快地他又將話題轉走，閒話家常地按著平常自己和大我的小習慣替他端來午餐，二人無所不談地邊吃邊聊好不輕鬆，唯一絕口不提的名字就是松村北斗和田中樹。

午餐過後JESSE提出想到便利店買點喝的再上下一堂，讓大我陪著自己去挑飲料，大我笑著說等會兒讓JESSE也給自己買一樽，聊著最近咖啡店新出的嶄新特飲明天是週末可以去試看看時，大我卻發現自己一頭撞上JESSE猛然頓住的腳步。

草地上都是各式各樣的學生們，有些學生乘著天氣和曦坐在草地上閱讀，有些人行色匆匆趕著上課，更多的像是大我和JESSE一樣踩踏著寫意專注聊天走過，就正正像在不遠處出現的北斗和高地，和他們身邊顯然親近的女性友人。

『等北斗交了女朋友，我想我會感到寂寞的』

距離說出這句話才過了沒幾個月，北斗的身邊便出現了格外刺眼的女性，北斗總是在宿舍裡讓自己恣意妄為地玩著小遊戲，羞澀的表情背後他以為自己看見了北斗的甜蜜世界，但所有事情只源於天真的北斗相信著這些小遊戲可以讓他更輕易在別人的面前表達自我，更自然而然地跟不同的女性相處，如今，北斗學有所成，而JESSE也更看得通透。

大我站在旁邊也管不上，JESSE只覺得今天的太陽特別地耀眼讓他昏眩，身體有種被抽空的感覺令自己站不住腳，他們看著北斗跟那個女生聊得快樂，一副虎牙閃著尖銳掛在臉上既有的可愛，曾經JESSE以為那是屬於自己才看見的笑靨顯得幼稚，他眨眨眼睛，心臟竟是不會發痛，卻連什麼感覺都沒有餘下。

「啊，JESSE，大我──」高地首先發現他們兩個，大笑著朝著這邊揮了手，大我快速地瞄了JESSE不感覺變化的臉一眼，盯緊高地連同其他人跑了過來打招呼。  
「唷，高地，女朋友？」JESSE將自己的混亂藏了起來，大我總算感受到了卻沒有說穿，他禮貌卻不怎麼相熟地向北斗也點點頭，北斗看著自己的眼神看不穿，深邃中帶翻滾的不明情愫，壓迫得讓大我馬上別開視線。  
「對，這是沙耶」高地指著繞著自己手的女生，沙耶笑著回應JESSE的點頭，「這是Ａ大的文惠，是北斗的──」

「朋友」

她就是那天在聯誼會上北斗好心帶她先行離開的女生，文惠顯然是不怎麼多話的人，北斗搶話往下說，盯緊JESSE卻是意味不明，JESSE眨眨眼睛，望著文惠有點兒驚訝卻帶著失望地看看北斗，倒也沒有反駁這個說法，可表情早已刻蝕在JESSE的心坎裡發痛著。

「哦，還是朋友啊？」高地大概知道一些JESSE所不知道的事情，他故意挑釁地說，北斗只是用力地睨他一眼，沙耶讓高地趕快閉嘴，文惠在旁邊不知所措。

「北斗君，我差不多也要回去上課了，我就先離開了」這裡的氣氛並不適宜讓自己再待著，文惠突然覺得聽沙耶和高地的話來到大學找北斗是個相當自作多情的想法，那個晚上北斗提出送自己回家，只不過是剛好他也不想多待，後來二人又覺得剛剛的飯局上還沒有吃飽於是到Ａ大附近的餐廳吃了個飯，只是意外地覺得跟北斗的交流感到愉快又自然，文惠幻想這是戀愛的開始顯然是個錯誤的想法。  
「哦？好吧……再見」北斗扭頭有點兒遲疑，隱約覺得文惠在這種時間來找自己是有要事，之前送她回大學宿舍的時候氣氛不錯，二人聊起天時也輕鬆，北斗覺得文惠是個好女生，但當高地幾乎要在JESSE面前介紹文惠是他的女朋友，他倏然卻步。

他想找朋友，他也想找戀人，他也覺得文惠是個不錯的對象。

但他無法在JESSE的面前說出這一切。

「北斗的動作，還滿快的」

傍晚下課回到宿舍，北斗打算先放下一些剛從圖書館借回來的課本後看看JESSE在不在一起出去吃個晚飯，聽說新宿那邊開了間便宜又好吃的新餐廳，整天待在大學裡面久了也覺沉悶，明天又是假期倒不如出去呼吸一個晚上自由。

但赫然發現，打從自己扭開宿舍房的大門那刻起，自由已經被JESSE用力從後擁抱內完全奪去。

「JES……」落下漏拍的心跳，旖旎的氣息就在一瞬間侵襲這個房間，北斗被JESSE抱得心動，他沒有亂動更沒有掙扎，JESSE的說話就在耳邊吐息起來，讓自己耳窩發癢難耐，某種濕潤親上他的耳骨，輕啃著他的呻吟低叫，反射性變得驚慌起來，北斗用力轉身，終究面向JESSE冰冷而不滿的臉。

不滿什麼？為什麼你要不滿？

不要用這種表情看著我。

「北斗……」情深的凝視帶著窒息感，JESSE勾著北斗的下巴不讓他從自己的視線中逃逸，北斗自然地稍稍翹起嘴唇誘惑著JESSE落吻，果然JESSE沒有按捺，稍重的親吻完整地貼近自己的雙唇，發出明顯的水聲後放開北斗，他收歛自己沒說出來不明的怒意，試圖變得跟平常一樣。

開始接連地親吻著北斗的雙唇，不讓北斗有半點兒說話或是喘氣的餘地，每吻準確地覆蓋兩片柔軟，敲著心動的節拍讓房間變得更為曖昧，啄吻的同時推著北斗走近床邊，卻沒有讓北斗躺下來，反倒是將北斗依靠在邊上的牆壁前，不得宣洩地接受到自己盡情的挑逗。

舌頭鑽進去糾纏，北斗學會了回應自己，伸出同樣溫熱的濕潤與自己的舌尖互相追逐打轉，更探過自己喜歡的地方，心跳得厲害，甚至隱約可聽，北斗瞇起雙眼享受的樣子令自己著迷，而JESSE不願放手；他捧著北斗的臉頰，雙手做出一副虔誠的樣子想將自己對北斗所有說不出來的感情都投射在裡面，縱然明知道北斗並不會回應自己，打從一開始就知道了，可是他早已泥足深陷。

輕撫著北斗的耳垂，北斗輕唧嚶嚀，在熱吻中找著隙縫低喘，撞擊著JESSE的五感轟然，腦袋似乎變得空白一遍，此刻他只想得到北斗的全部；撩起北斗的上衣，北斗沒有拒絕自己，更甚是他在配合，在自己一步一步的調教下變得乖巧，將衣服隨手扔在床上，JESSE的舌尖摩娑著胸前的快感，那濕漉顫抖著北斗的愉悅，北斗別過視線羞赧不敢看，他咬著自己的唇不敢將聲音放大，卻那嗚咽在喉間的叫聲讓JESSE更為興奮。

悶聲再度，JESSE拉下自己長褲的拉鍊，掌心探到裡面開始抬頭的慾望時北斗猛然一顫，他還是不習慣被JESSE這樣服侍，但就在他以為JESSE會像平常一樣用手替自己發洩的時候，JESSE居然就在自己的跟前跪到地上。

「JES……！！！」

親吻在自己的鈴口前，前端因亢奮而挺立著並比平常更為敏感，北斗大叫一聲然後馬上掩住自己的嘴，JESSE冷峻的視線抬頭掃過自己撩動心弦，北斗難受地望著JESSE但無法阻止，JESSE將自己的碩大一口沒入，湮沒在一種前所未有的溫暖裡面，耳鳴隆然作響起來，讓北斗停止了所有的思考，他只能以最直白最原始去反應JESSE的委身，JESSE舌尖在自己的前端打著圈，他哽咽著快感起來將手放在JESSE柔軟的髮絲上面，不敢拉扯生怕傷害JESSE，但這種想要破壞卻必須忍耐的感覺讓自己更為興奮，JESSE吸吮著某個位置，某個他只感到舒服而想衝刺的地方，他發現自己開始無法忍耐一切的叫聲，於是壓低地跟隨著JESSE的節奏叫起來，JESSE含著自己律動起來，唇邊擦過花莖都是甜美的快慰，像進入某種地方比擬的快樂，北斗仰後著頭瞇眼，所有的神經感覺似是都集中在身下JESSE親吻著的地方，在一陣冷顫來到之前，他根本沒辦法及時推開JESSE。

「嗚……啊！！JES、抱歉抱歉！！！」

慌張得好像第一次JESSE替自己解放的那次一樣，北斗連忙推開JESSE不讓他繼續以嘴承接自己的白濁，不知所措地在房間裡翻找著面紙，卻在衝上高峰之後連自己在做什麼都不曉得，JESSE拉住北斗的手讓他停下來，北斗回頭，JESSE竟是瞧見了不知因為快樂還是悲傷的閃爍晶瑩。

毫無猶豫地吻上去，與北斗分享他那份難以致信的腥臭濃稠，但這些白色的愛液似乎都在JESSE的親吻下變得稍微可以接受，捲動著舌尖挑撥著北斗一邊吞下，再咬著北斗的唇拉扯他最喜歡的樣子，直至所有的甘甜都被吃抹乾淨，JESSE才放開了北斗。

無聲地看著北斗張惶的眼神，那不敢直視自己的臉是極為可愛，也更讓他喜愛，JESSE伸出指腹輕輕抹去北斗嘴角上的曖昧，再用力地拉著北斗朝自己的懷裡抱緊。

他想跟北斗說他很寂寞，但他再也說不出來。


	7. Chapter 7

７

其實北斗都懂的，只是他不願意去面對。

JESSE望住自己的眼神熾熱地炙痛著內心，那個禁忌不讓人走進去的地方，他抱著自己是那麼地用力，彷彿想將自己鑲嵌在他的身體裡永遠也不要分離，他親吻著自己時是極度熱情的，想咬破自己的嘴唇嚐滿自己的味道，甚至他每次委身他總是一臉心甘情願，北斗是沒什麼經驗，他還是個處子，但他也很難不懂得這些所有的背後到底代表著什麼。

這才不是一個小遊戲，並不是那種說不玩了，就可以馬上中止的輕鬆遊戲。

但北斗無法回應JESSE的這份感情，也許打從一開始答應跟他玩這種沒完結的小遊戲時他和他都很清楚，北斗絕不會回應，他總是在接受著JESSE對自己的百般好，任性又張狂裡JESSE卻從來不曾要求半點回報；北斗是靜岡而來的孩子，他習慣了純粹而簡單的樸實，想盡辦法出人頭地考上東京的大學是希望將來可以有一份好工作，他既想要朋友也想要戀人，是因為在東京、不，在這地球上，每個人都需要這兩種人圍繞在自己的身邊，他也不例外，他不會是例外的那一個。

再心動，他還是堅信著男生應該跟女生走在一起，因為這是世界的定律，JESSE也許走歪一點，但北斗從來沒有打算走上一條沒有前人的路上去，他承認自己怯懦，甚至可以稱為是懦夫，他無法想像一個自己所看不見的未來。

「哇，這尾魚好美，我沒有見過呢」和文惠走在水族館裡面，周圍不是情侶就是親子家庭，一副洋溢幸福的感覺讓北斗有種陌生的抽離感，好像他並不活在這個地方上一樣錯覺起來，他主要還是跟著文惠走，間中文惠會提議到某些指定場館看表演或是餵食海獅之類的示範，她笑起來相當可愛，可以說是像她的這種女生完全不愁沒有男朋友，但偏偏文惠就是主動邀請了自己在星期天來到這擠滿人的約會地點。

嗯，分明就是約會，北斗看見文惠說著托辭在LINE裡表示學會剛好送了兩張水族館的門票給她，問自己要不要星期天一起去，老實說他覺得文惠也是思前想後的，幾個月前的聯誼會之後他跟文惠一直有的沒的聯絡著，間中聊著LINE一口氣也可以聊好幾個小時，但更多都是文惠主動找他，似乎她很努力想了一個北斗既有興趣，又不會太顯得尷尬的約會地點，水族館這裡每件事物都是充滿新鮮感的，他們每走幾步便可以看見生動的水中生物在飄浮悠然，說點感受表達幾句又可以換到下一個生物去，是個很舒服自然的初次約會。

「我也沒有見過，不過它可游得真慢啊，真的可以麼？」北斗瞧著那尾在水中自得其樂的無名魚兒，沉穩的色彩擺動著宛長的尾巴，搖曳一下便可以在水中徐徐向前，龐大的身型讓他游得不算快，甚至可說是相當緩慢，北斗和文惠站在玻璃前盯著它看了一會兒，它根本沒前進多遠。  
「嗯……是不是因為太大了，沒辦法游太快？」文惠想了一下，歪著臉著，然後抬起頭來想要找尋北斗認同的虎牙笑靨，撞進眼內是文惠清澈的笑臉，北斗想，這種可愛的女生會很受歡迎吧，談話聊天也沒什麼機心的感覺，很單純的一個女大生，化妝也是是簡約乾淨為主，不是北斗感到難相處的那類型。

他們看起來像是在交往嗎？文惠跟在自己的旁邊，身後的人潮將他們擠得靠近，他們摩肩擦踵文惠一直努力地讓自己不要落後，北斗好幾次回頭等待，文惠總是吃力地小跑步走上來一臉歉疚，北斗看著這樣努力地親近自己的文惠，在感動的同時有種說不出來的愧疚。

「啊」

幾個吵鬧的小孩興奮地跑過，不小心地撞倒文惠讓她連連後退沒有停下腳步，似乎是緊張地奔向某個即將有表演的區域去，北斗下意識拉了拉文惠的手，讓她穩定身子不至於跌倒，文惠刷地緋紅了臉低頭，握著北斗的手幾秒過後看見他並沒有放手，這便垂下來維持牽著的姿勢。

文惠是單純的，她以為北斗拉著自己的行為是一種沒說出來的暗示，她看著北斗沒主動放手，便以為是一個開始。

「嗯……北斗君……」文惠支吾起來，高地覺得文惠適合自己，他也不討厭文惠。

他拉著文惠的手，文惠的體溫透進他掌心裡，他卻想起了JESSE的擁抱，比文惠的要更加地溫暖，畢竟JESSE是個男生，體溫比顯然手腳冰冷的文惠都要暑熱，他吞嚥一下喉間，低沉地沒有拒絕。

「走吧，不是想看餵食時間的示範麼？」

這就是所有人期待中的松村北斗。

牽著文惠的手走在水族館裡有種詭譎的感覺，北斗感覺他跟文惠變成了理想中的情侶，在這極適合約會的地點交往著，他們牽著手談笑，氣氛自然得讓北斗覺得不可思議，確定交往後文惠笑得更快樂，讓北斗看花雙眼，他應該是要為文惠的笑容而感到窩心愉悅的，但他氣憤自己並沒有。

他滿腦子都是JESSE。

說起來，儘管他跟JESSE走得極親密，但他不曾牽過JESSE的手，不曉得是不是跟文惠的一樣柔軟而安份地被自己牽住。

「那些海獅好可愛哦，超會聽指令呢」歡樂地欣賞海獅的餵食時間，在分小魚給他們的同時觀看著他們聽指令做動作，每響一下哨音便跳到秤重台上進行例行的身體檢查，海獅乖巧而旁邊坐著的小孩們開心地笑得高興，整個區域的氣氛都是和平日常而充滿淡然的幸福感，北斗坐著，文惠興奮地向自己表示，他笑了笑，卻甩不走腦裡面的JESSE。  
「不過對牠們而言，到底是在海洋裡面生活開心點，還是在水族館這裡生活比較幸福呢？」跟著其他人離場散落至水族館最大的水族箱前，北斗忽然問道，文惠聽見了一陣沉默，她似乎在認真思考北斗這個過於艱深的問題，須臾，她揚起輕淡的莞爾，停在水族箱前讓幽藍的琉璃光傾瀉在自己的臉上。

落地大玻璃下抬頭望上去是看似沒有盡頭的人工汪洋，盆景在水中停滯著擺動，不同種類的魚群打著圈游走起來，還是很難相信鯊魚跟普通的魚群可以這樣和平共處，北斗注視著水族箱才能看見的景象，對於自己提出的問題不太在意，卻指尖裡一直傳來屬於文惠帶點冰冷的體溫。

「但要是一直在大海裡面生活的話，牠們可能每天就只為了多活一天而努力去獵食，來到水族館的話就可以遇見更多同類或是不一樣的族群，這樣牠們的世界才變得更豐富起來吧」

文惠說的沒有錯，在生活和生存中間硬要選一個的話每個人都想要前者，但這只是屬於人類的想法，甚至乎北斗不曉得自己是否有同樣的選擇；也許人類也像活在水族箱裡面的每一尾魚苗，在大海裡孤寂地尋覓著活下去的方法，卻最終大部份人情願被困在水族箱裡面，為的只是追求更多姿多彩的世界；世界是更美好了，也不需要想盡辦法活下去，卻失去了作為鯊魚的本能，只是配合著這個搖晃湛藍的世界。

不知不覺間四周圍的人潮逐漸散去，大伙兒在拍拍美照後便對這千遍一律的藍色世界失去興趣，對於北斗的問題無人問津，只有文惠盡力回答，文惠帶著笑靨抬頭望向自己，她的臉上映著暗碧色的光彩，把她照得發亮，期待著這直勾對視後的發展，北斗不確定自己到底想成為無盡大海中那頭孤獨地掙扎活著的猛鯊，還是甘心融進水族箱裡面得到所謂幸福的溫馴。

文惠的雙眸閃爍著熱切，她沒有移開目光，確實地落在自己的臉上，北斗靠近上去，他想起了JESSE第一次在派對後對自己的強吻，那漏掉心拍的悸動並沒有忘記，心跳加速著緊張兮兮，有點兒不知所措但他至少知道應由自己主動，這就是所有人理想中最美麗的地方。

嘴唇貼上，文惠閉上雙眼，北斗恐懼著把眼瞼關上後的未知，他不敢把眼睛閉上去，生怕更加靠近自己的心意，蜻蜓點水數秒過後，他便放開了文惠，文惠低著頭臉頰在發熱著，她把頭髮撓到耳後，耳根泛著緋色映襯著她吊垂的耳環，北斗主動拉著文惠的手繼續往其他場館看，慶幸這一刻不用說話。

JESSE第一次吻自己，他在驚慌中嚐出了心猿意馬。

他第一次主動吻住JESSE，他在問自己為什麼可以跟JESSE接吻，跟其他女生卻不行。

無數次他和JESSE的小遊戲中，他一直習以為常，他當作是種無聲的練習，意圖說服自己——

卻都在跟文惠的接吻過後，他自知道根本無法說服自己。

他有種本能，卻在水族箱裡面無法實現，但他接受不了每天掙扎活著的日子。

「歡迎回來～北斗」送著文惠回Ａ大，回應文惠期待的道別吻，北斗心事重重地回到宿舍，那段路宛若在頃刻間就走完，甫推開宿舍房間的大門，JESSE便反射性地說，正在趕期末報告的他甚至連眼也沒抬上一下。  
「JES」

走近JESSE，北斗是自私的，他不甘心這種答案發生在自己身上，但他卻選擇了在JESSE裡追尋更多的可能性，輕聲耳語，JESSE聽見北斗在喚自己於是下意識扭頭，卻被北斗從後一手抱緊。

溫柔環抱著自己，JESSE感知著跟平常不一樣的北斗，他古怪著北斗出一整天街後的反應，心裡是不爭氣地跳動期待，明明知道不可能的，但他還是忍不住去等待。

「北斗？」

JESSE的聲線在迷惑著自己的理智，斷線的邊緣上北斗缺失勇氣，人家都說愛情就留在曖昧階段永遠是最好，但北斗明瞭有些美好的事情，當停頓在某一個地方太久，只是一種無止境的折磨。

稍微放開JESSE，他不解地回頭，北斗的指腹勾起JESSE的下巴讓他抬頭，他眨著眼睛等待北斗的下一步，劇烈地跳動的心臟撲通巨響，似乎就要蹦出自己的胸口讓北斗瞧見失態，但也可能北斗早就發現了，所以他終究看見自己。

落下一吻。

JESSE清楚記得，北斗對上一次主導的吻是何時，憑著記憶裡的對比他發現北斗的吻技真的進步很多，從笨拙的挑逗變得更為熟悉自己嘴腔裡的每處敏感，靈活的舌尖找尋著自己濕潤的肯定，他讓自己微張開雙唇再鑽進來，依樣胡蘆地拉扯著自己的下唇咬啃著急的疼痛但只是調情，JESSE瞇上眼睛享受，難以致信。

一次又一次熟悉並習慣，JESSE和北斗早已知道怎麼樣的接吻讓彼此舒坦，JESSE以為他單戀北斗這只是一條單程路，是根永遠也不可能和北斗相交的平衡線，但這夜北斗的難得，讓他猶豫。

一吻結束，北斗放開了JESSE的唇，那纏綿的下唇帶著銀絲拉開，扯掉在寧靜之中，書桌上的燈昏黃倒映著北斗無表情的臉，JESSE總是可以看穿北斗的想法，是猜測也好是答案也好，但這次JESSE在北斗放開自己後赫然發現，北斗的表情並不如自己卻期待。

「JES，我交女朋友了」

也對呢。現實又豈能事事如意。

北斗放開自己的同時宣佈了自己預料之中的命運，心坎與其說彷有大石一沉，倒不如說他頓然感到雙耳嗡嗡作響隆然間什麼都聽不見了，揪心地把空氣抽空，他吞嚥一下，突然忘記了要如何呼吸，JESSE藏住怔愣，換上劃得完美的微笑。

「真的？是上次那個女生？文惠？」北斗頷首，彷彿在JESSE的胸口前用力地劃著傷痕，道道寫滿北斗名字的刀刃讓他淌血，翻弄皮肉但所有痛苦不過如此，全都比不上那痛得被掐在手中的心臟，JESSE支撐著自己微笑，把JESSE這個角色演活得正常。

「剛好我正在想，大三你還想不想跟我當室友，現在北斗交女朋友了，還是會跟她一起搬出去吧？那麼我去問問大我要不要一起住好了」

自以為瀟灑地在北斗的面前揮舞著宿生處的申請表，說罷JESSE只想離開這間房間，越快越好，他在北斗面前窒息並覺得自己可悲可憐，不想北斗看見這樣毫無自尊的自己，他站起來裝作剛好去問大我一下，北斗卻重新抱緊自己，渾身發抖JESSE只希望北斗沒從那緊貼的擁抱裡感受出來，太殘忍的下場只能說是自己活該，大我提醒過自己太久太久了，只是他從不理會，並幻想愛情可以不關北斗的事。

「JES，大三……我還是想跟你一起住，可以嗎？」

北斗將頭清楚地靠在自己的背上，隔著衣料也彷彿可以感受到北斗柔軟黑髮的磨擦，枕得用力JESSE不期然仰望淨白的天花板，那空白回望著他跟北斗的種種似是在嘲笑自己，這房間裡發生的一切都只屬於他和北斗的小祕密，他原以為當北斗交女朋友了，他就必須得放手，但北斗比自己想像中都要更加殘酷。

曖昧，其實是一件相當無情的泥潭。

「……你確定？北斗？」

絲毫的情緒都會被對方所牽動，紊亂的情感中根本不存在著理智和思考，JESSE和北斗均清楚明白這房間給他們的重新定義，北斗卻任性地希望JESSE不要放手，縱然他不會回應JESSE太過分明的愛情。

「我確定」

曖昧最危險的地方，是他們甜蜜著不真實不確定，但他們總以為活在天堂上面，直至時間被拉長至沒有盡頭的每一天，迎接他們的卻只是溫水煮蛙式的煉獄。

泥足深陷。

※

樹將宿生處的申請表拿在手裡面苦惱，不時又回頭望望背後空無一人的書桌，大我出門去了，聽說是想找一下JESSE吃晚飯，申請表放在桌上多日，但樹一直無從入手，倏然去問大我明年要不要一起住好像顯得很突兀，但仔細一想也不需要特別心虛，都是男生既然住在一起習慣了，明年共識一起繼續當室友的大有人在，他們肯定不會是唯一也並不特別，樹不曉得自己到底在別扭什麼。

但事實的確是他對著大我無法開口，那沉實的表情下掩藏著大我熱情又可愛的性格，像個只有樹才能發現的甜美洋蔥，親手層層剝開都是讓自己喜出望外的驚喜，他從來就搞不懂這種心情到底為何，感覺跟他遇上每個有興趣的女生時一樣，但隨著時間的推進，望見大我內心傳來的躍動卻未曾消停，跟那些女生不一樣，他胸口的砰然是越發深刻，當意識的時候，他困惑不已。

他想跟京本大我這個人認識更多，他也喜歡這個室友，他喜歡有京本大我在的每一天。

而他都不懂得是什麼意思。

「……啊，歡迎回來」沉思著到底如何開口，吃過晚飯的大我這便回到房間中，樹反應過來說，大我點點頭算是打招呼，然後坐回他的書桌上將電腦打開，一邊收拾著旁邊疊高的筆記和文件，樹望著大我的背影發愣一會兒，然後提醒自己不要再盯著他看，硬生強迫自己將眼睛轉回去。  
「對了，樹，你明天可以給我交點東西到宿生處嗎？」似乎好不容易才從一堆筆記裡面找到他想要的文件，大我甚至沒有望著自己，聲音輕喃地要求著。  
「哦，可以啊，你明天有事情要辦嗎？」樹扭動身體看著大我，大我將某張通告似的東西塞在自己手上。  
「明天媽媽讓我跟著她到大阪探望一下祖父母，好幾天後回來我怕我忘了交」

看見樹確實將紙張接過去，大我便將身子轉回去並在電腦上找尋著正在撰寫的報告，似乎是想趕在被媽媽迫著回家之前盡量完成，樹也不作打擾，打算將大我的文件收起來的時候卻發現這正是絮迴在自己腦海中無數次的宿舍申請書。

【希望同房的學生姓名及編號：田中樹（05010615S）】

心臟像被誰暴擊的一樣隆轟撞出跳動，加速的節拍裡讓樹忍不住『誒』了出來驚嘆，他慌張地望著大我在申請書上親手填上自己的名字和學生編號，驀然站起來的聲響讓大我蹙眉回頭望著自己，似乎在責怪自己騷擾到他的工作。

「樹，你好吵」  
「啊，抱、抱歉」

按捺著心跳又重新坐下來，他口吃地道歉過後大我又戴上耳機聽著作業用的音樂飛快地在電腦上輸入文字，卻在樹看不見的地方悄悄地偷笑起來，忍不住作弄樹的成功感讓他樂不可支，樹的反應更是像有些什麼溫暖地填滿自己的胸口，綻放著窩心。

偷瞄著大我打報告的身影，樹又盯緊那張申請書，有無數個女朋友和炮友，他是個連第一次拍拖或是發生關係的女生名字都可以不太肯定的人渣，某程度而言樹覺得自己很大可能還沒有迎來屬於他一生一次的初戀，就算再跟不同的女生上床，他感覺自己仍像處子一般遲鈍得可怕。

但再遲鈍，他還是發現了一個擺在自己眼前的事實。

他喜歡上一個不太應該的人，他身為男生，卻喜歡上另一個男生。

他喜歡有京本大我在的每一天。

他喜歡上京本大我。


	8. Chapter 8

８

夢之國的城堡就佇立在自己的眼前，陽光明媚地把每個進場的人照得發亮，似是都蒙上絕美的耀眼所有人看上去都是快樂而幸福的，公園內播放著輕快而充滿外國感的音樂，敲打著異世界的氣氛卻就只有JESSE發現自己並不屬於這裡，他望著在走美國小鎮大街上大我和樹的背影出奇地眼熟卻詭譎，樹頸上圈著畫滿米奇圖案的爆米花桶，他把所有孩子夢寐以求的熱門產品抱在手裡面一直往裡面掏，旁邊的大我湊得很近間中把手伸進去探索爆得香脆又沾滿糖漿的那顆，被樹抱怨大我把好吃的全討走了於是吃吃地竊笑自己的惡作劇，不一會兒樹決定阻止由大我自己伸手進去挑，直接將好吃的或是烤得沒那麼平均的雪白直接塞進大我的嘴裡面。

要是JESSE知道今天是以這種陣容來迪士尼玩，他很大可能直接跳過留在宿舍裡面樂得自在，也不必強迫自己無視四周情侶們的互相嬉鬧。

「JESSE，要到城堡前面拍一下照嗎？高地說等中午過後這裡的人便會多起來，找好位置就不容易了」爆米花吃到一半，大我倏地回頭跟獨自走在他們所有人最後的JESSE說話，平淡的臉上依舊沒有太多表情，卻眨動著興奮的神情JESSE倒是看出來了，他連忙抓起自己最亢奮的笑意掛在臉上，猛地點頭。  
「好啊好啊，自拍？還是找人家替我們拍？」

大我快步上前叫停了高地跟他的女朋友沙耶，沙耶剛好在跟旁邊的文惠熱切地討論著首先要到哪裡玩，先玩過山車還是玩室內的遊戲好，北斗牽著文惠的手沒怎麼說話，似乎這種過於人造的超然氛圍也非他所愛；數天之前到大我的房間聊天，樹剛好回來問他們要不要一起到迪士尼玩，剛好有便宜的門票，大三的上學期剛結束他們整天待在宿舍沒什麼事好幹，JESSE以為就他們三個人，雖然多少感覺到樹和大我之間開始衍生一種自己不太能進入的氣場，但既然樹主動提出來了，搞不好還希望自己多多幫忙，大我沒有特別抗拒的反應，JESSE原以為自己可是為了好朋友的愛情拼盡全力。

誰料到門票就是沙耶打工的那公司推出的寒假優惠，沙耶約好了跟高地一起去玩，高地覺得去迪士尼還是一大班人更開心，於是在沙耶的同意下問了樹和北斗，樹把JESSE和大我拉來，自然北斗也帶上他穩定交往中的文惠，一行七人的團隊本來沒什麼，但高地跟沙耶本來就是情侶，樹又跟大我古古怪怪地滲著似有若無的貼近，而北斗跟文惠──

JESSE覺得自己根本還沒有準備好親眼目睹他們的卿卿我我。

「喂高地，你想要找別人替我們拍還是我們自己來？」大我問道，高地拉著沙耶的手回頭，他想了一下掏著口袋的廣角鏡。  
「啊，我有把廣角鏡帶來，自拍就好了，應該整個城堡都可以拍進去的」

待高地設定好廣角鏡的鏡頭，準確地勾在手機的前置鏡後大伙兒開始調整著站位走進被拍的畫面裡面，JESSE揚著笑容瞇著眼睛站在最後面，大我就在自己的旁邊跟樹嘀咕著什麼，北斗微蹲在自己的跟前，他紳士地退出半步讓文惠站得更舒服，自然而然地將手搭在文惠的肩上面二人的臉靠得極近，他們對視一下然後北斗笑逐顏開露出了愉快的虎齒，悄聲說了點什麼文惠咯咯地笑了起來，被沙耶提醒了才懂得重新對上鏡頭，七個人露出笑靨讓青春無限凝滯在屏幕裡面。

仔細一想，自己又有什麼資格去感到不滿呢？

大我早就提醒過自己，不要試圖去喜歡北斗，因為北斗不會是自己那邊的人，但他不聽，一再被北斗吸引，更自私地利用北斗的不抗拒去進行他的小遊戲，沒錯，身體上是極為貼近了，他看過北斗身體每一處的私密，但他仍然覺得自己和北斗天差地別。

他知道北斗也是個任性的人，有了女朋友還是將自己留在他的身邊，可恨的是他沒辦法狠下心把北斗推開，還一直妄想；如今事實分明地戳著自己的雙眸，讓自己親眼看著北斗和文惠的甜蜜，他又有什麼資格去抱怨？

「過山車的快證要等到下午哎，我們還是先玩室內的好了」在城堡前面拍了好一會兒的照，主要是沙耶硬拉著文惠陪她從不同的角度拍城堡，男生們倒沒什麼所謂，樹和大我站在一旁邊等待邊吃著爆米花，高地跟北斗研究著公園的地圖討論排遊戲的策略，等沙耶終於心滿意足之後，他們在北斗的帶領下先拿了過山車的快證，卻意外地發現快證已經派到下午的時間段，高地於是提議著，眾人沒什麼所謂又跟著他們排別的室內設施，一口氣排著玩了好幾個熱門的遊戲兩個女生顯得很快樂，大我一直有意無意跟自己搭話，大概是感覺到自己說不出來的孤獨，但每當JESSE看見樹將視線重覆放在大我和自己身上打轉的時候，又忍不住只撐起笑意推搪幾句過去。

他對著文惠有醋意，同樣地樹也不喜歡看見自己和大我靠得太近，要是為了自己的庸人自擾，卻影響到好友的愛情，那才是天大的不應該。

吃過午飯之後沙耶和高地鬧了挺大的分歧，沙耶想繼續排不同的遊戲玩但高地表示距離快證的時間段大約只有一個小時左右，不夠時間再排新的遊戲，他們爭論起來把大家搞到有點兒尷尬，最後是文惠出面說她看見地圖上有類似風景塔的地方，應該不用排隊，不如一起上去看看風景再接著回去玩過山車，沙耶聽見是文惠的提議也沒有再堅持，有點兒氣鼓鼓地瞪著高地二人一直沒有說話，在走向風景塔的途中沙耶直接將文惠順走抱怨，高地嘟著嘴想要將沙耶拉回來卻又拉下不面子地跟在她們後面，北斗獨個兒走著，安靜的臉沒有反對文惠離開自己身邊，那空出手的手卻是更加吸引JESSE的視線，可以的話JESSE也想在這種浪漫的氣氛下聽著滿耳悠揚的音樂牽著他的手，但似乎是永遠也不可能發生的事情。

沙耶和文惠首先走進去風景塔進裡，高地急步跟上去，樹一直吵著他其實對於太高的地方不怎麼樣結果被大我推著進去，北斗走在所有人的最後面，他回頭快速瞄了JESSE一眼，複雜的眼神是說不清的話，在撞上JESSE的目光後趕快別開，然後走進風景塔內。

那怕只是半秒，頃刻間JESSE總是可以讀懂北斗的雙眼，他急步跟著北斗走進塔內，昏暗的環境裡大家都等待著登頂的電梯，高地和沙耶又開始說話起來了，雖然中間還是夾著生份，文惠微笑地看著他們二人的互動靜靜不語，北斗就站在文惠的後面，卻跟自己靠得更接近，那垂下的手幾乎可以有的沒的觸碰著北斗的溫熱，撩人的心情在充滿氣氛的塔內無止境地恣意蔓延，JESSE不說話，裝作一起等待，卻忍不住在所有人都看不見的地方輕地勾住了北斗的尾指。

北斗在自己旁邊抖了一下，相當被嚇到的樣子，JESSE以為他就要把自己甩開了，反而是有點兒自虐地期待起來，但沒有，松村北斗最狡猾的地方是，他明知道JESSE所有的心思，但他從不曾拒絕甚至一點點的抗拒都沒有表現出來，他總是接受著JESSE對自己的好意。

前面的人潮開始動起來，彼此識趣地放開對方，JESSE忍不住瞄向北斗淡然的臉，彷彿剛才眾目睽睽之下的偷偷牽手只是他自己的錯覺，就像那些不倫的劇目一樣，但似乎從頭到尾都在介懷的就只有JESSE一個人；他們跟著其他人走進升降機內，裡面擠滿了人高地又開始興奮地跟沙耶聊著天，文惠站在北斗的前面，旁邊就是沙耶和高地，JESSE站在最後排，身影多少掩去前面北斗零碎的光，右邊一直傳來大我和樹有的沒的聊天，樹似乎對於太高的地方不太適應，大我先是取笑，後來了解到樹真的挺害怕的時候又主動安慰起來，只是看看風景沒什麼可怕的事情。

樹也是不喜歡男生，但瞧著他跟大我相處自然，JESSE卻更加難過。

有人可以為了另一個人放棄幸福的水族箱，縱身跳入大海，然而有些人卻不曾擁有這份無比的勇氣。

等得再久再有耐性，也只是換來被時日磨光的卻步。

『轟——』

正在上升的電梯猛地停在某一層，照亮就在剎那完全熄滅，完全的幽黑中伸手不見五指，更可怕的是攀升的動力失去了並拉扯著電梯似是想要失序地往下滑，離心力激烈地盪過每個人的胸口，明明這只是一個極為平常的風景塔，JESSE下意識抱緊身前的北斗，身邊都是刺耳的尖叫聲，北斗卻叫不出來讓恐懼佔據自己，他回握著JESSE伸過來環抱自己的雙手，握緊那依舊熟悉又溫暖的掌心，咬緊嘴唇在黑暗中無人知曉地心跳著。

「北斗——！」

混亂中聽見文惠的呼叫，電梯往下滑動不曉得多少又赫然止住，大概是觸發到安全的牽引裝置讓電梯硬生停在某一層裡，聽見文惠的聲音北斗下意識就想要放開JESSE，JESSE卻更是反射性地將北斗摟得更緊，明明這麼危險，隨時在下一秒他們就可以失去對方，為什麼要放手。

JES。

北斗輕嘆的碎語落入JESSE的耳邊，就好像可以聽見他在叫自己的名字，讓JESSE徹底猶豫起來，就在一息之間的遲延裡北斗便找到空隙，他趕忙鬆開JESSE抱緊自己的熾熱，並將自己的溫柔分給文惠。

「沒事兒，我在你後面」

JESSE常以為自己需要的不多，他倒真的堅信著歌德的說話，愛情根本就不需要別人的明瞭，他以為他對北斗也這樣，小遊戲是額外的獎賞，他應該要滿足，只要北斗還在他的面前出現，他就應該謝天謝地。

但不是這樣的。

沒有一個人可以做到這樣。

他還是有慾望，他還是有感覺，他還是希望北斗終有一天會回頭看見自己。

「讓大家驚慌了非常抱歉，電梯故障但安全掣動已開啟，暫時沒有危險性，請各位客人保持冷靜站在原地，我們已經聯絡緊急部門處理」冰冷的女聲透過廣播呼籲他們盡量保持冷靜，電梯停下來之後所有人還是揣揣不安，不過後備電力微弱地亮起來，至少在密封的空間裡也多少可以看見彼此驚惶的臉，大家都站著不敢亂動，北斗一直保持著環抱文惠的姿勢，文惠冷靜下來了輕聲地跟北斗討論著這場意外，並猜想到底什麼時候才可以離開這裡。

北斗悄聲回答，站在他身後的JESSE避無可避，他只能忍受望著北斗將他一直渴望得到的溫柔分給其他人。不想讓怨恨的妒意擾亂自己的理智，他強迫自己轉頭望向大我並意圖在關切大我身上找回平常的JESSE，扭頭過去，卻只看見樹和大我互相靠頭抱緊對方瞇著眼睛，但又在JESSE對上大我掃過來的視線後大我稍微放開樹，不過樹仍然將大我抓得緊牢，似乎很害怕的樣子。

因此更是難過和寂寞。

「快要開始了，我們站在這裡可以嗎？」沒多久便有人將他們從電梯裡拉出來，虛驚一場後反而可以大笑談起這件把他們嚇得半死的意外，JESSE已經沒什麼心思在這個宣傳快樂的公園裡面遊玩，他只想時間可以走多快就走多快，好等自己趕快回到宿舍什麼都聽不見、看不到。

晚上七點多，因為多玩了幾次過山車和其他的玩樂設施而讓沙耶沒辦法佔到在城堡前的好位置，只得由高地帶頭退回大街上跟其他散落的人群抬頭屏息期待，沙耶不太滿意但也沒有辦法，畢竟還是自己拉著大伙兒到處排不同的遊戲去，高地安慰著站在這裡既不擠擁望向的視野也不錯，回去時也更方便，沙耶才只好接受。

不曉得是不是高地故意而為，他拉著沙耶站在較前面的位置，距離中間的北斗和文惠拉出顯然的距離，樹和大我就站在身旁，JESSE確信要是大我願意的話，他們會將距離拉得更開，但這樣的話便突顯了今天JESSE是徹底的一個人，大我自然不情願。

街燈被調暗，在盛大的音樂聲中第一發的煙火才被放上天際，高地和沙耶便忍不住接起吻起，他們凝住在對方唇上的甜蜜感染了其他人，不少情侶也偷偷地配合著音樂和氣氛親吻起來，堆滿笑意的直勾地望著對方，恍然世界就只有他們；文惠扭頭望了望北斗，北斗遲遲未有表示但她看起來相當期待，JESSE望見北斗的眼角朝自己的方向捎了一下，他幾乎可以肯定北斗的決定，JESSE別過臉去，望著大我和樹沉默地凝視彼此，覺得自己不應該在這時看著這二人，將眼神轉回火樹銀花的一刻，北斗吻住文惠的身影就這樣毫無預兆之下闖進自己的眼內。

沒有比這樣更令人難受的事情。

我愛你，與你無關  
即使是夜晚無盡的思念  
也只屬於我自己  
不會帶到天明  
也許它只能存在與黑暗  
就算我此刻站在你的身邊  
依然背著我的雙眼  
不想讓你看見  
就讓它只隱藏在風後面

愛情裡面應有陪伴、承諾，和許多許多的愛，但如今握在自己手裡面的，半點也不餘下。

泥足深陷，無法自拔，JESSE以為他不介意，但原來沒有人可以真正不介意。

「掰啦，大我」從不曉得什麼時候起樹的手便牽住了大我，高地他們都看見了卻沒有特別的說話，高地的確露出十分困惑的樣子但沒有問出來，JESSE很感謝他們的這份體貼，可以讓大我還處於初生的愛情留在安全的襁褓之中被小心呵護；在坐電車的時候便分道揚鑣，高地和沙耶回他們的家，北斗要先把文惠送回Ａ大，結果他們三人先回宿舍這裡，一路上他們都顯得默然，主要是JESSE已經失去力氣再去裝扮，大我看穿了關切JESSE的眼神讓樹不敢亂說話，站在宿舍門外勉強提起精神跟大我道別，大我想了一下，猛然從樹的手裡將自己的手抽回去，未等回應樹不解的眼神，他便跟著JESSE跑進他的房間，「嗯？？有事嗎？大我？」

JESSE只亮了書桌的燈，荏弱的光線大我無法完全看清楚他的臉，但一整天下來再遲鈍的人也會感受到他今天的種種崩潰，看在眼內大我是更為艱澀的，他難過最好朋友所受的痛苦，卻他什麼都做不到。

「難過的時候，我就在這裡」

這句直白的說話JESSE從未想過會在大我的嘴裡面聽見，一下子便敲碎自己所有的懦弱，他唯一不介意將自己所有的柔軟都曝露在大我的跟前，只因為他和大我是最好的朋友，他很開心大我找到勇敢的另一半，但他也更悲戚有些事情，其他人可以做到，唯獨自己想要的那個人，做不到。

「大我……」

回頭走近大我，大我就站著沒有動，他嘆息淚水，沮喪地抱緊了眼前的大我，顫抖的肩膀充滿悲慟讓大我不禁蹙起眉頭，JESSE以為他沒看見，但他將所有都看在眼內，北斗的無情和任性，對JESSE的玩弄和不清不楚，他生氣，但他也知道這裡並無自己可以插足的位置。

太殘忍了。

「JESSE，我……」好一會兒過後大我只是安靜地聽著JESSE忍住的抽噎，他從書桌上摸了張面紙給JESSE，JESSE接過後以比自己高的身影靠在他的肩上是有點兒辛苦的姿勢，但尚未平伏JESSE不想抬起頭來，等到他準備好的時候，大我才剛開口，便被一陣開門的錯愕給打斷。  
「……嗚啊，抱歉」

北斗剛送完文惠回Ａ大，他深知道今天對JESSE來說是個太艱鉅的挑戰，但他沒想到自己打開房門，映進眼瞼的居然是JESSE抱緊大我的情景，空氣似是在一瞬間被完全抽空，他到底還是明白了JESSE的感受了，他在傷害他，他也在傷害他，口口聲聲說他跟大我只是好朋友，卻在這間房間裡，他抱緊了另一個人。

「啊，北斗」JESSE毫不留情便將大我推開，大我踉蹌幾步，望著JESSE有點兒受傷的樣子，JESSE盯緊北斗沒有半點兒解釋，大我將視線逡巡在二人身上，他無聲地經過北斗，離開了這令人窒息的房間，並順道將他們的房門關上。

北斗和JESSE便這樣對峙起來，他們沉默地看進彼此的眼底，卻什麼都看不見，往昔的甜蜜、愛意和說不清的曖昧似乎都在空氣被打破的一刻灰飛煙滅，冷颼的夜色裡北斗望著JESSE依舊好看的臉龐，他沒瞧見上面發紅的雙眼，也看不到一副欲言又止的嘴唇，他只望見了可笑的自己。

一步一步靠近JESSE，北斗拉住了JESSE的手，想過一下它會不會把自己甩開，就像今天他在電梯裡對待JESSE的一樣，但他並沒有，才勾上去的手一秒便有人回應自己，十指緊扣地憐惜著他罕有的主動，北斗拉著JESSE到床邊，他坐著，讓JESSE高大的身影壓住自己心跳悸動。

親吻。

北斗以他那張吻過文惠的雙唇貼上JESSE的湛然，覺得自己是無比骯髒下流，但JESSE沒有將自己推開，可能因為他也只是一樣，拖住自己的同時跟京本大我糾纏不清，JESSE回應著自己的吻，舌尖熟稔地鑽進來，身體的重量將自己壓住透著安心，北斗吻得炙熱瘋狂，他不想去思考JESSE和大我到底是什麼關係，是朋友還是有利益的朋友，他只想在這過得極難的一天，自私地得到JESSE的安慰。

伸出手環抱住JESSE，撕磨耳鬢不讓他離開自己，拉長頸部的線條暗示JESSE落吻在上面，那吸吮著刺痛烙印的是快樂，好看的喉間都是自己親手種下的痕跡讓JESSE看花雙眼，他一口將北斗的耳垂銜在嘴裡，濕潤的舌尖刺激著敏感，北斗肆無忌憚地輕叫起來，聽得JESSE心花怒放；他伸手探進北斗的上衣內，指腹磨擦著北斗的紅花，挺立著興奮北斗吐息著喘意，聲聲纏綿讓JESSE留戀，明知道只是再度的沉淪，但他不想醒來。

北斗主動脫下了上衣，期待著JESSE更進一步讓自己舒服，JESSE的委身讓他的髮絲擦過自己的胸膛，那搔癢又撩心的感覺令自己呼吸變重，粗啞的低吟裡JESSE拉下自己的長褲，將自己的前端吞沒嘴腔裡，北斗這才想起來，自己從來沒有問過為什麼JESSE總不需要他對等的服務，為什麼一直以來得到慰藉的只有自己。

但北斗又想，要是他問了，有些事情便注定回不了頭。

JESSE不需要自己的回應，也不期待自己平等的對待，但他和他還是一個人，再灑脫還是會感到悲傷。

舌頭在鈴口處打圈，北斗嘆息中把自己的頭仰高，瞇起愉悅的表情輕咬下唇接受著JESSE的專心致志，JESSE已經很清楚自己喜歡什麼樣的服侍，他每一下攻擊的地方都是北斗吐息歡悅的地方，北斗將手放在JESSE的頭上，那柔軟的頭髮勾引著自己的心思，讓他變得奇怪，漸漸將JESSE在心裡放得更重，然後無法卸掉。

整根湮沒地親吻起來，黏稠的律動裡北斗抓緊床單關節泛白，他喘息的節奏隨著JESSE的所有動作而調整起來，間中JESSE靜止不動卻只是更令人難耐，北斗會稍稍擺動自己的腰肢提醒，JESSE看見眼前誘人的北斗，頓時又覺得所有的煩惱都應當放在腦後，努力吞沒，然後等待屬於北斗的甘美落在自己嘴裡面。

「別吞下，JES」

輕顫過後，北斗沒有從前的慌亂，他支撐著自己坐起來，捧著JESSE的臉頰湊過去，輕聲細語撥弄著JESSE的心弦，曖昧的濁白滿溢JESSE的嘴角，北斗看著愛憐地伸出舌尖，柔情地捲上一點再順勢將JESSE的嘴吻住，嚐盡屬於自己的味道不好受，但JESSE幾乎每一次都替自己這樣做。

在稠密裡接吻，嘴角流下的不明更加地刺激著他們的官感，濃郁的答案就在面前，北斗讓自己不要去掀穿，JESSE和大我是什麼關係都好，他只想看見JESSE在這間房間裡，跟他接著吻，拉出混淆的奶白銀絲，扯斷在空氣裡心碎，他們均對自己太過執著。

「給你」

綿長的吻隨著JESSE和北斗將自己的味道完全分享後結束，北斗望著JESSE明顯隆起來的下半身他沒有任何表示，拿了張面紙交到JESSE手裡，一如以往JESSE沒打算繼續下去，他印擦著自己的嘴角，望著北斗的淡然，伸手撩了撩他的頭髮，將那些髮絲都收在北斗的耳後，忍不住磨挲北斗的耳窩，北斗皺皺眉頭輕地嚶嚀推開，JESSE輕笑起來。

「我和大我真的只是好朋友，今晚……」

想要解釋，卻說不下去，北斗的主動往往帶著某些理由，不難猜今晚的原因是什麼，所以他想讓北斗知道真相，但真相卻殘酷得連自己也只想掩藏不看。

「JES」

想說什麼？

對不起？我知道？這不關我事？

喚住了JESSE的停頓，北斗卻沒想好他到底要說什麼，有太多的說話悶在自己的胸口裡面，但他半句卻說不出來。

就像在海洋中掙扎求存的猛鯊，就算是大聲呼喊也不會有誰聽見，又何必說穿。

有種愛情，根本與你無關。


	9. Chapter 9

９

樹坐在房間裡面，靜夜中只是聽見其他隔壁房間傳來依稀零碎的耳語聽，旁邊的室友們似乎聊著快樂的話題，間中滲進他們一起打電動的歡笑聲，這一切在樹的耳內都是極為諷刺的，明明是極好的一次約會，雖然高地和北斗跟他們的女朋友都在，之前問大我的時候怕他不肯來於是連帶JESSE也問了，但樹還是覺得一整天下來他們的關係拉近不少，甚至大我已經讓他牽手，在眾人的面前招搖。

煙火攀上澄空的一刻他便牽住了大我的手，起初大我是有點兒抗拒的感覺但他沒有選擇放手或是展現退讓，電梯內發生意外的時候他以為自己已經很明確表示出來了，他下意識的反應就是去抱緊大我不讓他從自己的視線裡消失，也的確是這樣想，他很難想像沒有京本大我的日子。

大我讓自己牽住，指尖相碰地透著初生的愛情，他看見了所有人困惑的表情，尤其是高地，慶幸地他沒有過問什麼，他們可能是裝作看不見，又或是看見了也要扮作毫不在意才配襯自己高學歷又年輕的見多識廣，一路上坐電車回大學的時候不少人將視線投射過來，大我淡然的臉讓他鼓起勇氣，既然不想失去，那不應該有其他的理由在這裡停下來。

他以為JESSE是了解他和大我的，大我整天跟JESSE搭話可他都只是敷衍了事，笑著的臉上藏不住祕密，但樹沒法看穿是什麼，他只感受到JESSE一心一意不作打擾的善意，但他千算萬算，可沒算計到回到宿舍之後，大我便甩開自己的手，跑進JESSE的房間裡去。

他不想去猜想大我跑進JESSE的房間後都是在做什麼，彷彿玷污了他對大我的看法，大我才不是這種人，只有他才是經常流連在不同女性之間的低賤，大我既然肯讓自己牽手，就不會跟他的好朋友發生什麼事情。

「KYOMO」

大我沉著一張臉走回來，身上還掛著迪士尼卡通的帽子，樹馬上跑前迎接，主動替大我將帽子拿下來，大我沒有反抗，他乖巧地讓樹替自己將帽子放好，在樹的牽手之下走進房間裡面，看著樹擔憂的臉，想必他也一定是以為自己和JESSE什麼不可告人的祕密，他跟北斗就是一個樣子，外來的人不會懂得他和JESSE在最難熬的日子相陪在側，他們的親近不為慾望卻只為了友誼，但其他人總是想得下流齷齪。

「樹」再度甩開樹的手，大我別開臉不讓自己對上樹令自己著迷的眼神，不知不覺間他心動了，當初警告JESSE的說話像個圈套，他徹底墜落自己給自己設下的陷阱裡面，JESSE喜歡北斗，他也無法自控地愛上眼前這個風流成性的田中樹。

他對自己很好，千般照料百般遷就，樹對自己莫名的感情他從來不敢去細想，像一個禁忌的話題，他根本不容許自己抱有任何希望，一絲都不可以，JESSE和北斗已經是擺放在自己面前的佼佼者，喜歡一個根本不可能的人，是永遠也不會有好下場。

「我想洗澡了」扭頭走向衣櫃，留下樹的錯愕，樹並不知道自己到底哪裡犯著大我，明明一整天都是極快樂的，他努力地親近大我，就算感覺到大我處於困窘又猶豫之間他也沒有退後，他的勇氣來自大我偶爾展現的羞澀和對自己的恣意作弄，他不是沒有經驗的人，他可以感受到在大我身上，也存在著跟自己同樣的情感。  
「等等，KYOMO，你怎麼了？」

握住大我的手腕，樹將手滑落至掌心處想要牽手，卻指尖才碰到大我的指間便被甩開，無情而決絕，樹蹙起眉頭回望著大我，不可思議，他望著大我複雜的神情，欲言又止的樣子既被自己打動，又不得不把自己推開，對，打從他發現自己喜歡京本大我以來，他問過自己無數次，這份感情，是作為朋友的喜歡還是作為戀人的喜歡。

他到底準備好去迎接這個注定不被歡迎的世界沒有。

「你想將所有事情當作從沒發生過一樣嗎？」沒有理會大我的掙扎，樹朝著大我的方向跨前一步，用力地抱緊大我，大我在自己懷裡扭動但他決意不放手，輕悄地在耳邊落下哀愁，大我一怔，便平靜下來。  
「不是……你想像中的那麼簡單」他徐徐地表示，均聽見了隔壁房間的玩笑聲在這種反差甚大的環境裡有點兒刺耳，但意外地也和緩不少僵硬的氣氛，被樹抱擁的感覺是非常美好的，樹身上帶著他愛用的香水，在時日裡已經取代JESSE的熟悉感讓自己安心，他的體溫讓自己傾心，被抱著的時候甚至他錯覺樹將自己視為掌心中最寶貴的不捨，柔軟的溫暖包圍著自己，其實他壓根不想推開。

但他不得不為之。

他看見JESSE的痛苦，他也看見北斗的狡猾，北斗望著自己的眼神帶著深沉的不忿，大我自然懂得是什麼意義，但他看不穿為什麼明明北斗對JESSE有情，卻還是給自己找了個女朋友，他只能解釋為，所有人在生活和社會的面前，都會替自己選擇最美好的決定，根本就不會有人願意縱身火海。

樹也不會例外，他那麼多情，喜歡自己可能只是一時興起，就算是真情意切也好，當他踏進社會，又或是生活上有多一點兒的變化，他便會感受到世界並不歡迎像自己的這種人，到那個時候，樹就會離開自己。

「那麼請你說明」樹倔強著表示，傾聽大我在自己懷裡的沉默，他忍不住在雙臂之間加重力度，想用鑲嵌的方法讓大我感受，又或是聽見自己為了他而跳動不已的悸動。

身體上，他已經不是處子了，所以他很清楚人與人之間的撩撥是什麼。

情感上，他自認為勉強可以算是處子，所以他總是在猶豫，在面對大我時的這份怦然心動算什麼。

然而所有答案在自己親近過大我，牽過他的手甚至在此情此景抱緊他的同時，將早藏在心裡的種子給發芽，滋養過自己所有的心蕩神搖裡變得明瞭。

「你終有一天會受不住這種與其他人不一樣的生活」大我表示，他實在說不下去，才說了一句又停下來，樹的胸膛發熱著，裡面傳來怦怦的心跳聲，他聽出了樹對自己的歡喜，他很想回應，但他一閉上眼睛，就只聽見JESSE靠在自己肩上的悲泣，理智告訴自己不要，君子不立於危牆下，不要。

自己是個花心的人，他承認，因為他從來沒有試過真實地喜歡一個人，願意為他許下承諾，甘心守候在旁邊，然後付出所有的愛情。樹明白了大我對自己的拒絕，他一時沒有回答，卻也不願放手，大我在自己的懷中安穩，幾乎是自己夢寐以求的抱擁，他是個男人，他也有想得到的人和事，他知道堅持是通往最終成功的唯一辦法。

「KYOMO，你一定要想到很以後的事情，才願意跟我在一起嗎？」

樹靠在自己耳窩上的吐息使自己發癢，他反射性閃避卻發現自己被樹抱得牢靠無法動彈，他聽不明白樹這個問題，兩個人在一起，難道不就為了一直在一起嗎？要是明知道這段愛情會無疾而終，那麼為什麼要開始？

「……既然我知道你終有一天會離開，那麼為什麼——」

大我聽不見自己接下來說的話，他只知道自己被某種從未經歷的軟綿封住了嘴唇，樹被放得過大的臉龐就在自己的眼前，他幾乎可以細數樹的眼睫毛有多少根，他閉上眼瞼，微微皺起的眉頭裡是對自己的不滿，嘴唇有些什麼濕潤纏了過來，大我這才知道樹正跟自己接吻，他想去抗拒，臉頰一下子刷燙，耳根都在燃燒起來，但樹沒有讓他離開，舌尖碰到自己嘴唇裡的每一處，他不適應這種親近的感覺，比誰都要靠得更貼近讓他心虛，太過美好的幸福原來反而會讓人恐懼。

「…唔，樹！！」用盡全身的力氣推開樹，大我終於還自己自由，他輕地喘著氣，咬著下唇卻上面全都殘留著樹的觸感，樹盯緊著他，強迫他對上自己的視線，那冰冷中帶著堅定，卻又換成淡然哀傷的深邃。

「要是你不願意相信，你可以帶著我終將轉身的想法跟我在一起，那麼你也不必每天在害怕我到底什麼時候離開，但在這刻，我只是想跟你談戀愛」

荒唐。

「我喜歡你，京本大我」

帶著終會分開的前設投身一段密不可分的關係，實在太荒唐了。

愛情，是誰的事情？

※

「呼——這樣就好了吧？」

北斗坐在煥新的沙發上伸著懶腰，整間房子的傢俱都是從二手店裡買回來的但意外地新潔，沙發的彈性也不錯，坐在這裡他可以看書讀上一整天，文惠的新家不算大，不過佈置相當有女生與閨蜜一起同住的溫馨感，沙耶的東西早就搬進來了，文惠拜託北斗今天跟她一起將宿舍的東西都搬到新家去，倒是北斗沒想過女生的東西居然頊碎的這麼多。

「嗯，我明天再回一下學校辦理退宿手續，今天直接在這裡睡」文惠笑起來，她攤坐在沙發上跟北斗並排著，輕輕將頭依靠在北斗的胸口前意圖撤嬌，北斗卻不適應地扭動身子起來。  
「唔……我流了好多汗」北斗蹙起眉頭說，文惠知道北斗愛乾淨，也沒有太過為難便坐直了身體，沒有強行往北斗身上貼近。  
「要不要先洗個澡？距離晚上出去吃飯還有點時間」文惠提議道，北斗起初是點頭，但又搖搖頭。  
「可是我沒有帶換洗的衣服，洗完又是穿這身也太不舒服了吧」苦惱地表示，文惠的建議相當吸引，答應好文惠晚上一起到某個新開的餐廳吃飯，現在才是下午的四點，剛從Ａ大跟文惠一起來來回回搬了好大堆東西到她們的新家，暑夏令北斗汗流浹背，冷卻下來就是滿身的黏糊不適，天知道他多想回宿舍趕快洗個冷水澡，但又已經先答應好文惠的約會。  
「啊，要不……穿這套吧？」

文惠想了一下，偷笑著翻找身邊還沒有完全整理起來的行李，然後從某個像是新購的膠袋裡掏出甚至還沒有剪掉價錢牌的新衣服，淨白的Ｔ恤上畫著有點兒好笑的線條圖案，似乎文惠還配襯好寬鬆舒適的長褲，上面繽紛的插畫一看便是充滿北斗風格的休閒服。

「咦？！這不是上次我跟你逛街時看見的嗎？」在店裡看見了便愛不釋手，無奈價錢實在是讓自己卻步，憐惜地反覆摸過好幾次文惠一直在旁邊等待也沒有半點兒怨言，北斗最後還是決定不能太浪費金錢，便相當不捨地放下拉著文惠離開店家，沒想到後來文惠又把它買回來了。  
「嗯，之前跟沙耶逛街的時候剛好看見在打折，我便買了回來，店員說還可以配搭這條長褲，兩件一起買的話也有額外的折扣……」不曉得北斗喜不喜歡自己這樣做，她跟北斗算是那種很平淡沒什麼特別浪漫的情侶，過節日的時候也頂多是互送一下禮物到外面吃頓晚飯，都是大學生的關係也不會走什麼高級的西餐廳，更多時候就是找些地道又便宜好吃的小咖啡廳便解決一頓，文惠要求的不多，看著北斗一雙虎牙笑得快樂，她也就滿足了。  
「謝謝，那麼我先去洗個澡吧？」北斗拿著心愛之物笑得甜美，急不及待將價錢牌扯掉，摸摸質地果然喜愛，他朝著文惠說，文惠莞爾點頭。

『加油！！』

叮噹一聲，文惠低頭望著沙耶傳來的貼圖，她不禁失笑，心跳極快地緊張起來；大四快開學了，沒想到沙耶在暑假前便跟高地摸不著頭腦地分了手，明明之前一起去迪士尼玩的時候感覺還是很好的，有些小吵架但都跟平常情侶沒什麼分別，沙耶的說法是感覺沒了，著實可惜但文惠還是答應沙耶和她一起搬出來住，這裡就是她們的新家。

跟北斗也不知不覺交往了快兩年，文惠一直以為每對情侶的交往都是獨一無二的，但在一次跟沙耶深層次的聊心事後才發現北斗對待自己實在正常得過分，只有接吻和擁抱，就算間中學期結束兩個人去個小型的溫泉旅行也只是各自泡完出來說說感想，晚上貼近地關燈睡覺，文惠倒沒想過什麼特別，沙耶卻說男生不可能這樣沒有慾望，要小心北斗在外面有其他喜歡的人，才對你這樣不理不睬。

這樣就算是不理不睬了嗎？但文惠卻覺得這種相處沒有負擔，也十分自在，她是不太懂那些情愛之事，連想想也覺得害羞，倒不如說單是自己站在北斗的面前說話，她還是改不掉那種莫名心跳的緊張感，被沙耶迫著一定要試探一下北斗真實的心情，文惠有點兒不情不願卻又被沙耶的斬釘截鐵說得動搖，要是……北斗在外面真的有其他更喜歡的人，那怎麼辦？

「你家的熱水爐還滿舒服的，比宿舍的要好多了」在自己胡思亂想之際北斗已經洗好澡出來，他擦著半乾的頭髮帶濕看起來比平常性感，新衣穿在他的身上果然合襯，更是帥氣地展示著他好看的輪廓，接近今天的目的使文惠說不出話來，她不敢對上北斗的視線，仔細一想，這情況也太過曖昧，孤男寡女共處一室，而且北斗還剛洗好澡出來。  
「熱水爐是沙耶挑的，她說之前跟高地君用的就是這種，價錢不算貴」北斗鬆容地坐在文惠旁邊，將毛巾掛在自己的頭頂上似乎是盡量讓毛巾吸乾自己髮絲上的霧氣，他點頭表示明白。  
「說起來，沙耶和高地分手可真突然啊，還害你大四也要特意搬出來——」提起高地，他便想起之前聽見高地跟自己說他和沙耶分了的突如其來，他有點兒感慨，明明看上去也是挺相襯的兩個人，瞧他們的相處也是自然快樂，沒想到藏在別人看不見地方上的暗湧還是將他們擊潰。  
「沙耶特意挑了這裡，跟Ａ大和你們大學的也很接近，算是中間位置，」文惠輕笑地說明起來，北斗隨手將手搭在她的肩上，二人不自覺又拉近點距離，文惠覺得自己的臉像被火燒一樣發燙起來，但願北斗沒看見，「不過啊，人家都說大學畢業前後是情侶分手的高峰期，說起踏進社會引起的環境變化和種種不安很多人也沒熬過來……你說我們——」

呢喃著憂心，文惠說著順勢扭頭看著北斗，赫然發現北斗早已將視線落在自己身上，他們靠得極近相覷，幾乎可以聽見北斗靜悄的呼吸聲，溫熱的吐息透過肌膚傳遞過來讓她心跳加速，北斗看著她，輕輕在自己的唇上啄了一吻。

「在說什麼呢」

意圖安慰文惠的細吻卻被文惠視乎某種禁忌的暗示，文惠並不滿足於這個淺吻上，也不知道那裡來的勇氣她鼓著拉住北斗的衣領主動貼上去，北斗錯愣，但無法阻止文惠的進取，文惠將舌尖伸進去，探索著北斗嘴腔內的一切，陌生而努力地帶著笨拙，就像個處子一樣什麼都不懂得，文惠吻著便跨坐在北斗的上面，北斗從愕然裡終究明白了他應該是要抱緊文惠擁吻，閉上眼睛試圖讓自己習慣，交纏的舌尖互換氣息，他幾乎不曾和文惠有這麼親密的接觸，以往的吻都是點到即止的，但文惠今天的主導讓他反應不過來，再跟JESSE練習更多次，原來自己在女生面前還是充滿無力感。

文惠的身體熾熱起來，受情動的影響臉頰和耳根都是緋紅的，北斗憶著腦海中JESSE撩撥自己的樣子，輕輕地以指腹磨挲文惠的耳垂和耳窩處，文惠嗚咽著想要閃避但還是留下來，撥過文惠的長髮，北斗有樣學樣地將手探進文惠的上衣裡，文惠顫抖了一下沒有停下，依舊跟北斗努力地接著吻，指尖的觸感都是嶄新的，全都是屬於文惠的氣息，是屬於一個女生的感覺，掃過文惠的背，她一直在發著抖低喘起來，探進更禁忌的區域，北斗猶豫了一下，然後將手攀上文惠的胸脯，對那意料之外的柔軟感感到困惑，擦過文惠敏感的地方，她哈氣喘息著，靠著北斗依偎繼續激吻，北斗想起了JESSE對自己的挑逗，正想著有哪些可以用在今天，文惠指示著自己替她脫去上衣，只穿著內衣的女性胴體便這樣曝露在自己的面前，可愛的蕾絲內衣，裡面是飽滿的雪白峰巒，只需要自己伸手解開祕密——

他便不再是處子了。

「……北斗？」

但他沒有，北斗在遲疑中停下來，徹底地冷卻了他和文惠難得的熱情，文惠低聲喚道自己的名字，北斗吞嚥一下，很傷人，他知道這個決定極為傷人，但要是他堅持做下去，可能才是更加的不應該。

「文惠……我覺得……我們不應該這樣衝動」

結論擺放在自己的面前，讓自己無法逃避，無論是跟文惠接吻，還是舌頭交纏，又或是撩動文惠的情慾，在松村北斗的腦海中出現的幕幕都是跟JESSE做過的記憶，那畫面覆蓋著他和文惠的真實，更可怕的是，面對文惠，北斗甚至感覺不到慣常出現的下身脹痛。

將上衣遞給文惠，文惠露出一臉的倉猝，大概她也沒想到自己連衣服都脫了，北斗卻可以將所有事情停下來並將衣服還給自己，以女性而言大約是一種羞辱，她的手在抖，連北斗都看見了但她就是無法止住，她將衣服接過來生硬地套上，並重新坐回在北斗身邊，二人安靜無語，她沒有堅持，她找到理由。

文惠也是處子，北斗再不懂跟女性相處，他至少也知道女性的處子之身應留給一個值得的人，而他，自問不配。

「……北斗，我覺得今天有點兒累了，不如晚上——還是別去了？」

良久，文惠在寧謐中表示，北斗知道為什麼文惠這樣說，他選擇尊重文惠，將一個人的安靜留給她，簡單道別和幾句噓寒後，北斗便離開文惠的家回到宿舍。

「沙耶……」  
「文惠？！北斗不是在我們家麼？這麼快？還是說……其實他相當不濟？哈哈」  
「我們——沒做」  
「誒——難得我都不留在這裡了你們居然沒做——」

沙耶訝異的聲音在電話筒裡傳過來讓文惠格外想哭，她不曉得要如何才能完整地告訴好朋友此刻她的心情，她找到答案了，就在北斗的困惑中她終於看清楚那個眼神，北斗不是外面有更喜歡的人。

他是從來都沒有喜歡過自己。

「他……喜歡的不是我」

※

「北斗？你今天不是跟文惠出去吃飯嗎？」

早陣子宿生處便通知他們新房間的號碼，乘著北斗不在的清靜JESSE正在宿舍房裡面整理著一年下來的東西，他一份一份地閱讀著筆記猜想在大四到底還需不需要它們，正在苦惱著的時候居然他便聽見誰扭開自己房門的聲音，他回頭望過去，卻發現是北斗垂頭喪氣地走進來，有點兒古怪但他依然關切。

「JES」

情動在看見JESSE的一下被挑動起來，他也不曉得自己到底要確定些什麼，明明所有事情都相當明瞭。

「我想做」

這不是請求，也不算一種命令，北斗不曾這樣直白地表達過他的渴望，卻句子就在JESSE的耳中轟然炸開，北斗走到自己的跟前以一種未曾感受過的方法親吻著自己，好像他也喜歡自己一樣愛惜著，北斗雙手捧起JESSE的臉頰，緩緩落著纏綿的吻，每下濕潤都透滿北斗沒說出來的感情，JESSE感受出來了，他今天想必是發生了什麼事。

試著回應，北斗卻不將主導交給JESSE，伸出去的舌頭被北斗吸吮起來，下唇被咬啃著挑動，北斗磨挲著自己的耳垂，JESSE輕顫著快慰吐息，從未遇見的北斗使他著迷，他多想時間可以一直停留在這美好的一刻，凝滯著他所有的愛情。

北斗將JESSE拉起來，引領著他走到床邊，北斗主動坐下來，指使JESSE將自己壓倒在床上靠近，接吻沒有停下來並越發厲害，二人交換著喘息和體溫顫動心房，心跳得厲害完全被勾起所有的慾望，北斗的手探向JESSE的下身，那個他從未觸碰的地方，JESSE吃驚反射性把北斗推開，他喘著氣，北斗已經將自己長褲的拉鍊拉下，他望著自己，眼神充滿複雜都是他看不透的思緒，北斗沒有說話，他抓住JESSE的手，把它撥開，然後更堅定地撫上JESSE的溫柔。

「唔……」

將碩大掏出來的同時解放著自己的下身，兩種炙熱緊貼在一起，單單是這樣已經讓JESSE有點兒受不了，他從沒想過北斗會為自己服務，像一場夢，不，連在夢裡他也不敢有這種奢求，JESSE咬著下唇耳根發紅，北斗倏地覺得原來JESSE也十分可愛，他摸了摸JESSE的臉，他閉上眼睛不敢再望著自己，北斗主動湊近嘴唇，等JESSE回應自己，然後開始手中的套弄。

兩種慾望磨蹭著自己的掌心，再挑逗著他猜測男性都會喜歡的地方，敏感的接觸讓JESSE難耐地抖動著，他哈氣表示滿意和舒服，把頭肩在北斗的肩上吻著他的頸部，在那血脈流過的地方烙下印記，北斗仰後腦袋瞇起眼睛，手中的動作加快讓自己攀上高峰，在彼此的一陣輕顫後交纏曖昧。

「嗄……嗄……」JESSE低喘著，他不確定北斗想要做什麼，他只是依樣胡蘆從書桌上拿了張面紙給北斗，北斗替他們二人擦著乾淨，輕淡的笑靨中透出湛然。

激情過來JESSE忍不住也躺在床上，跟北斗並靠在一起，北斗朝著他靠攏過去，貪婪著JESSE身上讓自己安心的氣味，他閉上眼睛，JESSE在自己的頭頂落下一吻，北斗伸手抱著JESSE，讓JESSE的手也環擁著自己。

「北斗……怎麼了？」關切的語氣在北斗心裡直往下墜，掉落深不見底的幽淵裡，重重地壓住自己的胸口，北斗緊咬下唇，不想JESSE看見此刻的自己。

「JES」

我是自私的。

我既不想承認，但也不想要你離開。

我很明白。

「為什麼我滿腦子都是你」


	10. Chapter 10

１０

大學四年的時候像是在自己還沒有準備好之下便已走到盡頭，莘莘學子裡面形成一種有趣的現象，女生們無不穿著傳統的袴色彩繽紛地爭艷鬥麗，男生們大多穿著正式的西裝黑壓地走過陪伴他們整整四年的草地，他們站著又或是拍著照，一團團人群將草地和教學大樓前面的位置站滿，拿著畢業證書笑得燦爛，在明媚的陽光伴隨著漫舞的春色粉紅，盎然親手掀開人生嶄新的一頁。

「準備——笑！」

高地拿著他的廣角鏡高舉著手機，眾人努力地將自己的頭塞裡屏幕裡面，明明以前也像這樣拍過照，不曉得是不是今天大家都換上不習慣的西裝，總感覺擠得冗贅，大我站在JESSE旁邊老是被前面的樹擋去半張臉，他不滿地努力踮起腳尖卻一直未能將自己完整地放進畫面裡，樹瞧見了抱抱他的腰將他拉到自己的前方，靠著的心跳壓在大我的背上，大我有點兒晃動但高地成功拍好一張整齊又完美的自拍，穿著西裝的他們就站在教學大樓的前面笑意盈盈，無擬是極好的畢業照。

「我要跟樹拍——誰幫我拿一下手機」團體照拍完之後高地主動拉開樹，同時將手機塞到大我手上，大我翻了下白眼只好順著高地的意走到他想要取景的地方，一邊不忘吐糟著高地的心機又麻煩，看著這樣鬥嘴的高地和大我樹忍不住咧嘴而笑，跟大我說點什麼後又乖乖站好拍照。

「畢業典禮剛好在這天可真不湊巧呢……」北斗和JESSE站著正等待高地的召喚，北斗無奈地表示，明天就是他們正式退宿的日子，北斗的公司給他提供員工宿舍剛好可以搬進去，JESSE有好幾個內定在手但似乎還沒有正式決定要進哪家的精英企業，大我和樹已經決定好新家的位置，數天前也舉辦了盛大的入伙派對，高地的公司就在橫濱正好方便他直接搬回老家，眨眼而過的大學生活即將落幕，他們盡量不提起各奔東西的未來，彷彿為這櫻花季節添上不應有的傷感，但在北斗好聽的磁性聲音下就連半點兒的感慨，也顫動著JESSE的心虛。  
「你的收拾不是差不多了嗎？我瞧你書桌上的東西都清空了」JESSE莞爾著，北斗抬頭將JESSE熾熱的眼神一掃而過，沒有停留地讓二人的關係變得更撲朔迷離，北斗搖搖頭，將目光重新放在不遠處的三人上。  
「書桌那邊是好了，但衣櫃裡還有很多衣服還沒有收拾，大概今晚要通宵趕工了」北斗輕嘆氣道，一副想要趕快回去收拾的樣子，JESSE咯咯笑起來，伸手拍了一下北斗的肩，停留數秒，又若即若離。  
「這幾年大學以來我們通宵趕工的機會還少嗎？哈哈」

溫度透過西裝滲進心房，期待又恐懼地撲動著節奏，北斗假裝不在意地眨動幾下眼睛，JESSE識趣放開自己，卻又殘留著更多的嘆息。

「北斗——換你了！！」樹拍完之後是大我，大我勾起的甜美笑意在手機咔嚓一下後秒速滑落，被樹取笑著虛假的他忍不住拍了拍樹的頭頂表示請他不要再取笑自己了，樹也不甘示弱地故意在大我的頭髮上搓揉幾下，害得大我一直閃避到JESSE的旁邊，對於大我和樹明目張膽的打情罵俏給予徹底的無視，高地快樂地喚著北斗走到自己的身邊，他摟住北斗的肩膀，北斗有點兒高興地露出那雙讓JESSE著迷多年的虎牙，漏掉一拍的心跳幸好沒讓大我聽見，他懊惱地自己抓著被樹弄亂的頭髮，撥動著想要重新將眼睛露出來的同時站在JESSE的身邊。  
「可惡田中樹，我今天明明上了定型啊——」大我抱怨著，JESSE扭頭望著大我開心地笑起來，自然地哈哈大笑著指尖撩動幾下大我額前的髮絲，將它們重新分好界線。  
「沒關係啦，拍照差不多結束後我們也該回去了，明天退宿大家都要收拾東西呢」JESSE說著，大我蹙起眉頭嘟嚷不滿，但也接受好友的安慰，他站著看著北斗和高地的合照，樹在替他們找更好的角度。

「你跟北斗說了沒？」

毫無預兆，大我的說話一把插中這陣子一直纏繞著自己的煩惱裡，狠地翻弄著JESSE的不願意提起的血肉，模糊著他的理智，JESSE心裡撲通地急促起來，反倒不敢回頭望著就在咫尺之間的大我。

「唔……我還沒有想好」

樹和大我果然在他們去完迪士尼之後便正式在一起了，經常在學校裡出雙入對的二人在宿舍間引起一陣子的軒然大波，那些跟樹曾經有過關係的女生們表示無法接受那麼愛鬼混的樹居然是喜歡男的，而且對象還是隔壁床的無聲室友，大我想要低調去處理這件事情，他並沒有想過要公開出櫃，但似乎樹是鐵了心讓大我相信他，每天就是大刺刺地管接送，大模廝樣地在大學每處角落牽手接吻，儼然一副享受戀愛的大學生佼佼者似地總說過一段時間人們就不會再談論他們了，大我從蹙眉裡也逐漸習慣旁人側目的視線，他說服自己打從明白自己對女生並無興趣之後早預想到有這樣的一天，只是他的對象是個盡人皆知的直男，才讓自己的處境變得更受關注。但果不其然，在樹如此張揚又招搖地宣佈他就是屬於京本大我之後，所有的流言蜚語也因為他們過度犖犖而平息下來，最後的一年大學宿舍生活就在每個人在走廊經過時都會主動跟樹打招呼，然後再跟旁邊的大我禮貌點頭中度過，JESSE老是感慨，明明大我那麼討厭跟直男在一起，結果他跟樹就是眾人裡面被祝福的一對，說起來也算諷刺。

「還有考慮的餘地麼？對方可是美國頂尖大學哎，當初你不也是想有再進修的機會，才報讀那邊的深造課程麼？」面對JESSE罕有的猶豫不決，大我訝異之中也早該想到是什麼理由讓他的好朋友留下來，順著JESSE的眼神望著正笑得甘美的北斗，大我跟樹聊著天，高地插著話被他們二人吐糟，大我和JESSE沉默好一會兒，然後他顯然嘆息。

「JESSE，他不會喜歡你的」

JESSE所有的期望總會在最後一刻落空，大我清楚得很，雖說都是直男，但北斗跟樹實在差太遠，樹在發現自己的心意之後確實苦惱過，他也卻步過，但樹在最後一刻卻朝著勇敢的未知伸手，將裡面的大我牢牢抓緊不鬆開；可反觀北斗，整整三年跟JESSE當好室友，要是說他壓根不曉得JESSE的心意完全不可信，瞧他們之間那曖昧又說不清的視線交集，大我敢說JESSE在自己不知道的情況下跟北斗大概發生了很多事情。

但遺憾的是，每次都總是在JESSE一臉落寞中他瞧見了事情的結局，北斗始終沒有跟JESSE在一起，在付出真心之前，他首先沒鼓起那份勇氣。

『為什麼我滿腦子都是你』

適時JESSE想起了很久以前北斗曾經抱著自己問過自己這道問題，他思考良久後正想要回答，北斗卻放開了自己。

『抱歉，JESSE，我今天心情不太好，亂說話了抱歉』

JESSE遲疑就在面前的機會，而北斗似乎也沒有準備好迎接那個心中的答案，JESSE以為既然北斗滿腦子都是自己，那麼再給多一點點時間給他們二人，應該便可以像大我和樹一樣發展順利，北斗終究在大四上學期末跟文惠分了手，JESSE滿心期待著自己便是北斗的第二人，但忙碌地趕著畢業報告的北斗除了比以往更寡言努力之外，間中互相發洩過後甚至不發一言。

大我都是對的，他比自己看得更清楚，再給更多的時間，北斗都不會喜歡自己。

「……他不喜歡我……沒關係」只要我喜歡他就足夠了。

面對大我難以致信的眼神，JESSE深沉中透著與今天截然相反的絕望，大我應該是想反駁的，但在碰撞上JESSE的視線後又不忍心說出來，強行將溜到嘴邊的劍拔弩張嚥回去，JESSE難過，他卻更難過，作為朋友他很想狠狠地揍這個名為松村北斗的混蛋一頓，但他知道JESSE會傷心，所以他什麼都不能做。

「不是每段愛情都可以像那首詩一樣淒楚美麗，JESSE，文學歸文學，現實到底還是現實」

他們安靜了好一陣子沒有說話，大我很想警告JESSE他應該要事事以自己的將來為先，既然美國大學那邊都已經取錄他的深造申請，待他學成回日本肯定是不少大企業向他招手，以後也一定是一條一目了然的康莊大道在等待著JESSE，他根本就沒有半點兒遲疑的道理；但大我無法咄咄迫人，他知道JESSE的卻步也了解他卑微的渴望，他唯一能做到的，只是在當他們將所有場面都拍過一遍決定回去繼續收拾的時候，悄然直白地表示婉轉。

我愛你，與你無關  
即使是夜晚無盡的思念  
也只屬於我自己  
不會帶到天明

JESSE猛然對上大我純粹的眼睛，意義是什麼太過分明，大我沒有再往下說，JESSE沉吟不語，眨動眼瞼卻赫然發現帶著疼痛。

詩歌是優美的，但放到自己身上，那只是種無止境的折磨。

※

有時候JESSE覺得，人生其實像首不停打轉的迴紋詩。

眼前轟隆的音樂節拍強勁，看熟悉的禮堂裡照射著五光十色的彩燈，昏暗裡把每個人的臉龐照得發亮透滿了曖昧的美感，男男女女看上去都比從前成熟又更吸引了，大四的畢業派對顯然比起他們大一的時候都要更加狂野，JESSE清楚記得大一的時候入口處都放著安全套贊助商的試用裝，如今放到大四的學生們身上先別提那些明顯到家的暗示，舞池內根本不少人就無視著掛上頭頂寫著『博文約禮』的校徽，大模大樣地在禮堂內接吻甚至伴著狂熱的舞曲伸手愛撫著彼此的身體，張狂得讓人無法注視。

每個到場的畢業生自然都是成年人，大一時偷偷滲著酒精的飲料倒是更多種類的放出來，默認的最後一夜瘋狂裡自然是每個人都不能錯過的青春回憶，他們拿著酒精在舞池裡搖擺不定，一飲而下燃燒著身體也不曉得是什麼，只知道讓他們更加盡興，彷彿更貼近了成年人的世界，正式地向未知的社會宣戰。

「嗯……學生會的飲料老樣子讓人很頭痛——」

幾年下來他們也從未成年達至法律可以容許他們飲用酒精飲品的年紀，被高地和樹多少抓住跑不同的聯誼會或是夜店的北斗沒有大一時的青澀，但對於酒精還不至於像樹一樣輕鬆平常跟在喝可樂沒什麼分別的老手，派對上幾乎沒有非酒精飲品，學生會可算是在他們的畢業派對上傾盡所有的預算，北斗無可奈何，熾熱的氣氛使然忍不住喝了幾杯也不懂得是什麼的雞尾酒，炙熱的喉嚨打濕著汗水將T恤貼在背脊上有點兒難受，北斗抱怨起來。

「還好嗎？要不還是回去吧？反正我們也只是來吃個晚飯」

一直整理著行李，但樹還是提醒各位晚上的畢業派對，對於樹而言自然是快樂的歌舞氣氛沉淪和免費酒精無限添飲，至於大我和JESSE他們而言只是順道吃個免費晚餐，大我不幸被樹拉著早早便到場跟高地耍樂，JESSE和北斗算好時間差不多自助餐該端上來了才進場猛吃，少不免被樹邀請一起到外面玩一下，汗流浹背下又給自己灌進不少無憂青春。

JESSE望著北斗緋紅的臉頰，開始低垂睜不開的眼瞼像大一的他，一切都好像昨日才發生過的美事，傾心著眼前的北斗他卻不曾說出來，長久而來的等待換來他們靠近的兩個身體，但始終沒有踏前一步交心。

「嗯……好吧，JESSE吃飽了嗎？」北斗好奇地問道，甩甩腦袋想讓自己更加清醒卻沒什麼用處，學生會簡直是一副不將每個大四畢業生灌醉誓不甘休的樣子，酒精下得比起大一的時候都要猛烈多了，那時他依稀可以保持清醒找著路回去，但今天連站著也感到天旋地轉。  
「我飽了，那麼回去吧，順道看看還有沒有東西還沒有收拾好」

JESSE望著出口處一個轉身，打算率先邁步起來，沒料到北斗在學生會準備的飲料之下宣佈陣亡，一個站不穩踉蹌地倒在自己的背上，他連忙回頭接好北斗，北斗迷糊的表情困惑自己無法舒展的行動，靠近著JESSE也不自知，JESSE被放大臉龐的北斗勾走心思，他知道要是北斗清醒的話根本不會容許有這種事情發生在公開的場合下，把北斗扶好，再一步一步牽著北斗離開禮堂。

他自私極了，明知道北斗一定不會喜歡自己在所有人都可以看見的情況下牽著他，但他還是忍不住十指緊扣，他看見過樹和大我拉著手走遍校園的每一處，平淡而快樂，雖然自己總說著他的愛情與北斗無關，他可以忍受所有的孤寂，但他還是禁不住去期待。

他記得大一的時候，他也曾經和北斗互相扶持著走過這熟悉的走廊，拐過每一個轉角然後回到他的房間裡，那安靜的空間裡只能聽見他和北斗的呼吸聲，一切像不久之前發生的事情居然在今夜再度重覆起來，像某種充滿暗示性的驚喜，JESSE猜想可能自己還是多少受了酒精的影響，才會興奮地將理智鬆手，他牽著北斗走進他們已被清空的房間裡，原來是這麼偌大地一直包容著他們所有的祕密，北斗伸手想要揉揉眼睛示意他的不清醒，在JESSE的眼內是頂點的可愛，極致的喜悅在JESSE心裡面撲通地跳個不停，他讓北斗坐在床上，北斗呆愣的樣子近在咫尺，伸手可及。

一吻貼上北斗絮迴著酒氣的鼻息裡，嘴唇還是老樣子的柔軟，滲滿甜蜜地讓JESSE難以忘懷並且不想分開，北斗沒有反抗，更沒有疑問乖巧地接受著JESSE的主動，鑽進的舌尖很快便糾纏著北斗的濕潤，在這三年間早已學會接吻的北斗習慣性地在JESSE的面前微張著嘴腔，接納著JESSE所有的挑逗，舌頭在互相追逐著打圈，伸出竄進地攪動著情動的感覺，JESSE的呼吸加重起來，他將北斗推在床上，胸口急促地呼叫著慾望，北斗似乎在等待著自己，他們的小遊戲。

「北斗……我可以進一步嗎？」

耳鬢撕磨著北斗的不適感，搔癢著北斗的思緒讓他瞇起眼睛下意識閃避，嗚咽低沉好看的頸部線條在誘惑著JESSE，突起的咽喉隨呼吸和吞嚥晃動著，JESSE的呢喃北斗聽不明白，他感覺腦袋被酒精侵佔，比在大一的時候要嚴重多了，停頓的思考讓他不會回答，JESSE瞧他沒有反對，於是一口銜住自己的耳垂敏感。

「嗚、」

是不習慣的感覺，北斗嚶嚀一聲讓JESSE更感興奮，貼近的身體散發著絕對的熾熱，幾乎可以將北斗熔化，JESSE輕咬著北斗的耳骨，舌尖勾勒著耳窩完美的形狀，吐息都落在北斗的耳邊上讓他顫抖起來，北斗將手攀上JESSE的上身，拉扯著他的上衣卻只是更加難耐，他在JESSE的身下無法動彈，甚至沒有拒絕只是享受著JESSE更進一步的挑動。

舌尖這便順著耳垂滑落到脖子間，那血脈流通而炙熱的位置，充滿北斗氣味讓JESSE沉迷，他在上面以舌尖打圈撩起痕癢感，待北斗想要閃開的時候用力吸吮，那種刺痛感令北斗不由得咬緊自己的下唇，自然地後仰著頭去接受，直至JESSE將完美的吻痕種到自己的身上，一顆一點紅，全都是JESSE毫無保留的愛情。

把手探進北斗的上衣裡面，指腹在結實的腹線上描繪著線條，緩慢而沉靜地讓房間內更加升溫，北斗的呼吸也變重起來，顯然地呼喘著情慾的意味，JESSE讓北斗將上衣脫下來，瞧見胸前挺立的紅花，忍不住低頭輕嚐，讓北斗呼出舒坦的聲音，那濕潤壓過頂尖敏感摩擦，北斗難以控制自己的聲音只得發出低聲而滿足的示意，他的溫度是讓人著迷的，JESSE捨不得放開北斗的腰肢，指尖一直在上面畫著無人知曉的圖畫，撩撥著北斗所有的感覺分散愉悅，北斗叫得舒心，JESSE便將所有的吻一直往下面延展起來，親吻讓他每一處興奮的地方，那些平常不能觸碰的禁忌，至那一直在瑟縮的下腹，JESSE便將北斗的長褲解開來，褪掉無用的衣料，看見逐漸在自己服務中抬頭的慾望通紅，滿足地莞爾著北斗誠實的反應，憐愛地覆上愛撫按壓，接著套弄起來。

「唔……JES……」

北斗總愛喚自己作JES，像個簡短的愛稱，總是讓JESSE心馳神往，JESSE想要聽見更多，更賣力地套弄著北斗喜愛的地方，慾望很快便抬頭，比剛才更加地明顯透滿需要JESSE的渴求，北斗伸手拉扯著JESSE的長褲，示意他也需要脫下，指尖才是觸及JESSE的拉鍊，JESSE便彷彿可以清晰聽見自己全部的心跳聲，期待地為北斗跳躍著，悶聲拉下，北斗的手在抖著，攀上自己變得挺硬的私處，北斗一再拉下不需要的布料，將裡面掏出來輕輕拉動，表示JESSE需要靠近自己，JESSE靠過去，北斗的臉就在跟前，認真而專注地喚醒著兩股慾望交纏，北斗熟知自己喜歡的位置，JESSE湊過去佔據北斗的嘴唇，北斗眨動著的眼神裡既迷離又清澈，是他所喜愛的北斗，是他一直等待的人。

他確信北斗手上盡是分不清彼此的黏稠和濕滑，愛液在北斗的指間流瀉著他的習慣和不在意讓JESSE想要再向前走一步，三年以來的暗戀要是在畢業夜的這天終結，像是比詩歌更美好的事情，接吻停止，北斗嘟長嘴唇困窘JESSE的頓然，JESSE情深地回望著北斗，北斗不解，JESSE這便將膝頭放在北斗雙腿之間，稍微用力地將北斗的腿打開。

「等等……JES！」

再把這事情當作小遊戲，也很難注意不到這遊戲裡的可怕之處，步步靠近，頃刻沉淪，北斗天真地以為JESSE不需要自己，但他在這刻酒精和情慾迷惑之間終究還是驚醒過來了，JESSE一直想要的，就正正是自己。

JESSE藏著多年的巨大渴望被放進自己的股間摩擦起來，北斗瞬間清醒起來恐懼侵蝕全身，他心裡跳得極快，可能是從JESSE把自己推在床上那刻，也可能是JESSE到底將慾望放到自己面前的這刻，他抗拒起來但一切的推開於被情動沖昏頭腦的JESSE面前都只像欲擒故縱，他笑著擺動身體，可怕的是北斗居然覺得他想要這種感覺。

不、他不是這種人——

「JES，不要——」

哈氣裡伴隨著要求，卻都混雜著快慰的喘息，讓JESSE聽不清楚，彼此的愛蜜早已沾滿興奮，JESSE將這滑潤的感覺傳到北斗的後方，那未經人事的地方吸引著自己，他的愛情像個處子，只懂得付出而不求回報，北斗也是一個處子，等待自己奪去相互的所有。

頂端抵在入口處，異物感顫慄北斗，讓他渾身起滿雞皮疙瘩，他懼怕著這樣期待的自己，用力地想要掙扎著JESSE的一廂情願，他呼叫著卻無人回應，只是輕地推進讓他痛得死去活來，JESSE大概也是個處子，他不知道需要好好擴充，那份疼痛讓他記起自己所有自欺欺人的理由，從只差一步中猛力將JESSE推開。

「JESSE！！我不是女生！！！！！！！！」

JESSE在床上往後摔，跌坐在另一邊緣上，冷風凜冽而過帶走滿室的旖旎，迴針一樣的說話讓JESSE終歸重拾所有的清醒，一切的心動都變成刀刃無情地割痛著自己的胸口，被誰掐緊心臟揪著不適，JESSE吞嚥一下，望著北斗的慌亂他還是明白過來了。

「要是女生的話，所有事情就可以合理化了嗎？」

低聲悄道，北斗至少懂得這一刻不要說話，他深知道自己狠狠地傷害JESSE，眼前這個一直沒有將心思說出來的人，他的心甘情願，他的默然守候，他的卑躬屈膝，都在安靜間煙消雲散，JESSE看起來就像個失去所有的淪落人，落魄著呆坐在床上，等到他的身體反應也徹底冷卻之外，JESSE便穿回他掉失的衣物。

「JES……我——」

想要安慰嗎？但他半句話也說不出來，他知道自己推開JESSE是什麼意思，一次又一次反覆地傷害著JESSE對自己專情又包容的心，甚至在自己跟文惠交往的時候JESSE也只是無言接受著，並一直期盼自己一刻的回首，他所有卑微的愛都敗於自己的自私又任性之下，JESSE從床上站起來，北斗馬上跟進抓緊了JESSE的手腕，JESSE望著那手腕怔然，低垂的眼瞼使北斗看不透。

「北斗，我一直以為愛情可以只是屬於我自己的事情」

我喜歡你，與你無關。

你不必知道，只需要我仍喜歡你。

「JES……」沒有比這更令人難過的事情，他的等待，他的陪伴，他的愛——

原來當所有東西都得不到回應的時候，空洞的內心居然是這麼令人疼痛。

「你可以不給我承諾，你可以不陪伴在我身邊，但我還是沒辦法忍受你根本不會喜歡我」

北斗訝異抬頭望著JESSE帶著晶瑩的雙眸，顫抖的聲線裡是他不可思議的深沉，寂寞的說話裡JESSE甚至沒有怪責自己的懦弱，愛情需要承諾、陪伴和愛，JESSE所有東西都可以不要，但他還是無法面對北斗始終不會喜歡自己這個殘酷的現實。

JESSE甩開北斗的手，轉身頭也不回第一次沒有回應北斗朝著他的叫喊，原來沒有誰回應自己竟然是這樣令人沮喪的事情，他從來都不知道，但JESSE一次又一次忍受過來了，他離開了房間，北斗想要追上去，但發現自己根本沒什麼好說的，他既然無法回應JESSE的感情，那麼再挽留只是徒然，JESSE悲傷的臉在自己的腦海揮之不去，再眨動眼睛也只是看見JESSE，將頭埋在自己雙膝之間等待，在不知不覺的時間裡睡著了，待太陽的晨曦之光瀉在自己身上耀眼的時候，房間內除了自己的行李，什麼都沒有再留下。

JESSE離開了宿舍，也離開了他的生命。

泥足深陷的遊戲裡，他們都是輸家。


	11. Chapter 11

１１

走在夜行的小巷裡面，沒什麼街燈的昏暗得只能隱約看見對方的輪廓，滿身都是酒氣的二人急促地走到酒吧後面那慣常的位置，JESSE總覺得今天跟平常的不太一樣，平常的話他才沒這麼昏眩，他總是可以好好控制自己灌下的酒精份量——好吧也是有不少時候得靠一通電話將大我召過來送自己回家，但面對自己想要獵食的晚上，他自問控制得宜。

「在這裡就好了嗎？」獵食的對象低聲問道，他主動將JESSE推在牆上，腳上踩踏著不知名的髒水讓JESSE下意識蹙眉，但彼此熾熱的身體在呼喚著他們，在這種紅燈區撿來的人也不願花費太多去找什麼酒店，一時之間的情投意合就地解決算是種潛規則，JESSE頜首，並讓他替自己拉下褲鍊。

悶聲在夜幕低垂下伴隨著背景依稀聽見的強勁音樂節拍，人聲沸騰倒映著此處的寧靜，獵食的對象委身下去吞吐著JESSE的巨大慾望，果然在這裡玩的人技巧相當好，也不介意骯髒的環境，大家都只是為了一息的快感存在著，舌尖攻擊著自己的頂端，更深沉的眩目讓JESSE不自覺後仰起來吐息，呼出的都是酒氣，他的思緒變得更為昏沉，低頭對上那人帶笑的臉，虎牙讓他想起了許多年前的某一人，又心甘情願地閉上眼睛。

「北斗……」

迷糊的時候總是會想起一個不可能的人，被快感沖昏頭腦的JESSE甚至連眼睛都睜不開，嘆息著一切的回憶只能按著生理的需要而律動起來，那人努力地將JESSE的興奮沒入自己的嘴腔，他是個很帥的人，看衣著也是某跨國企業的精英，只可惜無論他怎麼將自己的技巧發揮得淋漓盡致，他嘴裡都呢喃著一個自己不認識的名字。

「那麼想他的話就不要出來玩嘛」

數算著JESSE高級錢包內的現金，精英果然是精英，數萬日圓足夠自己當這星期的生活費，正猜想著要不要帶錢包一併取走，賣到二手名牌店應該現成又是一筆，但看著這帥哥的樣子自己還是心動的，獵食獵到像JESSE一樣的高級品算是好運了，只可惜下的藥有點兒過猛，在高潮過後JESSE居然就這樣昏倒在夜巷裡面，沒辦法進行下去。

將錢包扔回在JESSE的腳邊，那人直接離開這幽暗的巷間頭也不回，意識不明，JESSE腦內揮之不去的是那雙讓自己著迷的虎牙，重疊著北斗也這樣替自己服務，倒真可笑，北斗又怎會這樣做，他和北斗之間總是他在付出，就連北斗大發慈悲顫抖著手套上自己的慾望也算是種大恩賜。

但他的確很想他。

像種深入骨髓的感情，沉重得讓他這些年來一直無法呼吸，無論他在美國深造，還是回到日本到大企業工作，他腦袋裡面都是北斗，笑著的北斗、被自己服務得心滿意足的北斗、羞澀的北斗——還有，把自己推開的北斗，內心是刺痛的，但他就是沒辦法忘記，再交更多的男朋友，在各種的一夜情裡嚐過不同的角色，他感覺自己的第一次仍然留給北斗那沒有成功的一次裡面。

這種是貫徹始終吧，黑夜中的愛情他並不需要知曉，甚至他和北斗徹底的斷了聯絡，也不曉得北斗現在過的怎麼樣，在他心裡面，北斗一直擁有最大的位置，藏得深邃不讓任何人知道，便可以繼續自欺欺人。

「JESSE、JESSE、JES——！！」

有誰拍打著自己的臉，無情又多少放輕了力度，那掌心是溫暖的，佔據著自己的心思，像北斗的體溫有一種懷念的感覺，JESSE反射性緊抓著那纖弱的手腕，他抬頭，北斗才沒有這麼瘦，雖然，搞不好他這麼多年後也瘦了。

「大我……」

大我還是來了，晚上打電話想要問自己高地婚禮的事情，聽著自己糊塗不清的聲調在另一頭的大我重重地嘆了口氣，追問了好一陣子酒吧的地址，又急急趕來，一如過去無數個晚上想要拯救自己失序的生活，大我蹲著擔憂地看著自己，昏沉的腦部無法運轉，他眨眨眼睛，眼前的是大我，不是北斗，卻刮弄著自己心裡的皮肉，刺痛厲害。

「來，我送你回去」大我這便想將JESSE從髒水地抬起來，有種太熟悉的感覺，好像很久很久以前的樹也曾經像這樣需要過自己，他倒是好奇怎麼身邊的人都愛將自己放置在這麼髒的地方裡面，「樹就在車子旁邊等著我們」

踉蹌掙扎站起來，JESSE的體力幾乎都往大我身上那邊倒過去，自然是不良於行，跟當天的樹截然不同的是JESSE比大我要高多了，體重也自然要算在裡面，JESSE完全沒有在用力，只是任由大我擺弄著自己，大我被壓得快要往牆的另一邊倒過去，他一再調整姿勢。

「JESSE，給我也用一下力吧！」有點兒生氣地說，大我推了推JESSE，看見他站不穩又心軟地將他抓好，JESSE站著似乎還好但不能走動，迷離的眼神似乎被誰下藥了，也不算出奇，在這種酒吧街裡，剛才來到的時候他的錢包就這樣攤在地上空空如也，司馬昭之心路人皆見，約莫又是看上JESSE一副青年才俊的樣子動了壞主意。

走了幾步JESSE又倒下來，大我努力接住JESSE將被他壓得直往牆上摔過去，JESSE俯視著自己那表情是難過的，他全部都懂得，從高中時起認識的JESSE就不是這樣不羈的人，這人一直在勉強自己，有時候連樹也看不下去。

「JESSE……」別再想他了，大我很想說，但這數年裡他們都心照不宣絕對不在JESSE面前提起北斗，大我和北斗自然沒有聯絡，唯一感激的是北斗在最後關頭將JESSE推開了才讓他下定決心離開日本療情傷，深造回來理所當然不少大企業向他招手，不過數年便在公司裡面節節攀升，JESSE的未來可算是一遍光明，除了他總愛在這種五光十色的地區找尋著不可能的沉淪。

「大我，要是當初我跟你才是一對，不是很完美嗎？」

瘋狂的說話配搭著更不可理喻的想法，大我聽見不解，卻在下一秒看見JESSE直往自己身上靠近想要親吻自己，簡直有病於是用力反抗想把JESSE推開，這也是藥效的一種嗎？他完全不能思考，更莫提理智了，是種會讓他情慾翻覆的迷藥嗎？

「JESSE、有病——你、你給我滾開！！」

猛然吻住最好朋友的嘴唇，那被樹憐惜在掌心裡連呵責都捨不得的珍寶居然就這樣讓JESSE蹂躪起來，JESSE的舌頭想要鑽進去但大我用力緊閉著牙關不讓他得逞，一拳拳揮過去但JESSE已經將他的雙手狠狠抓住，他尖叫不果雙腳亂蹬可是敵不過身型上有絕對優勢的JESSE。

「你在做什麼？！」用力地揮拳，樹只是想著大我一個人可能沒有辦法將那麼高大的JESSE抬過來，沒想到讓自己看見的一幕居然那麼離譜，JESSE正強吻著大我並伸手意圖探索他身體的每處，他咆哮憤怒也顧不上JESSE到底是醉了還是怎樣了，只想發狠地讓JESSE受傷嚐盡他該死的苦果，JESSE在毫無防備之下被樹揍至從大我身上退開，樹連忙將大我一擁入懷不讓JESSE再亂來，JESSE再度倒在那淌污水上，不明的水漬在他高級的襯衫上散蔓起來，樹生氣地拉著大我離開，大我不情願地一再回頭。  
「樹……JESSE他——」  
「別理他，一天半晚睡在街頭上他又不會死的！」

漸行越遠，樹越想越氣，早知道就讓大我留在車上等待，他自己去找JESSE，混帳傢伙喝醉了就了不起啊？強行將大我推上車內，樹自己坐在駕駛席上生氣裡也知道自己這種情緒下最好還是不要開車，他氣鼓鼓地望著大我仍然回頭望向JESSE在的暗巷，嘴唇上有像是被JESSE吻過的痕跡讓他發狂，大我甚至沒有朝著JESSE發脾氣。

「唔……樹！」赫地樹捧起自己的臉頰湊近，這突如其來的接吻勾動著大我的心思，撲通地跳個不停，和樹的接吻才是真實而甜蜜的，大我閉眼享受，樹還是火冒三丈但當舌尖碰過大我的主動糾纏時，也漸漸平伏下來，他撩了撩大我的耳窩，癢得難受大我閃躲著避開，輕輕地推開樹結束了吻，「怎麼了？這是傳說中的妒嫉嗎？」  
「有病，我是你男朋友，有什麼好妒嫉？」樹生硬得不自然，他蹙著眉頭說，大我卻竊笑起來，想到自己剛剛已經『消毒』過大我被JESSE吻過的每處，又看著大我坐在自己旁邊因為自己的突襲而暗自偷笑起來，慢慢氣消。  
「可是JESSE他……」大我還是不死心，樹卻開動了車子打算絕情。  
「偶爾讓他在街上睡上一晚大概他才會明白別人的男朋友不是他喝醉的理由」

還是滿腔怒火，他發下狠話，大我知道樹非常不滿也沒有再追問，JESSE也是有夠瘋狂，居然像那麼強吻自己，老實說先別提樹的憤然，連自己也想一拳拳揍過去，把我當成誰了？他愛每晚想著松村北斗才能入睡是他的事，但自己可是他最好的朋友啊！

「……北斗有什麼好，讓JESSE總是忘不掉——」

等待信訊燈的時候，大我望著窗外眨動著的朦朧夜景，忍不住悄聲問道，樹沒有回答，他知道樹一直有跟北斗聯絡，他從不過問，更不會出席樹和北斗的所有聚會，他讓自己也屬於在跟北斗斷絕來往的關係圈裡面是不希望自己心軟，也不希望JESSE終有一天又會透過自己重新踏上跟北斗糾纏不清的不歸路。

嘀嗒嘀嗒，車廂內的安靜裡一直傳來汽車制動燈閃爍的聲音，敲打著大我陷進回憶裡的思緒，他靠在窗上望向飛逝的街景，從繁華至冷清地回到他跟樹的家，咬咬嘴唇，腦裡面還是那個難受的JESSE。

詩歌是優美的，但放到自己身上，那只是種無止境的折磨。

JESSE，你到底什麼時候才會明白。

「唉」

只有自己睡的愛情旅館還是睡不進去，被翻開的回憶裡都是JESSE的身影讓他更加失眠，望著窗外寂靜的繁星閃爍著街上紙醉金迷，不遠處的酒吧街上間中有不同的人走過，男男女女互相抱擁的走向這裡似乎是想要租用酒店春宵難得，北斗看了一會兒全然清醒，便認命地穿回衣服打開退房離開。

凌晨時份再過一會兒應該就有首班車了，但說是一會兒也至少得等上一個多小時，北斗正考慮著要在這裡招計程車還是乾脆到車站等待，看起來因為心情不佳而將房間退掉是衝動的，明明他可以一直在酒店待到首班車的時候，但那房間每個角落都讓他想起跟那女生不快的情事，還有幕幕JESSE絮繞著自己的糾纏讓他只想趕快離開，回到自己避風塘似的家裡，獨個兒待著便可以獲取平靜。

經過酒吧街那邊走向車站，每個暗角都拉扯著自己深沉的恐懼，在這種時間還在街上蹓躂的每個人看上去都像不良，北斗加快腳步想著只要走到車站燈火通明就好了，有誰在前方的夜巷中吆喝著什麼，揮動拳頭然後有誰摔倒在地上濺出髒水的聲音在寧靜中被放大起來，北斗遙望了一下只能有兩個人急步回到車上，沒一會兒車子開走了，巷子裡還是那個倒下來的人。

爭執？打架？無論是哪一種都不見得是北斗需要伸出援手的地方，但這路通往的地方是距離車站的唯一路段，只好更加快步走過；此刻的北斗似乎是無所畏懼，想起JESSE讓自己心情壞透了，更可恨是他居然還在期待著什麼才讓自己的身體起了奇怪的反應，彷彿沒有JESSE的推波助瀾，他根本跟那女生沒辦法完成翻雲覆雨。侮辱，簡直就是侮辱，越想越氣，更氣當初是自己一手把JESSE推開，現在又忍不住去記住，這些年來JESSE完全沒有任何消息，他確信樹跟大我的交往裡面JESSE肯定佔有名份，卻樹什麼都不肯告訴自己，大概也是大我的吩咐吧，想起來也算合理，自己無疑將JESSE害慘，大我會這些禁止自己和JESSE的再度交纏，太過理所當然。

「……北斗……」

猛然頓下腳步，背後的夜巷裡傳來絕對不可能在這裡出現的聲音，他所呼喚的名字在北斗的耳窩裡轟然炸開，徹底讓自己頭腦變得一遍空白，千百萬個不可能還是沒能阻止北斗轉身，暗陰處是個高大的身型，熟悉卻又有點兒陌生，高級的西裝和襯衫上都是污水，骯髒沾濕他大半的身體，他本人卻是不太清醒，卻一直呢喃著某個名字。

他的名字。

「……北斗——」

我……又可以見到你了。

「JES——」

他變成熟了，一副精英的樣子烙印著他所不知曉的時間流逝，JESSE不再是當初總退讓著自己的大學生，出人頭地卻與之不符地半躺在地上，北斗馬上便想要衝過去，卻又在自己喚醒記憶的一刻倏地停下來，是他親手將JESSE推開的。

是他，壓根不想要一個未知的未來。

「……北斗」一再重覆的低聲急切，JESSE大概是沒瞧見自己，異常的緋紅攀上他的臉頰，衣衫不整的樣子看起來剛剛被揍的就是他了，北斗將手機拿出來想要撥通樹的電話讓他來接一下人，像某種愛情電視劇一樣並沒有人接聽。

JESSE一直在叫著自己，讓北斗心煩意亂，心裡面明知道他不應該再打擾JESSE的生活了，但JESSE似乎還沒有完全把自己放下是種意外的驚喜，他沒辦法說他沒有在為這件事而暗自興奮，卻理智一直告訴自己當初使壞的人可是他本人。

「JES、站起來，我帶你離開吧——」站在黑夜中猶豫不決，旁邊的人行色匆匆朝他們投以是好奇也是不懷好意的眼神，再這麼站下來恐怕別人都要以為是自己將JESSE揍成這個樣子，看JESSE這個樣子不是爛醉如泥就是被人下藥，也可能兩種都有，他走近JESSE，試圖將JESSE從地上拉起來，他並不是完全失去意識，卻模糊不清，嘴中唸唸有詞他就只能聽見自己的名字，酒氣裡混雜著還是JESSE愛用的香水，他的愛好和習慣像是沒有改變一樣，體溫比他記憶中的都要熾熱，磕磕絆絆地勉強走到大街，北斗架著JESSE探頭留意有沒有計程車途經此地，守了好一會兒才看見目眩的車光照射，便馬上揮了手將JESSE推上車。

「……北斗——」

當自己被誰扶著進入某個單位的時候，JESSE在不清醒裡試著用力看，看見眼前的人有點兒眼熟，卻又隨即覺得自己很可笑，北斗又怎可能在這裡出現，並扶著自己進屋內。他拿自己仔細地脫掉尖銳的皮鞋，敲打在地上的音樂清脆，似是而非而在心裡劃著痕跡，這個人不曉得是情急還是真情意切，滿身的髒襯衫但他並沒有太介意的樣子，專注地為自己一顆接一顆解開，JESSE伸手想要撫過他的臉，那臉龐跟北斗的十分相似，卻只是在心裡扯起疼痛讓他想到不可能，被下藥的他身體燥熱，當同樣溫熱的指尖脫完自己的衣服悄然劃過自己胸口的時候，JESSE便翻身將那個人壓在身下。

反正，他把自己撿回來也只是為了這樣。

「等等、JES——！」

原來這藥還會讓自己出現幻覺，JESSE在想，它似乎完美猜中自己最想聽見的說話，北斗的著急就烙在耳邊，身下這個人連自己的名字也早知道，他是酩酊大醉吧，才會出現這種根本不可能的想像，北斗的臉朦朧在眼前晃動，JESSE輕笑起來，要是這一切都是真的就好了。

低頭將吻封住北斗的嘴唇，這種柔軟的感覺久違地讓自己著迷，JESSE好想大叫也更想嚎啕大哭，他好想北斗，他想念北斗的一切，就連北斗將自己推開他也甘之如飴，他的強迫和自律終於讓自己發了瘋，連跟別人做愛都只能想起北斗；舌頭鑽進去糾纏，北斗起初是抗拒想要閃避，不停將JESSE推開，他怕自己走錯路，更怕自己無法回頭，打從重遇JESSE的一刻起，他就不想再度失去JESSE。

試著重奪主導權，JESSE讓北斗回應自己的舌吻，互相挑逗的濕潤劃過嘴腔內每處敏感的地方，北斗很久沒有這種感覺了，一切的情動似乎都在這夜回來，它化作自己最想要的人重新出現，JESSE只是跟自己接吻，他便已經感覺下身脹痛，那些在女生身上找不到的衝動明確地印證著他從不願意承認的事實，他知道JESSE沒將自己認出來，讓JESSE發狂的，只是他回憶中的自己。

JESSE有點兒粗魯地扯開自己的襯衫，衣物上的鈕釦滾落木地板上一下下嘀嗒打動著他們的急進，互相索求過份的喘息將房間的溫度升高，北斗很自私，甚至比當年的自己更加自私，他居然迎合著JESSE將自己撕暴。

「JES——」

發現JESSE會對這個名字牽扯反應，紊亂鼻息間都是情慾的意味，北斗仰著頭，任由JESSE在自己的脖子間種下吻痕，每一個都顯得死心塌地，刺痛又錐心裡北斗卻只嚐到滿足和快樂，他急不及待從鏡子回望這個卑賤又不知廉恥的自己，到底是如何在意識模糊的JESSE裡獲取自己自私自利的快樂，他輕聲喚著，JESSE果然更野蠻地想要佔有自己，哈氣著溫熱的呼息他貼近JESSE，讓他把自己吻得更痛，咬啃著他所喜愛的喉間，北斗甚至更想JESSE將它咬破，那種血腥感才能彌補他對JESSE的所有愧疚；但JESSE沒有，即便他以為眼前的自己只是別人，他也沒有打算傷害，他的舌尖掃過自己的耳窩，毫不留情地在裡面鑽出鑽入令自己打顫起來，北斗下意識抓住JESSE的兩臂，將頭埋在他的胸前，迷離中眨眨眼睛，JESSE將吻落在自己胸前的快慰上舔吻起來，一陣舒坦的喜悅蔓延北斗渾身的情動，他從輕咬下唇想要忍耐變成放開懷抱熱烈地喘吟起來，甚至故意將那撩撥的叫聲落在JESSE的耳邊，調戲著他的聽覺。

不是北斗，怎可能是北斗，他的北斗才不會像這樣配合著自己，但既然都是自己的幻想，倒是一個極美好的夢，JESSE自虐地想，接受北斗的挑逗，北斗伸手撫著自己的臉，JESSE輕咬那伸過來的指尖，舌頭碰上去帶暗示式地吸吮起來，北斗望著自己是那麼的情深，儼然是一個陌生的人，北斗將手指抽走，主動探向自己的下身。

「含住它吧」

北斗只是輕地按摩起來，JESSE便覺得意識更加地抽離起來，他坐直身子，用力地將北斗拉到自己的身邊，按下了北斗的頭讓他委身在自己的前面，朝著他的耳邊命令地表示，北斗一怔，美夢到底只是美夢，他變了，他也變了，沒能認出彼此的只落得這種下場，北斗遲疑一會兒，屈服在自己低賤的奢求裡面，躬身下去將JESSE的慾望銜在嘴裡面。

他根本就不懂得怎樣替另一個男人發洩，以前從來只有JESSE替自己服務，他總是無視著JESSE的需要而自我滿足，他試著學習從前JESSE為自己吞吐的方式在前端打著圈，滲滿汗水的腥臭味讓自己反胃而心生抗拒，但他又想到JESSE從來沒有跟自己提過這種事情是如此屈辱和難受，他努力不去在意那些讓自己不適的黏稠感，舌尖繞著花莖再往上提勾勒筆直的線，JESSE輕撫著自己的頭發出滿足的嘆息，原來這種感覺是怪異的奇妙，聽著JESSE的滿意，他居然越發興奮起來，想要征服JESSE的快感。

「夠了」

吸吮正當自己開始習慣那種感覺並享受起來的時候被JESSE打斷，他勾著自己的下巴強迫自己抬起頭來不要再親下去，爆發邊緣的慾望一直滲著愛液，透明地展現著JESSE沒看清楚的夢魘，北斗直視著JESSE仍然迷糊的雙眼，他撩了撩JESSE的髮絲，眨動的眼瞼盯著自己看，但北斗知道JESSE眼內的並不是自己，是他早已失序的過去。

「轉過去」

處子終有一天也不再是處子，那個晚上他在最後推開了JESSE，卻無法忘懷的內疚在這數年裡面一直纏繞著自己，他跟不同的女生做愛只為了想要忘記，但所有的努力都在跟JESSE玉帛相見及JESSE的一聲命令下消失得無影無蹤。

心跳厲害，他珍而重之看待的這個身份終於在這不清不楚的一刻被奪去，始料未及的變化他輕狂地取笑自己，轉身過去跪在床上，JESSE的熾熱濕潤地抵住自己的後穴，想必很痛吧，那個晚上就很痛，沒有相愛的二人做著這種事就等於被咀咒一樣，怎可能會有無憂的快樂，他們只是在互相傷害，挑戰著道德和對方的底線；JESSE瞧他失神，炙熱拍打著他的皮肉，啪啪作響的刺耳又挑逗，將巨大探進胯下摩擦起來，北斗總算學會這種譎異的感覺是另類的快慰，他嗚咽著等待，JESSE律動著卻沒有馬上進去，但不斷地摩挲著後方將愛津多少都送進裡面去，入口處泛著晶瑩的閃亮，JESSE挺身恍惚，緊緻的甬道在抗拒著自己，JESSE沒有理會，他只想起了北斗那個晚上將自己推開，身下的人若是北斗那該多好。

「嗚——！！」

破身一刻是一種前所未有被貫穿的感覺，彷彿他的身體要因為他的私心而付出極大的代價，落紅滴在床單上渲染複雜的痕跡，JESSE像是沒有看見似地猛然推進，北斗緊抓著泛白的關節幾乎咬破嘴唇卻不讓自己叫出來，是他心甘情願的，是他渴求著JESSE，是他明知道不應該靠近，卻一再自私地沉淪。

抽插的過程並沒有快慰，北斗只覺得痛得發抖，全身冒著雞皮疙瘩北斗既想哭又想大笑，他早已瘋狂，打從重遇JESSE的一刻起，他就失去理智，JESSE律動起來，北斗忍住哽咽眼淚卻還是流下來，滑落自己的臉頰卻帶著全部的如願以償。

我就是這樣一個下賤而卑鄙的人。


	12. Chapter 12

１２

窗外隱約可以聽見街上汽車引擎發動的聲音，沒有太多的行人只是零落的談話聲，聽在耳內如一個和曦的下午，JESSE在床上翻了個身，彷彿就在自己即將睜開雙眼之前便傳來了頭痛欲裂的訊號，他不自覺地皺起眉頭約莫猜著是自己喝得太多，甚至可能被誰下了藥才讓自己有這麼嚴重的後遺症，抱著枕頭在床上輾轉，感覺自己開始醒過來了，運轉著整理思緒，昨晚他去了酒吧，幾杯下肚便有個笑起來會露出好看虎齒的男生跟自己搭訕，跟著他走到後巷——之後的事情不太記得，他好像有接聽過大我的電話，但要是大我跟他聯絡了不可能沒有來找他啊，他也不記得有跟那個虎牙的男生離開，這到底又是誰的家？

足夠清醒，JESSE張開眼瞼，他忍著頭痛勉強從床上掙扎起來，赫然發現自己被屋子的主人仔細地換上一套更為乾淨舒服的衣服，套在自己的身上也有種寬鬆感，房間和衣物上散發出來的氣味有種哪裡嗅過的感覺，JESSE低頭看著那闊腳褲顯得殘舊不過上面印著的燦爛煙花圖案看著眼熟，不明所以於是扭頭觀察這房間，不太像一個常去夜店撿屍的人的房間，還是每人都有這種黑暗面和反差所以跟他去過一夜情對象的房間都不一樣，以前被誰撿回家的時候他們的房間都是凌亂而昏暗，卻這間是明媚而充滿書卷氣的，數個偌大的落地書櫃佔去一半的位置，裡面塞滿了不同種類的書本，小說類的佔大半，間中塞進數本類似是『如何培養你的領導才能』之類較資訊向的書籍，不同的手稿文本也散落在書桌上面，上面密麻地用不同顏色的便利貼和紅筆標記著，看來這房屋的主人從事與文字相關的工作，沒想到那麼有文學氣息的人居然就大刺刺在酒吧外面將自己撿回家，這裡一切的擺設都有種說不出的親切感，總讓JESSE想起一個不能提起的人，取笑自己的怯懦，想必是昨晚第一個男生帶著讓他著迷的虎齒才讓他揮之不去，思慕間都是北斗的身影，他甩甩頭，卻只是讓自己更加地不舒服。

扶著額頭輕聲嘆氣，房間的主人也不知道跑去哪裡了，自己的西裝和隨身物品到底被放到哪裡一概不知道，JESSE赤腳站起來在房間探探頭找尋，沒想到房間的木門倏地被打開，他馬上驚覺地回頭，卻撞上一個讓他朝思暮想的魅影。

是北斗。

「……等等，慎太郎你先別跑到老師的家裡，你先到百貨公司買老師喜歡那種口味的羊羹，紅豆口味的，對，就是那家，然後你在車站等我，我現在從家裡出發應該二十分鐘左右來車站跟你會合——」北斗還是穿著居家服，他拿著手機衝進房間裡面，在毫無預兆的情況下對上JESSE錯愕的神情似乎他倒也忘記了昨晚將JESSE撿回家，二人呆愣在對方的臉上，心臟像是停頓已久的齒輪硬生地壓過鏽痕重新轉動，跳躍不斷的心意敲打著他們的胸口，卻沒餘下大學時期的點點情意，所有的美好都在今天換成了愧疚和想要忘記的複雜，北斗止步在房門邊上，手裡還拿著手機慎太郎在另一頭急促地說著話，北斗回過神來鼓起勇氣在JESSE的注視下踏進自己的房間，「先這樣，我馬上來找你」

掛掉手機後北斗將衣櫃一把打開，裡面一半是色彩繽紛有點兒讓人難以理解的風格，另一邊則是平常不過的上班族西裝，雖然都沒有自己慣常穿的名牌感但是看上去就跟北斗很合襯的樣子，北斗甚至沒有理會JESSE在這裡盯著自己看的時間，他自顧自地將居家服脫下來，露出光滑誘人的背線使JESSE心跳驟停把視線別走，重新望回北斗身上的時候他已經套好襯恤一個一個將鈕釦扣上，熟稔地結著領帶又跑到書桌前翻找一些文稿塞進公事包裡面去。

「北斗」

眼看著北斗這便穿戴整體一副要往外跑的樣子，JESSE還是忍不住把他叫停，名字從自己的嘴裡喚出來是久違的，他總恐懼著提起這個讓自己心傷又糾纏不清的名字，這些年來他不曾提起但一直容許北斗在回憶裡侵佔自己，喉嚨間的顫抖響亮著北斗的發音散落在自己耳窩裡，北斗站住腳卻猶豫著要怎樣回頭面對JESSE，他咬咬唇還是狠下心轉了身。

「我猜你昨晚被搶了，要是你等會兒要上班或是回家的話用這些錢吧……你的西裝我替你洗了掛在浴室裡，但我想還沒有乾，要是你不介意的話我衣櫃還有其他衣服，你隨便拿去穿就好」北斗從銀包裡拿了幾張紙幣放在床頭櫃上面，就那麼一瞬間的靠近也足以讓JESSE心猿意馬，但北斗似乎沒有久候的打算，才放下來便退後想要離開，JESSE沒有聽明白，他下意識猛然抓住北斗想要離開的手，記憶中的體溫在自己的掌心轟隆炸開，北斗有點兒吃驚地扭頭，一臉慌亂之間JESSE瞧見了北斗頸間零碎的紅線，似被誰狠狠吸吮過的刺痛讓自己不自覺鬆了手，北斗看見他盯著自己的脖子，不自在地拉了拉衣領意思掩飾，「抱歉JES，工作上出了問題我現在真的得走了，這裡所有的東西你隨便使用，不用在意」

北斗的語氣是那麼的遺憾，太久沒有親耳聽見北斗喚自己作JES，迫切的緊急也讓JESSE反射性放了手，那殘留在手上的餘溫仍在，北斗卻行色匆匆地離開家門，然而JESSE甚至還沒有從重遇北斗的戲碼中回神過來。

他坐在床上困惑不已，對於為什麼自己會出現在北斗的家百思不得其解，昨晚的記憶中斷在後巷裡那個也帶著虎牙的男生跟自己服務，他盯著那剛抓過北斗的掌心，彷彿體溫黏附在上面彌留未散，北斗將自己帶回家，也替自己換了衣服——

他頸上的殷紅新鮮清晰，顯然是不超過兩天內烙上的吻痕……當所有的證據指向一個絕對不可能發生的事實時，JESSE恐懼起來，他一直想要得到北斗，他本能的反應想要佔有最喜歡的人，只是北斗一再將他推開，如今在他懵然不知之間告訴他已經和北斗發生過關係，絕對不是他想要的結局。

發生到什麼地步？仍然像是從前那些點到即止的小遊戲嗎？不，瞧北斗頸上的痕跡說明他們要是真的發生了什麼，根本不可能從那激烈中停下來，他已經不再是生澀的人，一星期有好幾天跑出去獵食的他早就習慣如何在無意識之間佔有一個人，但他不曾試過像今天一樣完完全全地掉失記憶，JESSE抱頭強行將自己埋在雙滕之間，靠著黑暗試圖喚醒稀薄的思路，直至他看見床單某處那些乾涸而曖昧的暗紅。

「……！！！」

驚詫顫慄JESSE的全身，他發抖地呆盯著那些疼痛的暗紅，想起來了自己在美國酒醉之間悲傷地失去的初夜，這些瀝乾的鮮紅似乎在提醒自己，北斗昨晚有多痛及自己絕對毫不憐香惜玉的過程——但所有的大驚失色都比不上一個更可怕的事情，北斗至昨晚為止仍然是處子，是他親手奪去北斗的初夜，但他卻完全記不起來。

「有病……為什麼偏偏要記不起來……」再用力發狂地抓著自己的頭髮也是想不起來，昨晚的記憶一遍空白，北斗似乎也沒有打算告訴自己他的種種惡行，北斗是情願的嗎？他當年就沒有答應過，怎麼可能會突然改變心意，完全是種犯罪行為北斗居然還撐著受損的身體替他換衣服和洗掉骯髒的衣服，甚至今天看見自己起床以後先交代好所有東西，才匆匆離開。

所有事情連接起來JESSE只覺得自己是一個大混蛋。

「搞不好北斗桑才是個大混蛋吧」從車站會合了後輩慎太郎，慎太郎手上就拿著名作家鈴木老師最愛吃的紅豆羊羹，二人快步按著記憶走向鈴木的寓所，甫看見北斗他便注意到北斗頸間那些不明的紅線，想起了昨晚聽說隔壁部門和別的公司辦了場聯誼會，那些紅線的由來不言而喻。  
「誒？」北斗專心想著等會兒如何禮貌地給予壓力給鈴木老師催促佢趕快交稿，又不要讓他過份生氣不然又好一陣子寫不出任何東西來，倏地聽見慎太郎這句完全摸不著頭腦的說話，他不解地扭頭。  
「明明我自己來就好，北斗桑這樣跑出來不是扔下昨晚的女伴不顧了嗎」

慎太郎是工作上的後輩，編輯部為了培訓編輯們不同的能力定期會轉換部門繼續進行出版小說雜誌的工作，北斗之前一直負責的都是愛情小說連載部門，這陣子換到實用書籍那邊去了，原來的工作都交給慎太郎負責，只是這個鈴木老師特別麻煩，才令原來不同組的慎太郎和北斗有更多的交接點。

「啊……」早上慎太郎打電話來本來是確認一下鈴木老師家的地址，眼看著明天就是連載截稿日可是至今鈴木仍然半個字都沒有寫出來，心急的慎太郎打算用最原始的方法直接殺上鈴木家，被北斗聽出來了趕忙跑出家門阻止，貿然衝到鈴木面前肯定讓他不高興，瞧他古怪的藝術家性格要是被氣著了說不定連半個字都不肯再寫了，那麼連載的部份就要開天窗，自己道義上還是有跟進的責任，於是也陪著慎太郎登門拜訪。

而面對慎太郎的說話他卻是半句反應也做不出來，昨晚的確是參加公司的聯誼會了，也從聯誼會順走女生了，幾杯下肚的醉意是過份衝動，空有一股不斷想要證明自己可以沒有JESSE的想法是徒勞無功，一旦想到跟那女生悲慘的情事簡直是男人之恥，北斗自然不想提起來。但更應該深藏心中的是自己頸間那些糾纏不清的吻痕，昨晚他沒有推開JESSE，不如說JESSE意識不明中滿足了自己這些年來低賤的渴望，身體不算不適但也隱約感受到某一處過份磨擦的痛，JESSE沒有留力，大約他誤以為自己跟別人在做愛，結果自己頸上的激情拉好了衣領也擋不住清晰被別人看見，早知道就上點遮瑕才出門。

「鈴木老師的脾氣不輕易處理，還是一起來比較保險」決定不回應慎太郎的僭越，他實事求是地說，慎太郎也相識知趣沒有追問昨天北斗香艷的夜晚，拉起了別的話題讓北斗更輕鬆地跟自己說著話，不一會兒便來到鈴木家並帶緊張的心情按下門鈴。

「鈴木老師，我們的原稿——」

情況看起來相當糟糕，鈴木的樣子活脫是一個交不出稿來的窮酸作家，髒亂的頭髮表示他抓破頭也寫不出半個字來，新連載就這樣必須開天窗似乎他也相當不甘心，但對作者而言沒有靈感就是沒有靈感，鈴木情可開天窗也不願意胡亂寫點東西湊合，畢竟連載的話自己還得一直寫下去；自然出版社那邊的北斗和慎太郎不是這樣想，鈴木一直是他們受歡迎的連載作家之一，充滿官能挑逗的情色小說吸引不同階層讀者的青睞，慎太郎主張是隨便寫點什麼看起是很色的先湊過去，再慢慢想整個故事的構成，自然讓鈴木十分不滿，北斗是了解鈴木的，畢竟之前就是他負責鈴木的連載，他默不作聲坐在工作間等待著，也四處觀察有沒有好點子可以給鈴木使用。

「你這傢伙到底懂不懂文學？！想不出來強行寫了也肯定不好看，整天原稿原稿的快要把人煩死，不寫了不寫了，這期直接說我腰痛開天窗吧」沉默好一會兒慎太郎又忍不住了，公司還有整疊的文稿他需要校對，總不能陪著鈴木什麼都不幹就坐著在這裡乾等吧？未等北斗制止自己衝口而出，鈴木果然大發雷霆。  
「慎太郎！」北斗連忙伸手讓慎太郎不要再說話，將自己擋在慎太郎的面前但求鈴木至少給點面子在好幾年相處的情份上，「鈴木老師，不要急，連載也只是需要約莫數千字左右，明天才是截稿日我們還有時間想的，老師平常寫起來都很快的，相信老師一定可以辦得到」

柔聲地說著奉承的說話讓甚有自尊的鈴木漸漸放下戒心，北斗是他少有喜歡的編輯，一個真正喜歡文字的孩子跟自己的思想迴路很相似，總是在北斗身上找到共鳴感，間中北斗提出來的點子自己也是極愛的，北斗坐在自己的工作間，活脫就是他的靈感泉源。

「北斗君這次有沒有好點子？最近有沒有看什麼書籍適合拿來刺激一下？」聽見鈴木這樣直白的提問慎太郎不著跡地瞪大雙眼，他可不知道編輯除了整天圍著老師們追原稿之外，還得給他們提供靈感讓他們繼續寫下去，至少其他合作的老師們就沒有這種要求，難怪人家都說鈴木老師不易對付，但偏偏他很喜歡北斗，看來平常是北斗給了不少點子給他。  
「辦公室偷情……之類？」一時之間被這樣問起來肯定也沒什麼想法，情色的官能小說都老梗，讀者看重的是中間互相調戲的情節，故事整體到底在說什麼倒實際上沒有太多人在意，堅持都是作者自己的執著，北斗隨便掰了個隨處可見的想法。  
「嗯……之前的連載有寫過」鈴木不太喜歡。  
「要不來一個稍微禁忌之戀的，老師跟學生……女高中生之類」北斗又想了想，說。  
「誒——但這種關係上的情色脈絡容易被人說不道德，有點兒過於進取了」

連續被鈴木擋掉好幾個想法，北斗也開始認真地思考所有可行的設定，雙眼既是觀察著鈴木家每一處的細節，也想著他生活上到底有什麼值得記錄的一刻，自問情事的經歷不算少，但幾乎每次都是以自己的失敗告終，男人之恥自然說不出來，更讓他無地自容是他居然每次的一夜情都得靠著想念另一個男人才有辦法完成，相當戲劇化但實在說不出口。

鈴木盯著北斗看，北斗是個很帥的孩子也相當吸引他，自然不是說人與人之間的那種張力，而是他有種深沉的直覺，瞧出了北斗身上自帶的憂愁和老是不說出來的圍牆，城府裡藏著的祕密似乎都是一篇篇有趣的靈感，今天的北斗和他過去所見的不太一樣，可能是過來的時候有點兒匆忙吧，領帶結得沒有從前的一絲不苟，和襯恤的配色也不像過去合襯，更像是隨便湊出來不是太失禮便套上去，頸間——居然被鈴木發現那些自然讓北斗難為情的吻痕。

「北斗……你這些故事，可以讓我聽聽嗎？」

有點兒似是打探別人的私隱，鈴木猶豫了一下，可是眼看著前面就是他不斷想要發掘更多的文思泉湧，截稿日迫在眉睫，他想著大家都是男的又相處這麼久了，便指了指北斗頸上的曖昧問道。

「呃、」果不其然，北斗快速地拉好衣領想要遮住，然而那些吻痕散落的位置的確過份，怎麼看還是烙在結節美好的地方，北斗吞嚥一下扭妮，想要幫助鈴木，卻又不願提起自己和JESSE的過去。  
「要是不想提起，也不用勉強」

他以為北斗只是一段輕鬆平常的戀愛故事，又或是某個晚上的激情小片段，但瞧見北斗慌張又為難的表情鈴木便猜出來了，原來在北斗安靜的臉龐下藏著一些他不希望跟別人說出來的禁語，自然是更想知道，單是想想也幾乎可以肯定對新連載有極大的幫助，但另一方面鈴木還是十分理智的，他們只是工作上的關係，過份打探別人的私事也十分不道德。

「……Wenn ich dich lieb habe, was geht's dich an?」低聲輕喃著鈴木和慎太郎都沒聽懂的語言，鈴木歪頭等待著北斗的說明，卻從北斗的眼眸裡看見悲傷，他正努力地整理好自己的情緒迎合工作上的自己，鈴木有點兒後悔自己因為苦無靈感而追問了北斗，他這不是要北斗分享他的故事，他是要北斗親手翻開自己心中的傷口，從血腥的皮肉中拉出他深藏的痛苦，「是我大學時挺喜歡的詩集裡其中一首作品，意思大概是我愛你，但這與你無關，當時我想了很久為什麼喜歡一個人卻跟他沒關係，我以為只是單戀的一種表現，後來想著，好像也不是單戀那麼普通」  
「我愛你……但這與你無關——」

接觸文字多了自然格外敏感，彷彿可以看見年輕的北斗不懂得去詮釋這句簡單平常，但從北斗陰沉的表情裡鈴木也看出來，如今的北斗早已找到詩中的答案，才不是單戀，是一場極致的執著和倔強。

「要是……有兩個人，從來沒有走在一起，曖昧一段日子裡可以描寫他們會接吻擁抱牽手之類，但他們始終沒有在一起；若干年後重遇，他們依然糾纏在以前的卻步裡面，卻因為人長大了開始發生了關係——這個故事如何？」

鈴木不愧是有名的作家，單憑一句的提示已經可以喚醒他的能力想到大約的故事結構，看來他也是憑著他的人生經歷輕易便解讀了這句含糊的詩句，那熟悉的情節刺痛著北斗的內心，不曉得JESSE離開他家了沒有，他這才發現自己根本沒留下任何聯絡的方法，JESSE一旦離開了，他們又再度重新變成兩道不會相交的平衡線。

「我認為很好，鈴木老師」

劃上完美的弧度鈴木沒有拆穿，他瞧見北斗心中的哀慟，有點兒愧疚以這種方式強迫北斗分享自己的故事，他緊抓著一閃即逝的靈感，匆匆抓了張空白的原稿紙，墨水筆頓在上頭頃刻，鈴木思考著標題，然後下筆。

《初》

初嚐悸動，初次戀愛，初夜撼然。

「還是北斗桑厲害，在想到標題後鈴木老師便可以在短短兩小時內完成初稿，我現在回去的話校對後也有時間挑一下配圖，真的超感謝你啦」和鈴木老師的見面並不如自己想像中淡靜，他以為自己是在工作但實際上只是挑動著自己不應有的非專業情緒，鈴木的原稿刺痛著自己，他不曉得為什麼就在半句詩賦上鈴木可以將自己和JESSE的故事寫出來並不需要自己一再提醒，可能在鈴木眼前這只是一個故事，但北斗心底裡卻早已認定這是命運。

《初》的首章停頓在男女主角重遇的一刻，正好如今天的北斗和JESSE，在老師工作間的默靜中他不斷想起JESSE和今天匆忙離開的樣子，他甚至未有時間細看著JESSE成熟的臉龐，聽著慎太郎歡快的道謝，他卻沒有半點兒鬆一口氣的感覺。

「沒關係……糟了，都這個時間了？？！」下午的沒精打采赫然停止在北斗無意識看手錶的一刻，感覺整個人被抽空，整天不是管著鈴木的連載就是JESSE的事情幾乎忘記今天特意請的假期跟高地去試禮服，距離約好的時間快晚了一小時，他連忙打開手機，發現所有未接來電都是來自高地，「抱歉，慎太郎我明天回公司再跟你說，我今天有要事先走了」  
「不會不會，今天你還特意請了假呢，是我說抱歉才對，那麼你先走吧」  
「掰」

沒有太多的說話便撥打著高地的手機跟慎太郎揮手道別，高地也沒有接聽電話，說不定已經試著禮服如火如荼，他翻找著高地發給自己婚紗公司的地址，招了輛計程車把自己送過去。

看來今天是不走運的一天。

「北斗，你晚死了！我以為你不來了」甫推門走進陌生的婚紗店，門邊的風鈴響得清脆，卻伴隨著高地毫不掩飾的抱怨，北斗一臉歉意；高地是大學同學裡面最快結婚的朋友，雖然北斗自問在大學裡也沒認識幾個人，曾經在大一同房的情誼和合拍的節奏讓他們在畢業後也一直保持聯絡，間中聽著高地抱怨女朋友快要禁止他駕著心動的電單車出去兜風還覺得滿好笑的，高地結婚居然邀請自己當伴郎是有點兒意外，北斗嘴上不情不願但每件事情都放上心頭，早早便調整好所有日程全力替高地舉辦他的婚禮，直至今天被JESSE打亂他的全盤計劃。  
「抱歉抱歉，剛剛後輩打電話來我回去處理一下公事……」

北斗意圖解釋，高地翻一下白眼站在鏡子前整理著領帶，似乎在想著純白的西裝上到底配襯哪一種顏色的領帶比較好，白色跟白色自然可以，但高地總覺得太常見，跟旁邊負責招呼他們的老闆娘聊著天，老闆娘又取出更多不同的顏色讓他挑選，別的助手迎著北斗過來，示意他可以走進去裡面先換上挑好的禮服看看效果，北斗禮貌點頭正想翻起布簾的一刻，跟京本撞個正著。

「啊」  
「啊……北斗」

和大我也是很久沒見，大我和樹一直穩定交往，自己卻永遠只聯絡樹，無獨有偶，大我似乎也不想跟自己扯上關係，所有跟樹和高地的飯局只要自己可以出席，大我便一定找個理由推搪，無限次覺得在自己不知曉的時間裡高地也有跟他們吃飯，也許還有JESSE作坐上客，冷峻的眼神從大我的臉上是對自己的嫌惡，不能責怪大我的無禮，畢竟當年是自己一再傷害他最好的朋友。

「好久不見」  
「嗯」

望著大我就好像看見JESSE，兩個幾乎劃上等號的身影在這兩天一再挑起自己沉睡的記憶，北斗有點兒不知所措，大我也已經換好禮服，理所當然，他們都是替高地準備婚禮的好友們，北斗取笑怎麼自己就沒想到這一點，除了伴郎還需要有其他幫忙的人，但北斗一直只跟高地聯絡，他知道樹也會幫忙一下，竟是天真地居然以為這義工的名單裡面沒有大我，又或是JESSE。

「大我，我覺得這長褲好像還是太短了一點……不曉得有沒有更長的」

命運總愛作弄人，明明，他已經習慣沒有JESSE的生活了。

他也以為，有些感情，與他無關。

「JES」

布幕再度拉起，穿著筆直西裝的JESSE一如昨天被自己帶回家的企業精英，帥氣的臉孔絕對可以迷倒不少男女，北斗完全沒有預料自己居然會在這種情況下再度看見JESSE，心跳漸發加速起來，他想要從JESSE的臉上別開眼睛，但根本無力；感覺到大我的視線逡巡在自己和JESSE的錯愕上面，依舊沒有給予任何的調解或是回應，JESSE望著自己還帶著早上那種驚惶，他不曉得自己應該露出一副什麼的表情，只知道今天所有的事情，大概都是對於幾年前他親手作孽裡的終究懲罰。

拒絕，重遇，錯誤，親密──

《初》

北斗甚至在想，如果這一切只是鈴木老師筆下的一個小故事。


	13. Chapter 13

１３

過去他以為那天跟高地、沙耶和文惠一起去迪士尼，到了才發現樹、京本和JESSE也在的是他人生最難受的一天，但現在的松村北斗很想告訴以前天真的自己，不，人生每一天都活得好難，充滿艱辛。

他完全想不到該要如何面對JESSE，更甚的是在大我強烈的嫌惡下每每讓他有種無法擺脫的罪惡感，聽見高地跟自己搭話是種救贖，讓他找到個好理由鼓起勇氣經過JESSE和大我，走進樹還在更衣的布幕之後。

「唷，你好晚哦，今天不是請了假嗎？」樹看見北斗逃之夭夭地溜進來，一副喪家犬的樣子打亂了樹的好計劃，高地的婚禮上北斗、大我和JESSE三個人的見面是在所難免，樹思前想後反正他們各自負責的工作關聯性也不大，要是當天才見到的話應該是可以將影響減至最少，至少大我就不會這樣怒目而視瞧著無辜的自己，故意跟高地說JESSE和大我的時間要晚一點，讓高地和北斗先去試禮服，不要幾個大男人硬擠在更衣間裡面。

本來是極完美的構思，可是再美好的方案也比不上生活的變化，比如說，樹根本就沒想到JESSE想著今天既然跟公司請了假前一晚便去獵食一下反正第二天可以睡個懶覺，他更想不到JESSE被誰下藥迷糊之間強吻大我於是自己氣沖沖拉著大我離開置他不顧，他又怎會想到後來北斗打給自己的幾通通話都在駕駛中沒注意漏接結果北斗只好親自將JESSE帶回家，最後是在他們纏綿悱惻之後北斗被後輩召過去工作上的救亡，根本在沒有處理好和JESSE的問題下也延遲了這邊試禮服的時間，結果全都給他撞個正好。

「嗯……工作上還是有點問題剛去解決了——」北斗看起來一蹶不振，一件件地將衣服脫下來又換上，外頭就是JESSE、大我和高地跟老闆娘討論和聊天的聲音，跟布幕後這裡窒息的沉默截然不同，北斗的低氣壓似乎也在影響著自己，樹想著要打開新的話題。  
「對了，昨晚你不是打給我嗎？那時候我剛好在駕駛沒接到，你找我有事？」

顫慄冒過全身，樹以為他準備可以閒話家常，卻完全沒料到只是重新勾回北斗不願意提起的記憶，昨晚和JESSE的翻雲翻雨像海水倒灌一樣侵吞著他，他咬咬嘴唇，自己從來沒有跟樹提過和JESSE有關的所有事情，但既然樹一直和大我交往，那麼也不能期待樹什麼都不知情。

「哦……我在街上碰見JESSE了，他好像有點兒意識不明，本來想打給你讓你帶他回去，結果你沒接」

將所有事情連接起來的樹飲恨自己是該被大我千刀萬剮的，大我跟自己提過JESSE和北斗的事情，他對於自己的不信任也是源自他們的不順利，至今大我仍然帶著某種『反正樹到某一天就會回去選擇跟女生結婚生子』的心態跟自己交往他是無力辯駁，也不曉得要如何做才能讓大我對自己徹底信任，但今天在看見JESSE和北斗交換過的電眼火石後，樹終於明白，大我可能一輩子都只能用這種想法去跟自己在一起，為他建立一個絕對的保護網。

「那麼……你帶JESSE回去了嗎？」樹顫抖地問道，從北斗在鏡子倒映出來的表情裡他便將答案讀出來了，心裡像有塊大石沉重墜落，他和北斗是同一類人，那種不被大我和JESSE接受而隨時可以轉身回去隨波逐流的人，北斗過去的所有拒絕，都將自己的努力化作大我眼中的鐵證如山。  
「……總不能任由他被扔在街頭上吧」

北斗說得無奈，在樹的耳裡卻變成某種刺耳，他在想是不是自己和大我在一起久了，也下意識看不起北斗這種猶豫不決的傷人態度，但理性的他又告訴自己，其實北斗並沒有做錯，的確，他在許多年前拒絕了JESSE，但所有人看見有人昏倒在街頭都不會決絕轉身的，陌生人皆如此，又何況是認識的故友？

「北斗……我覺得，你要是接受不到，就不應該再糾纏不清了」

怔然，樹在他眼中一直都是花花公子型，和大我的交往也許是有點兒意外，不過連北斗也覺得他和大我的關係有點兒像是樹玩膩了不同的女性，想換換口味便搭上大我，終有一天樹還是會回去結婚生子，因為那是所有人都會選擇的結局，明明是他們可以自由去選擇的結局。

所以他斷沒想過責難的說話會從這樣的樹口中說出來，樹皺起眉頭，原來早在不知不覺間他也變成和大我跟JESSE的同一類人，在自己的世界漸行越遠，但樹的怪責卻沒有引起自己的不忿，他根本心知肚明，樹只是在實說實話。

「樹……」連你也覺得我是做錯的那一方嗎？北斗沒有將這個顯然易見的問題問出來，樹要是了解他的話也不會這樣說，北斗不會說自己是清白，但他的確也有去努力抗拒JESSE，人是自私自利的，當JESSE主動將自己壓低並意識模糊之間他知道JESSE沒將自己認出來，於是他起了渴望的私心。

好吧，所有的證據都指向自己就是卑劣的那一個。

「樹……有後悔過跟京本在一起嗎？」北斗太清楚自己心底裡藏著一個完整的JESSE，無論是幻想出來完美的他還是低賤地渴求著JESSE不認得自己那刻的他，再是處子也無法不曉得這些的意義代表什麼，更何況他已經不再是處子了，JESSE將它奪去，而北斗甘之如飴。

北斗的問題是罕見的直白，樹原以為他和北斗之間沒什麼好說了已經將手放在布幕上打算掀開，一瞬間他又能聽見北斗內心一直以來的苦惱和愧疚，他所有的猶疑就在這個密閉的小空間裡始料未及地向自己傾訴，樹既錯愣又感動，大我不喜歡北斗對JESSE所做的一切，但樹卻比誰都更要明白北斗的卻步。

「我喜歡KYOMO，他也喜歡我，其實只是這種事情」

北斗總愛把事情想得複雜，其實他也是個跟大我十分相似的人，思考著各種不同的東西卻硬不說出來，有心事也只願自己一個承受著，直至粉身碎骨；樹說了一下，手仍然放在布幕上，他輕悄地說，扭頭瞧瞧北斗的一臉懷疑。

「……真的只是這種事情嗎？」

你可能接受不到街上過路人詭異的目光，你可能接受不到家人和朋友的謾罵，你可能接受不到你總是跟街上其他男男女女情侶們的不一樣，等到有一天你將所有可能性都嚐極苦不堪言後，你還是會最終放手，既然有了預想的結局，北斗不明白為什麼要開始。

「介意的人一直只有你自己，北斗」樹彷似可以讀懂北斗內心的質問，他看著北斗低垂沒有正面看著自己的視線，說得輕淡，「你要嘛接受不到，就離開；你要嘛還是很在意，就試著去接受，就這兩個選擇」

北斗透過鏡子決意不去看樹，他剛為自己的領帶打上完美的結，整套的伴郎禮服穿在身上是帥氣的，就算是工作上的疲憊也不曾掩蓋他的光彩，他安靜地整理著，未等回應和細嚼樹的好意，布幕再度被打開來。

「樹，你好慢哦，我和JESSE已經試完了」大我走進來，只對著樹說話，北斗感覺自己像空氣一樣，他靜悄悄地繞過大我離開，走到高地和JESSE聊著天的店面裡，老闆娘正替JESSE量度腿長，說她要再找找其他分店的存貨才能確定有沒有更長的禮服長褲，JESSE的視線落在自己身上讓他心驚膽顫，他故意不回望過去，腦裡面都是跟樹剛剛的對話，順手拉上布幕，樹似乎還沒有準備好走出來，北斗也沒有準備好再度生活在樹虛偽的嬉皮笑臉中。  
「抱歉抱歉，我領帶一直結不好嘛，KYOMO幫我弄一下吧」

眼角捎著北斗離開這個令人喘不過氣來的空間裡，樹有點兒感謝北斗不需提示便自行將布幕重新拉上，製造這個私密房間給他和大我，自然，大我看起來的心情很差，他不喜歡北斗但無法將他從自己的生活裡拒之門外，交友圈裡面盤根錯節，他等待著JESSE在時間洗刷裡走出來，沒想到還沒有成功，北斗又再度出現在JESSE和大我的面前。

「這麼簡單的事情自己也做不好」大我有點兒氣呼呼地說，感覺將悶氣都發洩在樹的身上，樹咯咯笑起來，仰著頭站直讓大我靈活地為自己結領帶，少爺對於這種衣服還是比自己熟稔的，指尖輕柔拉動合適的長度，繞著樹從來就學不會的結節糾纏在一起，二人靠近連鼻氣都可以感受出來，大我心不在焉，不過沒幾秒就已經將樹的領帶結好。  
「我什麼都會做的話，KYOMO不是無用武之地麼？」

輕嘲著甜言蜜語，卻沒有成功撩起大我的笑意，大我瞄了瞄布幕之外，輕嘆氣的同時猛然被樹拉著領帶，踉蹌一步更加湊近樹，樹歪歪頭親上去，雙唇是熟悉的氣味，柔軟而讓彼此不想放開，舌尖挑動著自己的嘴唇，大我卻反常地緊閉著並用力推開樹。

「喂！」大我有點兒生氣地瞪著自己，樹卻毫不在意，面對被大我抗拒的自己只是更用力地抱緊，大我在自己懷裡掙扎，一如某個宿舍的夜晚裡一樣，他等待著，直至大我不再動彈。  
「KYOMO今天穿的這麼帥，一直生氣的話太可惜了」樹哄著說，嘴角上揚勾動心思，大我聽出來了，稍微被樹的讚美而打動起來，密閉的空間裡就只有他和樹，撩人的情愫讓他心跳加快，他默不作聲，再嘗試推開樹，但樹依然沒讓他離開的打算。  
「我們可是在別人的店裡面，樹」不曉得這傢伙想要幹什麼，一旦布幕被別人打開他們抱擁在一起的尷尬就要盡收人家的眼底裡，他沒有故意掩飾什麼，可是他不想成為別人茶餘飯後的話題。  
「婚紗店這裡讓KYOMO不高興了嗎？」明知故問，樹十分清楚大我在想什麼，既是不甘心居然JESSE又跟北斗見面了，他確信試禮服活動完結後JESSE又巴著北斗從自己身邊溜走，一心墜向更黑暗的深淵裡，同時也對於這裡處處洋溢著幸福氣氛的婚紗店感到彆扭，這裡每一件禮服，每一套純白的婚紗，似乎都在告訴大我，他和樹才沒有這種福份牽著手進來。  
「……沒有」對自己說謊，大我不喜歡樹追問著自己的信任，當初他再喜歡樹，也不想跟樹開始，樹從來就不是自己和JESSE世界的人，他太清楚萬人迷的樹最終會選擇什麼，那麼吸引的人，才不會甘願跟自己什麼都沒有；是樹讓他只看著腳下的事情，不要想太遠他也一時意亂情迷答應跟他在一起，但交往的時間越久了，大我便越站不住腳，樹待自己太好，讓自己無法想像沒有樹的生活，另一方面也對於樹終將離開有種深入骨髓的恐懼，他過去害怕的事實還是發生了，他害怕自己害怕樹終有一天會離開自己。  
「我不會離開你的，KYOMO」

抱得再緊，大我還是不允許自己去相信樹的每一個承諾，這輕易說出口的話簡直沒有任何約束力，等到有一天樹接受不了他跟別人所有的不一樣，他還是會背棄曾經發過的每一個誓言，要是自己在這刻相信了，他就會受到無比的傷害，他見識過JESSE的痛苦，不會有人想自己成為第二個的。

「北斗又出現了，JESSE又得傷心了」巧妙地避過樹硬塞給自己的信心，樹聽出來了一陣失望，即使穩定交往這麼幾年了，大我還是沒有完全地信任自己跟他會有一個光明的未來，他有點兒後悔為什麼當初要用那種借詞讓大我答應跟自己在一起，現在回想起來，就好像早已預言他終將轉身一樣。  
「他們是他們，我們是我們」大我再用力地將自己推走，樹想抓緊不放手卻這次沒辦到，大我的嘆息搔癢自己的動搖，他不曉得要如何做才讓大我徹底投入跟他的感情裡面，他意圖解釋北斗和JESSE的情況跟他們不一樣，卻大我心裡懸著JESSE已經變得可以預兆的未來，他壓根什麼都聽不進去。

「但JESSE是我最好的朋友，樹」

不等樹再回應自己，大我毅然拉起布幕離開，他沉默地走到JESSE的身邊，高地興奮地說著等會兒不如一起去吃個飯，難得今天大家都在，JESSE和北斗互相對望一眼後一副不確認的樣子，高地又望向大我，直至樹走出來，老闆娘替他調整著長度並抄寫記錄，大我望著樹的眼神裡都是無可奈何，他咬咬下唇跟高地點了頭。

JESSE和北斗還是會交纏，而樹和自己還是像被隔開在某個布簾之後。

對於感情，大我覺得自己仍像處子，什麼都應付不到地笨拙。

「今晚好高興哦，好久沒有試過這樣吃飯，大家都在」令人感覺時間漫長的飯聚大概高興的就只有高地一個人，他興奮地跟所有人談話聊天，聊著不同的近況裡給自己猛灌梅酒，紅粉緋緋的臉頰裡不曉得是沒將北斗跟大我、JESSE之間的尷尬看出來，還是一如既往決意不給予任何反應充耳不聞，整個過程一直都靠高地和樹歡快的對話撐起來，偶爾JESSE會說著無意義但相當爆笑的說話挑動氣氛，幾杯下肚眾人多少有點兒醉意，眨著開始迷離的眼神在夜色之中站在店家門外，高地感慨萬千地忍不住說。  
「在胡說什麼呢，想吃飯的話不是隨時都可以約出來嗎？」明知道JESSE和北斗總是在錯過，高地從沒辦法整整齊齊地將五個人集合起來，樹明瞭卻硬說反話，高地是醉了，卻不是沒有能力思考，他聽出來了忍不住嘆嗤一笑。  
「好吧，我走這邊」高地也知道下一次看見這個陣容想必又得等到自己結婚那天了，樹的說話半點都不可信，他們四個人的關係錯綜複雜不存在讓自己插足的地方，什麼有空再約出來啊之類的都只是一個最美好的謊言，今天也是，JESSE和北斗一直在以為自己看不見的地方交錯視線，樹和大我背著自己別扭起來，他不禁在想，在這班人的眼裡，自己到底是什麼。

是好朋友，是好同學，還是從頭到尾都只是一個局外人。

「JESSE，你不是也坐電車麼？」高地沒有等他們說什麼徑自朝著某個方向離開，樹和大我自然轉身走向電車站的方向去，走了沒幾步看見JESSE仍站在原地，大我問道。

北斗就站在前面正準備過馬路，聽見JESSE的名字他反射性回頭望了過來，碰撞熾熱又馬上別開臉去，JESSE臉上都是猶豫不動，大我又再喚了一聲更加著急。

「JESSE！！」

從來就沒有得到回應，JESSE的愛情裡大我所有的苦口婆心都沒有用處，聽不進去的勸諫都只是種無用的阻礙，他望著北斗那半刻的回頭，心裡又被敲動一次久違，他親手將北斗的第一次取走了，就像一個命運的輪迴，北斗最終還是走到他的身邊來。

「北斗」沒有理會大我在後頭的好意，JESSE像撲火燈蛾，他快步走到馬路口抓緊北斗的手腕，心跳相隔太久又再動跳躍起來，北斗輕輕把頭抬起來對好自己的凝視，他沒有說話在等待著自己，「早上回家的時候西裝還沒有乾，我想現在差不多了，可以到你家拿一下嗎？」

北斗眼內就是震駭，JESSE的說話內容沒什麼不妥可就是印證著他們昨晚的瘋癲，大我聽見了驚愕，他站在原地好一會兒，直至樹將他拉走，大我說得沒有錯，JESSE看見北斗了，他又要一心將自己扔往更伸手不得求救的地方去，理由冠冕堂皇，北斗沒有說不的權利。

「JES、JES——你可以不要這樣做嗎？」

北斗打從心底裡知道自己必須抗拒JESSE對他的誘惑，但無奈JESSE的衣服在自己家，壓根就沒有讓自己說『下次再帶給你吧』的餘地，相對無言地跟著北斗走向自己的公車站，接近尾班車的公車上沒有其他乘客，就只有司機跟坐在最後排的他們，北斗甫上車便徑直走向最邊上的角落，他以為至少JESSE會識趣跟自己保持一個空位的距離，但沒有，JESSE喝過酒的身體在發熱著，薄T恤下都是他的溫度，幾乎可以將自己熔化，北斗執意不望向JESSE，他知道自己不能控制。

座位下，JESSE的指尖偷偷勾上自己的掌心，交纏的指間都是撩人的，北斗不用想也知道接下來回到自己家裡，有什麼樣的遊戲正在等待著自己，他勇敢甩開，JESSE沒有放棄再度纏上，再三甩開，JESSE便乾脆將北斗的手拉過去固定不讓他閃避，司機在倒後鏡探頭確定他們的情況，北斗猜大概是自己和JESSE的動作驚擾到司機的專注，他不敢再動，只好讓JESSE一直牽住自己坐完整程的公車。

北斗按下要下車的鈴，JESSE便意會地放開自己，居然是不用自己的提醒他也知曉，北斗不喜歡被別人看見，一如那個昏暗的風景塔內，又或是那間細小的宿舍房中，只有他們的時候，什麼都可以，一旦有其他人注意到了，北斗便會落荒而逃。

歷史只是一直在重覆。

「北斗，要是你不喜歡，為什麼你要臉紅」電梯內沒有其他人，梯門關上的同時JESSE將北斗按在牆上一陣激烈的索求，混雜酒氣讓人失神，北斗在掙扎著，因為電梯裡也有閉路電視，但JESSE沒有讓他得逞，他一股腦兒將北斗按住，讓他不能動彈便吻上北斗的嘴唇，舌尖巧妙地鑽進去吸吮著北斗所有的味道，那帶酒勁兒和甜美的津液使自己目眩，北斗把自己推開也讓他更感到興奮，沒有比北斗就站在自己面前接受著自己的親吻更為真實，他全部都是真的，北斗就在這裡，重新回到他的身邊。

活在鏡頭下的羞恥到底讓北斗猛力將JESSE推開，北斗想讓他更清醒一點，但他只看見JESSE帶期待的眼神回望著自己，他不敢加以詮釋這炙熱的眼神，他裝作沒看見，懊惱地問道，JESSE湊近自己，他強迫自己不要跟JESSE有眼神交流，他必須保持理智，像樹所說的一樣，他要是接受不了，就不要再靠近。

心跳是誠實的，過快的心拍數燃燒過自己的耳根，他渾身發熱並被JESSE看出來，適時電梯門打開，他的那層到了才讓自己不必強行回答JESSE尖銳的問題，他逃也似地離開這密閉的地方，想從JESSE的香水氣裡走出來，打開家門溜進去，JESSE將手擋住自己一度想要這樣關門的心。

「北斗，你真的要這樣一直過生活嗎？裝作跟所有人一樣，裝作昨晚什麼事情都沒有發生，裝作你不喜歡我」

將北斗推進門內，裡面就是北斗的小天地，這裡無人打擾，也不會有任何人帶著異樣的目光望著他們，JESSE將門關上，走廊的燈光熄滅在這個空間，他們之間又變回一遍黑暗，JESSE隱約只能看見北斗的輪廓，甚至沒瞧清楚他的表情，北斗一直在逃避自己，他既逃避著卻又對自己表露過份顯然的愛意讓他更加困惑不已，他明明，只是想跟喜歡自己的北斗在一起。

啪。

北斗摸索著玄關的電燈掣，清脆地按下燈光把他們照得通明，再光亮卻還是看不清楚對方，好比他們一直站在幽暗之中，他們互相探索著所有的可能性，自以為偷摸地為對方心跳加速，北斗以為他這一輩子都會這樣度過，不去質問就不會知道最終的答案，對他來說比什麼都要更好。

「昨晚什麼事情都沒有發生，JES」北斗生硬地表示，執拗地不去看著JESSE，卻沒想到JESSE一把扯開北斗的衣領，整天下來已經淡白不少但仍然帶著麻密紅線的吻痕在衣領被打開後更加昭然，JESSE的指腹掐上去，北斗驚慌呼痛，他以為JESSE想掐住自己的脖子，但沒有，JESSE掐住他的頸喉讓他不敢亂動，強迫他抬頭望清楚自己透滿的深情，然後閉上眼睛吻下去。

北斗彷彿沒有見過JESSE這種眼神。

「我不是傻子，我知道我們之間發生了什麼事」我不再是處子了，你也是。

JESSE忍住沒有說出來，北斗一瞬間把雙眼瞪大，但又很快速地收回來，JESSE的吻帶著可以壓垮他們的感情，沉重得不能呼吸，北斗以為JESSE不認得也不記得，沒想到他還是猜到了，想起來可笑，其實他不就是正正將所有證據放在JESSE面前的那個人麼？期待JESSE知道他替他換了衣服，等待著JESSE發現自己的吻痕，渴望JESSE看見床單上的血腥。

所有的一切，都是他想告訴JESSE，他的處子之身是由他親手奪走的。

「JES，我很想你」

倏地回撲JESSE的滿臉錯愕，雙手捧好他的臉頰踮起腳尖親上JESSE的嘴唇，柔軟可以給他喚起所有的回憶，和JESSE一直犯禁的瘋狂事情，他緊閉上眼睛不敢猜想自己此刻到底有多麼的低賤，他只希望他的世界裡面只有JESSE，那麼他就可以毫無顧忌，JESSE以熱情的舌尖回應著自己，性急地脫著彼此的衣服，北斗努力地啃咬著JESSE的嘴唇，JESSE勾著笑意全盤接受，加重的鼻息中他們磕磕撞撞到客廳，然後拉開睡房的大門，JESSE便將北斗推在床上，北斗心跳驟停，悸動之中他摸了摸JESSE的臉，成熟的臉龐他昨晚沒有看清楚，他吞嚥一下心中的渴望，JESSE正替自己褪去長褲。

「JES……」

JESSE是完美而美好的。他專注地追求一個沒有人回應的愛情，他堅信著他的愛情不需要旁人去插足，他靜候著北斗的回頭，眼前的JESSE一如北斗這幾年間腦裡湊合起來的他，幾乎絲毫不差，但北斗只覺得自己是更加的惡劣，他控制不到自己。

「怎麼了？太久沒做會緊張嗎？」JESSE揚著微笑，寵溺著自己的甘心只為北斗帶來更多的內疚，他應該是要被JESSE親手殺死的，他根本由頭到尾沒有一處配得起JESSE對自己的這種專一和愛情，恍若JESSE的吻貼過來，他就會因為太過邪惡而痛苦地消逝在天地之間，化作無盡的灰燼。

他應該是要這樣。

「不」北斗搖搖頭，此話現在不說出來，他恐怕在他得到JESSE再一次寵愛自己之後更說不出來，人的自私總對他的影響特別大，他一向都是一個自私自利的爛人，JESSE大概以為自己要說什麼情話，他的莞爾裡都是希望，他以為今晚，他終究看見到他，「我女朋友現在工作的關係這陣子都待在外國，明年這種時候，大概也輪到我像高地今天一樣準備婚禮了」

幸福感從JESSE的瞳孔中滑落，太貼近的關係北斗看出JESSE猝不及防的絕望，他甚至沒有時間像以前一樣在北斗面前拉起面具，扮作沒有動搖，北斗看見都是難過，再一次，他又再度將JESSE推開，他祈望這次他可以處理得更加成熟，但顯然沒有，他還是帶著僥倖的心情去接受著JESSE對自己的好，他讓JESSE放肆地親吻自己，甚至忍不住跟JESSE說他很想他。

到頭來，他的努力只是僅僅在這如箭在弦的一刻，告訴JESSE這個無比殘酷的實情。

「北斗可真狡猾」JESSE悄聲說，哼笑一聲不曉得是在取笑誰，是他，也可能是他，那笑意在北斗的心裡面抹了層灰，刺痛著自己化作疙瘩，每一下跳動都拉扯著他的皮肉。

陡然，JESSE垂低他的悲傷，閉上眼睛吻住北斗的驚詫，停留未去，兩片嘴唇就這樣一直緊貼著，北斗沒有閉上眼睛，他看見JESSE的眼瞼輕地顫抖起來，JESSE沒有勇氣望著這樣的自己，在他早已寫好的人生結局裡，JESSE還是發現裡面沒有自己的戲份。

「JES……我——」他想跟JESSE說對不起，JESSE卻沒有讓他說出來，才剛放開的嘴唇又再度貼上去，北斗還是看見JESSE閃爍著的眼底，他無法直視自己的愧疚，於是閉上眼睛。

JESSE就在跟前，跟自己接著吻，他是真實的，他看見自己。

他真的好想他。

「我們的小遊戲，還玩嗎？」

聲線在哆嗦起來，JESSE問道，而北斗聽見了只感到腦裡面一遍空白，他看不透眼前的JESSE，他以為這已經是最後，是他和JESSE一直以來糾纏的最後，但沒想到他每次用力推開，JESSE還是將自己抱緊。

「為什麼——」北斗問道，望著JESSE空洞的眼神，他勉強一笑，摸了摸自己的頭頂。

「因為我也好想你」


	14. Chapter 14

１４

北斗知道自己是徹頭徹尾的渾蛋，再惡劣的形容詞都不足以形容自己，更可怕的是他居然沒有反對JESSE的邀請。當晚JESSE便在自己的家留宿了，理所當然地；除了接吻意外地沒有更多的動作，JESSE體諒北斗在前一晚才被自己粗魯地對待過的身體，任他們再渴望彼此，JESSE還是選擇只抱擁著北斗入睡。

好像是頭一次。

他們的關係不曾像現在的親密，以前總是若即若離，除了在床上的小遊戲外他們一直努力地演繹著好朋友好室友的角色，就算只有兩個人在宿舍裡面，他們以禮相待，聊天不會太過深入生怕觸碰到對方內心的柔軟不能自拔，依存溫暖過後沒待多久便會回到自己的床上喘息，連擁抱也不敢過久害怕自己沉淪。

「JES……JES！」

清晨的第一道陽光柔和地落在他們靠近的身體上，瞳矇刺醒北斗，剛好在鬧鐘該響之前的五分鐘起床讓北斗覺得今天是走好運的日子，有點兒覺得現在的生活裡JESSE再度出現為自己帶來了無垠的光彩，豁然開朗的好天氣傾灑著一天的暖意盈盈，被放大的睡臉就在跟前，甫張開眼睛便心跳不已，帶著罪惡感卻又無力推開，北斗利用這空出來的五分鐘仔細觀察著JESSE臉上每一顆痣每一道皺紋，印證著歲月在大家的身上流走過但時間又重新回到他們身上，他們變得更加親暱。

「……唔……？」不情不願被喚起床的JESSE嘀咕著什麼，沒有把眼睛睜開的打算只是翻了翻身子，卻感知到北斗就在自己的身邊，又翻過來要將北斗抱在懷裡。

他們就像情侶一樣。

「JES，我要上班啦」掙脫JESSE的體溫，北斗理性地表示，他將JESSE推開強迫自己從被窩裡坐起來，失去暖和的JESSE也只好認命地緩緩瞇起雙眼，一臉沒睡醒的糊塗樣子無神地看著北斗，北斗見JESSE他順利將眼睛打開便走到浴室梳洗，準備迎接新的一天。

不曉得為何北斗感覺今天的自己心情特別好，有種被什麼填滿心靈的感覺，好像他的胸口一直撐著一個大洞，深淵拉扯著這個空洞讓它隨時間越變越大，但在他重遇JESSE之後，至在JESSE提出要跟自己再玩遊戲之後，所有東西都被塞回去了。

他是可恥而低賤的，明明自己已經有婚約卻還是拖著JESSE不放手，看著鏡子將鬍渣刮去的時候是一個卑劣的人回望著自己，北斗對他心生厭惡，他想到JESSE總為自己帶來不一樣的生活時，他不禁卑躬屈膝。

「啊，抱歉抱歉」JESSE知道自己不喜歡在眾人都可以看見的地方跟他走近，故意比自己先一步離開他的家，北斗有點兒感激JESSE這種不需言喻的體貼，坐電車上班的時候一直在想著他跟JESSE到底需要什麼關係，似乎沒有半個詞彙可以完美地詮釋他們曖昧不清的糾纏，不敢再向前一步的自己連自己也瞧不起，但他已經盡了全力要不去抗拒，要不就試著跟JESSE說他很想他；從茶水間走出來，倒滿水的馬克杯搖晃著幾乎將迎面撞來的人潑滿一身，幸好北斗反射性的動作閃避夠快，開水只是溢了一點出來打濕地上的地毯，可是慎太郎的動作不及自己快，手上原稿散落在地上。  
「沒關係」

蹲下身子跟慎太郎一起收拾著原稿，密麻的排版北斗認出來是雜誌的連載，撿起來的同時忍不住好奇瞄了幾眼，是整理過後的《初》，上面配著慎太郎精心挑選的配圖，和煦的日光透過樹木暈成幾道支離破碎的光線，陰沉的黑白世界裡是一張凌亂的床，還有一個無名的模特兒蹲在角落緊抱自己身體，看起來在發抖的赤裸，相當合適故事的連載用照片。

「給你，應該沒有濕掉，太好了」配圖讓北斗有種難過的錯覺，明明是鈴木老師的作品他卻覺得這是他跟JESSE的故事，慎太郎親手挑出來的配圖每張都敲到他的心底裡去，過去不曾像這樣有一個作品讓他有種捨不得的感覺，他很快速又整理好自己的表情，微笑起來，少有露出來的虎牙讓慎太郎遲疑起來，看見慎太郎遲遲沒有將原稿接回去，北斗又塞了塞，「慎太郎？」  
「呃……北斗桑」慎太郎猶豫著說話，徐徐將原稿接過去，但沒有退開讓北斗離開。  
「嗯？有事？」北斗歪歪頭。  
「啊……就是，北斗桑覺得我挑的這幾張配圖怎樣？我……老實說我對這種故事的題材不算太熟悉，但鈴木老師的作品要是毀在我的配圖上，這個責任我可承擔不來」北斗幾乎確信慎太郎本來想說的話才不是這種尋求意見的後輩角色，他愣住好幾秒，又馬上回復到作為一個前輩應有的樣子。  
「你後來有跟老師再談談故事的走向嗎？配圖是挺沉重的感覺，不過要是後面的舖排都是這種黑暗風格的話也我覺得也可以，在雜誌的清新中有種不一樣的感覺，挺不錯的」北斗分析起來，把配圖看得更仔細，慎太郎仔細地在排版的段落裡不同的位置配上合適感覺的圖片，讓讀書在跟著文字走的時候便找到相應的痛心和無奈。  
「有，老師說他還沒有想完整，但大致上後面會說到二人重遇後，其中一方已經有戀人，但還是以身體的關係去保持這種不正常的相處，我想也不是怎麼幸福快樂的劇情，便大膽挑了這些配圖」

北斗聽見《初》的大綱，低頭的眼瞼裡輕地一瞪，又馬上收回來，他撐起同樣的笑意抬頭對上慎太郎的沉穩。

「那麼很好啊，老師脾氣是有點兒古怪，小習慣也很多，不過得到他信任的話，情況就可以大大改善了」北斗客氣地表示，慎太郎一副欲言又止的樣子讓自己困惑，「怎麼了？慎太郎？」

輕地一喚，慎太郎想了想，還是決定先說出來。

「老師他……指名讓你跟著我一起負責《初》的編輯工作，好像老師直接找過總編了，不曉得總編會不會答應」對於編輯而言是挺侮辱的一個要求，北斗聽見了也難怪慎太郎一直扭扭妮妮要說不說，鈴木對於慎太郎的不信任於北斗而言是極合理的，他們只需要更多的時間去相處，北斗只希望鈴木這個要求不會對慎太郎造成打擊。  
「喔……那麼等會兒看看總編有什麼安排吧，慎太郎也不用灰心，鈴木老師……只是需要更多時間去相處的人」安慰著慎太郎，北斗自以為表現到前輩貼心的一臉，但沒想到慎太郎只是搖頭，氣餒的臉上掛著的可不是自己。

「我只是在擔心北斗桑，《初》……不就是北斗桑很不想提起的往事麼？這樣貼近地去做創作，真的可以麼？」

都說與文字打交道的人格外細膩敏感，慎太郎看起來比自己還要壯了一圈，北斗便下意識以為他整天堆滿笑臉的下面是個大刺刺直白的人，他低估了一個編輯的通透，當他被鈴木質問著故事點子的時候，原來自己的難受全部落在慎太郎的眼裡。

「……誰說《初》的故事就是我的啦？我只是跟老師分享了一首以前看的詩歌，慎太郎的想像力要是這麼豐富，搞不好自己去寫故事的話可以一炮而紅」北斗硬生地扯起笑臉，虎齒掩飾著他不想提起的愧色，慎太郎自知自己沒有得到北斗的全部信任，他一言不發，聳肩而去。

回到自己部門的時候忍不住還是回頭看了看仍然站在原地發怔的北斗，慎太郎為北斗必須回應工作而感到難過，文字的創作需要無限的經歷和靈感沒錯，但這只限於提起一些已經不會再影響自己的過去裡面，那些是美是惡的事情不會再為自己帶來刺痛，那麼在創作時就可以誇大其詞錦上添花，若是硬將自己心頭上最珍視的鮮肉扯出來書寫，那麼再裝作堅強，每顆字都只會化成刀刃，不斷地插往心坎淌血。至少慎太郎看得出來，那詩歌只是序章，一如《初》的故事，北斗沒有說出來的往事仍然糾纏不清，所以他的臉上冷淡裡總帶著寂寞。

北斗以為他在這一天以後會跟JESSE擁有更多的交接點，他鄙視自己的期待，但當等到所有的期望都落空之後，他卻是不忍心取笑自己的天真。

JESSE已經有整整兩個星期沒有找自己。

「唉」坐在便利店的休息角落，一邊吃著剛買的便當盒一邊翻動著熱騰出版的雜誌，總編還是毫不猶豫就將鈴木的這份差事交給自己，說雖然部門不一樣但既然是作家的要求，他們也只能照辦，頂多有些實用書籍的工作不用北斗去做；說起來其實北斗也沒有太過忙碌的跟進，大部份排版、挑圖的工作還是由慎太郎去處理，北斗瞧他處理成熟也無需自己插手，頂多就是在慎太郎登門拜訪鈴木的時候一起跟著去，更多的時候在公司北斗還是照料著自己實用書籍方面的事情，有種掛名的感覺不太踏實，今天雜誌出版了，他也是在加班後利用吃著便利店晚飯的空閒裡才有時間翻翻《初》的第一回連載。

鈴木的文字依舊帶著個人的風格，簡潔裡透滿窒息的沉重感形成相當大的反差，故事說著女主角在街頭看見被打劫身無分文的男主角，傷痕累累地連眼也睜不開來卻憑聲音便把女主角認出來，他們已足有五年未曾聯絡對方，於是女主角看不下去將男主角帶回家，想要替男主角將衣服褪下來清洗傷口的時候，男主角將女主角推倒在床上，一夜的激情。

北斗重重地嘆了口氣，他有時候甚至在想鈴木到底是不是在自己的腦袋裡面安裝偷聽器，才可以將他跟JESSE的故事完整地默寫出來，設定是恰當地換過來了，一夜激情也寫得更為細緻配合喜歡情色的讀者們口味，卻中間那些勾魂的劇情跟自己記憶中重遇JESSE的場面分毫不差，看著北斗一度以為連他再次看見JESSE也只不過是閱讀過鈴木作品後的後遺症，畢竟JESSE已經兩個星期沒有找自己。

覺得自己可恥，理智的自己明知道根本就不應該再跟JESSE糾纏下去，但感性的自己卻又一直期待著看見JESSE的每一刻，對於JESSE毫無由來的消失感到生氣，想要主動找JESSE的衝動又被理性擊潰，結果他只餘下每分每秒懊惱的孤單。

「北斗，你終於回來了」快速吃過晚飯在便利店順道將雜誌翻完，夜幕低垂裡人煙稀少起來，靜謐的街道熟悉依然，北斗看看手錶也快晚上十點，該是時候回去洗洗睡，或是在睡前再讀讀小說解悶。

然而電梯門才剛打開，北斗只是將左邊的腳踏出來，他便聽見一陣擾動，不能再熟諳的聲音在呼喚著自己，帶滾輪的悶聲滑過光滑的地板，兩個星期沒有再出現在自己面前的身影讓他心跳漏拍，像在一息間呼嘯著所有鼻音他想得到JESSE，忍住這種沒由來的慾望，北斗收回自己的激動，選擇緩步靠近。

「有誰看見你在這裡嗎？」

JESSE帶笑的臉上僵住，北斗也痛恨自己這個無情的問題。

「嗯……我一直沒看見有其他人哎，大概沒有吧」那怔然的表情只在JESSE的臉上出現半秒，又換到平常快活的樣子使北斗內疚又心疼，衝口而出的說話沒辦法取回去，而北斗已經知道他再度傷害著JESSE。  
「你去旅行了？」注意到JESSE身邊的大箱子，北斗好奇問道，順道將家門打開，欠身讓JESSE拉著行李箱走進去。  
「公司突然讓我到外國出差，沒想到我回家收拾行李的時候忘了帶上手機，這陣子都得靠分公司的同事給我用他的舊手機做工作聯絡，超麻煩」進門以後JESSE一邊抱怨著一邊將行李箱躺平在地上並打開，順道在頂端的大袋子裡中抽出一個鮮紅色的紙盒，上面黝黑色的絲帶包得精美，他遞在北斗的臉前，「抱歉呢，一直沒有聯絡你，這個牌子在機場超有名的，我可是排了很久才買回來的」

再也忍不住，北斗撲進JESSE的懷裡，JESSE愣住在原地，手裡還拿著那盒特意買回來的手信，過了好一會兒，這才醒覺北斗正向著自己提出需要，便將手信輕地放在桌子上，用力地回抱著北斗，將臉深埋在北斗帶著淡淡香水氣的肩上，那烏黑的髮絲在撩動著自己的所有，北斗不喜歡在外面的世界跟自己扯上關係，但回到他的小空間裡面，他卻可以坦誠地表露對自己的喜愛。

他喜歡這樣的北斗。

「讓我……先去洗個澡吧，坐十幾個鐘飛機回來，身上總覺得有種黏黏糊糊的感覺」低聲輕語，就正在北斗的耳邊吹著氣，那寵溺的耳語讓北斗從臉頰一直緋紅到耳根，他簡直就像在向JESSE索求什麼一樣，明目張膽的任性生氣著自己的不受控，北斗呆然，然後強迫自己離開JESSE的體溫。

被火燒著的臉龐讓他感到無地自容，故意別開臉不讓JESSE看見自己的失態，將注意力放在JESSE帶給自己的外國手信裡，手背輕地貼近便感覺裡放著的乾冰快要完全熔掉，連忙拉開絲帶打開禁忌，發現裡面孤獨的一角奶油蛋糕安靜佇立，北斗忍不住笑出來，這麼難排的話為什麼只買他的份兒；到廚房拿著兩根叉子，銀叉完美地蛋糕劃成兩半，北斗坐在飯桌前將滿載奶油的蛋糕一口口送裡嘴裡，柔滑的口感果然可口，更甜美的是JESSE一直將自己放在他心頭的這件事情，才不過半塊蛋糕，這兩星期以來的空虛又再度被填滿。

「我洗好了，北斗呢？你也要洗嗎？」乘著JESSE洗澡的空檔把蛋糕吃完，餘下的一半打算留給JESSE自己也嚐嚐看，看見JESSE那打開翻找過衣服的行李箱，髒衣服被整理收納好，北斗便將所有髒衣服拿起來都倒進洗衣機裡運轉，JESSE洗好了出來卻沒看見北斗，到處探頭便在洗衣房看見北斗安靜的背影。  
「我馬上來」分類著深淺顏色的衣服，看起來名貴的襯恤都額外再套上洗衣袋，將洗衣粉都敲進機械內，北斗漫不經心的回應讓JESSE心動，有那麼的一瞬間，他以為他們在交往。

這種想法，太可怕。

他的愛情不需要北斗的知悉，他以為他可以處理好這份被他緊張兮兮護在手心的愛情，但隨著北斗一次又一次地將自己推開，他還是轉了身到外國深造；瘋狂的夜夜笙歌，他將自己曾經重視的初次都分給連名字都記不太清楚的人，JESSE取笑自己的可悲，縱然北斗虐他千百萬遍，他還是忘記不到這個人。

回到日本他還是以這種生活態度燃燒著自己，大我的苦口婆心沒有把他勸住，打從他重遇北斗的一刻他已經不受控制，他的愛情沒有北斗，原來只是什麼都不是，只有處子才會覺得不需要別人認同的愛情足夠轟烈。北斗答應自己的小遊戲，是他的狡猾，他再度如那夜在宿舍裡向無法拒絕自己的北斗提要求，讓他給自己步步踏進他的心坎裡面留下痕跡，他以為他跟北斗這次也只留下身體的關係，但沒有。

他們都長大了，北斗有婚約在身，他們變得更會照顧別人。

然而再接近交往的情侶，再自然而然的相處和付出，對JESSE來說卻是格外地痛徹心扉，他明知道要讓北斗接受自己，比登天還要困難，他有婚約，他終有一天不會再留在自己的身邊。

「北斗不喜歡吃嗎？」北斗用浴巾一邊擦乾頭髮一邊走出來，JESSE不想再去思考他和北斗到底可以走到哪裡，轉而將視線停留在北斗只吃了一半的蛋糕裡面，他問道，這個牌子很有名，他以為北斗會喜歡。  
「不是」看見JESSE有點兒失落地問道，北斗連忙否定，他坐在JESSE的旁邊，淡淡地扯起笑意，那雙虎牙自打從在大學那時候起，便一直沒能從JESSE的記憶裡抹走，「很好吃，但這一半是你的，下次要是排這麼久才買回來，記得要給自己多買一份兒」

北斗，果然很狡猾。

「張嘴，北斗」

忍耐著心裡的輕顫，JESSE拿著銀叉在蛋糕上抹走奶油，乳白倒映著閃銀被放到北斗的面前，北斗歪頭表示他不懂，JESSE便說，帶點兒命令的催促，北斗以為大概是JESSE想餵自己吃，有點兒不知所措起來，眼神來回不安，不敢看著JESSE的正面他微微張開了嘴，卻JESSE只是將那些奶油抹到自己的唇角上。

「誒？」

猛然被JESSE封住了自己的唇角，感覺到他的舌尖正輕舔著自己的唇邊，捲走那黏稠的感覺，JESSE的臉靠近，他看見他閉上的眼簾在顫動著，眼睫毛濃密著可愛，北斗幾乎不敢呼吸，他從未嘗試過這種挑逗的方式，他和JESSE之間的情事從來直接，這種情趣彷彿不為他們兩個而生。

「我習慣這樣吃」

直至感覺自己嘴邊的奶油都被舔光，JESSE才坐直起來笑說，勾動著北斗的全部心神，北斗吞嚥一下沒敢作聲，這忌諱令他著迷，他渴求著JESSE更多但不敢說出來，明顯已經不能自拔卻死纏著最後一份的理智；JESSE又在蛋糕上挖了一角，他放到北斗的面前，這次沒有說話，他卻樂不可支地等待著北斗自動將嘴打開，微笑的自信彷彿早料到北斗會先敗陣，北斗抓住JESSE的手臂，JESSE更是無聲失笑，果然，北斗緩緩將嘴打開，JESSE將蛋糕送進去，北斗銜著那半塊的小蛋糕，露出渴求的表情，JESSE先是撫了撫北斗的頭頂，這才將那蛋糕吞進嘴裡；甘美如風暴般掃過北斗嘴腔內的每處，均帶著奶油的甜膩，JESSE熟知自己的一切，帶食物香氣的調戲讓北斗胸口猛跳，握著JESSE的手也滑落到他的掌心裡面被牽好，北斗閉上眼睛不敢看著需要JESSE的自己，他感覺自己全身炙熱，窘態連自己也無法面對，他在猜想JESSE要花多久才吃完這半塊蛋糕。

「JES」

帶著求饒讓JESSE放過下身已經開始脹痛起來的自己，那蛋糕還有幾口才被吃完，北斗咬咬下唇性感的為難轟然著JESSE的心跳，他忍不住再撫摸著北斗的頭頂，甜滋地笑起來。

「我只是在吃蛋糕，北斗在想什麼？」

北斗頓住沒有回話，他知道JESSE在看自己好戲，一方面落不下面子繼續哀求JESSE，另一方面卻又被他撩著心動不已，北斗知道自己只能忍受；JESSE將手探到自己的私處，他渾身一抖，想要制止JESSE，卻只看見JESSE帶著得意洋洋的表情，又將蛋糕湊到自己的嘴邊。

「JES……你……」就乘著這頃刻間的機會JESSE將蛋糕塞進北斗微張的嘴裡，再用力吻住，舌尖摸索著北斗的雙唇，再探進更深入的地方將蛋糕帶走，每口吻住又吞下，蛋糕的味道老實說JESSE不太在意，感覺他只嚐到北斗的甜蜜，北斗這種又羞又惱的表情讓自己忍不住再三欺負起來，然而在這空間裡，他知道北斗不會拒絕自己。

接著吻，直至所有蛋糕都被吞下，舔咬的對象變成北斗的舌尖，重疊著彼此的呼息輕啃柔情蜜意，JESSE一邊按壓著北斗的敏感，讓它在自己的手中變得更為硬挺，北斗的呼吸粗重起來，節奏深沉而顯然，他的指腹滑過北斗的耳窩，撩動髮絲讓北斗感覺痕癢下意識閃避，甫歪頭JESSE便放開自己的嘴唇，淺咬著將力度施加在自己拉長的脖子上，他舔吻著結節的誘惑一直吸吮，直至通紅的吻痕出現屬於自己的印記，北斗因為刺痛隱約發出低吟的聲音震動著他的耳膜，他知道北斗也在以他的方式挑動著自己的情緒，湊巧，他也被撥弄了心弦。

「我……怎麼了？」

在喘息中JESSE反問，故作不解，惹得北斗臉上一陣粉緋一陣慘白，JESSE沒有停下手中的動作，他剛想拉下北斗的睡褲讓那股慾望得到解放的時候，北斗赧然按住他的手，腼腆硬不看著自己。

「進……房間」

北斗低聲呢喃，JESSE高興得想馬上抱緊北斗歡呼，好像他頭一回看見這樣索求著自己的北斗，心甘情願而甜蜜浪漫，他按捺心情站起來，牽著北斗的手走進他的睡房，同時稍稍用力將北斗壓在床上，一如許多許多的夜晚，在狹小宿舍的二人，排練著他們的小祕密，心動著這個永無止境的小遊戲；而今天，遊戲更上一層樓了，廣闊的天空下沒有北斗的容身之所，他卻在JESSE的陰影下找到讓自己一再心跳活著的快樂。

JESSE在北斗的頸間烙下更多吻痕，北斗瞇眼享受這種甘洌的快慰，睡褲被完全褪去，連上衣也被拉扯不餘，赤裸的身體炙熱起來，與JESSE的互相追逐，挺身的興奮比從前更加濕潤，頂端一直滲著亢奮的透明，JESSE磨挲著上面的潤滑，北斗忍不住便放肆地輕吟起來，聲聲嚶嚀每下敲進JESSE的心底裡，再度將屬於北斗的地方擴大。

接受著JESSE近乎完美的服務讓自己近乎衝上頂峰，北斗試圖找著可以讓自己分神的工作，他攀上JESSE的巨大，以同樣的手法套弄著讓他更為挺身，JESSE停頓他手中的工作，有點兒被北斗弄得站不住腳，身體在顫抖著快感，他努力讓自己忍耐。

覺得自己即將在北斗手裡達至高峰，JESSE連忙讓北斗停手，北斗一臉不甘，JESSE帶好笑的臉摸了摸他的臉頰，指尖勾勒著他好看的臉龐，一直滑落至頸上的結節、那些自己親手種下的每道吻痕，胸口前按下讓北斗倒抽一口氣的愉悅，分明的腹肌是他喜歡的樣子，直至停在北斗的分身前。

北斗在等待著，他知道接下來就是第二次被JESSE貫穿自己，老實說，上次真的很痛，但當時他的心更痛所以身體什麼都顧不上，JESSE並不曉得他身心受創之下哭過，但他至少也懂得北斗的身體並沒有完全為自己綻放，他們情深對視一份確認，然後JESSE徐徐將北斗的雙腿打開來，北斗別過臉去不敢看這低下的自己，後穴這樣曝露在JESSE面前讓他羞慚，他咬緊嘴唇決心無論JESSE做什麼，他都不能大叫。

「……嗚」有什麼炙熱抵在自己甬道之前，慾望將自己湮沒北斗沒忍住下意識輕輕地低喘一聲，JESSE沒有馬上進去的打算，他只是不緩不急地將頂端上的愛液都抹在北斗的後方上作潤滑的準備，一下一下以私處舐犢，JESSE不停調整自己的呼吸，北斗漸漸也被撩出渴望起來，他覺得自己已經進入一個全新的世界裡。

甬道外面很滑溜，分不清彼此的透明黏液讓JESSE沒辦法完成準備的動作，總是移動到某個位置便會滑走，JESSE覺得已經差不多，他等了一下，北斗瞧見他靜止不動，便將視線重新對上，他知道這大概是JESSE會記得，將他奪去的第一次。

「……唔！！」

進入的過程依舊以一種不適感開始，已經破身的甬道自然沒有第一次那麼痛苦，事前的準備也算足夠頂多就是種異物在裡面的樣子，北斗倒抽涼氣JESSE沒有亂動，他正等待北斗的適應也好讓自己不要太快發洩出來，北斗吞嚥幾下咬緊嘴唇，掐住床單的指關節泛白，他將頭埋在枕頭著感覺裡JESSE的熾熱讓自己覆蓋，甬道不自覺隨期待收縮，JESSE感覺出來了，他的北斗已經準備好。

這便開始極徐緩的律動，抽送並不想將北斗貫穿，他想北斗也感受到同樣的歡快，沒多久，北斗開始跟隨著自己的節奏低喘起來，每下悶在枕頭裡的聲音讓自己心癢發瘋，北斗的身體變得通紅發熱起來，表示他並不抗拒這種的方式獲得快樂，於是進入的過程加快起來，JESSE試圖尋找傳說中甬道裡的某一點，可以讓北斗醉生夢死的那位置，但未等自己找到，他已經在一陣冷顫下被迫著退出來，第一次完全佔有北斗的這件事情，對他來說還是過份沉重。

儘管體力透支，JESSE還是躺到北斗的旁邊看著他緊閉雙眼為他服務，套弄著那隨時都可以爆發的慾望不留情攻擊所有他記得的敏感處，北斗不消一會兒便顫抖起來；白濁沾滿自己的手，本是骯髒不堪但JESSE只瞧見了幸福，是遊戲也好，是真實也好，這全部都是他的愛情。

床頭抹了張面紙將污穢帶走，JESSE又躺回去抱緊還在輕地喘著氣的北斗，在他的頭頂吻了一下，北斗回抱著自己並將頭藏在自己的胸口前，所有失去的時間不曾像現在一樣真切，JESSE感覺自己又有一種想哭的鼻酸。

「我……喜歡你，北斗」

耳邊落下的率直讓北斗怔在他的懷裡，北斗沒有任何表示，JESSE卻早知道為何。

這是頭一次，JESSE如此直白地告訴北斗。

他確實喜歡他。


	15. Chapter 15

１５

「我……喜歡你，北斗」

JESSE的說話裡帶著激情過後的氣喘和顫抖，在北斗心中投下一枚威力巨大的炸彈，耳嗚感轟隆而生，撼動著北斗不懂得回應，所有的體力不支都被回復過來了，愚蠢的自己這才懂得這種跟JESSE不正常的關係是多麼錯誤的決定。

感覺到懷裡面本應安份的北斗開始一點點地拒絕著自己掙扎起來，不安的扭動讓JESSE心裡一沉，也對呢，要是這樣簡單的說話便可以敲碎他們之間的所有障礙，根本就不需要有這種毫無意義的小遊戲，JESSE沒讓北斗離開自己，彷彿一旦他掙脫自己的溫暖，他便不會再回來。

「JES……」北斗呢喃著懇求，他並不想JESSE往下說，是什麼的說話都好，無論是跟他說他真的很喜歡他，還是跟他說『不好意思我開了一個玩笑』，北斗都不想聽見，JESSE對自己的表白像世上最為珍貴的寶物，他得到後並不想放手，縱然他深知道這份珍寶，本不屬於自己，「我有女朋友，也有婚約」

還是強硬地表示，卻在JESSE的懷裡把這句拒絕顯得更為無力，JESSE聽見後明顯身子一抖，卻只是將北斗抱得更緊。

「那麼為什麼你還要跟我做這種事，你可以回絕我」JESSE的反問讓北斗啞口無言，北斗有氣無力懊惱地想要推開JESSE的臂彎表達他的怒意，但他推不開，JESSE說得很對，他的接受其實早已出賣他的心意。

一個他從來不肯去面對的事實。

「……你太狡猾了JES」北斗的聲線充滿不確定，寧靜的房間裡就只有他們赤裸的對峙，抱緊對方卻說著截然相反的另類情話化成利峰刺在他們各人的心頭上，然而誰也沒有首先退後。  
「狡猾的是北斗才對」有女朋友，也準備要結婚，卻還捨不得我。

北斗的難過無人明白，每個人總迫著他去選擇，然而根本就不知道北斗打從一開始便沒有權利去選擇，樹讓他接受不到，倒不如離開JESSE，但他也辦不到。

「對不起……JES」

這是JESSE聽過最讓自己難受的說話，甚至比起當天北斗推開自己，並告訴自己他並不是女生的更要傷人，北斗的真誠清楚地告訴JESSE他接受不到外面的指指點點，他只能跟自己窩在這間無人的睡房裡，做盡他內心最渴求的事情，然而一輩子也不會將這些瘋狂帶到外面去，這沒有終結的時間裡，盡頭就是JESSE的主動放手。

JESSE聽懂了北斗的痛苦和愧疚，他根本就沒有怪責北斗的意味，只是更用力將在發抖的北斗抱緊，彷彿二人再也不會分開，他不想分開，北斗頭髮上的香氣讓他安心，是他世上唯一值得需要去重視的曠世之作，他往北斗的頭頂落下一吻，這份純粹足以讓北斗的世界粉碎。

他嚐到了愛情。

「沒關係，北斗」

低沉的聲線掠過北斗的耳坎，帶不走一切的零碎沙礫，還留在心裡扎痛，北斗在JESSE的懷裡調整一個更好的睡姿，他閉上眼睛，多麼希望JESSE比想像中更不喜歡自己，那麼他的內疚感便可以減輕一點。

完全是過於天真的痴心妄想。

「這麼早起床啊……今天不是假期麼？」

和JESSE相擁入睡過了一晚，起床的時候肌肉都有種僵硬的感覺，北斗習慣假期裡也會起得早，便輕地掙脫JESSE的雙臂溜下床進行梳洗和簡單拉筋的動作，晚上的激情沒有為他帶來格外疲憊的感覺，反而讓他感到神清氣爽，雖然對JESSE的任意妄為還是給自己帶來數不盡的內疚，但北斗決定還是將一切惱人的事放到最後面；他才從客廳吃過早餐想著溜回睡房拿一下手機看看充電好了沒，想不到JESSE因為身上缺失的重量和體溫，也不情願地睜開了雙眼，北斗空虛的床位讓他失落，他翻了翻身，又能瞧見北斗走進來攝手攝腳的溫柔。

「唔，今天約了高地吃飯，你要來嗎？」和高地的約定一般都比平常早，他們從大學時期起便十分清楚彼此的生活習慣，都是早起的人平常週末約吃飯也習慣吃午飯再逛一下街買衣服，然後傍晚說再見回去培養自己的小興趣讀讀小說又或是搗弄皮革。  
「……我下午還是先回家一趟好了，手機還在家裡，我怕公司有事要找我」北斗的邀請相當吸引，高地也是熟人完全不需要什麼忌諱，只是JESSE以理性想了一下，昨晚甫下飛機便直接跑來北斗的家見他，他的行李需要時間整理，公司那方面也需要報告一下工作進度，手機還躺在家裡不曉得有沒有人找過自己——看來他只能先回家一趟。  
「喔，好吧」

懶洋洋地望著北斗進來這睡房，進來拿一下手機便關上門讓JESSE繼續睡，卻JESSE翻了幾個身發現自己睡不進去了，於是打開了窗簾讓自然的光線更透進來，灑滿這裡的寫意，北斗再進來的時候發現JESSE已經全醒來了，只是一直賴在床上滾來滾去，他背向著JESSE打開衣櫃，搜找著出門的衣服，套上去在鏡子前比對整體感覺的時候視線不由來飄向脖子上過於明瞭的吻痕。

「唉」嘆了一口氣，雖然高地看見了也不會說什麼，但也總不能帶著這個樣子去見他，於是又從衣櫃裡找著可以遮掩起來的衣服，但領子再高也沒辦法好好遮掩，吻痕實在刺眼。  
「這套不是很好看嗎？」

被JESSE倏地從後抱住，JESSE將頭枕在自己的肩上，跟自己一同望向衣櫃裡的全身鏡，這種親密的樣子倒映在自己的眼裡面並沒有抗拒的感覺，反而有種怪異的錯覺，讓北斗著迷這種彷似戀人的畫面，他趕忙別開視線，決意不讓自己胡思亂想。

「頸上……吻痕太多了」北斗支吾表示，JESSE聽見了噗嗤一笑，他將北斗拉住強迫他轉身過來，指尖勾起他的下巴，拉長的頸線上的確烙著深淺不一的紅線，JESSE滿意地看著自己的作品，笑意更深。  
「不喜歡嗎？」俯首給北斗貼上早晨的親吻，北斗抖了一下輕輕回抱自己。  
「我還得去見高地呢……」北斗沒有回應到底是喜歡還是不喜歡，只是表示他還要見其他人，這種吻痕也太過讓人為難，JESSE笑著摸了摸北斗的脖子，裡面熾熱的溫度驚人，使自己恍神，他憐惜地磨挲著自己親手烙下的證據，直至北斗感覺到某種危險，悄然撥開。

「我來替北斗想辦法」

JESSE沒有生氣北斗推開自己情趣的氣氛，他也知道這不是放肆的好時間，想了一下，轉身走到客廳，回來的時候就拿著昨晚蛋糕包裝上的那根黑色絲帶，北斗不解JESSE可以如何替自己想辦法，他以為JESSE是替他上點遮瑕了事，直至JESSE將自己重新推在全身鏡前面，JESSE拿著那根絲帶往自己脖子上一靠，完美地掩去所有的吻痕，那落下的位置不由得讓北斗以為JESSE打從一開始便計劃這樣做，對等的蝴蝶結勾勒在自己的後頸上，兩尾稍長輕輕擺動，情色和迷人都變成了時尚，配襯著北斗今天的衣服毫不兀突，反而有種新潮而大膽的感覺，JESSE默默無言地調整好鬆緊度，又為北斗整理著今天的髮型。

「會太緊嗎？」JESSE問道，北斗望著鏡中的自己簡直就像被套上頸圈屬於JESSE的擁有物一樣，有種屈辱感的同時感到莫名的興奮，在所有人的眼中他只是打扮入時的年輕人，只有他和JESSE才知道這暗結的祕密。  
「不會……我看起來會很娘娘腔嗎？」北斗有點兒擔心地問道，JESSE再度從後抱緊北斗，較高的身影在北斗的頭頂親愛地烙吻，彼此在鏡裡面交換視線。

「你看起來很好看，北斗」

當高地說著跟JESSE幾乎一樣的稱讚時，北斗再度恍神起來，高地就坐在自己的跟前，才十一點多的咖啡廳裡面甚至侍應們也在慢悠悠地準備換上午餐的餐牌，他們各自啜飲著咖啡和茶，聽著高地抱怨辦婚禮的事情好麻煩，再跟北斗報告他的禮服快要改好了差不多找個時間再一起去試穿一下，高地倏地盯緊北斗的頸間，望著那刺眼的黑絲帶，忍不住便感慨。

「蛤？？」明明都在談著認真的話題，高地也不像是這種話題脫線的人，北斗一副不明所以的樣子，下意識蹙眉反問。  
「就是說啊，像北斗這麼好看，禮服什麼的都輕易搞定，不像我，一味兒在苦惱」高地雙手托住腮幫子，發愁地說著，北斗望著這樣認真地跟自己討論著人生大事的高地，看上去像是比剛認識的時候添上不少從未發現的皺紋，有一刻他終於發現自己和高地長大了，自己也不再是那個剛從靜岡努力考上東京的大學的年輕人，「像你頸上的這種打扮，我就不敢試，不過北斗卻穿得超好看」

高地指尖揮了揮北斗頸上被JESSE親手圈上的憐愛，裡面就是所有人都看不見的纏綿，感受到高地的視線讓北斗一下子警剔起來，他不安地摸了摸那輕滑的絲帶，努力裝著沒事兒的一樣接受高地的讚美，絲帶上彷彿還帶著JESSE的體溫和觸感讓他心顫。

「不過街上沒怎麼人做這種打扮……有時候我也覺得很怪——」聽不慣高地這樣直接了當表示欣賞，北斗坦率表達自己的憂慮，絲帶是甜蜜的，卻跟所有人都不一樣，在這透著明媚陽光的咖啡廳裡，北斗穿著時尚，卻沒有誰跟自己一樣圈了這個曖昧的圓。

「怎麼會怪呢，北斗喜歡，不就可以了？」

北斗是有一刻懷疑過高地意有所指，但馬上又想到高地怎可能會看得出他和JESSE之間的曖昧不清，他們在外面的世界裡幾乎毫無交接，幽黑裡北斗也只想盡全力從JESSE安心的懷抱裡掙脫出來，高地盯著自己的眼神跟平常的不一樣，顯得銳利，北斗聯想起不應份的事情心虛起來，於是別開視線。

「不覺得生活在這個社會裡，有些事情還是不能以『我喜歡』作為一切任性的借口麼？」北斗有點兒氣餒地說，他想著高地大概是唯一明白自己的人，雖然他不曾將這些心事宣之於口，高地跟女生交往，跟女生結婚，大學畢業以後找到份穩定的工作，高地的路就是所有人期待中的樣子，也是北斗一直堅持的樣子。

高地並沒有馬上回答，他低頭拿著杯子啜飲一下杯中物，放涼的飲料刺激著自己的味蕾，他細味著的並不是這杯失去溫度的咖啡，而是北斗從未說出來的煩擾。

「可能……只是北斗一直以來太過庸人自擾」

北斗錯愕，他以為自己的苦衷會得到高地的體諒和認同，沒想到跟從樹那裡得到差不多的答案，不對，高地並不知道自己和JESSE的事情，他應該是要認同自己的，高地才是跟自己一樣，屬於正常的那一邊——

要是連你都不認同我了，我又怎可以堅持下去？

「對了對了，我之前在家裡有空做了兩個零錢包，剛好可以給你跟小百合」意識到自己似乎不是適合跟北斗說這種話題的好對象，高地連忙換了話題，從紙袋裡掏出兩個零錢包，正方形的黑色皮革裡分別用純黑色和鮮紅色的線縫起來，鈕釦裡有種英倫感看起上就很有感覺，北斗把禮物接過來，可沒聽見高地要給自己送什麼。  
「誒——這麼漂亮，你不自己用嗎？」吃驚地收到意料之外的禮物，皮革的質感拿上去十分好，手工精緻得不像是高地親手打造的一樣，果然是一直在搗弄皮革的人，單是觸摸著這兩個完美的作品，北斗幾乎可以聽見昔日在背後響起有節奏而讓自己安心的咚咚聲。  
「我家裡還有很多啦，這兩個是我完成後又覺得配色好像跟自己不太合襯的，抱歉呢給你我不要的那些」沉重的話題都被拋諸腦後，高地高興地在分享著他弄皮革的心得，又興奮地向著北斗介紹他這個親手設計的零錢包小心思，每個層格都拉出來展示，北斗不由得會心微笑。

在他所有的朋友裡面，好吧其實自己也沒幾個朋友，他最喜歡就是跟高地在一起的時間，高地就是屬於他想走的那邊的人，考好的大學、到處認識朋友、把妹子再交女朋友、出社會後給自己找份好的工作、安定下來便結婚，他甚至可以猜想到高地大概是那種婚後不出三年便會生小孩的人，然後每天就在公司和家裡兩邊跑照顧著小孩，幸福又安穩地度過他的一生——這是，所有人的選擇，也是松村北斗的選擇。

跟高地聊天的時候不會有壓力，他不會有同樣身為男生的另一半時刻讓自己提防和勾起不快的回憶，高地是有點兒鈍感，不應該說的事情卻絕對不會說出來讓自己難受，他們談天說地永遠都是嘻嘻哈哈的，眨眼間時間又給晃過去，一如這數年來的一樣。

這就是高地跟樹最大的分別，樹對於北斗的猶豫看不過眼，樹的存在也讓他想起不喜歡自己的京本，但高地不曾強迫自己，甚至僭越的勸勉都沒有，北斗待在高地的身邊才獲得頃刻可以喘息的機會。

「謝謝你，高地」北斗笑得甜美，一雙虎牙讓高地看花眼睛，他倏地想起來，自己好像很久沒有見過北斗笑得這麼開心的樣子，也許是自大學畢業以後，他以為北斗臉上總帶著的愁眉苦臉是源於生活的壓力，可現在看起來，似乎還是自己過於不干涉的事情太多，才讓他一直沒有看清楚身邊的朋友們。

不難發現，北斗的笑靨重新出現，是因為他再度瞧見JESSE。

高地在想，為什麼這些事情他今天才知道。

「大我～～～」拿著賠罪的手信和大我喜歡的新鮮蕃茄，剛從百貨公司地下層購買的超高級品種可是花掉JESSE不少金錢，但這都不算什麼，要是他明知道大我正為了自己和北斗的事情生悶氣而他執意不給予理會，這才是大大的問題。

敲著大我和樹的家門，按了幾下門鈴無人應答，明明是假日，沒有早起的習慣再加上同樣愛窩在家裡的懶洋洋，按道理這種時間兩個人應該還在家裡待著。

「你好煩，JESSE」再多按幾下，樹便蹙著眉頭把門拉開，劈頭就是惡狠的一句不滿，把JESSE嚇得膽戰心搖，樹的衣衫不整，卻不像是剛睡醒的樣子，被誰拉扯過的衣領上攀著跟北斗沒兩樣的曖昧紅線，JESSE馬上會意過來自己可是打擾別人的甜蜜，但既然樹已經把門打開，也像是做好放棄的打算。  
「抱歉抱歉，樹，我剛從外國公幹回來，急著想將手信給你們嘛，都是食物的類型放太久就不好吃了」拿出譽滿天下的品牌馬卡龍，樹看著那色彩繽紛又包裝精美的樣子倒是率直地笑了出來，他往後退讓一步指示JESSE進門。  
「那傢伙可不是一盒高級馬卡龍就可以打發的哦」樹早知道JESSE的來意，帶著不屑的嘲笑將馬卡龍放著冰箱裡，大我一直沒有出來跟自己打招呼讓他侷促不安，他無助地將視線投往樹的身上，樹只是聳聳肩，「他這陣子一直在發訊息給你，你都沒看見麼？」

又接過JESSE交給自己的新鮮小蕃茄，是上次大我提過想嚐的當季品種，樹有點兒感慨這麼多年的相處裡就算社會一直洗刷著JESSE和大我，他們仍然保持心意相通半句話都不用多說便輕易猜透對方的想法，反觀自己待在大我最接近的位置，卻連基本的徹底信任也得不到。

「公幹去得突然，我離開的時候把手機忘在家裡，剛回家把東西放下的時候看見了，抱歉呢，讓你們擔心了」JESSE在北斗赴高地的約後沒多久也離開了他的家，回到自己的小窩居有種親切感，在沙發上滖了好幾個圈才想起自己主要是來拿手機，等到手機充電到一定程度可以打開了，發現裡面給自己的訊息多得驚人，主要還是京本大我從震怒到擔心再到說再也不理會JESSE的自說自話，大我並不知道自己出國了，現代人的習慣也讓他一旦沒有手機，連大我的電話也記不起來，他十分內疚，於是風風火火地趕來。  
「豈止是擔心，那傢伙可是徹底炸毛，脾氣一直往我身上發洩呢」樹無辜地說，JESSE面露歉意，看見JESSE這樣真誠地跑過來又拿禮物又百般低聲下氣，樹自然也不會跟他生氣，輕嘆口氣，只希望JESSE可以替自己喚回那個冷靜又內儉而可愛的京本大我，「JESSE，雖然我知道說了你也不會聽，但我覺得KYOMO說得對，北斗既然是接受不到他跟一個男人在一起，那麼就算你再糾纏，也不會有好結果」

有點兒意外居然是樹首先單刀直入，他以為樹一直冷眼旁觀自己和北斗的恩怨情仇，倒沒想過原來他也看得比誰都更要清楚，JESSE先是錯愣樹的直白，又馬上有點兒不服氣的表情，樹微微抬頭，卻是一張超脫的苦笑。

「退一百步，就算北斗答應跟你在一起了，你也只會一直不安北斗在什麼時候又再從你身邊離開——既然這樣的話，倒不如就不要開始」說話讓JESSE困惑起來，他對樹的話中話摸不著頭腦，他是喜歡北斗，也覺得北斗喜歡自己，兩個人能在一起自然是最好不過，誠如樹所說，他並沒有去想太以後的事情，他一直執著於北斗並不願意面對自己的內心，但他想不明白為什麼自己必須恐懼他終將得到。  
「但你跟大我——」不是最好的例子麼？樹本來也不喜歡男生，徹頭徹尾一個花心的人，整天跟不同的女生胡混在一起，但最終他也跟大我在一起了，從大學到畢業以後一直交往，甚至比高地換過好幾任女朋友才跟現在的結婚都要穩定。

但JESSE沒有問出來，樹的表情有點兒古怪，彷彿在印證著一些自己並不知道的內情，他蹙眉等待，樹似乎沒有打算說出來，他強扯起笑意，推著JESSE走進自己和大我的睡房裡，大我就在裡面生著悶氣。

「KYOMO是個很心思縝密的人，就算是身邊的人發生的事情，也可以影響到他」

JESSE頓在門邊轉頭，看著樹不確定的悲傷，他想起了許多年前在大學的圖書館裡，大我跟拿著本本沉重的參考書時跟自己說的話。

『妄想一個不是同類的人，到時候受傷的可是自己，JESSE』

他看見了自己的傷口，也在一個極近的距離裡一次又一次拯救自己，他看過自己的放縱，在大我眼內，JESSE和北斗一直反覆地證實這句說話。

沒有人想自己受到傷害，就算今天跟樹在一起牽著手濃情蜜意，大我卻只是想到終有一天樹會轉身頭也不回。

「是我……影響到他嗎？」

JESSE呢喃著自己影響到最好朋友的戀情，有點兒難以致信親手種下的惡果，未等到樹回應這句提問，房門砰然打開，轟隆地站著大我冰冷地將目光穿過自己。

「滾，JESSE LEWIS」

歌德說，我愛你的這件事，與你無關。

於是我在想，既然與你無關，那麼這件事應是徹徹底底屬於我一個人的事情。

但當JESSE望著大我朝自己投以一種不曾窺見的冷峻時，他心臟赫然停止地懼怕起來，無論以前自己做了多少蠢事，又或是為大我帶來多少的麻煩，他都不會像這樣望向自己，彷彿對自己失望透頂。

原來愛情，是他的事，是北斗的事，也是身邊的人的事。


	16. Chapter 16

１６

「滾，JESSE LEWIS」

很長久以來，JESSE以為他跟大我的友誼可以牽著手走過最黑暗不見天日的青蔥歲月，踏進大學校園變得活蹦亂跳的自己裡總有大我主動拉一把不要衝動，他們不是情侶，卻也一起踩過畢業的深坑，大我陪自己熬過倒時差中失戀寂寞又瘋狂的自己，那麼他們便注定成為一輩子密不可分的死黨；當大我帶著失望透頂的眼神盯緊自己的時候，敲進心底裡的並不是大我把自己趕走的說話，而是自己確實傷害到心思細膩的大我這回事。

「大我……我」大我以為自己一直不回覆訊息是因為不同意他阻止自己靠近北斗，JESSE想要辯解，於是沒有理會大我的決絕，更是向前踏了一步表露明確，大我眼內眨滿無情和慍怒，甚至未等自己往下說，大我便朝著自己用力揮拳，「……嗚啊！！」

「KYOMO！！！！不要！！」

擔憂著自己和震怒中的大我，也聽見了睡房這裡傳來屬於JESSE的叫喊聲，JESSE毫無防備，以致自己幾乎忘記表面柔弱的大我從來就不是這樣溫吞的人，他的一拳狠地打在自己的臉頰上刺痛發熱起來，樹連忙跑了過來把大我拉走，同時用自己的身體半是護著大我半是阻止大我再朝著JESSE進攻下一輪的暴揍，樹以為自己會還手，原來他還沒有看清楚自己和大我的關係。

大我永遠都是對的，他每句苦口婆心縱然不一定合意，但JESSE知道最終大我總會證明他的正確，他早就習慣在大我面前的退讓而不曾反抗，他事事遷就從不還手是因為大我以同樣的心情面對自己。

他們是死黨，毫無疑問。

「我喜歡北斗，大我」大我在樹的遏止下掙扎著，但二人都在聽見JESSE心碎的直白裡停止了所有的動作，從未試過在JESSE口中聽見他對於北斗的渴求，樹錯愣地望著自己，JESSE咬緊下唇卻只是盯著髮絲將表情掩去的大我，陰影裡他沒能看清楚大我的臉，但他感覺所有事情都像回到了原點，彷彿他現在站的地方並不是樹和大我的家，而是一遍昏暗中，屬於夢之國約會後回到那個寥落的宿舍房間，「我可以為他付出所有」

JESSE說著肯定，從樹的反應裡他看出了對自己的欽佩，樹默不作聲認為自己沒有資格在兩個死黨的爭中著摻和，每個人都在等待著大我的回話，然而大我只是一味兒地沉默。

「你根本明知道他不會喜歡你，就算他喜歡了，他也不會選擇你」須臾，大我以一種似乎在抑壓著自己憤怒的顫抖聲線說著，他的決斷鑽進JESSE的耳窩裡面，碾碎所有的心存希望，那些卑微在大我的眼中都不成道理，他無法理解好友的堅持到底為何，「你知道他要結婚了嗎？」

大我以為JESSE被蒙在鼓裡，他以為每個人都不忍心拆穿JESSE微不足道的妄想，他卻不然，他親手戳破JESSE所有憑空想像的美好，卻在望見JESSE啞然中閃爍著自我逃避的目光後，一切的怒火再也無法止住。

「你知道？你知道了？？你知道為什麼還要靠上去？？！你明明知道他要結婚！他怎麼都不可能選擇你！！！」推開擋在自己身前的樹，大我怒不可遏地質問起來，他仰頭望著比自己高出許多的JESSE，但JESSE的心虛使他在大我的面前逆轉地位，雙手無力地懸垂在空中晃動，找不到任何的救命稻草，他半句話都說不出來，「那麼你知道對方是什麼人嗎？你又知道他的未婚妻是誰嗎？你知道他找了樹當伴郎嗎？？！」

連珠炮發的提問炸向JESSE，使他心煩意亂，所有問題他半個都回答不出來，他從來就沒有想過去追問，也沒有想過要去了解，因為他由始至終都在等待著北斗回頭看見自己。大我一直拉扯著自己的領口，壓力使自己連連後退幾步，被迫著挨向門邊，JESSE終究忍不住出手，推開了大我，他躊躇著大我的踉蹌，想去扶住又恐懼大我再次向自己迫問，於是站在原地望著樹把大我接好，大我在發抖，是生氣也是為了自己而痛心疾首。

「樹認識他的未婚妻，也許樹可以告訴你」大我冷冷地說，房間內的氣氛降至冰點，樹無助地望向執意不看著自己的大我和更為難受的JESSE，他不想當二人中間的磨心，也沒有依大我的說話將北斗未婚妻的故事說出來，他猜想JESSE是沒興趣知道的，他一心等待著北斗回心轉意，大我也沒有強迫自己說話，大約都只是一個威嚇。  
「……大我，可以付出所有的這種感受你應該會明白」

「他跟我們不一樣，我不明白」

JESSE平靜地說，意圖想再說些什麼說服大我，但他斷沒想到大我給自己的回覆是這句刺人的說話，他的愕然比不上大我身旁樹的顫慄，樹嘗試忍住他的難以致信和深受打擊，他裝作沒事的表情裡卻低垂了自己的眼簾，大我卻沒有意識他說話無意，卻聽者有心。

樹的緘口不言讓JESSE看著難過，愧疚自己和北斗糾纏不清的關係某程度也讓大我失去信心，有種連累了樹的感覺，他咬咬嘴唇。

「樹，能給我們兩個說說話的時間嗎？」JESSE要求樹離開，他不曉得再這樣跟大我對峙下去他又會說出多少不小心傷害到樹的話來，樹一臉猶豫不決，生怕著自己一旦離開大我和JESSE便會扭打起來，「放心，我們才不會打架呢」

努力地擠出輕鬆的笑意，想要讓樹安心下來，果然樹看見了有點兒動搖，他想了一下決定去相信大我和JESSE多年以來的感情，瞧瞧大我還是沒有正眼看著自己，便一副不肯定的樣子還是從睡房退出來，並伸手將門關上把私密留給他們。

「樹不是北斗，他早就決定好要選擇你」

看著樹把門關上，JESSE劈頭便說，大我怔然地抬頭對上JESSE正色的雙眸，困惑中似乎明白了什麼，說出來的話覆水難收，再處於憤懣裡，也清楚知道JESSE沒有說錯，是他傷害了一個真心喜歡著自己的人。

「JESSE，我們現在說的是北斗」強撐著拉不下來的面子和心裡面的遲疑，大我重申，JESSE輕嘆口氣。  
「歷史再重覆，也不會是無止境，等到他結婚了，我就會放手」

他知道大我說的都對，從前到現在一直都是，有婚約的北斗到底有多大機會率放棄走他一直堅持人生美好的道路，轉而選擇跟自己走向一條不明確的未來JESSE十分清楚，也許比誰都要清楚，只是他和北斗都享受當下的快樂和甜蜜，就算只有今天，JESSE並不甘心自己是首先放手的那個人。

「他不值得」他不值得你這樣的付出。

大我說，JESSE輕笑幾聲沒有下文的沉寂，在睡房內強行迴盪幾下赫然休止，JESSE轉身打開房門，他的態度已經表達得十分明白，無論大我接受與否，都無法阻止自己這種自虐式燈蛾撲火的過程，他堅信重遇必然有一個理由，就算只有僅僅微弱一絲的希望，他都想等到北斗轉身。

「馬卡龍頂多一個星期內就要吃完，蕃茄很新鮮的，別忘了趕快吃」

JESSE離開大我和樹的睡房，樹本來在廚房裡把小蕃茄洗乾淨，聽見JESSE走出來的腳步聲又急遽地跑出來看著他一臉欲言又止，他緊張兮兮地望著房中靜靜佇立著的大我和強裝瀟灑的JESSE，卻沒有誰先開口。

道理他全部都懂，重覆的歷史根本毫無意義，他只是在浪費時間浪費感情，但他比當年都更要不能自拔。

離開樹和大我的家，JESSE發現站著的街道上透滿昏黃的光線，澄亮地洋灑溫暖的橘色把人都照得目眩，JESSE伸手遮住把自己照得睜不開眼的光耀，他抗拒著這種深入骨髓的活著證明，卻在掩住視線後漆黑中將自己解放。

對，就這樣，他不需要真相，也不需要北斗的答案，他的愛情，與誰都無關。

他只需要知道自己喜歡北斗，這便足夠了。

「你跟JESSE……還好嗎？」JESSE離開以後，家裡都是一遍安靜，樹有點兒坐立不安，很少看見大我明知道他在準備他最喜歡的小蕃茄也沒有出來坐在飯桌前面敲等，他主動走進睡房裡，大我就坐在床邊頹然，吭聲不出在思考著什麼，樹坐在他的身旁，柔聲問道。

大我扭頭望著眼前的樹，自己錯口而出的傷人才剛刺中樹，但樹卻像沒事的一樣跑來關心自己，在外面又一直準備著自己喜歡吃的等待著自己，他伸手戳了戳樹的臉頰，樹扭曲著表情想要避開，他忍受著大我對自己的作弄，直至大我把手放下來。

「JESSE說我傷害了你，樹，我是不是個很糟糕的男朋友？」

大我湊近樹，罕有地主導著這旖旎的相處，大我的問題像在樹的心坎裡刮走一塊肉，錐心泣血的疼痛纏上樹整個胸口，無形的窒息感攀上樹最想要避開的部份，他輕撫著大我的頭頂，眼前就是自己最寵溺的人，就算大我對自己再不信任，他也不曾想過要放棄這未知的路途，打從他發現自己意外地喜歡他的室友起，他便選擇迎戰茫然。

樹輕地點吻在大我的唇上，大我瑟縮一下沒有迴避，樹徐緩托著大我的後腦，讓他沒有離開自己的餘地，那吻綿長細膩，舌頭掃過大我的嘴腔，輕微傾向一邊鼻尖互相追逐，磨挲著大我的衣服不確定這個是否一個合適的時機脫下，大我看起來沒有格外的抗拒，樹的答案也不知從何說起。

「樹、樹——」連續的吻還是被想得到回覆的大我倏地止住，大我叫了叫樹，定睛著望著樹的忐忑，大我在等待，而樹不想說真話。  
「沒有，KYOMO有做傷害我的事情嗎？」以笑帶過，臉龐一閃即逝的真實出賣了自己，大我再不諳世事也難以看不到，他輕咬下唇，那是樹最心動的表情，樹這便將他一擁入懷，大我的頭便靠在自己的肩上，連呼吸聲都可以聽見，樹感覺自己的笑容滑落，他最好還是不要讓大我看見此時的自己。  
「JESSE可以為北斗付出所有，樹……也可以為我付出所有嗎？」

你會有一天離開我嗎？

樹沒想過這種問題會從大我的嘴裡面被問出來，大我很少在自己的面前展現他怯懦的一面，他總是輕鬆地活在這社會裡，所有人朝著他的指點蜚語一概不給予理會，樹深知道他的不安，也了解他對自己的不相信，但他猜不到大我終究的率直。

樹想著這個問題到底要如何回答才能說服別人，怎樣改變說辭聽上去都只像謊言，回答的權利並不在自己身上，而在大我的心裡面，他把大我放開，他知道大我在等待著一個不一樣的答案，他猶豫一下，再度吻上大我愣住的臉。

舌尖帶點兒橫蠻地鑽進去，無盡地索求著大我的回應，大我不明所以，卻也在無意識中接受著樹對自己的需要，他閉上眼睛，不想去猜想樹沒有回答自己問題背後的理由，激烈的吻為他們身處的空間添上情色的味道，絮迴著的呼吸和鼻息都是想要靠近彼此的證明，大我想著，其實樹的答案也許並不重要。

樹將大我推倒在床上，大我沒有掙扎，乖巧跟從前一模一樣，他伸手環抱著樹，忍受著樹的濕潤在耳邊竄過挑逗，他顫抖卻沒有動彈分毫，等待著樹表達他的慾望；樹輕地啃咬著他的耳垂，這才讓自己受不了嚶嚀作響，他瞄了一下樹的表情，意外地發現樹並沒有帶著往昔的期盼，反而是一張沉重寫滿複雜。

「樹……」

大我感覺自己的溫度都在看見樹的難過這一瞬間冷卻，他怔住喚了一聲，樹徐徐停下動作，卻沒有放手抱住大我。

「我們第一次做的時候，我問你，男生和男生如何決定誰在上面，誰在下面」樹的聲線帶著沙啞，渾然中擊中大我心碎，他一直在說謊，自己明明就一直在傷害樹，樹卻總硬說沒有，是因為樹不想自己帶著內疚，樹也和JESSE一樣，等待終有一天自己可以全心全意投入這段戀情裡面，「你說，樹一直跟女生交往不會習慣當下面，你沒所謂，樹當上面就好」

難怪JESSE會說我應該可以明白這種感受，因為和JESSE一樣地無言地愛著的人，明明伸手可及。

「不是這樣的，KYOMO」樹猛地用力，抱著大我在床上翻身，換成大我支撐著把樹壓在身下，大我困惑不已，「上面也好下面也好，我也是沒所謂的，只要對象是KYOMO的話」

大我終於聽懂樹的答案，交往這麼久他們不曾互換角色，他心裡面早就認定樹不可能會成為躺在下面的一個，樹習慣跟女生做愛，接受自己已經相當困難，是他先入為主認為樹並不會願意為自己綻放身體，於是面對他的問題，樹選擇以身體告訴自己，他都可以辦到。

大我猶疑一下，腦裡面都是過去樹侵佔自己的片段，依樣胡蘆俯身朝著樹落吻，並將那些零碎的吻一直延伸至樹的耳坎，讓他低喘起來，鼻尖擦過臉頰，引起樹的一陣搔癢顫抖，他沒留情地咬住樹的耳垂，樹嗚咽忍住沒有叫出來，於是舌尖一直往下舔動，頸間熾熱地期待著更多的動作，滑落至特別炙熱的地方，大我用力地吸吮上去，將樹脖子上薄弱的皮膚全數吸進自己的嘴腔裡，讓它變成自己的東西，樹哽咽著不習慣的銳痛，抱緊著自己，當大我放開的時候，那顯然的吻痕已蝕在上面刺眼。

拉起樹的上衣，指尖從平坦的下腹一直往上勾勒著樹肌肉的線條，裡面燃燒著樹的不安和等待，樹緊張地吞嚥一下，選擇閉上眼睛不去看大我逆轉的肆無忌憚，大我指腹觸碰樹胸前的敏感讓他一抖，扭動的同時大我用力按下那挺起的紅花，樹輕地一聲似乎喚起了大我受作弄樹的性格，他勾著笑意再三磨擦起來，看著樹把床單緊抓在手裡有種莫名的興奮感。

順利褪去樹的衣服，赤裸的身體上大我反覆烙著自己的記號，樹一直在閃避自己在他身體各處種下的吻痕，強迫自己不要叫出來，把頭埋在枕頭裡都是悶聲低呼，大我比自己想像中都要懂得這些情事，他開始後悔以這種方式表達自己的心意是不是太過魯莽；大我的下身壓向自己，那半抬頭的慾望貼近喚醒二人即將迎來的嘗試，樹的呼吸變重，混雜著期待和吃緊的心情，大我開始有意無意地以他的下身按壓自己，樹發現自己已經無處可逃。

被拉下最後的防線，樹心跳得厲害，近乎可以蹦出胸口，一下一下敲響著發疼的心臟他喘息等待大我親手奪去自己的驕傲，大我無言地開始套弄起來，攻擊著樹最敏感的地方讓他呼叫無門，變重的呼吸彷彿讓房間內的氣溫飊升，愛液滲在指間透明而黏稠，樹斷斷續續享受又懼怕著接下來的疼痛，他知道必然是很痛，因為他曾經不忍地想過他們不做到這一步也沒關係，他捨不得大我為自己流血受傷，但大我卻為自己承受過來了。

大我從床頭櫃裡翻出潤滑劑，清涼的隨意倒在手上，最後的遲疑只見樹堅定的眼神又心甘情願地閉上眼睛，別過臉去準備好一切的忍受，大我才將指尖抹在樹的後方，樹便渾身顫慄起來，他不適應這種感覺，更對於接下來的動作感到害怕，但為了付出所有，樹沒有半點兒抗拒的反應。

指骨進去一節，抽動裡樹一直蹙著眉頭，不願張開望向大我，大我倏地有種想哭的感覺，他知道要是樹可以選擇，他怎麼想都不會是那個被自己壓在身下的人，他的樹永遠長了一樣快活的臉，時而霸道時而體貼地寵愛著自己，不捨得自己受傷甚至說過他不需要自己為了情事而痛苦，樹一直以來的真情意切，他卻在今天才真正地醒覺過來。

抽出手指，樹以為大我想做別的準備步驟，他屏息以待，卻沒迎來任何下一步的靠近，大我直接倒在自己身旁，抱緊自己。

「嗯？？？」樹想著自己必然是滿臉不解，因為當他重新睜開雙眼的時候，大我帶著好笑的神情望向自己。  
「好累哦，我不想做了」大我將頭靠向樹的胸口，樹反應不過來，不明白兩個慾火焚身的人怎麼突如其來說好累就不做了。  
「KYOMO……？？」  
「讓我緩一緩我要去吃蕃茄，那傢伙買來的東西肯定很好吃，他都不看價錢的」大我收緊了雙臂，樹看著他平靜的臉龐，了然於心的答案漸漸溢滿心坎，大我明白他的心意了，也正正是因為理解，他才不選擇做下去。  
「你確定嗎？我不會有第二次機會給你哦」促狹地笑起來，樹低頭往大我的頭頂親了一口，一直撩動著他的髮絲一邊說，大我沒有回望自己，只是將自己埋得更深。  
「好煩，田中樹」

相隔許多年，樹這才頭一回感受到他們真正的在一起，互通心意越過生理上的吸引，他們就只是抱擁著彼此躺在床上，傾聽對方的呼吸聲，徐緩地享受寧靜的空氣流動，微弱地聽著心跳聲從急促變成平順起來，沒有比現在這一刻更美好的事情，樹想。

「那麼你還會跟JESSE吵架嗎？」良久，樹問道，大我似乎在某一刻睡著了又驚醒過來，迷糊著樹的問題，他甩甩頭髮。  
「還是晚一點再找他，讓他著急一下」

愛情不可能是自己一個人的事情，大我想著。

沒有人可以忍受這種孤寂的痛苦，就算是咫尺之間的樹，他再裝出沒事，也會在意和難受。

所以，JESSE——

不要。


	17. Chapter 17

１７

北斗有點兒意外自己居然又相隔快兩個星期沒有跟JESSE見面，甚至也沒有得到半點兒從JESSE那邊而來的主動訊息，他感覺自己像被JESSE玩弄在掌心中的玩具，毫無餘地之下跟他過了數晚瘋狂，他內疚著自己終將沒能回應JESSE的心意，同時貪婪著對他的感情，於是任憑藕斷絲連牽引著自己，看來等到JESSE清醒過來之後，他還是朝著自己放了手。

也對呢，自己畢竟是一個即將結婚的人。

「……北斗桑？你沒事嗎？」剛從鈴木老師的家出來，討論整個下午的劇情和細節上的修改讓自己頭昏腦脹，偏偏《初》的故事重疊著自己現實的生活讓他每分鐘都在走神，北斗強迫自己專注回工作上，似乎消耗巨大心力，好不容易才將定稿收走並離開的時候，他乘著慎太郎跟鈴木老師一再躬身道別的時候抓緊機會發愣，想的自然是為什麼JESSE主動找上自己，為自己圈上暗結，卻又輕易放開這樣地決絕。

「啊啊，沒事兒，我走神了，抱歉」慎太郎看著自己的神情上都是擔憂的樣子，心思細密的他約莫看得出跟鈴木討論劇情時的不自在，《初》的故事除了在情色層面的發展外，也提到兩名主角再度交纏的生活，那虛偽的甜蜜一如兩個星期前在自己家裡發生過的一模一樣，讓北斗下意識摸了摸襯衫下的喉間；慎太郎聽見北斗的說話雖然不怎麼相信，但也沒有決意追問下去，時間已經超過正常的下班時間，二人走在黃昏的路上身邊行色匆匆都是回家的上班族，摩肩擦踵中慎太郎將原稿抱緊在手裡，生怕散落在地面上，「慎太郎會先回公司一趟嗎？」

「啊，我晚上約了朋友吃飯，都這種時間了應該直接去餐廳吧？」北斗狐疑地望著慎太郎今天拿的包連原稿也沒辦法放進去，就一個公文袋比什麼都要更不可靠，他好奇地問道。

「唔……這麼重要的原稿帶去聚會或是回家途中出什麼岔子就麻煩了，這樣吧，我先拿回公司放好吧」聽見慎太郎的回答算是意料之內，北斗主動伸出手把原稿接過去，慎太郎有點兒為難的樣子。

「但都已經這種時間……不會太麻煩北斗桑嗎？」想著會不會因為自己一時貪樂為前輩添麻煩，慎太郎遲疑起來，手錶明確地指向已經是晚上七點，從這裡回公司也需要坐半小時電車，這樣再回家的話總感覺很對不起北斗。

「沒關係，反正我還有點工作想先完成再說，明天就是假期，不用太介意」

被北斗以明天就是假期工作晚一點也沒關係作理由，加上自己同時想準時出席朋友的飯局及擔心原稿安全的複雜心情，慎太郎還是乖乖聽話讓北斗帶著原稿跳上跟自己反方向回公司的列車，剛好兩輛車廂就靠在一起，慎太郎回頭想跟北斗揮揮手，映進他眼簾內卻只是北斗抱著原稿發呆，一邊無意識地隔著襯恤撫摸著自己的喉間。

《初》對自己來說是十分重要的連載故事，因為這幾乎說明了他的工作能力，但在這刻看著北斗一再恍神，慎太郎覺得這故事對北斗來說也是很特別，他好像還沒有見過這樣憂傷的前輩，若說只是僅僅為了一個格外悲慘的故事，實在太不專業了。

明明是一個情色又挑逗的故事，可望著北斗的反應，慎太郎倏地覺得《初》其實是比什麼都要更悲傷的小說。

「謝謝」順利將原稿帶回公司，安全地放在慎太郎的檯面讓他星期一上班時便可以進行校對和排版的工作，再回到自己的座位整理下星期開會用的資料，替自己即將出版的雜誌進行最後一次校對確定沒有錯漏，待北斗回過神來的時候，發現快晚上九時，公司裡又是他最後一個離開。

沒有誰在的家根本不需要這麼早回去，保持自己的忙碌可以忘卻很多煩惱，老樣子回到北斗家附近的便利店，晚上清冷的貨架就只有幾款剩下的便當可以挑選，說起來也談不上什麼挑選，不過北斗沒有太在意，進食只是為了生存和果腹，隨便拿了一個再打開冰櫃拿出愛飲的綠茶，付錢的時候店員已經可以把自己認出來，默默無言地轉身將便當放進微波爐裡重新翻熱起來，接過店員交給自己的晚餐，北斗一如既往坐在無人的休息區域裡，從公事包裡拿出上期的雜誌，發現自己最近太忙還沒有時候追看，雖然每次跟鈴木和慎太郎討論劇情發展對於《初》有完全的掌握，但最終定稿和真實出版的紙本感覺又是大不同。

食而無味，北斗感覺自己只是按著每個晚上的習慣將必需品塞進嘴裡咬嚼，吞嚥的同時翻動雜誌上的連載，上期的故事發展到兩名主角有種近乎從屬關係，主方總是要求從方接受一切情慾的要求，那描述對北斗來說是相當符合官能小說的品味，是那種讓人看見了便會面紅耳赤的羞赧，慎太郎的排版和挑圖也不弱，剛好找了張概念照片，某個女性掐住自己頸上像狗圈的裝飾做出發抖的神情，黑白之中就只有女性的指甲上塗滿鮮艷而刺眼的紅色，配合文字去享受是場情色的饕餮盛宴。

北斗看得投入，滯在空中的筷子甚至沒注意到便當的菜餚掉下，他思考著這個創新的排版背後表達的意思，研究著下次也可以使用的可能性，一邊感受著每張概念圖給自己的沖擊，不知不覺間有誰坐在自己的身邊，打開像是布甸和即棄匙的聲音刷地劃破寧靜，但不令人討厭，那人安靜地一口接一口，桌上還有別的布甸，待北斗將頁數翻過來的時候，布甸卻被那人推到在自己的前方。

「這種布甸今天買一送一，你要吃嗎？」北斗猛然從文字的世界裡抬起頭來，那人驚醒的並不是自己的種種幻想，而是那人從他的幻想角隅裡爬出來的真實，不能再熟悉的聲音，《初》的美好裡還是被他狠地拉扯到所有的現實之中，「北斗」

是JESSE。

「JES……！你、你怎會？！」北斗顯得慌亂地左顧右盼，便利店裡面沒有其他客人，就只有店員獨自檢查著熱食櫃裡面放太久的食物，一一撿出來扔掉，老實說，北斗的反應並不完全符合自己的期待，兩個星期太過忙碌的工作讓他根本抽不出時間來找北斗，好不容易完成一個階段才稍微有點兒可以喘息的機會，他本想著北斗的興奮和驚喜，但看來，驚喜中並沒有帶著喜樂，北斗只是驚慌著被誰看見他們並肩而坐胡思亂想。

「高地告訴我你老是在加班後來最近家的便利店隨便吃點晚飯再回去，剛好我今天也差不多這種時間下班，便來找你了」掐緊即將滑落的笑容讓它固定在臉上，JESSE以笑靨凝視著北斗的忐忑，他又推了推布甸，「這個真的很好吃的，這陣子我太忙都沒有時間找你，算是賠罪」

猛地的心跳遽然在胸口擴散起來，北斗沒想到自己會在經歷一天的思念後遇見JESSE，他本來已經做好心理建設JESSE大約玩膩了就不會再找自己，甚至他還找好完美的理由強迫自己不要去在意，但他又回來了，就像回應自己的渴求一樣，帶著輕鬆平常的笑臉說著毫不相干的說話，北斗愣住一會兒後，才懂得接過JESSE遞給自己的布甸。

「……可真小氣」腦袋裡還沒有準備好要以什麼面目去跟JESSE相處，北斗故作抱怨，讓JESSE輕笑出來，一邊替北斗撕開布甸上的包裝紙。

「來」沒有正面回答北斗的怨言，JESSE從布甸裡撈了一勺，主動送到北斗的嘴前面，甜笑地等待著北斗的樣子讓北斗想起了那個晚上的蛋糕，於是刷地臉紅一把將布甸搶過去。

「我自己吃就好」

JESSE托著腮幫子注視著自己一口接一口，帶焦糖芳香的甘美捲進舌間讓人有短暫的忘憂，這大概是所有生活喘不過氣的人會投靠甜品的理由，享受著這種中毒般的迷戀，北斗讓心跳緩慢地去習慣再平伏過來，不知不覺JESSE靠近自己多一分，肩膀傳來的溫度分明地令自己著迷，他顫慄地注意到卻沒有退開，太傷人也違心，布甸吃完，他收拾好所有東西並站起來的時候，只見JESSE也跟著在自己後頭。

就走在自己不遠的後方，有意無意他們裝作互不相識的人，JESSE清楚知道北斗不想讓所有人看見他們並肩走在這明亮的世界裡，就連滿街的樹影婆娑都會指責他們的不安份，感覺自己像一個跟蹤犯，北斗就在前面慢吞吞地走著，手裡是公事包，捲起的衣袖裡烙印著隱約的血管和肌肉脈絡，衝到JESSE的心裡激起浪花，他猜想著北斗打算以這種不明不白的關係和自己發展到什麼地步，但後來又馬上想起來，明明是自己先心甘情願屈膝。

北斗走進燈火通明的大堂，JESSE想著要如何才能順利跟著北斗保持距離地進去，卻發現北斗在門邊故意磨磨蹭蹭，放緩的腳步裡他輕微扭頭，眼角捎向就跟在後面的JESSE，交錯的視線讓JESSE了然，連忙快步跑上前。

「謝謝」裝作兩個不認識的住客好心地替後面的人拉一拉門，人來人往裡管理員沒將不住在這裡的JESSE認出來，北斗走向電梯按下等待，JESSE就站在旁邊卻沒有交流的這種氣氛窒息而令人心跳莫名，心裡太清楚等會兒走進家門後會發生的事情，期待又害怕著擁有和失去，電梯的門喀嗒打開，北斗和JESSE走進去，由北斗按好層數，梯門眼看著快要關上的時候，有誰大呼一聲『等等』，本來逐漸靠近的兩個身影一下子又彈開來，一家四口歡樂地聊著天跑進電梯，面帶歉意跟北斗和JESSE貼頭表示不好意思，這家人比北斗住的層數都要低，他們退到最後面的邊上去方便人家先離開。

電梯裡帶著孩子們愉快的笑聲，輕柔地讓北斗失神，感覺自己嚮往的世界並不屬於站在JESSE身邊的他，眾人的身影在狹小的電梯裡擠擁起來，光線忽明忽暗帶滿重影，JESSE不經意再度湊過來，讓北斗無處可逃，只感受到被誰勾住尾指剽竊著不能說出來的愛情。

是JESSE的愛情。

叮噹一聲提示中晃動起來，電梯門打開那一家四口快樂著離開，走向他們洋溢美滿的世界去，JESSE意會地在電梯門被打開的那剎那放開了勾動的尾指，互不相識的身份恰如其份，主動地按下關門的電掣，甚至不敢看著北斗去期待他們這種偷摸的快樂。

「……唔——」

當二人在意著走廊裡寧靜無人不存在的目光和視線時，擠進北斗的家就像某種暗示和解脫，大門才剛被關上，JESSE便急不及待將北斗壓在玄關的牆上強吻著唇上的一切甜蜜，那讓自己發狂地想念著的柔軟是種毒品，一直吸引自己上癮而不能自拔，盡情地蹂躪著讓北斗發出好聽的叫聲，呢喃模糊的低沉裡可以感受到喉間結節的輕地震動，伸手攀上那陳腐的襯衫，把北斗從裡面釋放出來，指尖卻觸碰某種黑色的絲滑，鈕扣幾乎全開，赤裸的身軀下是自己親手為北斗繫上去的無人知曉，正向自己發出誘惑的表白。

「……北斗，這——」

望著兩個星期前替北斗遮去吻痕而隨手綁好的黑色絲帶好端端地圈在他的頸上，似有若無地掩住那美好的隆起，JESSE說不出話來，這恍如某種宣示主權一樣的記號在自己的眼內刺眼，絕對的黑色跟北斗白皙的皮膚倒映分明，北斗的耳根都紅了起來，燃燒到自己的臉上發燙，伸手指腹輕撫那絲帶，再一直摸去北斗的耳窩，難受的嚶嚀讓自己無法正常思考，內心天人交戰，大我讓他不要，他不聽，因為他等待北斗終有一天回頭，殊不知道北斗一直都在期待著自己，而這個結論比什麼都要不可靠，讓自己瑟縮發抖著不可思議的結局。

「高地說好看，我只是把它當作首飾一樣戴著」北斗倔強地表示，卻無法止住自己的臉紅耳赤，JESSE不由得低頭輕輕地笑起來，替北斗將髮絲撓到耳後，JESSE用力地抱住從不將直白放在嘴邊的北斗，「而且我想先洗澡」

「北斗，我該拿你怎麼辦呢」

真誠的問題得不到任何回應，是因為彼此都不懂得這難題的答案，在玄關無聲地抱擁好一會兒，JESSE才放北斗先去洗澡，等待著北斗的時間是漫長又短暫的，混亂著思考的他坐立難耐，他變得沒有自信，恐懼著自己每一個猜想，明明幸福就在跟前，但他確信自己不可能這麼輕易就可以得到它。

於是想轉移自己的視線，北斗的公事包裡就插著上一期他們公司出版的雜誌，北斗從來都是一個認真的人，想著既然是已出版的東西看看也無妨，說著潮流的資訊裡行色匆匆都是美女模特兒在上面擺顯微笑，翻動每一頁JESSE卻只想起北斗在公司裡面忙碌的身影，沉鬱而認真吸引著自己，還在他襯衫下為記住自己而一直戴起來的黑絲帶。

『……也許愛情本來就與人無關，全憑自己的執著不想錯過，強迫著莉莎成為自己的聽令者讓悠人有種殘酷的快感，莉莎心甘情願的這種從屬關係推動著他們的場場瘋狂，原來兩個人彼此相愛而不說愛，只將愛消耗在床上』

翻動著某個連載小說，似乎還只是個新的連載，排版和配圖讓自己駐足起來，剛好圖裡面黑白色的女性頸上也圈著禁忌的黑環，殷紅的指甲裡透著絕望又興奮，文字闖進自己的視野裡面，敲響著JESSE心碎的真實，簡直就像在說著他和北斗的故事，他連忙快速地掃視起來，那些引人入勝的淫靡讓JESSE想起了北斗，懇求著自己的樣子讓他明白北斗是屬於自己的，又或是自己從來就是北斗的聽令者，他望了望這個過份相似的故事，鈴木的作品《初》，編輯：森本慎太郎／松村北斗。

JESSE莞爾起來，卻又忽地覺得他應該是要哭的。

「JES」

誰從後環抱住自己一陣輕柔的溫暖，這體溫讓JESSE心裡漏拍，內臟都揪到一處去空洞又充滿驚喜，北斗洗髮水的香氣素來讓自己傾心，JESSE閉上眼睛，在北斗的手上親了一口。

「北斗」抬頭對上北斗帶著羞澀的視線，讓他無處可逃，北斗似乎在強迫自己望住JESSE不要別過去，JESSE拉拉北斗的手，示意他坐到自己身邊去，翻過身去，讓自己滾落在沙發的鬆軟裡面，就陷在JESSE的懷裡剩下安然，「我在讀你的故事，但我不太明白什麼叫作『從屬關係』」

北斗猛烈地抖了一下，大概是沒想到這故事居然會被JESSE瞧見了，居然還在自己的面前，有種無地自容的慚怯，JESSE打開著頸上有圈的那頁，就跟剛才的自己沒兩樣，他默不作聲，不敢回答。

指腹輕撫過北斗的喉間，裡面有一種異於常人的熾熱，北斗的脈搏在鼓動著，像要蹦出忌諱撲向自己，劃過所有的美好，勾勒線條的時候北斗一直在顫抖，輕地卻逃不過JESSE的觸感，變重的呼吸裡都是他的期盼。

「北斗是屬於我的，還是我才是屬於北斗的那個？」

俯身烙吻，吸吮著北斗的輕喘和呼息，讓它們都變得動聽起來鑽進自己的耳坎裡，在心底中圈劃著它的屬地，唧唧水聲中是北斗的不抗拒，他拉扯著JESSE的頭髮卻沒有用力，反倒變成一種暗示式的話語，吻痕相襯著雪白的顯然，北斗每下低吟，都是對自己的邀請。

「既然是北斗負責的作品，北斗為什麼不親口唸給我聽呢」

驀地一顫，北斗沒想過JESSE會對自己提出這種要求，似乎他在提問過後自行便找到答案，又或是他想發展成理想中的樣子，從屬的關係裡JESSE想要當主導的那個，以一種算不上是強硬的語氣挑釁著自己，那雜誌的概念圖扎眼，北斗遲遲沒有接下，內心抗拒著這種不明所以的遊戲，於是跟JESSE相覷目光，只看見裡面深邃的冷淡。

JESSE是認真的。

「JES……我覺得——」北斗沒辦法再往下去，因為JESSE用力地掐住自己的臉頰，勒逼著自己的吻，舌尖奪門而入是霸道而不留餘地的，JESSE沒有選擇的機會給北斗，他只想自己好好聽話，當一個安份的從者，因為暗自歡喜著JESSE給自己套上的頸圈而興奮戴著，結果JESSE乾脆滿足自己低賤的慾望，「……唔、」

「……＇悠人用力地掐住莉莎的臉頰，指甲陷進去留下痕跡，連腮幫子也變得扭曲起來，可是莉莎沒有反抗這種疼痛，相反地覺得自己被套上頸圈十分符合這種聽令者的關係，他們學不會如何去相處，只懂得以這種方式靠近……＂是不是就像現在的我們？」

JESSE看見北斗沒有將雜誌接過去聽話，於是自己主動垂低眼瞼輕唸著某一節的調情，北斗不想聽，他別開了視線卻被JESSE掐緊沒辦法逃開，他難過這個悲嘆的故事同時愧疚《初》給予JESSE的影響，不用想也知曉，JESSE在讀到這個故事的時候他想到了自己。

再度落吻起來，JESSE的吻變得狂野而不留情，甚至沒有給予北斗半點喘息的機會舌尖一直進攻，掃落的濕潤裡都是自己對不起JESSE的心情，北斗仰著頭接受JESSE的挑逗，心跳激烈地跳動著百味陳雜，腦內轟然每句都是剛剛JESSE唸的情節，像，就像現在的我們，不、它根本就是我們。

離開的時候抽出銀絲，JESSE舔著嘴角把它捲走，指腹磨蹭北斗帶點滴的唇邊，滿臉柔情地訴說著愛意，這份愛極沉重讓人無處可躲，北斗定睛地盯著JESSE，彼此沒有吭不作聲在等待，然後北斗抽走JESSE手上的雜誌。

「……悠人褪去莉莎的衣服，赤裸的身體上只掛著自己親手扣上的頸圈讓他感到興奮莫名，莉莎跪倒在悠人的跟前，以從者的姿態拜伏著她心愛的悠人，替悠人脫下長褲，將裡面的碩大掏出來，半抬頭的指向莉莎，悠人輕地挺身，示意莉莎必須為自己服務……」

後面就是一些情愛的描述，北斗沒有再唸下去，卻羞紅了臉，耳垂炙手可熱，再度加快心跳的速度，他停頓著，抬頭望向JESSE明顯的等待，他顫抖地將手探向JESSE，為他解開襯衫上所有的鈕釦，直至看見JESSE跟自己同樣充滿溫度的肉帛，湊過去主動地貼上JESSE的嘴唇，JESSE一怔，讓北斗唸著他們的故事起初只是一個玩笑，他想知道北斗到底帶著什麼心情去負責這個故事，北斗不情願卻把他的說話當真，倒真的將自己變成聽令者乖乖地依著故事的情節走，努力地親吻著自己，每個淺吻裡都帶著北斗不安的顫慄和喘息，雙手壓向自己的敏感處，早已抬頭的慾望清晰地透著自己的形狀，北斗拉下長褲的拉鍊，指尖翻動進去愛撫著自己的一切，一邊跟自己接吻這種情景讓JESSE有種昏眩的感覺，他會以為北斗全心喜歡自己。

手裡掏出套弄起來，JESSE的慾望在不知不覺間變得硬挺，北斗這便離開沙發的凹陷，俯身邊吻邊走到JESSE的跟前，然後朝著JESSE跪在地上。

「……北斗」JESSE想要阻止北斗的委身，太過配合故事情節的發展讓他油然生出內疚，北斗將自己的玩笑當真，比什麼都更不好笑，故事刺痛著他們二人，每個人都在想要是這一切都只是小說劇情那該多好，JESSE勾著北斗的下巴想讓他抬起頭來，北斗卻執拗。

「讓我唸小說的人，是JESSE」

輕聲責難讓JESSE無法反駁，北斗將JESSE的巨大圈在手裡，溫柔地幾下和弄，JESSE抿嘴心跳極快，北斗這才抬頭勾著誘惑，緊盯著JESSE在莖上深吻，一下兩下在莖上不同的地方親吻起來，嘴唇接觸的每道皺摺都在尖叫著，從來沒有想像過北斗這樣替自己服務的一天，他並沒有重遇北斗晚上那段野蠻的記憶，但這種小心翼翼卻在北斗心裡面淌淚起來，JESSE不記得他曾經強迫過自己，更可恨的是自己珍視著那天他們不用顧忌地去忘記的接近。

反覆吻著，北斗感覺JESSE的熾熱更加地抬頭起來，於是才將嘴腔轉到頂端，上面一直滲著愛液，閃爍著他們情慾的奮不顧身，北斗伸出舌尖，殷紅地抵了抵JESSE的鈴口，JESSE有點兒受不了低哼一聲，北斗這便笑了起來，一雙虎銳伶牙俐齒勾引著自己的靈魂，在腦內炸開的都是北斗每個身影，手中再度套弄著花莖起來，明知道JESSE開始坐不住了，於是恣意起來，北斗在頂端玩弄起來，嘴唇每次靠近卻只是深吻著，每下比之前更加將前端沒入嘴裡卻又更快地放開，這種令人心癢的挑逗讓JESSE不禁掐緊沙發的皮革，指甲刮動時發出刺耳的悶聲。

「……唔」

北斗大概是不想JESSE再在自己心愛的沙發上留下痕跡，又或是覺得這樣玩下去很快JESSE就沒力了，也可能是他也開始跪得腿酸，北斗終於願意在一次深吻後以JESSE的前端整個填滿自己的嘴腔，溫息完整地包裹著自己每處的敏感令JESSE低呼出來，忍住爆發的衝動感接受著北斗舌尖在裡面打圈和吸吮，每下唾液的吵鬧涎聲都在牽動著他們的情緒，心臟蹦跳著整個胸膛甚至有點兒發疼的傾向，JESSE猜想著自己會不會因為心跳過快而昏倒，卻北斗只是更加享受著替自己服務，這種低下而卑躬屈膝的感覺正好滿足他對JESSE的所有愧色，將舌尖勾出來從尖端一直舔而莖末，深埋在裡面纏綿落吻，JESSE舒服地仰著頭，情不自禁輕撫著北斗柔軟的頭髮，那溫度讓自己沉迷。

來回地舔動著，北斗覺得JESSE的體溫又上升起來了，慾望也更加脹大，他適時放口JESSE沒有抗議，只是不著跡地喘著氣起來忍受不要爆發，北斗站在JESSE的跟前，將所有衣服都脫掉，然後從不曉得哪裡將黑絲帶拿出來，遞給JESSE，不用言喻的調情在客廳裡旖旎起來，JESSE接過絲帶，北斗重新跪著，靠近JESSE讓他替自己重新圈上，閉上眼睛等待JESSE綁好之後貼上嘴唇，北斗這才重新張開雙眼，頂著興奮坐在JESSE身上，他拿起JESSE的手，放到彼此滲滿愛蜜的炙熱上。

將兩根溫熱靠攏在一起，北斗和JESSE均倒抽一口氣，北斗向著JESSE的方向傾過去討吻起來，JESSE回應著舌尖交纏著津液，任由北斗控制著自己的手將慾望覆滿套弄起來，喘息不響整個客廳的氣溫彷要升高，身體在發熱起來微微冒著汗，對彼此的需要讓他們頭昏腦脹迷失自我，北斗頸上屬於自己的標記讓自己沉淪著魔。

「要繼續唸下去嗎？」

不想在太早的時間裡一口氣衝上頂峰，於是北斗停下動作，他故意問道，JESSE倒在自己的胸口前，抬頭盯著自己一臉為難。

「你知道你這樣做真的很過份嗎？」

拉扯著北斗頸上的絲帶，強迫北斗往後仰過去，在他失去平衡的一刻又連忙抱緊北斗，順道在他的頸上用力吮出點點猩紅，北斗低呼著痛沒有理會，JESSE催促著北斗調整姿勢，北斗握著JESSE的巨大摸索著探向自己的後方，上面盡是濃稠的黏液分不清彼此，滑溜著呼喚著JESSE的挺進，但未等JESSE將自己撕暴，北斗便一點一點地依著體重將自己坐下去，深入骨髓的愛情寫滿自己每一處空虛，北斗仰頭嘆息快慰，開始輕地律動起來。

這種坐著的姿勢難以使力，JESSE沒有太多的動靜全由北斗主導性愛，北斗忍不住一再攻擊自己裡面最舒服的位置，幾下頂進JESSE感覺到裡面某處的突起，是北斗親手將他的脆弱找出來，他笑得更深，睜眼欣賞北斗把自己滿足，慾望一再攀升，然而這種沒法全力衝刺的按捺讓他難受。

「……嗚、JES——」

北斗一直在攻擊著自己的突起，他的頂端滲著濁白，JESSE自然不可以讓他繞過自己得到快感，他抱住北斗，北斗停下律動，眼內氤氳說著情話，北斗回抱著JESSE，將體重掛到他的身上，讓JESSE移動著自己並將他壓在沙發上，撲通撲通，每聲都是望穿秋水。

頂進一下，北斗哽咽一聲，不在這裡，於是換了角度又頂進去，每下北斗均會伴隨著自己的節奏低吟，激起浪花的叫聲回蕩著自己的聽覺，直至JESSE重新找到那一點的突起，於是磨擦著愉悅的前端讓北斗叫得更好聽，北斗緊抱著自己不願放手，JESSE已經不能再忍受，將自己埋在北斗的頸間意亂情迷地吻著烙上凌亂的痕跡，耳窩裡都是北斗索求的叫聲，淫靡地讓自己不受控，下腹上都是北斗曖昧的白濁，傾瀉著自己在北斗體內的冷顫噴發得更厲害，JESSE沒有馬上退出來，他將收納北斗的臂彎一再收緊，完完全全地感受著北斗的體溫。

『啵吱』一聲退出來，那不明的白色流出北斗的甬道，北斗不太習慣地扭動著，JESSE輕輕地撫著他的頭頂，又在唇上親了一口安心，硬擠在狹小的沙發上躺著喘氣，JESSE讓北斗趴在自己身上休息，傾聽自己心跳的起伏不停，北斗瞇上眼睛，迷戀著總是無條件地接受自己的JESSE，他心知肚明，不會有其他人比JESSE更寵愛自己，所以他甘願當JESSE的從者，讓JESSE全盤擁有自己，只有這樣，他胸口的愧疚才可以自欺欺人。

「那個故事……之後會怎樣發展?」

呼息良久，JESSE倏地沒頭沒腦地問道，這時北斗幾乎睡著，被說話聲驚醒過來他甩甩不清醒，JESSE的心跳還是有力地鼓動著胸膛。

「不曉得呢……其實都是作者的想法，我當編輯也只是不過是就讀者反應給給意見，排版、選圖、校對之類——」北斗數算著自己的工作，而他也知道JESSE問的不是這些。

「要是，有個好的結局就好了」

至少它是一個小說，一個故事。

所以，就算它得到幸福了，也沒什麼不妥當。

「……JES」北斗在想，為什麼每次跟JESSE親密之後，自己的胸口裡總有一股悶氣說不出來的發痛，剜心地傷害著自己。

「我替北斗戴上這個，但我才是屬於北斗的聽令者吧」

勾動著自己頸上的黑絲帶，JESSE輕笑起來，而北斗無力辯駁。

JESSE所有的痛苦，都是因他而起。


	18. Chapter 18

１８

JESSE是被客廳裡隱隱約約打電話的聲響吵醒的。

外頭的陽光照得曖昧，被拉上窗簾多少擋去大半的刺眼，映進睡房裡就換成一副霧裡看花的景象，讓人變得格外懶洋地在床上綣戀纏綿，太陽灑進來的溫度告訴JESSE時間不算早也不算晚，還沒有到最毒辣的正午，不過外頭的陣陣汽車聲和行人的談笑匆忙使JESSE知道自己在北斗家睡了個懶覺。

於是翻身想抱住北斗，卻發現床上的虛冷，也對呢，北斗本來就是起得早的人，又怎會陪著自己死賴在床上不起來，他忍不住抱緊北斗的枕頭索取著上面似有若無的氣味，柔綿的涼意讓自己眼皮沉重，閉上眼又想多睡一會兒。

「……之前跟高地那傢伙吃飯他給我送了親手造的零錢包，那傢伙完全是達人級別！」北斗咯咯笑起來的聲音這便透過半掩的房門傳了進來，那虎牙一閃一閃的感覺就像在JESSE的跟前，空隙裡只傳來模糊的談話聲，卻讓JESSE忍不住這種顯然偷聽的行為，他抱著北斗的枕頭，上面就是北斗慣用的洗髮水香氣，跟北斗聊著天的女性卻戳破JESSE所有泡沫般的美夢。  
「誒，好厲害，不過話說回來，高地君現在這麼忙也可以繼續弄皮革嗎？他的婚禮都辦好了？」女性的聲音聽上去有點兒倔強的女強人感，JESSE知道她在外國工作，想也知道可以從日本被公司提拔到外國工作的必然不是什麼柔弱的角色，爽直的聲線越發清晰，JESSE在想，北斗的口味從文惠到女強人角色的女生，再換到自己，哪一個才是松村北斗的最愛。

還是全部都不是。

「之前大伙兒去試了禮服，我的在改著，高地說改好了跟我再去試看看」北斗閒話家常起來，那輕鬆的語氣彷似從未在自己面前出現過，沙發吱挨發出皮漆的聲音似乎北斗換了個坐姿，「對了，高地問你要不要回答參加他的婚禮，你會回來嗎？」  
「嗯……」女性的聲音在為難起來，北斗安靜著等待，「不曉得呢，這陣子分社這邊有點兒忙，我不太好意思請假回來」  
「誒——有點兒可惜哦，樹穿起禮服起來可帥氣了」北斗故作神祕，輕佻的語氣也是JESSE不曾認識的樣子，他傾聽著這些日常的對話，甚至在想昨晚甘心被自己圈上印記的人，到底是誰。

北斗和自己一起的時候總是沉重、壓抑卻又充滿心跳，但現在聽著北斗跟他的未婚妻打電話竟可切換到截然不同的氣氛，鬆容而快樂，帶著普通不過的情侶感互相吐糟、報告著自己的近況又不時主動說點挑逗情緒的說話，嬉笑嘻哈。

其實，JESSE從來就只是想跟北斗成為這樣的兩個人。

「喂喂，你這樣說樹君的男朋友都要誤會了好吧，而且那傢伙天生就一副玩家氣息啊，誰會接近去啊」女性有點兒著急地解釋起來，北斗竊笑著未婚妻的氣急敗壞，原來被時間推著走，連起初不太懂得跟女性相處的北斗也找到了自然而然跟別人相處的辦法，感覺好像只有自己被留在原地，抓緊過去想像中的北斗過活，JESSE瞧著北斗一直沒有拒絕自己，他倒以為北斗不曾變改。  
「誰叫你總說樹的身材穿禮服很好看，我也很好看的好吧！」北斗有點兒小不滿的抱怨著，碎碎唸未婚妻總說樹身上自帶的壞男孩氣息跟禮服很相配，北斗的身材太正經了來當高地的伴郎倒好，免得被樹搶去風頭，要是平常說說倒好，但聽上去未婚妻似乎是時裝雜誌那邊的人，理所當然說出來的閒話也變成了專業評論，於是北斗心生不忿。

好可愛的北斗，拌嘴的情侶也很可愛，JESSE聽著聽著全醒過來，意識到的時候自己雙眼已睜開著發呆，愣住的眼神裡就是自己對自己的嘲弄和睥睨。

唯一不可愛的就是自己。

JESSE離開那溫暖的大床，步步迫近房門，他根本不是這種人，他明知道不應該在這時告訴北斗他什麼都聽見，將未婚妻的問題放到最後才去處理才是更好的辦法，這時迫著北斗去抉擇壓根不會有好結果，道理他全部都懂，但他還是輕地打開那道不應的房門。

「哪有——我只是以專業的視角作出評論！」未婚妻抗議著，北斗裝作生氣的表情讓自己傾心著迷，殘酷的卻是，這個表情根本就不是為了自己而出現在他的臉上。  
「好吧好吧，反正你不回來的話好看的還是不好看的你都看不見，我……！」

北斗本還想說點什麼裝可憐的話，但JESSE高大的身影擋將一閃而逝的光線擋去，逆光之中客廳也沒有亮燈，他只看見了JESSE就依靠在門框上盯著自己跟未婚妻打電話，油然而生的心虛感讓他一下子把說話都哽在唇邊，怔然的樣子不自覺瞪大雙眼。

「嗯？你怎麼了？有誰在嗎？ほっくん？」未婚妻看出這不自然的應答，她狐疑起來問道，北斗很快又從訝異中回神過來，JESSE也沒有靠近，他只是站在門邊看著北斗跟未婚妻打視像電話，安靜不語，卻又像已說明一切。  
「啊不，我忘了我跟你打電話前在燒水，開水應該都沸騰了，我能晚一點兒再打給你嗎？我去泡一下茶」北斗的謊言熟稔又充滿說服力，平常的表情讓未婚妻沒有再進問下去，JESSE在昏暗中輕笑起來，他的北斗，演活著每一刻他所不認識的他。  
「好吧……不過這邊時間也不早了，我想室友差不多回來，要不我明天早上再打給你？」未婚妻問道，北斗微笑著點頭。  
「好吧，那麼晚上見」  
「掰」

再也忍不住，JESSE悄然靠近北斗，待他按下掛斷的禁忌之後，便毫不猶豫伸手抱緊北斗，還帶著早上亂七八糟的頭髮將自己的臉深埋在北斗的肩上，結節熾熱的溫度令他可以一再沉淪，黑絲帶不見了，北斗沒有戴著它去跟未婚妻打電話，而這只是其中一件讓JESSE悶在心裡的事情。

「我又沒有讓你掛斷電話」

我才是第三者吧。JESSE想。

北斗從來就沒有接受自己，只是自己利用他的不拒絕做出種種恣意，北斗有女朋友，也已經打算要結婚了，週末就是倒時差的他們唯一可以聯絡聊聊天打電話的時間吧，一直只顧著配合自己的日程騰出來去見北斗，在這裡留宿，他自以為把時間都留給北斗，卻從來沒有問過北斗要不要。

「JES……」悶悶不樂的說話就飄落在北斗的心坎裡，那片柔軟被狠狠刺傷，剜心地令自己更加地愧疚，於心有愧地匆忙掛線，他明知道不可能的，但人總是被不可能吸引，在睡房裡，在這房子裡，與世隔絕，就只有他跟JESSE兩個人，沒有其他人，完全只有他們的空間裡面，他連一通電話也容不下，「抱歉」

這聲的道歉像笑話，刀刃讓自己淌血JESSE努力不要表現出來，他重新抬起頭來對上北斗不確定的視線，雙眸裡閃爍的都是自己不想看見的內疚，每多一份內疚，都好像在跟JESSE說多一份的不可能，他輕地捧起北斗的臉頰，北斗順從也抬起頭來，閉上眼睛接受JESSE的親吻，他在發抖，明明只有兩個人的空間被活生生敲碎，也砸破他們逃避的虛幻。

嘴唇相依，舌尖偎倚，交流著體溫和百味雜陳的二人默不作聲，瞇著眼只讓自己去感受對方的存在，JESSE首先鑽進去，濕潤地勾勒著北斗的舌尖打轉，唧唧水聲是迷惑自己的魔音，他想忘記剛才聽見的一切，卻明知道自己只是在掩耳盜鈴。

『那麼你知道對方是什麼人嗎？你又知道他的未婚妻是誰嗎？』大我的質問擲地有聲，適時在腦內絮迴起來，JESSE強迫自己投入這場親吻裡面，卻發現大我說得比誰都要正義。

沒有人威脅著自己要去面對，但現實分明已經放在自己面前，是他一直裝作看不見。

「北斗的未婚妻……可以告訴我更多關於她的事情嗎？」旖旎結束後的客廳是添上冷冽的，北斗沒料到JESSE如此單刀直入，他在JESSE的懷裡顫了一下，身體有種抗拒的反應於是JESSE把自己重新抱緊，直至自己不再掙扎。  
「問了……對你又有什麼好處呢」北斗低喃著，JESSE沉吟一下，往北斗的頭頂親了一口俯身。  
「那麼我總得去確認一下對方是不是一個跟我的主人相襯的人吧？」

儇薄的笑容，但北斗確信JESSE並沒有這種神色自若，彼此都只是自欺欺人，坐等著時間把他們擊潰，JESSE揚著嘴角拿出黑絲帶，北斗聽話地仰起頭去，起伏美麗的結節看在眼內盡是憐惜，JESSE替他重新綁好頸圈，準備好讓真相把自己肢解。

「請不要因為我回來了你就掛線了，這樣我會很內疚的」文惠進門的一刻便看見小百合將電話收起來，以為是自己打擾到她和男朋友難得的通話，忍不住說。

以外國的房子來說的確這裡也不算大，文惠和小百合也只是在拼房的網站上相遇的陌生人，剛好兩個日本女生年紀相約同在別異的國度本來已經有種共鳴感，見面幾次後便決定一起租房當室友，彼此的預算都不太多，也是公司派過來駐當地是學習也是交流，結果租的房為了靠近大家工作的地方是比平常的都狹小了點，文惠知道小百合不想打電話的時候影響自己，一般都挑自己不在的時間打，今天回來比平常的早，沒想到小百合乾脆掛線，害她好不抱歉。

「不不，剛好他也有事要忙，我明早再給他打好了」小百合連忙說，文惠意會過來，原來是對方有事，歉意減輕的她笑瞇瞇地坐在小百合旁邊打算室友間聯誼一下聊聊天。  
「好呀，其實我在的時候你也不用介意，頂多我把耳機戴起來好了，這樣就不會擔心我聽見了，嘻嘻」文惠提議著，小百合卻開始在思考別的事情，冰冷而精明的臉掛著遲疑。  
「嗯……要是他還想跟我打電話再說吧」小百合說，文惠歪了歪頭不明所以。  
「嗯？」  
「他……從來不會跟我打電話中途去忙什麼，剛剛他掛線之前眼睛分明就望向他睡房的方向，我覺得他的家還有別的人在」

說出在意的事情，小百合並不介意讓文惠知道自己的煩惱，在這無人認識的國度文惠就是自己唯一的好友兼室友，溫婉的文惠總是給自己最真誠的意見，她托著腮幫子說著，眉頭都蹙到一塊裡去，文惠猶豫起來，她甚至連小百合的男朋友相片也沒有見過，現在好友說著她男朋友好像出軌了這種話題似乎不是她在行的類別，要是沙耶也在就好了。

「嗯……可能是朋友之類的？」文惠說著模稜兩可，女性總有種不能解釋的直覺，既然小百合明白說著她的懷疑，文惠知道她這種安慰也只是於事無補。  
「他的朋友就兩個，兩個我都認識，一個快要結婚了大概不會在他家留宿，第二個對方的男朋友跟他不和也應該不會讓他到北斗的家留宿——唉，我這婚還要不要結……」

小百合數數指頭怎麼想都不合邏輯，但北斗明明就望向他的睡房一臉驚慌，那種表情她不曾見過，簡直就是一副出軌男朋友才有的樣子，她苦苦思索著，文惠卻停滯在自己不小心說溜嘴的名字上。

「北斗……？」

一幕幕過去閃現，就算相隔許多年，提起初戀還是會為文惠帶來說不清的痛心。

「對哦，我好像還沒有跟文惠說過我男朋友，他跟我一起都在雜誌社上班，我們是同期，也不知道為什麼當初迷迷糊糊就在一起了，他人還不錯啦待我也好，聽見我被公司推荐來這邊工作兩年之後主動跟我說不如待我回去就結婚，老實說其實我也沒有多大結婚的願望，可能是反倒他對遠距離戀愛的不安吧……」小百合說著，從手機翻出北斗的照片，湊到文惠鼻下，文惠不用低頭，也清楚記得北斗好看的臉龐線條。

僵住的自己只希望小百合沒看出來，從室友的手機裡看見前男友絕不是什麼太有緣份的事情，小百合跟男朋友快要結婚，也有提過想要邀請自己出席，只是文惠沒想過世界原來可以很細小。

嚴格來說北斗並沒有做過什麼傷害自己的事情，他總是對自己有求必應，平淡的感情裡都是細水流長，她總認為自己能待在北斗身邊已經足夠美好了，所以從不奢求什麼，直至北斗將赤裸的自己推開，文惠才明白，原來什麼都不做，才是最傷人。

這樣的北斗，文惠幾乎可以肯定他並不是那種女朋友離國了於是出軌的人。

是他從頭到尾都只有一個人掛在心上。

而這個人，文惠知道不是自己，但看來也不是今天的小百合。


	19. Chapter 19

１９

北斗是知道他跟JESSE的關係不可能一直這樣永無止境地持續下去，終有一天會迎來絕對的完結，就是那種即使在街頭上重遇，他們頂多也只是互相打打招呼問好，也許聊幾句閒話，接著就各自走向不同的方向，過完他們毫無交接點的平衡生活。

但當JESSE跟他在超級市場轉來轉去找某種醃肉用的香料時，他又再度猶豫起來。

這種美好的生活於他來說像個平行時空，交錯在現實的角隅處並未被發現，於是他偷偷摸摸，盜竊著這不屬於他的幸福時光，短短數秒、數分、數小時，僅止須臾，他都心甘情願。

「這種你看看可以嗎？北斗」終於跑到放置調味料的地方，行列的滿架都是瓶瓶樽樽摸不著頭腦，JESSE拿起類似的一款，遞到北斗的鼻子下湊看著，北斗接過去，指尖相碰的一刻羞慚避過，那閃鑠的速度讓JESSE幾乎將調味料摔在地上，連忙握好，北斗心跳猛然，又悻悻然接過。  
「嗯……我記得它不長這個樣子的——」北斗扭頭便要從JESSE身邊跑開，太過心知肚明，離開了北斗的家世界上就會有其他人，那些形形式式與自己無關卻又讓人不得不在意的無謂把他們相隔開來，JESSE再伸更長的一對手，也不能在這裡將北斗鎖緊在自己懷裡。  
「一定要那種嗎？我平時是用這款的……」打著哈笑拿起平常慣用的牌子追上去，這場追逐的遊戲裡JESSE唯一的優勢就是他無盡的耐心，他知道北斗不喜歡自己在外面的世界與他太過靠近，但JESSE只想北斗懂得其實再靠近，也不會有人給他指指點點，他步步驚心，執意走向北斗的世界。  
「誒……這種也太貴了吧——」北斗瞟了一下價錢牌便蹙起眉頭來，他責怪著JESSE不知高地厚，但隨後又想起來，JESSE是國際企業裡的精英，賺的薪金自然不是他這個小小出版社社員可以相比，不過還是沒能阻止他朝著JESSE翻過去的大白眼，JESSE以為自己搞砸北斗的心情，嘟嚷起來的嘴唇泛紅水潤，讓北斗駐足，「嗯……再找找看吧，我記得這家超市——有了！」

強迫自己別過眼睛去，JESSE沒有留意自己心虛的表現，在架上掃視著不同的品牌，終於給北斗找到平常自己愛用便宜又好味道的調味料，他蹲下身拿起來，重新站起來的時候沒想到剛好JESSE靠近自己想看看到底是哪一個牌子，二人撞個正著，北斗失去平衡就要摔在JESSE的懷裡，JESSE自然沒所謂反射性一手接過北斗的踉蹌，卻連這種下意識的反應，北斗都覺得禁忌，在跌落JESSE的溫暖之前他便伸手推JESSE推開，躊躇不前的是兩個人別扭的心。

「你幹嘛！？」北斗脫口而出，被旁人注視下的老羞成怒，他朝著JESSE質問過去，對方是一臉錯愕，但很快又收回表情，回復平常的快活輕鬆。  
「我只是看見你快摔倒了，扶了你一下……都買好了吧？買好就回去吧」

JESSE笑著，可北斗看得出莞爾的背後是沒表現出來的克制，他的急躁總是在傷害著純粹的JESSE，但對方只是一直退後，努力張開更大的懷抱迎接自己的任性。

不能更多的愧意。

「一不小心買多了，JES今晚得給我多吃點，不然我一個人之後吃不完……」坐著電車回家，輕輕擺動的車廂裡兩人提著大包小包依靠著玻璃門，北斗沉吟著點算起來，覺得自己跟JESSE還是不知不覺買多了，在拉開距離又忍不住親近的途中只好挑這些挑那些的轉移視線，他輕嘆口氣，JESSE也沒有說過週末過後他是不是又要回自己家了，北斗這便悄然抱怨起來。  
「好啊，那麼北斗今晚可要施展渾身解數了」瞧JESSE的表情似乎他又將剛才在超市發生的事情一掃而空，他勾著笑意暗示，昏暗的角落裡車廂內的光線並沒有將這一塊覆蓋起來，彷如無人之境的只有他們互相注視彼此，北斗感覺JESSE盯著自己看的目光是那裡不對勁，羞赧主動避開，JESSE騰出沒拿東西的那隻手來，探向北斗提著重物的手，泛白的指骨裡是不露聲色的誘惑，鬼崇攥住，北斗連忙掙扎想要脫開卻因為手上的重物不方便，晃動引起塑膠袋唰唰幾聲北斗又感覺到旁人的注意，放下來不情不願被牽住。  
「JES……」軟弱低聲喚著，勾起JESSE的魂牽夢縈，傳著車廂的搖擺也讓自己的心情晃動不已，他吞吞口沬，將北斗的那包重物拉到自己手上去。  
「你好像拿太多了，這袋還是我幫你提吧」

北斗知道JESSE的溫柔到底還是讓他沉醉而變得放肆，他才是表現一點的不願意，JESSE便馬上收回他所有的期盼，指尖的觸感還留在自己的手上，泛白的指骨正在慢慢地回復血氣但北斗只感覺到JESSE曾經包裹過的地方，因為提太久重物於是手在輕地顫抖著，北斗低頭發呆看著那輕顫，他根本就不配JESSE待自己的好。

「謝謝你，JES」

JESSE知道自己儼然是一個最沒種的男人，他既想北斗漸漸地學會接受自己，但面對北斗的微小抗拒，他又不敢去堅持，北斗的不改變大概也只是因為自己沒有盡全力去進攻，怪不得旁人，他卻更不想以後也沒辦法接近近乎偏執的北斗。

回到北斗的家，北斗還是左盼右顧生怕有其他人看見JESSE作客，明明前一晚那樣地在北斗的家裡瘋狂，一旦回歸陽光的底下北斗便像恢復他所有的理智一樣，JESSE安靜地跟著在後頭，始終和北斗保持一段小小的距離，讓北斗知道自己的跟隨卻又不過份貼近，北斗打開家門讓他走進去的時候，說實說，JESSE鬆一口氣，外面的世界讓北斗恐懼，也讓自己一直處於緊繃的狀態。

「都放在廚房裡去吧，我換件衣服便來處理，你到客廳坐坐吧」北斗熟稔地將鑰匙放在玄關處，JESSE接過自己最後一袋的食材便轉身溜到廚房裡去，北斗交代著便繞回睡房換衣服，正套上居家T恤的時候，便從後被JESSE猛然抱住，「唔——！」

JESSE將自己反鎖在衣服裡面無法動彈，勉強讓自己將頭伸出來可是雙手還是被衣服死纏得緊緊捲在一起，JESSE看著自己，害北斗一下子心跳變得劇遽起來，火燒的感覺攀上臉頰，他默然接受著JESSE的溫暖，並期待著JESSE的落吻。

柔軟的嘴唇意料之內貼近自己，北斗閉眼屏息讓敲打的節奏充滿自己的胸腔，那鼓動佔據情緒令自己頭昏腦脹，JESSE的舌尖鑽進去貼近自己的濕潤，他回應著吸吮輕啃JESSE的下唇，拉扯情愫再放開，迎上JESSE看著自己時總是柔情蜜意的雙眸，心中輕顫但不敢回話。

「回到家裡，你要把這個戴起來」黑絲帶再度纏上北斗好看的結節，頸部的線條聽話地仰起來等待，待JESSE綁好後，他才給北斗整理糾纏在一起的T恤，順利將北斗的雙手拉出來握在掌心裡，「我可以到廚房裡看著你做飯嗎？」

可憐兮兮的語氣裡不藏半點拒絕的餘地，北斗好笑著JESSE的這種表情，他伸手戳戳JESSE的腰間，讓他放開自己，然後離開睡房走向廚房去，順道牽住JESSE的手示意他一起走。

「進了廚房就要幫忙哦」

幫忙著清洗蔬菜，不算熟諳地將紅蘿蔔切粒卻被北斗嫌棄切的不夠均勻，無奈地又被吩咐去做其他的事情，JESSE發現自己幾乎沒怎麼在這裡幫忙過，他很少在北斗的家待這麼久的時間，早上的早餐北斗在自己還梳洗的時候已經端到飯桌上等待了，下午他抱著北斗死賴在他身上不走一齊看電視，等到終於有點兒百無聊賴的時候北斗才提出家裡食材不足夠，於是兩個人出了趟不算遠的門。

這種生活有點兒像預支的小幸福，如情侶一樣度過一個悠閒的週末，在對方的家什麼都不做只是依偎在一起，接著一起到超市挑選晚餐吃的食材，回到家裡再一齊做飯，晚上再抱著一起入睡，JESSE可以很確定地說，他根本沒想過自己可以跟北斗如斯接近。

「……JES，還好吃嗎？」咖哩是帶辣勁兒的滋味，老實說JESSE覺得只要是北斗做的他都會覺得好吃，毫不猶豫地一口接一口，不過北斗還是一臉不安地盯著他的反應，握在手中的湯匙遲遲沒有放進口裡，直至JESSE注意到了，拿著北斗的手將湯匙送到他的嘴裡，交錯的體溫令北斗愣然又默默地接受JESSE的貼心，卻忍不住帶一絲抱怨的眼神睨住他。  
「你說呢？」笑得甜滋，北斗無言地接回自己的湯匙，又低頭勺起另一口飯。  
「好吃就好了」

飯後由JESSE主動接過所有碗筷拿去清洗，北斗起初坐在沙發上看著電視，沒趣的節目被廚房裡傳來輕碎的餐具聲一直打擾，轉移專注的漸漸北斗發現自己看的並不是電視節目，而是一直用心傾聽JESSE在廚房裡的忙碌，他強迫自己不要一直朝著廚房的方向望過去，生怕JESSE突如其來的出現會讓他失掉心神，但又充滿期待，JESSE從沒像這兩天在自己的家待這麼久，他甚至沒有說要不要留下來再睡一個晚上，他想他留下來，但他自知沒有資格去問出口，這種忐忑有點兒難受，梗在胸口發疼。

「呼——沒想到洗碗盤這個動作也滿累的，我想先緩一下才去洗澡」JESSE果然很快便從廚房走出來，北斗慌忙將視線重新回到眼前的節目上，卻完全不曉得裡面到底在演什麼，他就坐在自己身邊伸著懶腰，緊貼的雙臂是JESSE的熱度，上面有種軟綿的吸引力，讓北斗靠著靠著自然便挨向JESSE的肩上，螢光幕裡的搞笑藝人努力地做著令人發笑的段子，北斗笑不出來，只抱著一顆顫慄跳動的心將頭放在JESSE的肩上，JESSE抖了一下不動，映照電視光芒的臉龐上是靜止的表情。  
「JES……你今晚——也在這裡睡嗎?」

還是忍不住問出來，時鐘直指著晚上九點多，明天也是假期，JESSE一般都在週末才找自己的習慣他帶著期許，又告訴自己不應該多想，他們的關係裡應該保持在有的沒的中間，JESSE來找自己還是不找，他都不應該有任何反應，這樣對兩個人來說才是最好。

「嗯……北斗想呢?」低沉的聲線裡是把自己吸附過去的磁石，JESSE扭動一下將手搭在自己的肩上，硬拉著自己更加靠向他的身體，熾熱地提出邀請，北斗沒有回答這個顯而易見的問題，他在JESSE的胸前蹭了蹭。  
「JES的工作是不是都很忙?」說著無關痛癢的問題讓JESSE發笑起來，胸膛的起伏敲響著自己受感染的心臟，在這條沒有回頭也沒有盡頭的泥濘路上，原來北斗只是將自己陷得更深。  
「最近公司有新的計劃，要配合其他地方分社一起做，每晚都在趕終電回去」JESSE回答著，搭在自己肩膀上的指尖無意識地敲打著節奏。  
「那麼今天不回自己家休息嗎?」難怪一直不找自己——北斗發現自己居然在得出這個結論的時候，簡直窘到無地自容，然而自己是無法控制。  
「北斗就這麼不想我留在這裡嗎?」

JESSE有點兒失望地說，他將手收回來，缺失的溫暖讓北斗慌張起來，他坐直身子望住JESSE，但他卻在笑著。

「不、我——」

後腦似乎被誰的大手用力地按住，扯住漩渦的深淵，那裡正中心等待著自己的就是JESSE的嘴唇，不能再熟悉的柔軟和溫度，甜美地一直勾動著自己心底深處的漣漪，泛起陣陣臉紅耳赤，JESSE把自己看透，他大概也無意過份掩藏，這裡並沒有其他人，只有他跟JESSE兩個人的空間，已經是他的全世界。

「我再多待一個晚上，明天才回家，可以嗎?北斗」其實不需要特意詢問，自己的態度已經相當明確，他需要JESSE，是那種失去過才學會極為珍視的需要，北斗沒有說話，只是再朝著JESSE點吻上去，蜻蜓點水也許不足以告訴JESSE他的為難和說不出的情意，帶愧疚的心情只是想慰藉他為JESSE帶來的所有傷害。  
「我們去洗澡吧，JES」

水聲嘩啦作響，蓮蓬頭裡像瀑布一樣不停有水柱打在他們赤裸的身上，說是洗澡，但無論是JESSE還是北斗均無意分開彼此的嘴唇，恰到好處的肌肉分明上他們互相愛撫起來，流水似乎可以沖走他們所有放在外頭的煩惱，無憂的二人只是專注地接著吻，配合著水聲聽不清彼此跳得慌亂的心情，一切的內疚都在瀝水中消失不見。

北斗伸手探向JESSE稍微抬頭的分身上，藉著沐浴露的潤滑順暢地進行套弄，讓它變得更為興奮，通紅的柱身上是誘惑自己犯禁的美麗，脈絡清晰地在自己的手中進一步脹大，JESSE同時也伸手捏向自己的慾望，變重的呼吸聲在浴室中縈迴得更加厲害，耳窩內都是情慾的聲音，北斗瞇著眼睛讓JESSE搓揉自己每處的敏感，挺立的碩大裡都是屬著對JESSE的死心塌地。

JESSE將自己拉近他的方向，流水錯過自己的身體，並未沖走他透明的愛液，調整好角度背向JESSE，貼近牆壁的羞赧令他更加興奮，JESSE將自己的雙腿稍微打開，同時將慾望貼近自己的下身，在股間炙熱地燃燒起來，每下的磨擦都是從後穴掃到最前端緊貼亢奮，甘之如飴地支撐著身體不要讓快感擊潰自己，北斗的身體正因為愉悅而抖動起來，JESSE單手抱住自己，另一邊廂探向分身繼續套弄，北斗從嚶嚀中解放地呼息滿足，被放大在充斥回音的浴室裡刺激聽覺，每下輕轉的音調均挑逗二人的更加靠近，JESSE很熱，自己從體內也有種通紅的火燒感經過全身，北斗擺動著腰肢配合JESSE的律動，甬通裡想要更多，但這種似有若無卻有種情趣的快慰，令自己投入不自覺，JESSE好像也無意在這裡進入自己的身體，他抽動得更快，同時手裡每下都攻擊著自己的弱點，直至二人都在輕顫下解放曖昧。

喘著氣裡北斗幾乎因為快感而摔下來，JESSE扶穩自己並慢慢重新移到水流之下，讓那些濁白隨水而去不留痕跡，浴室的熱度令他們滿臉通紅，紅撲撲的臉頰互相凝視，這才是開始，是他們沒有盡頭也沒有退路的開始；他們在浴室休息了一會兒，快速地真正的洗澡過後甚至沒有穿回衣服，簡單用浴巾包裹自己後便回到床上去。

躺回床上北斗讓JESSE將自己壓在身下，嘴上咬啃著自己的紅花發出哽咽又難耐，快感一波一波地衝上腦袋讓自己昏厥窒息，JESSE銜住小口可愛，舌尖舔吻又按壓自然，每下動作均令北斗無意識發出低吟輕喘，北斗別過臉意圖將羞澀的表情全部埋在枕頭，即使是這樣也讓JESSE覺得過份憐愛，低垂著挑逗感受著二人下身再度充血抬頭，硬生抵住對方的磨蹭為他們加添旖旎。

『鈴鈴——』

刺耳的電話鈴聲劃破他們的大美好，氣氛一下子冷卻並添上不言而喻的驚慄，北斗猛然睜開雙眼才發現他徹底忘記，小百合說好晚上給他打電話。他推開JESSE，卻不確定自己應該接電話還是把它按掉，呼吸加重的裡面是自己臉紅的窘態，JESSE坐在自己身上，率先將床頭正響著的手機拿起來，遞給北斗。

「？」北斗不解，遲遲未有接下，而鈴聲響了一遍又一遍催促著自己的決定，螢幕上就是小百合和自己合照的笑臉，彷彿在怪責自己的自私自利。

「喂？」

小百合要求的是視像電話，但北斗未有答允，在JESSE的強迫下只是按了接聽的按鈕通話，JESSE仍坐在自己的跟前讓北斗自慚形穢，小百合問著為什麼不做視像通話，北斗只是簡單說他剛洗好澡衣服還沒有穿上去，小百合聽上去不太滿意但沒有巴著北斗將鏡頭開起來，這讓北斗十分感激，要是讓小百合看見自己此刻的樣子，即使只有上半身他也不確定能否將跟JESSE的祕密守到最後。

「——唔！！！」但JESSE似乎沒有讓自己把祕密守下去的打算，他低頭一把扯開北斗的浴巾，便往抬頭的慾望上親吻下去，鈴口傳來轟天的快感讓北斗不禁驚呼出來，帶警告的意味睨住JESSE，但對方只是為自己的惡作劇笑得快樂。  
「嗯嗯？怎麼了?北斗?？」小百合猜疑起來，那聲分明就是帶喘意的呻吟聲，她沉吟不決，等待北斗的辯解。  
「…有、有蚊子，嚇了我一跳」

按捺所有心情，北斗盡全力讓自己不要再發出奇怪的聲音引起小百合的懷疑，卻JESSE只是更加放肆地調戲自己，他握住自己的慾望，直往莖身落吻，情深地每一下將嘴唇完全貼近讓北斗近乎崩解，他受不了這種明顯的挑釁，於是只能咬緊自己的嘴唇，除了必要的回話之外不讓自己發出半點聲音，免得那淫靡的聲線傳進與小百合的通話裡面。

小百合在電話裡頭說著她最近分社的事情，最近訪問的一位作家發現的新奇事情，生活化的資訊與現在大不符的是北斗正赤裸地接受JESSE為自己的委身服務，JESSE套弄自己的慾望幾下，將舌尖從胯下一直舔吻至莖頂，北斗掐住床單的關節發白表示他的興奮，而他努力不表現出來以免自己說漏嘴，卻這樣的情趣遊戲他早就是輸家。

JESSE有點兒無情地一直攻擊著自己，模仿著昨晚自己替JESSE服務的一樣在頂端的透明愛液裡要含不含，刺激著鈴口的快慰但只是在附近起伏落著親吻，北斗仰著頭那愛蜜沾濕自己雙腿之間，透明的黏稠向JESSE作出熱烈的邀請，身體自然地因為JESSE的吞吐而扭動難耐，嘴裡卻掐緊電話努力保持通話。

「……北斗?你在聽嗎?？」小百合瞧見自己說了這麼久，北斗那邊連回應的『嗯』『哦』之類都沒有，她由不得奇怪地追問道。  
「啊啊，我在聽」北斗好不容易擠出半句正常，馬上溜出來的呼吸聲只希望小百合不要發現，小百合便繼續往下說，JESSE的服務也將自己炸上高峰，他不斷吸吮著自己的慾望，舌尖在最敏感的地方一直打圈起來，磨挲著他最有感覺的地方，柱頂一直滲著蜜液，夾雜著JESSE的愛津北斗只覺得他整個下身都濕得一塌胡塗，他一直往後仰著身子，紅花挺立渾身發熱，衝上頭腦都是不能思考的停滯。

「唉，好了我想你那邊也挺晚了，我下星期再打給你吧，北斗」不知道過了多久，也許其實也沒有很長的時間，小百合說完她的生活分享，發現差不多到北斗平常睡覺的時候，便主動說。  
「嗯……好吧，晚安」

北斗不想承認，他等待這句晚安和掛線的通知很久。

「晚安」

話音結束，JESSE似乎就瞄準此刻猛然將北斗的分身全數湮沒在自己的嘴裡面，害得北斗將手機摔在床上的角落發出吟聲，JESSE這便離開北斗的慾望，完全脹起來的慾望頂端已經開始滲著白濁，北斗受不了，JESSE將自己的浴巾拉下來，裡面是挺立的興奮，打開北斗的雙腿他在期待著，裡面濕透的在迎接著自己，JESSE用力一下子頂到底，北斗叫得舒坦扭動著索求更多把自己填滿，貫穿的自由讓自己解脫，JESSE這便開始毫不留情地抽動起來，馬上便找到自己甬道裡的突起於是一直磨擦上面，北斗叫得更加厲害伸手想要抱緊JESSE，JESSE單是俯身又讓二人更加貼迎，深入骨髓裡面每一處都是屬於JESSE，擺動著床架的搖晃聲，北斗首先繳械，將曖昧留在JESSE的下腹上，感受著北斗體內的收緊興奮，JESSE加快速度衝刺才將快樂散落在北斗的體內。

恍神著情慾過後的迷離，北斗覺得自己對不起小百合，跟JESSE進行的情事明明是浪漫卻變成偷情一樣見不得光，JESSE躺在自己身邊，北斗轉身過去抱緊，JESSE總是接納著任何樣子的自己，他回抱著北斗，在頭頂落吻憐惜。

「北斗——」

JESSE低喚著，北斗瞇著眼睛咕嚕當作回應。

「我們要不要交往試試看?」

轟隆作響，JESSE的提問猶如從很遠處迴盪而來的說話，北斗一下子沒懂是什麼意思，他愣然連呼吸都停止了不敢作聲。

「JES……我——」  
「有女朋友，會結婚，我都知道」JESSE搶先回答，刺傷北斗的心坎，明明都是屬於自己的事實，卻從JESSE的嘴裡說出來顯得更為殘忍。

「但我只有北斗了」

JESSE的愛情很簡單，北斗在，他什麼都可以，他不需要知道北斗是否喜歡他，也不理會他們這種關係可以持續到多久，他只知道，唯有北斗，他的世界裡面就只有北斗。

「北斗可以擁有很多沒關係，但我只有北斗」

完全不符合邏輯的說話北斗沒有戳穿，他用力地抱緊此刻的JESSE，剛才在他面前聊的電話，JESSE的服務並不是故意作弄自己，只是在JESSE的世界裡面，一直都只有自己。

「JES」

你說錯了，我的世界，也只有JESSE。

唯獨JESSE是真實的。


	20. Chapter 20

２０

北斗一直不太懂得『交往』的定義到底是什麼。

說起來，他好像一直只將跟女生交往、順利的話便結婚、生子等視為一個人生的里程，然而裡面到底應該包含些什麼，真正的意義又是什麼他從來沒有多想，所以他人生中頭一次的戀愛是以深深傷害對方的大失敗作結，文惠這個名字對他來說的愧疚不下於JESSE。

後來，當他畢業踏上社會努力被洗刷稜角的時候，他總算知曉需要多多出席那些他並不喜歡的聯誼會，間中跟對上眼的女生們裝模作樣地到時鐘酒店快樂一下，整個劇目於他而言只是給前輩們的交代，也是他對於這個社會的課題；跟小百合的交往算是種意外，小百合就像當初的文惠跟他一樣，相處自然，無所不談，小百合比起文惠是外向多了，工作上充滿拼勁的認真也讓他打從心底裡佩服，有點兒糊裡糊塗便走在一起了，但這次北斗總算學會一個不傷害小百合的方法，打從交往的第一天他便說明了自己希望在結婚後才發展更進一步的關係，他在女生面前提不起勁的羞恥可從來沒有讓小百合知道，乘著小百合離開日本到外國工作的期間，他一直在找方法去讓自己習慣今後的『正常生活』。

婚約是訂得有點兒急遽，小百合當時也挺吃驚的樣子北斗倒是奇怪，他原以為要離開的小百合會相當不安，他可是為了安撫小百合於是先訂婚，算是承諾等她回來便結婚；所有事情都很美好，有一份喜歡的工作，有一個穩定的女朋友，有一個看見未來的婚約，北斗確信他的人生將會一直這樣走下去，風平浪靜算不上大成功，但是這是他想要的東西。

直至JESSE再度出現在自己的面前。

在他平靜的生活裡引起軒然風波，拉扯著他的所有心跳放到博奕之上，北斗自私又無法拒絕失而復得的JESSE，他深知道他們已經跟當年大大不同，他有女朋友，也帶著婚約，前路是一遍明媚的，就是他一直以來堅持去追逐的光芒，但他還是答應JESSE的瘋狂，也是他的瘋狂。

帶著衝動也帶著低微的奢求，在最後的這段日子裡擁有屬於他的真實，其實北斗一直都知道，他從來都在自欺欺人，工作上的人情世故，女朋友出國了於是作為男性的偷腥，和小百合的交往，至訂婚，所有事情並沒有讓他感到半點兒心動的感覺，除了JESSE，他才是真正存在於自己的生命裡面的那個人。

可是他就是一個懦夫。

『晚上要一起吃飯嗎？』

北斗坐在辦工桌的電腦前面，螢光幕打著就是自己沒什麼新意的排版，文字通順但他實在想不到更多的新鮮感出來，托腮閉眼苦苦搜尋腦內每字每句想要找出乍現的靈感時，桌上的手機悶聲震了一下，想著既然什麼都想不到不如分心一下換換心情，然後讓驚喜而甜滋的笑意勾上臉頰，虎齒比過去任何時候都要更常露出來展現喜悅。

『下班後約了高地試禮服，試完後不曉得要不要跟高地一齊吃』

快速回覆JESSE，北斗有點兒期盼著他的下文，卻硬要擠出一個別扭的樣子。明天就是週末，北斗和JESSE總是在週末有約，卻這陣子因為對方工作太忙碌又好一段時間沒見面，北斗努力不特別表現出來，忍耐著這於他來說有名無實的交往，但JESSE相當知趣，定時報到告訴北斗他今天吃什麼了、要加班、下班後發現便利店的新款冰條等……雖然北斗老說著他對於JESSE的行程並沒有興趣，還是拿著手機甘之如飴。

『好吧』

誒？？？！！！！！！北斗瞪大雙眼望向螢幕有點兒難以接受難得熬到週末了，JESSE本來是約自己一起晚飯的，卻只是回覆一句『好吧』。

好吧是指，好吧我們一起吃，還是好吧我不來找你了？？？

「北斗桑——」慎太郎看著北斗緊盯著手機一臉深沉，苦瓜的臉上蹙著眉，他喚了好幾聽沒人回應，只好伸手推了推北斗，北斗猛地驚醒幾乎把手機摔到地上去，「抱歉抱歉，我喚了你好幾聲嘛——」  
「嗚啊！慎太郎，怎麼了？」北斗慌忙將手機翻面過去，生怕慎太郎不小心閱讀到訊息，慎太郎有點兒尷尬著拿著《初》的稿件，遞給北斗作最後確認。  
「我排了版也校對好了，北斗桑有空可以給點意見嗎？」拉了旁邊同事的空座，慎太郎正色地等待著北斗的建議，北斗一下子又回過神變得精明起來，他翻動紙張的聲音啪地作響，每下都敲進故事的深淵裡，仔細地品味每一張慎太郎挑出來的插圖，排版工整在背景裡加上淡淡的絲帶作串連，巧妙的設計恰如其份地回應之前劇情的推進，故事已經發展到男女主角重新以偷情的方式交往起來，時而甜蜜的章節讓讀者們在社交平台一直刷著想要看見更多，慎太郎將這些意見轉達給鈴木之後，鈴木添加了不少新的枝節描述他們短暫而溫馨的相處，算是回應讀者們的口味又不影響整個故事的脈絡。  
「我覺得挺好的，這次的情節算是過渡期，帶著清新小確幸的感覺，整體感覺沒有之前的沉重和黑暗感，換換風格說不定可以吸引之前一直沒有追看的讀者」直至翻完整個初稿，北斗終於下著讓慎太郎鬆一口氣的結論，之前的風格走向都是偏向喘不過氣來的虐痛，這樣突然換上較為舒坦的插圖慎太郎本想還擔心會不會太進取一點，如今得到北斗的認同，儼然是對自己的判斷打了枝強心針。  
「北斗桑也覺得可以就好了！我本來還擔心著不曉得後面的發展如何，突然在這章換上新風格的排版會不會很奇怪——」慎太郎這才快活地輕笑起來，露齒的甘冽讓北斗也忍俊不禁，他將原稿交給慎太郎去做後續的處理，慎太郎卻沒有離開的打算，似乎是看見快到下班的時候，想摸魚一下跟北斗聊個天，「說起來啊，不曉得《初》最後會怎樣呢？老實說我本來對這種官能的愛情故事不怎麼樣，可是越看我就越在意啊！果然是人氣作家鈴木老師」  
「嗯……不曉得呢，都是鈴木老師的決定——」

本來已經對於自己的沉悶排版卡頓靈感，這下子慎太郎來找自己歡脫地聊天連最後一點兒工作的堅持都沒有了，看見再過五分鐘便到定點下班的時間，他乾脆把初稿存好關上打算下星期回來再努力一下，然後轉過身來打算跟慎太郎進行工作上合適的聯誼。

「我覺得這樣沉重的開始還是悲結局比較好吧，其中一方都已經有戀人了，初戀只是美化的代名詞，這簡直就是不倫啊」慎太郎抿著腮思考的樣子相當帥氣，下巴也是極好看的勾動著北斗走神，但再走神也無法比擬慎太郎這些無情又決絕的說話，明明只是就《初》的閒聊，但所有的猜測都落在北斗的耳內變成了未來。

真實、殘酷，而他和JESSE均無法脫逃的未來。

「嗯……不過要是小說的話，難道不是有個好的結局更好嗎？瞧，給讀者帶來希望……之類的」藉口爛得連北斗自己也越說越小聲，有氣無力地展現著他個人的私心慾望，某程度而言北斗和JESSE已經把《初》的故事當作是自己同行的印記，故事每個發展均倒映著他們的生活，他們甚至都懇求過所有事情都只是一個小說故事，然後他們可以落筆決定走向，繪製自己的結局，但現實畢竟還是現實，他們作繭自縛無力掙扎，唯一可以做的，只是祈求鈴木給他們一個好下場。  
「誒——這樣沉重到底的故事能有好結局嗎？」慎太郎抱著滿腔疑惑，也是北斗沒說出來的自我質疑，他早了解鈴木的性格，往往只有防禦性悲觀者才能寫得出篇篇動人的故事，鈴木習慣性把事情都想到最壞的那裡去，才活生地演繹兩個想愛又不敢愛的人物。

北斗沒有回答慎太郎的問題，也許是連他自己也不確定心裡面的答案到底是什麼，他心裡有一部份一直心知肚明，他對JESSE的感情是什麼，他們的結局又將會是什麼，而他只是一直視而不見，無法走得光明磊落的自己只能靠著鈴木的故事奢求唯一的好結局，王子和公主從此幸福快樂，不幸是角色換成了王子跟王子，北斗只能繼續掩耳盜鈴自欺欺人。

「……北斗，你說是不是?」高地的說話聲只是片面地鑽入自己的耳窩內，北斗意圖從沉思裡面醒回來可是已經錯過言辭裡的重點，他甩甩頭表示不解，高地給自己翻了個白眼上天。  
「誒？」  
「……我說啦！這樣的配搭好像更好一點兒，你說是不是！？」

北斗並沒有忘記跟高地的約定，到整點下班的時間便在困頓中跟慎太郎草草完結話題，只是簡單交代一下慎太郎不要忘記截稿日這類顯淺的提示便拿著公事包下班趕赴高地試禮服的行程，主要還是試穿自己修改好的禮服，下個月便是婚禮，高地還是對自己的禮服不甚滿意，穿起來很好看的但總是覺得少了些什麼，純白的西裝下有顆力求完美的心。

「哦……」北斗望向高地只是將另一種顏色的領帶配襯上去，老實說怎麼看都是一個樣子，北斗的回應有點兒敷衍了事，「也不錯啊——」  
「我說北斗你也太隨便了吧，你根本沒多看……JESSE！」

北斗左右試著活動自己被禮服綑綁的手腳，修改合適了更加貼身，可算是將自己的身材展現得盡善盡美，他盯著鏡中的自己覺得以伴郎來說也差不多了，既沒有搶去高地的風頭，也不至於讓自己放棄底線；高地還在碎碎唸著自己的搪塞，北斗打算不予理會，但在高地驚喜地高呼JESSE的名字後猛然扭頭望著剛推門進來的他。

這傢伙，到底誰才是誰的主人。

「你不是說今晚可能沒有空的嗎?」高地喜出望外地問道，老闆娘馬上便把JESSE認出來便跑進倉庫翻找著JESSE的禮服，他帶著一貫的笑意走向高地，裝作跟北斗點點頭算是打招呼，北斗心跳再激烈在高地面前也不敢造次，他輕地回應JESSE。  
「臨時又不需要我加班了，所以便趕過來，幸好你們還沒有離開」接過老闆娘交給自己的禮服，JESSE邊說著一邊拉起布簾準備進去更衣，「北斗穿的還滿好看的」

然後刷地害北斗臉紅耳赤，北斗努力扮作沒事專注調整自己的西裝，一邊聽著高地和JESSE隔著布簾聊天，撲通撲通，他幾乎就要忍不住一直留在JESSE身上的視線。

「我忘了JESSE也需要試穿修改好的禮服」北斗咕嚕起來，JESSE明明當初想約自己今晚吃飯，莫非他是故意推卻高地試禮服的邀請，打算跟自己約會的? 結果自己回答他需要跟高地試禮服，於是又趕過來了。

無論是哪一種，北斗都有種過意不去的罪惡感，他不想相信JESSE為了自己把其他的事情都推開，專注在自己的身上，也不想相信自己就是JESSE的第一位，但他不得不去享受JESSE匆匆忙忙趕來為他帶來的喜悅。

「對哦，我之前沒有跟你說嗎? 難得見面，等會兒一起吃晚飯好不好？」高地老以為自己已經說過的老毛病再度出現，北斗又氣又好笑，他點點頭，轉身打算先將禮服換下來等待就好，剛好經過從布簾後出來的JESSE，帥氣正經的樣子抓緊心拍脈動，他抿唇別開視線，卻瞧見JESSE揚著嘴角沒有錯過自己的害羞，耳根泛紅裡逃進布簾後，但又一直在意JESSE和高地的談天說地。

這頓晚飯終於是一頓正正常常的聚會，北斗不禁想。

樹和大我不在，沒有大我拋過來忿然的目光讓自己坐得輕鬆自在，JESSE和高地聊著天，間中讓自己搭搭話就像很多年前在大學裡的一樣自然，JESSE就坐在自己旁邊，不算寬敞的空間裡不著跡地摩肩擦踵，體溫一直交錯著但全屬正常，沒有比這樣更挑動心緒的事情，漸漸他學會不去在意在高地面前放肆裡偷瞄著JESSE的自己，高地似乎就沒有介懷，說的每句話都盯著對方雙眼才算是禮貌，北斗將眼神均分在他們身上，然而明知道就在JESSE身上轉來轉去，目不定睛的心虛看看高地的反應，高地什麼表示都沒有，只是笑得連魚尾紋都出來的快樂。

「我上個洗手間，差不多的話可以先結帳了吧?」高地點點頭望著北斗，手裡還拿著啤酒啜飲，和JESSE一直聊天大笑感覺臉都要笑僵了，JESSE興奮地還在說著話。

招手讓侍應走過來放下帳單，高地和JESSE一邊說，一邊從口袋裡掏著錢計算起來，像這樣毫不費力的聚會令人愉快，有種錯覺他們回到很多年以前，當他們尚未被社會洗刷，當他們仍是無憂無慮的學生，JESSE努力地在零錢包裡將一個個銀子抓出來，高地看見他的粗指頭快要把皮製的錢包翻破，忍不住笑說阻止。

「要嘛零錢就算了，你們之後婚禮那天也有得忙，我來付當作謝禮就好」  
「不行……我這幾天累積了好多硬幣不趕快花掉都要重死了——哎呀」JESSE努力掏著，不小心都把銀子連零錢包撒在地上，發出好大的銅板聲，高地沒好氣地蹲下身跟JESSE一起收拾起來，撿起那個看上去新穎的零錢包。

「咦？」

純黑色的皮革仔細地縫上同樣是純黑色的綿線，低調簡約的風格裡面就是自己親手設計的分隔，顯然JESSE沒有完全理解裡面間格的真正用途，只是漲鼓鼓地將所有硬幣都塞進裡面，英倫風的鈕釦只是勉強關上去啪地鎖緊，高地呆望著這親手製作的零錢包，算是練習也算是不怎麼滿意的作品，只是家裡實在太多看上去其實每個都是用心打造，於是有點兒過於客套地將湊成一對的其中兩個交給北斗，高地甚至記得非常清楚，它配得絕美的另一個成品。

「謝啦高地」JESSE沒注意到高地的愣然，輕捷地便從高地手上將零錢包要回來，仔細地拍拍上面的灰塵，一副愛惜的樣子讓製作者的高地有點兒感動，但更加訝異的是似乎JESSE不曉得這個零錢包是高地造好後送給北斗，讓他和女朋友可以一起使用。

視線一再交錯他沒有理會，北斗的眼睛一直停留在JESSE身上轉他以為只是二人太久沒有見面，高地這才恍然大悟，他自以為看清楚朋友們的愛恨交纏，其實只是極為片面，JESSE將零錢都準備好以後把錢包放回口袋裡，待北斗回來裝作沒事地繼續飲酒聊天，等待北斗也把自己份兒的現金都放好在桌上的時候，高地並沒有打算揭穿他們成對的零錢包放得安穩。

黝黑和艷紅的綿線穿過皮革，針針均用力突破每道阻力，高地喜歡搗弄皮革，因為努力的背後是他專注的思考，不受影響的人生才是自己喜歡的生活，穿過所有障礙，堅守著自己的目標後他總相信可以獲得他一直追求的東西，皮革可以變成零錢包，人生也可以描繪成自己鍾愛的樣子。

但看來，一直裝作跟JESSE並不相熟的北斗並不懂得皮革人生的快樂。

「那麼，我們走這邊坐公車」離開餐廳，高地表示他還是坐電車回去，北斗揮揮手朝另一個方向走了幾步，回頭看看停滯支吾的JESSE，JESSE便朝著高地說。  
「好啊，那麼下個月婚禮見了！」  
「掰」

JESSE和北斗走在一起，意圖裝作他們只是剛好同方向，高地忍不住回頭偷瞄他們始終隔著某種不能僭越的距離，JESSE勾著笑容說著什麼，讓北斗喜不自勝地露出虎齒，這笑容有點兒敲進高地的內心去，他記得，自己的確很久沒有見過北斗笑得這麼燦爛。

夜色盎然，昏黃的街燈照灑在逐漸遠去的二人身上，JESSE在無人的街道上步步靠近，北斗有點兒不情願地避開，把JESSE的手就這樣定格在空氣之中，然後悻悻然又垂下來無神擺動，高地看不清楚他的表情，卻只希望他親手打造成對的零錢包可以一直用到它們因自然耗損而不得不扔掉的一天。

『叮咚』一聲，高地從遠望著好友中回過神來，他拿出手機低頭查看蹦出來的訊息，然後不期然瞪大雙眼。

『高地君，我跟公司請了假下個月可以出席你的婚禮了！但拜託你不要告訴北斗，他以為我沒空回來的，哈哈！』

小百合的姓名在自己手機的螢光幕上閃得刺眼，幽白的光重影著剛才離開二人的身影，高地沒辦法說什麼，過於靠近從前大學的生活會讓他以為他的世界裡就只有他、JESSE、北斗、樹跟大我。

『哈哈，好呀！害你特意請假回來，真抱歉呢！』

動動指頭回覆，高地只想問好朋友松村北斗一句:『你肯面對自己沒有?』


	21. Chapter 21

２１

熾熱的氣氛覆蓋著每個在這裡擺動的人潮，舞池內隨強勁節拍都是一種狂熱的興奮，他們時而咬耳吼叫聊天，時而又閉上眼睛隨心搖擺，抬頭的水晶舞燈將他們照得發亮，昏暗下每個精心打扮的人看上去極美，像演繹著一本不會完結的青春之書。

包廂內樹正猛灌著高地喝了一杯接一杯，小杯的烈酒用力拍一拍在桌上倒頭就炙進喉嚨燃燒，再趕快拿起檸檬狂吮酸澀，高地苦著臉卻在這種氣氛下不好推卻樹的盛情難卻，大我在旁邊帶著看好戲的神情從沒有人以這種輕鬆坐姿在夜店出沒，簡直就像來聊生意的某企業社長；JESSE配合著樹變化多端的酒精遊戲怪叫著催促，北斗瞇瞇笑地拿著香檳在手，臉頰通紅似乎早已跌入醉夢裡面。

高地的婚禮就在後天舉行，依照某種聲稱傳統也好單純他們幾個人想來抓緊青春的小尾巴瘋狂也好，在樹的提議下早早訂好夜店的包廂幾個大男人坐在這裡和年輕的氣息毫不相襯，卻也自得其樂的把酒開了一瓶接一瓶，猛頭倒灌也不知道什麼跟什麼，只曉得渾身發熱喉嚨炙痛，沙啞的聲線裡都是盈盈笑意，美其名的單身派對，慶祝後天高地正式在他們當中率先脫離單身貴族的美好身份，這種跑夜店的感覺在當社會人後是有點兒久違了，下班後漸漸他們喜歡到較為安靜的酒吧或是有樂隊演奏的小店坐著聊著，摸摸酒杯底談心事，像這樣被音響炸轟耳窩的情景讓高地想起了大學時候的他們，想起來他們當天都很年輕，只是那時並沒有意識到的難能可貴。

「我說啊……樹，我真的不能再喝了……」醉醺醺地連眼睛也睜不開，高地感覺自己燙熱的胃部裡混雜的都是不知名的酒精，頭昏腦脹不再年輕，高地看看手錶正正指著凌晨的三點，算是夜店氣氛最熱烈的時候，感覺青春不再的他卻認為該是要回家的時候了。  
「誒，才三點！明天是休假今天大家都特意來陪你哎！！！」貪玩的樹自然大力反對，一味兒拉著高地跟自己再灌，把酒精喝得像汽水一樣的樹就跟從前沒兩樣，搖晃著高地旁邊的大我有點兒看不過去，伸手按住了樹止不住的亢奮。  
「樹，都這種時間了，我也的確有點兒睏了」

想反駁大我肯定是在說謊，明明平常在家裡看動漫沒四點不睡覺的京本大我怎麼可以才三點就說睏？分明就是想替高地早點兒脫身回家——嘟嚷著嘴唇有點兒不甘心盯著大我，緋紅的臉上帶著酒氣，呼出的鼻息都是隱約的啤酒味，又或是其他烈酒，大我也是瞇著眼睛，半醉的他相當可愛，好吧，被酒精的影響誰都想回家躺躺，再難得的派對也終將迎來結束的一刻，樹沒好氣放下拉著高地的手，又望望旁邊沒有反對的JESSE跟北斗，只好招招手讓侍應走過來。

「麻煩你，我想結帳」

夜店是種有趣的地方，室內熱騰的氣氛隨酒精節節上升，卻又有離開夜店吹到夜色微風的一刻瞬間冷卻，湧入胸口的是冽冷也是空洞和說不出來的寂寞，他們一行幾人站在夜店的門外，還有三三兩兩這種時間才排隊進去的老練熟手，偶爾看見某些男女磕磕絆絆互相抱擁走出來，無視全世界一樣就在街頭上接吻互相撫藉，高地和樹輕笑著這千年不變的畫面，一邊感慨自己果然一夜之間便長大的把話哽在嘴邊，北斗不太習慣地別過臉去，撞上JESSE熾熱的眼神後又逃開，感受著大我冷淡的視線不知所措。

「計程車來了，高地先上?」站了好一會兒聊著天，這才有第一輛計程車滑到他們面前，招招手讓它停下來樹問道。  
「大我看起來有點兒醉，還是你們先上吧」

高地好心地說著，在店裡大我不算喝很多，但也是一杯接著另一杯混合著不同種類的酒精在喝，雖然沒有樹的催促強迫，大我本身自己也已經喝得足夠醉意正濃，樹牽著他的手，受了點涼風腦袋竟是變得更不清醒，大我連眼睛也睜不開地乾脆掛在樹的身上。

「好吧……你一個人回去真的可以? 要不我們三個人一起坐吧，反正也順路」似乎早已假定JESSE和北斗會一起回去，北斗有一下想要反駁這種說法，但的確他和JESSE這陣子總是同時出現又同時回去，彼此都不是傻子，誰都看得出來這代表著什麼，大我瞧著自己的神情總是不屑和忿然，但誰都沒有把這說穿。  
「誒……可以麼？這樣繞路的會不會很麻煩?」高地一臉不確定起來，他回頭望望並肩站在一起的北斗和JESSE，又看看樹和大我，樹看見他猶豫不決，直接將他拉過來推到計程車上去，然後扶著大我坐到中間後，自己也隨後跳上車內。  
「少說話啦，那麼，JESSE、北斗，我們先走囉！後天婚禮見！」

朝著二人揮手，JESSE和北斗看上去醉意倒沒那麼明顯，喝了不少的樣子滿臉通紅，但還是一副清醒的樣子，準確地回揮著樹的道別，計程車便在二人的不斷揮手中絕塵而去；深宵又只餘下他們二人，街道的繁鬧一下子又安靜不少，夜店的工作人員退回店裡面去，似乎是相信都這種時間來的客人差不多了，間中從店裡走出來的年輕人不少都喝得爛醉無睱理會北斗和JESSE兩個格格不入的身影，當JESSE主動把手搭在北斗的肩上時，北斗下意識便想避開，但似乎JESSE十分堅持，於是又留在原地。

街角昏暗，夜幕低垂，每個人都在這街道上各忙碌著自己的事情，根本不會有人注意到自己的僭越讓北斗變得大膽起來，他和JESSE在店前發現一直等不到第二輛計程車，決定走到更前面的大街上試試看，陷入完全無人的黑暗裡旁邊的餐廳都打烊了，只靠著高聳微弱的街燈連路面也無法好好看清，JESSE搭著肩的手隨著北斗走動時的擺動一直滑落，撫著後背又移到靠近自己的那隻手腕上，北斗大概是知道JESSE想要做什麼的，黑夜和酒精讓他拋開平常的理智和執拗，他沒有反對JESSE的做法，直至讓JESSE大刺刺地在街頭上把自己牽住，十指緊扣著心跳撲通撲通。

「今晚……能去你家嗎?」真的是廢話，北斗想，他眨眨眼睛知道JESSE在等待自己的回覆，心裡面卻不禁吐糟起來，自從JESSE問自己能不能試著交往那天起，星期五的晚上起JESSE幾乎都把週末消耗在自己家裡，他們像戀人一起躺在床上溫存、一起到附近的超市買回食材回家做飯、偶爾遇上有興趣的電影便出門『約會』一下；北斗始終不敢在有其他人在的地方和JESSE過份親近，他們之間總有相隔著一層輕薄卻又無法越過的淡紗，就只有在意識被糊塗和這種絕對的幽黑下，北斗才敢向著JESSE踏前一步。  
「不去我家還能去哪裡」

北斗反問，JESSE咯咯地笑起來，知道這個星期北斗也沒有反對自己的親暱，北斗已經漸漸在自己的死纏爛打中進步起來，無人的時候甚至讓他公然在街上被自己牽著，北斗每個不作聲的接受對自己來說都是驚喜，他總是膽戰心驚地朝著北斗伸手，生怕著北斗哪一天再度把自己甩開，卻又抗拒不了北斗可能會接受的誘惑。

大我不時還是會忍不住向自己說教，JESSE每次都是笑著推搪過去，他知道自己只是在掩耳盜鈴，在他只有屬於自己的愛情裡，自己根本就不存在，他所擁有的，從來都只是喜歡北斗的這份心情，為北斗的笑臉而打從心底變得歡樂起來，北斗的一切點燃了自己的生命，只要北斗在自己身邊，他所有的事情都是快樂的。

他只是不想失去北斗。

這近乎崇拜般而絕不健康的戀愛被大我瞧不起，JESSE沒有作任何的解釋，他說服自己他也是有在耍小心機的，他步步迫近北斗的底線，每一下逾越，北斗就多一分機會真正地接受自己，這種說法聽上去十分合理。

「等等……JES」

隨酒精而來的燥熱一直困擾著他們二人，打從JESSE在街上牽住自己那刻他們均感受到不一樣的心跳和興奮，指尖在空氣中的交往甚至比起他們在家裡做的情事都更為挑逗，也可能是因為他們從來沒有將關係放到明目張膽之下，走進北斗所住的公寓裡，凌晨四點的管理員在打瞌睡，只有他們的電梯甫關上梯門，JESSE便急不及待將北斗壓在牆上，向他索吻。

北斗顯得掙扎，晃動的電梯攀升讓他感到刺激又不安，JESSE呼出酒氣迷惑著自己，舌尖捲纏著愛意如潮水向自己襲來，一波波的快感在嘴腔裡被放大，北斗試著回應又試著拒絕，但都比不上自己向著JESSE身上回抱的雙手，感受到自己回擁的體溫，JESSE身體顯然一顫，然後需要更多的自己。

「這裡沒有其他人，管理員也睡了」JESSE在自己的耳根說著話，吐氣發癢帶來陣陣酥麻讓北斗反射性閃避嚶嚀，北斗抓住JESSE的衣服，按捺最後一分的理智抬頭望向JESSE。  
「你真的很過份，JES」

JESSE其實很想回答北斗，不曉得誰是比較過份的那個人，但他忍住了，他知道北斗同樣想要自己，兩個炙熱的身軀必須在今晚糾纏結合，嵌進對方的身體裡才能平息這瘋狂的渴求，JESSE深呼吸一口氣，牽回北斗的手，胸口碰撞得發疼的心臟在等待著數字變化，直至在北斗家那一層停下，梯門打開，北斗從口袋掏著鎖匙離開，JESSE緊隨其後。

一陣寒冷的顫慄劃過全身，北斗呆望著從自己家走出來的女性身影，她提著大包的垃圾袋背向著自己關門，似乎沒有注意到自己可是北斗就把她認出來了——

小百合明明說過她並不會回來。

就在北斗身後目睹這一切的JESSE眼明手快地將北斗拉回電梯內，同時快速地按動著電梯關門的按鈕，似是要把那金屬的冰冷戳穿，小百合沒有注意到他們，更沒有留意北斗已經回家，瞧著北斗全然慌亂的反應，JESSE在頃刻間便了解那個從北斗家出來的女性是誰。

「閉上眼，北斗，我在這裡」

電梯一直往下，機械作動的聲響裡就只有JESSE抱住自己的低語，北斗反抗著生怕連在電梯裡小百合也會發現到他們的祕密，JESSE讓他閉上眼不要去想，但他分明就可以聽見種種熟悉又重新讓自己添滿罪惡感的生活聲音，JESSE稍稍把自己放開，很快地又將耳機塞在自己的耳裡面。

「不要看，不要聽，北斗，這裡只有我一個人」

某輕快的英文歌在耳機裡傳來節拍，明快的音樂聲背後北斗沒有張開眼睛，他生怕看見電梯鏡子裡倒映自己驚慌的臉，JESSE又把自己牽住，他甩開，JESSE再度緊扣自己的指間，他掙扎，沒有成功，他的手顫抖著，JESSE抱緊自己，模糊中說了點什麼他沒有聽清楚，只知道這個擁抱，叫作『安心』。

閉上看不見光亮，也看不到黑暗，戴上耳機後他聽不見任何聲音，就只有裡面傳來都是JESSE平常在聽的音樂，唸唱著聽不懂的語言段段美麗，北斗試圖想像更美好的畫面，但他此刻只想哭泣，他和JESSE這數個月以來的美夢就在今晚消逝，並徹底地頭也不回，現實回來了，他取笑自己天真，指尖傳來JESSE的溫暖讓自己崩潰，他居然以為自己身邊就真的只有JESSE。

JESSE拉著自己走向不知方向的道路上，他們站著等待不曉得什麼，每秒難熬是北斗生怕小百合最終會發現他和JESSE，直至JESSE將自己指引上某個發動的汽車上，遊走在東京是未知的黎明。

「來，北斗」

他們一直牽著手，聽不見旁人的指點評論，也看不見別人的無情訕笑和困惑的目光，北斗心裡面再在不踏實，也無法忽視這不需要在意旁人的放鬆，交纏的手指全都是JESSE的體溫讓他感激不盡，在他自欺欺人的世界裡，就只有牽著自己的JESSE是他的真實。

下車後JESSE牽引著自己，走上會一直上升的機械，又離開走了幾步，JESSE稍微放開自己，未等自己被不安湮沒又再度被牽住，拉著往更裡面信步，直至JESSE將自己的耳機拿開，音樂聲不再，換來的只是整度的寧靜，JESSE喚了喚，北斗緩緩地把眼睛張開。

這必然是JESSE的家。

國際企業精英住的地方比自己的家更為偌大，寬敞的空間裡沙發、飯桌之類的傢俱一樣不缺，落地大玻璃窗外面是東京的夜景，看起來這裡處於公寓的高層，遠眺過去山脈間是即將迎來的晨曦，隱約的光線從地平裡逐漸攀上，北斗脫著鞋子，呆然走向客廳，指腹輕撫這個充滿JESSE氣味的空間，心臟扭絞發疼，他咬咬下唇，決絕轉身。

但JESSE已經搶先一步想自己抱住。

「不要，不要跟我說分手」

JESSE知道他想說什麼，也知道他在想什麼，那答應JESSE試著交往的情景瀝瀝在目，帶著甜蜜又幸福的感覺都在小百合回來的一刻煙消雲散，北斗的沒有拒絕裡終於想起來了，小百合終究會回到日本，她始終存在於他和JESSE中間，北斗跟她有婚約，這是屬於北斗自己抉擇的人生。

「JES……」懇求著JESSE給予他最後一點勇氣把話說出來，北斗低聲哀喚著，JESSE沒有聽進去，他以指尖勾起北斗的下巴，決意不去望裡面一直縈迴晶瑩的雙眸，生怕自己心軟，JESSE閉眼吻下去，濕潤裡是北斗的回應。

這便足夠了。

舌尖互相追逐著，北斗在這熱吻裡沒有避開自己，渾身發熱想要的都是彼此，JESSE拉扯著北斗的衣服，讓北斗主動脫下來，他的指尖都在發抖著，但仍試圖想要解開自己襯衫上的每一顆鈕釦，津液打濕他們的嘴角，拉出的銀絲裡藏著痛苦的求不得，扯斷卻扯不斷情愫，北斗主動又湊過來索吻，讓二人變得赤裸。

北斗按壓著自己的敏感，JESSE哼聲捧起北斗的臉頰不斷落吻，抱著他讓他在踉蹌之下別過頭去，JESSE將吻落在北斗的耳窩裡發出好聽的低吟，那多年以來一直魅惑自己犯禁的聲音鑽進心房，留下大遍的痕跡，是椎心是快樂，似乎都不再重要了。

輕咬著耳垂，北斗叫了出來驚呼，JESSE笑著吸吮，又把那力道更滑落至完美的結節線條之上，烙下顆顆殷紅都是屬於自己的東西，印記清楚說明北斗是自己的，打從一開始就是自己的，他們的世界裡就只有彼此，已經相當足夠。北斗沒有抗拒這些標記，恰好也是他所期盼的粗暴，那疼痛喚醒自己的慾望，他一直以來不敢承認對JESSE的渴求，每一下都是幸福的，幸福得泫然悲慟，這彷彿就是盡頭，是他長久以來故意裝作看不見的盡頭。

慾望被全然挑動起來，隆起的分身裡故意磨擦著JESSE的下身作出暗示，JESSE領著自己走到沙發邊將自己壓下，心跳快將蹦出胸膛，呼吸加重JESSE把彼此最後的防線都卸下來，半挺立的慾望在空氣地對峙，然後由JESSE將它們攛在一起套弄。

「嗚……JES——」

天知道，JESSE多麼希望自己可以一輩子都能聽見北斗這樣叫著自己。

每聲『JES』背後，他總是幻想自己在北斗眼中，從來都是特別的那個。

套弄的速度加快，JESSE只想自己的腦袋可以安靜下來，不要再去想剛才阻止北斗說出的話來，他的期待落空，未等到北斗回頭，他也清楚看見了那個沒有未來的盡頭；北斗今夜的呻吟聲比過去都要確鑿，在自己空洞的家裡迴響著他對自己最後的愛情，JESSE想像以前一樣去享受他的叫聲，但他發現自己辦不到。

只想加快，只想進入，只想讓高潮強迫自己腦部變得一遍空白無法思考，順著敏感的每處活動著，對彼此的需要升起頂峰，JESSE沒有讓北斗洩在自己手裡，剛好在前一刻便放開了手，北斗喘著氣抓緊自己沒有讓他離開，他們喘息著，北斗主動打開了雙腿，JESSE定睛望著北斗的雙眼，他是看出來了但故意不去想那最後的答案，靠近北斗的後方，愛液沾滿前端抵了抵北斗的後穴，北斗哽咽一聲殷盼，JESSE把自己的碩大放在上面磨挲起來，想盡量將更多的愛蜜送進甬道裡去。

「嗚——」

前端進入把甬道撐大，巨大的撕裂感讓北斗渾身顫抖起來，帶著快慰也帶著痛楚，剛好映照著自己的心情於是他渴望JESSE把自己貫穿至死，好像這樣就足夠回報他所有對於JESSE不公平的因由，JESSE律動起來，抽插著自己甬道裡每一處柔軟，準確地找到自己的突起後進行猛烈的攻擊，快感讓北斗眼角滲著淚水，不明的餘光JESSE特意不看，他已經不想再去猜測。

律動、抽插、更深入地加快所有動作，瘋狂的情事裡北斗隨著自己的節奏叫聲更大，JESSE抓住他的腰肢順勢把進入的力度撞至最大，北斗掐住自己的手臂泛白，通紅的身體裡是他所愛的北斗，和他所不能再愛的北斗。

輕顫，退出，流在北斗體內的曖昧點點說出他全部的感情，北斗灑在自己下腹上的濁白像種回應，他選擇了他的，他也選擇了他的。

只是北斗並沒有選擇他。

「北斗」溫存時抱著北斗滲著微汗的身體擠在沙發上，這沙發比在北斗家的都要大，兩個成年男子躺下也不算太辛苦，北斗依偎著JESSE沒有說話。

「我並不介意」

哀號，北斗不想在美滿的情事之後哭泣，但如果可以選擇的話，他會選擇嚎啕大哭。

你不應該不去介意的，JES。

※

『高地君，北斗一直沒有回家，你知道他是還沒有下班嗎?』

回到家裡勉強支撐著身體把澡快快洗完，高地將自己摔在床上的時候，幾乎半秒閉眼就可以入睡，今天被樹灌的實在太多，幾乎等於自己一年喝下去酒精的份量，很久沒有試過這樣的瘋狂讓高地開心又感激，就算每個人都藏著不說出來的祕密，在他們眼前自己也許不是同類人，但他們一直在自己身邊。

叮噹著訊息的聲音，高地明明快要睡著卻又苦撐著睜開眼皮，心想到底誰才這種時間給自己傳訊息，想把手機調至靜音不要打擾自己的未婚妻睡覺，卻在看見螢光幕的訊息裡被嚇得驚醒。

他忘記了小百合也在差不多的日子回來，一直沒有太多聯絡讓他把這關鍵的消息拋諸腦後，北斗似乎是跟JESSE一起回去的，既然小百合說北斗沒有回家，那麼北斗去的地方昭然若揭。

『他們今晚在我家辦派對啦，大家都喝醉了於是在我家睡，抱歉呢我忘記告訴你一下』

選擇從來困難，北斗在小百合和JESSE中間舉旗不定，高地也困惑過做這種幫助說謊的行為對北斗來說是不是一件好事。

但似乎在這刻，作為北斗的好朋友，他還是希望能替北斗爭取多一點的時間想清楚。

夜色中的愛情，既美艷又可怕。


	22. Chapter 22

２２

小百合知道對高地來說是有點兒不公平，她特意向公司請假飛回日本參加高地的婚禮也顯然醉翁之意不在酒，不過她別無選擇，北斗可疑的行徑也就算了，就連最近在通話中也能感受到北斗變得不一樣了，她從來就不知道原來北斗的一雙虎牙居然可以如斯亮眼，她彷彿就沒有認識過北斗一樣。

於是一頭熱地飛了回來，還拜託高地替自己保守祕密，裝作製造驚喜給北斗其實只是做著她最看不起的行為，她根本就是對北斗進行突擊檢查。

「小百合，這個錢包不是你的嗎？」

婚禮就在自己心不在焉的時間裡結束，在自己回來的那個晚上北斗沒有回家，高地說是他們一班朋友開派對所以在高地家留宿了，才怪，第六感清楚地告訴自己北斗頸上的分明就是吻痕，還在胡說什麼想等結婚後才有進一步的關係，說得像真的一樣，但小百合沒有選擇揭穿這樣的北斗，她始終不相信北斗是那種自己不在日本了，就跑出去胡搞的人；北斗看見自己出現在他的家裡，興奮的裡面帶著說不清的哀愁，小百合努力裝作看不見，婚禮的那天早早起來替北斗在領帶上綁結，然而演繹著這麼親密又溫馨的動作時，兩個人若有所思，連那半點微笑都顯得虛假。

「嗯？錢包？」從恍神中清醒過來，小百合牽著北斗的手正要離開，旁邊的高地卻叫住了自己。

遞上來的銀包是手造皮革，沒有帶著復古的殘舊感仍是相當新穎的樣子，漆黑的真皮上帶著同樣純黑的綿線，被愛惜著一針一針縫起來的零錢包多少有點兒錯落但手藝算是非常不錯，北斗看見零錢包的時候怔然用力地掐了掐自己，卻未等自己反應過來的時候又很快放開，小百合扭頭望著他，仍是那種看不出什麼來的表情。

「嗯……這不是我的，我沒有用零錢包的習慣」小百合安靜地表示，高地有點兒吃驚，於是又試圖將反應藏起來。  
「誒？我還以為這是我給你跟北斗做的零錢包呢，抱歉抱歉，那麼我等會兒放到接待處那邊好了」

這一刻，小百合幾乎覺得自己跟北斗的戀情已經走到終結。

高地自然不會認錯，要是這皮革的零錢包真的是他做的話，高地只是想透過零錢包告訴自己無疾而終的愛情應儘早畫上句號，北斗有別人，而且這個人高地也認識，再來是這個人也在這裡。

「我想送到這裡就好了」數年的感情豈能在一個錢包裡送終，待在日本的時間不長未等小百合有更多的決定，已經迎來北斗送著自己到機場等待回外國的航班，老實說，要不是有種種事情在頭，小百合也不會像這樣對北斗小心翼翼地挑剔，他總是完美無瑕的，每個動作每個笑容每個親吻，都顯得幸福美滿。

除了小百合打從心底裡的質疑。

「飛機不是還有一段時間才起飛麼？」北斗牽住自己的手又大又溫暖，是屬於自己男朋友，不，是未婚夫的手，十指緊扣就象徵著他們想一起跨越遠距離戀愛的決心，他的手指十分好看，卻總是愛戴上不同的戒指，直至小百合抱怨牽手的時候北斗的戒指們老是扎痛自己，於是北斗牽住自己的那隻手從那天起一直沒有戴過其他飾物。

明明是這樣完美又貼心的一個男朋友。

「嗯……不過最近安檢的程序好像增加了，我怕太晚進去就來不及」她聽得出北斗說話裡的不捨，卻她此刻已經不曉得這份不捨是沖著自己而來的，還是只是又一場精美策劃的演技，她搖搖頭，鬆開北斗的手從自己的手提袋裡掏著護照本，順道伸手要去拿北斗替自己提的行李。  
「才回來幾天又回去了，還不告訴我」

將小百合拉到自己懷裡的時候對方顯然是被嚇到了，大概沒料到北斗今天這麼主動，小百合嗅著北斗的香水，跟之前不一樣的香味讓她遲疑，她閉上雙眼回抱著北斗，讓北斗將下巴抵在自己的頭頂上。

在所有人的眼中，他們就是一對依依不捨的情侶吧。

「再過半年交流就結束，那時候我就會調回日本，就可以跟你一起籌備婚禮的事情了」小百合在北斗的擁抱中喃喃自語，分明感覺到北斗聽見婚禮一詞的閃縮，但她沒有說出口，或者北斗此刻想的是別人，但至少他還是好端端地扮演著自己男朋友、未婚夫的角色，她不想主動放手。  
「我等你回來」

放開自己，北斗露著憐愛的虎齒笑得甜絲，在自己的雙眼裡晃動起來，看得發怔，北斗摸了摸自己的頭頂，又再在唇邊親過自己，再牽著手指引自己走向禁區的邊緣上。

笑著揮手，小百合覺得自己已經十分用力將嘴角拉扯起來，她認為自己會穿幫，但幸好這是一場別離的戲碼，北斗看著小百合出神又心不在焉的樣子，以為自己還是捨不得北斗，他什麼都沒有看出來，只是更用力地揮動他的雙手。

『我們……要不在一起吧』

進禁區後，不曉得為何小百合想起了數年之前的酒會上，微醺的北斗這樣對著自己說的話；當時他們是雜誌社的同期，小百合爽直的性格剛好配合北斗那種書痴的內儉，互相幫助著出席老闆們作家們酒會等等的大小場合，北斗這樣說她以為只是醉話，沒想到北斗是認真的，甚至為了安撫自己離開日本工作的遠距離忐忑，北斗還主動說不如回來了就結婚，這讓她十分感動。

也許人都這樣，當你擁有一切，卻倏然發現那些可能會奪去你所有的危機時，大部份人都選擇了視而不見。

再爽直的自己也不過如是，北斗要演戲，沒關係，她也可以演著戲待在北斗的身邊，驀然發現，原來她並不需要故意跑回來日本的這個答案。胸口發悶，思考著她和北斗的事情讓小百合少有地感到絞痛，拉扯著心坎的難受讓她不知所措，只得聊勝於無地將雜誌社裡北斗參與最新的雜誌拿出來閱讀起來，這傢伙又跑回去管理小說連載的項目，她在想，隱約覺得北斗就是一個愛文字愛幻想的人，就算實用書籍比起連載更有發展的空間，他始終還是固步自封起來，兜兜轉轉，又跑回去了。

《初》

＇悠人拉著莉莎的手不讓她離開，不讓她回到男朋友的身邊，莉莎的男朋友並不知道他們低下的關係，那從屬的快樂斷然不能就此止步，悠人強迫著莉莎，甚至在沙發上將莉莎強暴，但莉莎居然在掙扎中找到快樂，她不想承認，也不想失去男朋友，可是她很愛悠人……＂

毫無邏輯和道德可言的情色小說，看著排版新穎放的頁數也比一般的小說連載都要多，看來是人氣之作，瞧瞧名字，果然是鈴木的作品，小百合沒有讀過之前的章節，但這種老套的愛情故事大概也不算難猜，她輕笑起來，從北斗負責的作品裡找到自己和北斗的身影。

原來是這樣嗎——

北斗不是喜歡上別人，而是他一直都不願承認喜歡某人。

「北斗……」啪地把雜誌關上，隨便扔在某咖啡店的可借閱書架上，小百合滿懷思緒，混亂地走向飛機的閘口——

她情願什麼都不知道。

「北斗」

猛然被誰從後抱住，鎖緊在懷裡讓北斗驚惶地反抗著，再熟悉不過的氣味在這個人來人往的地方出現令自己始料未及，小百合才剛剛進去禁區，他恐懼著要是小百合突然轉身回頭又或是有其他的誰在這裡，便會看見他和JESSE在拉拉扯扯著，努力地掙扎起來，JESSE的力勁卻是他未能推開。

「閉上眼，別怕」JESSE在自己耳邊說，他不肯照辦，仍然抗拒著。  
「JESSE……這裡——！！」

「這裡只有我，閉上眼」

催促著，JESSE強行拉著北斗轉身摔到自己的胸口，眼裡面就只有JESSE結實的胸膛，高級上衣掩去所有光線讓他看不見，把臉掩在這裡誰都看不見，就算只見到他的背影也說不出什麼來，北斗輕嘆著氣，心知道小百合的出現必然喚醒了JESSE的刺激，這幾天JESSE理所當然沒有來自己的家裡過週末，婚禮上也是一副彬彬有禮的樣子跟小百合打著招呼，一如從前在身邊的文惠一樣，但北斗總覺得他在JESSE的眼內看見了火花。

既然無法反抗，北斗只能就範，他安靜下來閉上眼睛，耳邊還是機場內熙來攘往的聲音，人們的談話聲在耳窩裡被放大，每道笑聲似是沖著他和JESSE而來，心跳極快卻不是因為JESSE突然的出現，而是他害怕著被誰看見、被誰指點，他生怕著那個在別人眼中的自己，彷彿就不是自己。

「這裡只有我，北斗」

JESSE再重申道，耳邊的吐息顫抖著自己的所有不安，北斗沒有回答，他了解JESSE的難過，然而這只不過是最終結局的一個預告；耳窩裡被塞著什麼冰涼，JESSE為他戴上自己的耳機，裡面放的都是JESSE平常在聽的音樂，輕快的歐美風帶走思緒，隔絕了身邊所有不認識的交談聲，只餘下JESSE那句『這裡只有我』在腦內不住迴繞起來。

閉上眼睛，所以他看不見；戴上耳機，所以他聽不見。

嗅著JESSE慣用的香水氣，體溫是早已習慣的溫度，JESSE說得沒有錯，此刻被JESSE抱在懷的自己，這裡的確只有JESSE一人。

JESSE看見北斗沒有再抗議起來，於是牽著他的手，十指緊扣裡都是顫慄但彼此扮作看不見，JESSE拉著他走起來，向著一個未知的方向，他們走得不算快，看不見也聽不見讓北斗不敢大步流星，於是JESSE便陪著他信步而走，北斗感覺JESSE讓他停在某個東西的前面，再引領著自己推過某種欄柵，上落了扶手梯又了幾步又在等待著，接著被人潮推上某個地方，搖晃的地板裡說明這是機場開出的電車，JESSE正帶著自己到不明的地方。

和身邊同樣站著的人摩肩接踵，閉上眼讓北斗失去完美的平衝力，幾下特別猛烈的晃動便讓他重新摔在JESSE的胸前去，他努力想重新站好卻JESSE把他按住，讓他繼續待在自己的溫暖裡，牽著手，抱擁著，不明的遊戲讓自己心有餘悸，卻不得不讓亂撞的小鹿奔騰起來，這裡只有JESSE，就算所有人都在，但他看不見也聽不見，他只感受到JESSE。

原來安心感就是這樣的一回事。

「來」

閉眼中胡思亂想的時間像是漫長又像只是一瞬間，隱約感受自己從人滿為患的鬧市漸漸走向安靜的小社區，和曦的日光照灑在身上帶著恰當的溫熱，JESSE拉著自己走過一道又一道的自動門，搖擺裡不斷往上，直至跨過某個寧靜的門框，JESSE這才拿走自己的耳機，讓他重新張開眼睛。

「JES……」低喃著JESSE的名字，閉著的雙眼早已適應黑暗，再次回到光明之下讓他刺眼發疼，他蹙著眉，JESSE主動為他擋去窗櫺而來的明媚。

這裡是JESSE的家。

被JESSE以指尖勾起下巴，北斗緊張又期待起來，今天要送小百合離開所以臨時請了假，只是他沒想到JESSE也特意為自己僕僕風塵，趕來見自己彌補被打亂的週末，北斗不想再閉上眼睛，他直盯著JESSE輕閉眼瞼湊近被放大的臉，長長的眼睫毛輕顫盼許，柔軟貼上自己的嘴唇，北斗主動伸出舌尖鑽到JESSE的嘴腔裡，JESSE嘴角揚起來笑了一下，於是開始野蠻而霸道地佔有自己。

掃過唇上每個地方，不留情地咬啃著自己的下唇拉扯出來，北斗伸手抱住JESSE，讓他將自己按壓在牆上聽話，JESSE騰出手來撫摸著北斗的臉頰，將髮絲捲在耳後又碰著他的耳垂，哈氣抖動著情欲，追逐著甜蜜的濕潤令他們昏眩，才僅僅一個扮演正常的週末便讓他們徹底受不了。

「JES——」

在缺氧前分開過來，北斗臉頰緋紅輕聲低語，面對情深的掃視有點兒措手不及，JESSE望著自己的眼睛簡直是把自己當作世上最珍貴的瑰寶，而他明知道自己無法回應這份愛情。

「我想北斗在我身邊，你可以看不見，也可以聽不到，因為這樣會令你輕鬆一點」

JESSE低語，縈迴的聲線放輕卻在耳坎裡鑽得更深，這全部都是JESSE的心底話沉重得壓在胸口上，無法呼吸。

「要是你不想一直演戲，那麼你做什麼決定，我都會接受，但在這之前，可以再繼續待在我身邊嗎?」

演戲……到底哪一邊才是演戲，北斗想著，卻發現自己一直沒有答案。

「不要離開我，北斗——這樣的說話，我不會說」

不，你或者應該要說的。

「我只想北斗快樂」

卑微讓自己猶疑，北斗望著JESSE，踮腳輕吻JESSE委身的嘴唇。

「我也想JESSE快樂」

但北斗不曉得怎樣才算是兩個人的快樂。


	23. Chapter 23

２３

由始至終，樹都覺得JESSE是拼盡所有去賭一場明知道沒有好結局的博奕。

北斗的婚禮本想找高地結婚時挑的那家婚紗店，可惜那店的單子被訂滿了只好又找別的，小百合不在日本，婚禮大多的事情由北斗自己解決，間中樹也會給點意見找找不同的店家讓北斗自己看，訂婚宴場地、佈置、決定流程等要不是他也認識小百合，樹會以為這是北斗和JESSE的婚禮。

打從一開始，JESSE便半步不離地陪伴在北斗的身邊去準備他的人生大事。

「我覺得領帶的話可以挑些顏色鮮艷的沒關係，反正全套黑西裝好像有些鮮色的分明起來才好看」

新挑的婚紗店相較起來很是細小，樹在更衣室裡關上門也能清晰聽見外面JESSE和北斗的對話，喜歡的人要結婚了，一直在身邊的自己竟然還可以這樣大刺刺的給他挑領帶顏色，樹苦著臉，心想JESSE到底擁有一個怎麼樣的鋼鐵心，才可以忍受這所有。

「嗯……那麼就這條好了」似乎在JESSE的說服下終於決定好，北斗磁性的聲音朝著店員說，店員銀鈴的笑聲響了幾次又是幾聲腳步匆匆，樹無聲地嘆了一口氣，還是推開了更衣室的門。  
「啊，田中桑你試好了？果然這套很合襯呢！非常帥氣！」

店員笑容可鞠的快步走過來，戴著面具的笑容上有點兒過於熱忱的虛假，樹把自己帶到全身鏡的前面照映著調整，不太會在領帶打結便讓店員幫忙代勞，JESSE笑著走過來，相當熟稔地接手店員的工作把樹頸上的領帶一把拉走，套在自己的頸上快速地打起結來。

「沒想到樹也有沒有大我就不行的一天」打趣著說，JESSE輕輕地笑起來，樹沒有往昔反應敏捷地吐糟，只是一手搶過JESSE替自己綁好的領帶，套在自己的禮服上慢慢微調拉緊，卻一直狐疑地要說不說的盯緊JESSE反常的輕鬆。  
「松村桑，麻煩你到這邊來，我替你量度一下要修改的地方」

按著店員的指引走到小店的另一頭，布幕再度完美地遮掩他們的身影，混雜著街上汽車引擎發動的聲音，北斗和店員的談話聲比在更衣室內的都要模糊，北斗間中勾起笑聲喚著JESSE臉上溫柔，樹和JESSE站在原地等待，卻是一言不發，直至樹忍不住打破沉默。

「我沒想過你會來，JESSE」

幫忙著找婚禮的場地，決定流程，指點著到時候的佈置，現在連禮服也一起挑選起來，要是JESSE只是像高地又或是自己一樣，單純作為北斗的好朋友去幫忙倒沒什麼，但分明就不是，樹從JESSE強作鎮定的眼神裡看見拼現而過的一閃火花，大我會生氣地大罵活該，但樹卻有點兒心疼起來。

「……只是幫著看看而已，沒什麼大不了」JESSE作答簡短，樹聽出哀思，他正思考要是大我的話會怎麼勸喻JESSE，事實明明就擺在眼前，避無可避。  
「他快要結婚……小百合下星期也會回來——你打算怎麼樣？」

JESSE有點兒愕然，愣住在樹的問題之上，他斷沒想到如今的樹跟大我倒是同一個樣子，咄咄逼人沒有讓自己轉身的餘地，儼然就像另一個大我站在自己身邊，同樣望進鏡子裡，倒映就是樹的正色，JESSE想別過視線，卻在樹的銳利下只是嘆了口氣首次示弱。

「我想過很多可能性，但……」他搖搖頭，所有的可能性都只是一個未知數，而真正的結局早已被寫好。

也許是在很多很多年前早就被寫好，只是JESSE多年以來一直沒有去正視，更沒有去承認，他總是想像著更多的可能性，他不甘心被擺佈的命運，他以為每個人總會反抗。

但沒有，縱然北斗願意在自己奇怪的要求下，掩住耳朵閉上眼睛隨他在熙攘的街道上任性，既牽手又接吻，他天真地以為北斗開始一點點地踏出一切的不真實，可時間太短，而執著太強，北斗一步一步的快樂裡，終於還是選擇了所有人的未來。

「JESSE……」

樹在想像JESSE所指的可能性，他心底裡嘲笑自己，根本就不用猜想，JESSE的全部妄想都只是盼許著北斗終有一天的轉身回頭，抱擁著JESSE的深情，看見好朋友泥足深陷多年，在這一天天被宣佈著悲絕的日子裡，他什麼都辦不到。

「我試好了，嗯？你們在聊什麼？」

在樹的耳窩中那無邪的聲調都變成刀刃，扮作全然不知情的北斗其實十分殘酷，卻喚醒樹和JESSE的沉默，JESSE在眨眼間揚起微笑，莞爾迎接北斗完美無瑕，樹只是站在原地，讓店員拉著軟尺在自己身上擺弄起來，他緊盯著鏡內JESSE和北斗的對話和互相打趣，曖昧的甜蜜在他們身上漾蔓過來，卻刮傷自己心中柔軟。

「那麼，遲點兒等店家將禮服修改好了，我們再看看能不能也約到高地一起來試吧」JESSE和北斗均不覺得尷尬的，氣氛在二人中間淺白又易懂，似乎他們找到相處的方法，就算身處婚紗公司裡面也泰若自然，樹有點兒後悔沒有強迫大我跟自己一起來，至少有個人可以生著氣大罵JESSE愚蠢發洩情緒，也不至於像現在把所有東西都悶在胸口難受。  
「好吧，我答應KYOMO回去跟他吃飯，先走了」

逃也似地離開JESSE和北斗的身邊，樹猜想自己也許沒有他所想的充滿勇氣，至少他就沒有勇氣平白看著好友走向悲絕，卻什麼都做不到。

「咦？我以為我們是回去你的家」老樣子輕鬆愉快地跟著JESSE走，聽上去的感覺他們在回家之前跑了趟超市，JESSE說今晚是想吃牛排的心情，北斗一路上抱怨JESSE挑的牛排實在太貴，在自己家裡做的話根本不需要挑太高級的，但JESSE似乎沒有理會。

睜開眼睛，北斗卻發現自己站的地方並不是JESSE的家，而是自己再熟悉不過的家門，他蹙蹙眉，下意識左右察看無人的走廊，JESSE沒有再牽住自己，將兩袋沉甸甸的食材平分在手上提著，他催促起來。  
「趕快開門啊，這些都很重呢」

北斗幾乎想吐糟，重的話剛才就可以告訴自己，他也可以幫忙提著，但他知道JESSE並不會這樣做，JESSE比誰都要更寵自己上天，閉上眼睛後他只需要跟著JESSE走，整個世界被他的光所包圍著的感覺都是幸福，JESSE從來沒有讓他做什麼事情，只需要他跟著自己。

「是是——」有點兒無奈地表示，還是匆促地在口袋裡將鑰匙掏出來，先讓JESSE跑進去將東西都先放在廚房裡面，簡單地洗過手，走到客廳卻發現北斗不在這裡了，於是又繞到睡房裡找正在更衣的北斗。  
「你要開始準備做飯了嗎?」

一把從後抱住正在換衣服的北斗，讓北斗嚇了一跳，那溫暖的呼息正在誘惑自己，北斗甩甩頭，他想先吃飯。

「差不多吧，你先待一下」快速地吻了吻JESSE，仰頭的一刻JESSE幾乎不讓自己離開，被封住的嘴唇無法反對，但北斗還是用力地掙脫JESSE的禁錮，徑自走向廚房開始將膠袋裡的食材都拿出來分類好作準備。

JESSE沒有再跟上去，他熟稔地從北斗的大衣櫃裡找出自己常借穿的居家服，從大學時代便一直看見北斗穿在身上的衣服多少有點兒殘舊，但卻是自己的最愛，每次自己來到這裡的時候總拉這件出來，每當穿上去的時候，JESSE總想到大學時候的他們，那祕密的小空間裡發芽的感情都是不可思議的，再苦澀也比不上現在，他老想回到過去。

衣櫃裡半空了，看來北斗正為下星期小百合回來時準備好一切，分一半出去的衣櫃；客廳和睡房裡屬於自己和北斗的合照都被拿走的，所有的紀念品不曉得北斗都藏到哪裡去，JESSE只希望北斗不至於將它們全部扔棄；這陣子以來一直都是北斗到自己的家，北斗的家早就沒有自己的起居用品，牙刷不見了，水杯也放回廚房裡去，毛巾被洗乾淨的放到衣櫃裡面，原來在不知不覺間，這裡又變回只有北斗的家，或許，是一個屬於等待者的家。

「好吃嗎?高級的牛排似乎不太需要調味，要是你覺得味道不夠的話這裡有些岩鹽，可以試試看……」

晚飯依然是北斗的好手藝，他說的沒錯，高級的牛排根本就不需要過份的調味，他有點兒擔心自己的手藝影響到這麼好的食材，一臉憂心忡忡地等待著JESSE的食後感，JESSE只是笑著伸手摸了摸北斗的頭頂。

「北斗太沒自信了，明明就超好吃！」

其實JESSE有點兒不知所措，大學畢業的時候他走得悲慟，離開北斗的一刻是激動也是撕破臉地逃跑到大我的房間，大我和樹毫無疑問便讓他在他們的房間裡面待上一晚，甚至還將大我的床讓給他，只是JESSE一夜無眠，天還沒有亮起來，他便攝手攝腳地走回自己的房間裡收拾早已打包好的行李，北斗睡得很沉，他多想把北斗叫醒，再聽一次他的答案，但他沒有勇氣，他覺得自己受不了第二次的重擊，於是只是安靜地離場。

只是他沒想到第二次的重擊，還是回到他的身邊了。

「唔……JES——我還沒有洗澡呢」

纏綿悱惻，當最後一隻洗好的碟子掛好在架上瀝乾的一刻，JESSE便已經忍不住抓緊北斗的手把他拉到自己的身邊，開始對他進行猛烈的索吻，嘴唇邊都是津液，那全部都是屬於JESSE對自己的愛意沉重卻又快慰，慾望一下子被撩動起來，JESSE沒有給予自己喘息的空隙，一波又一波的吻伴隨著JESSE越發粗重的呼息中向北斗襲過去，JESSE用力地咬啃著北斗的下唇，拉出來吸吮讓他離不開自己，結果北斗只是勉強擠出一句。

「做完了一起洗不是更好嗎?」

JESSE有點兒促狹地笑說，北斗咬咬嘴唇沒有反對，於是仰著頭閉上眼睛，示意JESSE他可以繼續下去；JESSE的手這便探進自己的上衣內，磨擦腰間的指腹讓自己輕打冷顫，他感覺下身的脹痛因為今天不一樣的粗暴和強烈的需求而加快到臨，他抱緊JESSE，身影是自己喜歡的溫暖，渾身都是被愛過的痕跡。

JESSE的指尖一直輕地在上衣裡漫不經心地劃過，北斗既閃避又忍不住輕呼酥麻，直至JESSE終究把自己的衣服脫下扔在廚房的盥洗台上，換是平常北斗必然會表示嫌棄，但被情愛沖昏的二人只是更加靠近對方，接著吻JESSE讓北斗背靠冰箱，那有點兒冰冷的金屬面接觸北斗的肌膚讓他顫抖，然後伸手拉扯著JESSE的衣服，讓他也一起褪去。

手是不安份地攀到JESSE的慾望之上，那半隆起的快樂正在呼喚自己，碰到的一刻JESSE明顯一怔，然後閉上眼更用力地吻住自己，拉出來的銀絲都滴在彼此的胸前，見證著他們禁忌的關係，JESSE向前踏了一步，讓彼此的分身貼近，北斗把手抽出來，難耐又帶點兒玩味的扭動著身體，主動隔著布料將二人的慾望互相追逐起來，JESSE的呼吸聲更顯沉重起來，北斗這便笑了起來。

「JES」

輕聲低語，北斗喚了一聲好聽，JESSE停止接吻，他張眼回望著北斗深不可測，卻全都落在北斗的眼內，北斗在想，大概他真的很喜歡眼前的這個人，他想把所有事情都當作沒有發生過，但沒有人可以回到過去，是他們親手把彼此迫到毫無退路。

「怎麼了?」

就算是在這一刻，JESSE取笑自己居然還在期待，期待著北斗會說他喜歡他。

「……JES」

北斗只是沉默好一會兒，沒有讓冷風吹熄今晚的氣氛，他只是看得更為深邃，然後再度喚了喚JESSE的名字，接著仰著眼吻上去，JESSE馬上便回應自己的主動，舌尖掃過彼此他們把下身的長褲都脫掉，赤裸地相見著最不堪的自己，北斗握著JESSE的分身，貼近自己的套弄起來，他攻擊著JESSE會感到舒服的地方，每次的攻擊裡JESSE均會將自己吻得更神暈顛倒，幾乎不給予自己喘息的機會，津液都從嘴角流下，打濕下巴。

而北斗從來都不會說這句話。

再昭然若揭，北斗都只是自欺欺人，就算他每個動作都表示著他的愛意，他還是沒有勇氣告訴JESSE他喜歡他，因為他不想承認一個沒有未來的未來，他的執著和倔強限制了他的情感，在自以為理智的裡面打算把自己都失去，是北斗早給自己寫好的結局。

「等等，夠了——」

溫存裡顯然感覺到大家今晚都心不在焉，彼此需要可是永遠隔著一道不能衝破的薄絲，北斗還是輕易地找到自己脆弱的地方，一如以往，JESSE有點兒受不了，他按住了北斗的服務，沒想到北斗停手後，居然直接跪下去。

「北斗……？！」

一口毫不猶豫便將自己的慾望含進嘴腔裡，那溫熱濕潤的感覺幾乎將自己帶上高峰，JESSE忍得辛苦，卻只是更加地興奮，北斗正握著自己的弱點在花莖上緩慢地落著吻，實在過份，他明知道自己都幾乎要發洩出來，卻還是不徐不急地挑逗著自己，在前端打著圈的舌尖相當討厭，每一下擦過鈴口都讓他即將繳械，JESSE撫摸著北斗的頭髮意圖想讓自己轉移一下視線，但沒想到北斗將開始在JESSE的撫摸下律動著自己的頭部，一下一下模擬著抽插的感覺討好自己，情色至極的動作JESSE想要推開，但北斗卻緊銜不放。

「喂……！」著急地喚了喚，明知道自己快將忍耐不住，北斗只是抬頭望了他一眼，眼內都是笑意和肯定，北斗眨眨眼睛，沒有理會JESSE的反對將律動加快起來。

快感一波一波衝上腦部，讓JESSE失神，手裡都是北斗絲柔的頭髮讓他更加興奮，配合著北斗的主導，未等自己把北斗推走，自己的溫暖便落在北斗的嘴裡面。

「啊——」

慌忙退開，將北斗從地上拉起來，平視著那被自己欺負過的嘴唇，角邊都是不明的白似乎更加情色，北斗望著自己都是誘惑，結節上下晃動，JESSE想要阻止卻來不及，北斗將他的精華都吞進去。

「北斗！！！」

阻止JESSE繼續往下說，他伸手輕撫著JESSE的臉，笑著，JESSE無奈又內疚地替他擦走嘴角的白濁，他便在JESSE的唇上淺淺落吻。

「JES」

每下輕喚自己的名字都像某種表白，讓JESSE心動又心疼，明知道不會聽見接下去的說話卻忍不住去期待，讓他漸漸討厭這樣的自己；北斗莞爾，然後轉身背向著JESSE，雙手支撐在冰箱上，微微打開的雙腿正在向JESSE提出邀請，JESSE遲疑一下，然後將自己再度抬頭的興奮貼上去，後穴處的附近都是透明的黏稠，分不清你我的愛液溢滿這裡，JESSE開始磨擦起來，隨著節奏讓北斗輕地喘息起來，聽覺的刺激讓JESSE將亢奮推至高峰，沒幾下又回復至堅挺的樣子，前端一下一下惡意地抵住北斗的入口，卻沒有真正地進去，讓北斗難耐起來。

「JES……」

軟糯的要求JESSE聽得出北斗的極限，他勾著笑意，握住自己的慾望抵住入口處，北斗再度扭動一下，JESSE這便緩慢地挺進。

「唔……JES——」

是滿足的呼息，JESSE深入北斗的骨髓，一如他的愛情，不需旁人了然的孤獨，他開始了漫長又短暫的律動，快慰只是一瞬卻深深地刻烙在自己的心坎裡，讓他無法喘息，北斗叫得淒厲，是太快樂又太自虐的緣故，每下隨著JESSE貫穿自己的節奏呼叫著他的感情，他的不捨，每個人都知道這便是最後，大概這叫作默契。

每聲哈氣都是慶祝他們的快慰，每聲喘愛都是為他們的不明而鼓掌，每聲受不了的求饒都是道賀他們的一再接近；JESSE衝刺著，讓肉體的撞擊聲響徹廚房裡都帶來極淫靡的回音，讓北斗和自己聽著更加不顧一切，猛烈地抽插蹂躪裡北斗甬道裡的突出，北斗緊抓冰箱的指骨泛白，連腳趾都弓起來，曖昧灑在冰箱上面被插射讓北斗無地自容，他感覺到屬於JESSE的溫暖輕顫著落在自己的體內，再慢慢退出來。

「回到房間好嗎?」

北斗還在喘噓噓，JESSE把自己扶穩，他沒有反對JESSE的提議，點點頭讓JESSE牽著手把自己帶走，坐在床邊等待著休息，JESSE卻只是打開衣櫃翻找了一下，然後將黑色的絲帶拿出來。

「JES？」不明所以，JESSE卻只是笑得更深。  
「把眼睛閉上去，北斗」

JESSE今晚特別想要，北斗想，他沒有抗拒這樣的JESSE，只是聽話地把眼瞼閉上去，任由JESSE將絲滑的帶子綁上自己的雙眼，看不見的世界裡不知天地，就只有自己和身邊的JESSE，聽著JESSE做某種事情的聲音，然後將耳機塞在自己的耳坎裡面。

「JES？」

該不會是想帶我出門吧?北斗想著，但播放著音樂聲已經讓他無法聽見JESSE的回答，他感覺JESSE的氣息離開自己，卻他不敢亂動，等待又期待著JESSE某種情趣的玩法，一曲完結，沙啞的電子聲流逝而過，接著是JESSE低沉的聲音說著不知的語言。

Wenn ich dich lieb habe, was geht's dich an? 我愛你，與你何干？

我愛你，與你無關  
即使是夜晚無盡的思念  
也只屬於我自己  
不會帶到天明

也許它只能存在與黑暗  
就算我此刻站在你的身邊  
依然背著我的雙眼  
不想讓你看見  
就讓它只隱藏在風後面  
我愛你，與你無關

那為什麼我記不起你的笑臉  
卻無限地看見  
你的心煩  
就在我來到的時候綻放

我愛你，與你無關  
思念熬不到天明  
所以我選擇睡去  
在夢中再一次的見到你

我愛你，與你無關  
渴望藏不住眼光  
於是我躲開  
不要你看見我心慌

我愛你，與你無關  
真的啊  
它只屬於我的心  
只要你能幸福  
我的悲傷  
你不需要管

我愛你，北斗——

「JES！！！」

猛地扯開耳機和絲帶，在無人的夜色裡他再不熟悉德語，卻還是聽出了當年讓他銘記在心的優美詩賦，JESSE親自錄好的聲帶讓他痛苦，低沉的表白令他想哭，那是他從來沒有去回應的愛情，明明就在自己咫尺之間他卻一直視而不見，裝作不存在這份感情，他終於明白為什麼今晚的JESSE需要回到他的家，也明白為什麼JESSE今晚激烈地索求著自己，也許自己也是懂得的，所以他才吞下JESSE的全部，冥冥之中，原來每個人都知道今晚就是結局。

慌亂地穿回所有衣服，他只希望一首歌和一首詩的時候沒有讓JESSE走太遠，至少有個道別，不，至少……什麼都好，道謝，不，是道謝也是道別也是道歉，北斗不知道自己為何要跑出去，他也不知道要是真的可以看見JESSE，他需要說什麼，JESSE一直在自己身邊，是他故意裝作不知情，也不去回應對方的愛情，他心煩意亂地用力地按著電梯，跑進去按到最底層，著急地四周張望，靜夜裡街道上沒有太多的行人，汽車也只是三三兩兩，昏暗的燈光下他不費吹灰之力便找到那高大的身影。

「JESSE——！！！！」

無視所有身邊的東西喊過去，JESSE果真便在街道的對面停下行色匆匆，他回望著北斗，臉上是猜不透的表情，二人就這裡安靜下來，彼此注視，彷彿可以這樣看上一輩子。

良久，JESSE苦撐起嘴角，刺中北斗的柔軟，讓他解除所有的武裝，只餘下一個人的冷寂，JESSE在街道的對面做出說話的口形，北斗沒有看清楚，昏黃的街燈讓他恍惚，簡短的句子說完，巴士停靠，JESSE這便登上不知未來的道路上走下去。

北斗想要追上去，卻連自己也知道他不該再追上去，JESSE清楚地告訴他自己他要放手，既然沒能回應JESSE的愛情，成長的他也知道不該阻礙JESSE跟自己不再一樣的未來。

極致的絞痛襲上心頭，有種空洞的缺失感，像失去了一些很重要的東西，卻是北斗不敢去承認，他忍住不要哭泣，拼命咬緊自己的嘴唇，那句一直沒有告訴JESSE的話，他卻感覺現在的話便可以輕易地說出來。

3 words, 8 letters, say it and I’m yours

北斗走著路回家，腦裡面不斷重播都是大學時的他們，不曉得他總想起了那個沒什麼人的圖書館，在認識JESSE之前圖書館就像他另一個家，是讓他安心的地方，他突然很想回到大學裡去看看那個圖書館，去將裡面的藏書都看完，花光力氣地去找出那本書。

也許愛情像一本書，從架子上取下容易，要再放回去卻是扭扭妮妮，十分困難。


	24. Chapter 24

２４

『……莉莎的主動放手是悠人始料未及，他以為莉莎將會一輩子願意跟他保持這種怪異而又幸福的關係，對，是幸福，悠人明知道他們之間沒有可能性，但他期待著不一樣的結局，但到頭來彼此還是向現實低了頭。也許愛情像一本書，從架子上取下容易，要再放回去卻是扭扭妮妮，十分困難——一如當初莉莎和悠人在大學的圖書館遇見一樣，每個人只是將書本取下來，卻沒有勇氣把它放回去……』

在閱讀完《初》最新出版的連載後，小百合毫不留情便啪地把雜誌關上去，有點兒心煩意亂的是被故事所影響的情節，老套的愛情故事試探著世人追求卻又不敢付之實現的偷情戲碼，情色的官能描寫讓讀者為之瘋狂，人氣作者鈴木的連載看來已經接近尾聲，這不倫關係的兩位主角也顯然決定分開，小百合也曾經聽過鈴木的老習慣，在他筆下的主角們幾乎沒幾個能有好結局，明明應該是感到高興的，出軌的二人根本就不應該有好下場，但小百合在讀完故事後卻只是深深嘆氣，總覺得哪裡不對勁。

「小百合桑，很久不見！之前你回來的歡迎會那天我剛好有事沒出席，抱歉呢」下班的時間早就過去，時裝雜誌的工作也已經處理好，小百合想著今天難得文惠回日本約了見面，順道找北斗一起去吃頓飯，便晃悠到實用書籍的部門裡去，甫出現北斗的後輩村上便馬上迎了過來，硬拉著說話。  
「啊啊，沒關係，北斗君呢?」

左右張望也沒瞧見熟悉的身影，小百合有點兒奇怪，數天之後就是截稿日，照道理他應該在這裡加班忙得天昏地暗自己不跑來把他拉走的話誓不回家，她問道，村上倒是回答爽快。

「今天北斗桑跟隔壁的森本桑一起去向鈴木老師要稿了哦，快到截稿日好像小說連載的結局走向還沒有定下來呢」村上一副事不關己的樣子，壞笑勾著嘴角說，小百合蹙蹙眉，看看牆上掛鐘早指向下班的時間，北斗素來喜歡收到原稿之後先回公司放好再回家，如今座位人去樓空，顯然還沒有收到原稿。

「唉」

北斗的所有小習慣都在自己的生活裡表露無遺，小百合一直覺得自己和北斗就是天造地設的一對，別人的眼中也是凹凸相宜的兩個人配合得天衣無縫，她走在趕往鈴木家的路上時反覆思量著自己和北斗的關係，又想著《初》的連載過於真實卻又難以致信的劇情，她有種獨特的第六感，她可以感受到《初》這部連載不像過去北斗負責的每部作品，雖然嘴上沒有說出來，但小百合很少看見北斗會將一部作品如斯珍視地在家裡看了一遍又一遍咬文嚼字。

站在鈴木家的門前卻是有點兒猶豫起來，大概是受到《初》的影響吧，今天有種非得現在就要看見北斗的衝動，於是不顧一切地跑到鈴木的家，卻又在門鈴之前頓住，第一，她不確定現在屋內的情況怎麼樣，萬一影響到鈴木的創作她可擔當不起；第二，她也不曉得北斗打算在這裡待多久才離開，依北斗的性格說不定情願在這裡硬睡一晚直至鈴木交出文稿為止；第三，屬於男朋友很大機會出軌了的女朋友正常想法，其實她根本不知道今晚的北斗到底有沒有空跟自己去見她的好朋友。

「砰——」

屋內猛然傳來的聲音著實把自己嚇了一跳，小百合緊張兮兮地推開鐵鏽柵門，跑到正門的跟前傾聽著裡面的情況，砰砰嘭嘭的聲音裡似乎誰在裡面起了爭執。

「北斗桑你知道自己是在說什麼嗎？」慎太郎慍怒地反問，原稿一直寫不出來，因為鈴木還沒有想好《初》的最終結局，卡在中間的位置影響著進度，北斗和慎太郎匆匆趕來是催促也是提供一下靈感，但就在剛才北斗分明就直白地表示他希望《初》能有一個好的結局，犯了編輯影響創作的大忌。  
「我只是說了我自己的意見」

再度失去JESSE讓北斗深切地感受到生活的空洞，一直硬著不去承認的事實已經對著自己張牙舞爪，隱約感受到所有事情已經來得太晚，但北斗堅持不肯低頭，他唯一的希望，就是至少倒映著自己和JESSE的《初》可以有一個好結局，好像某種莫名的執著，《初》的主角們有好結局了，也許他和JESSE在某個平行時空也有一個美好的未來一樣。

「你投放太多無謂的情感進這個故事裡面了，北斗桑」眼看著北斗強裝出來的冷淡讓慎太郎怒不可遏，他說得冰冷卻聽著刺耳，待北斗抬起頭與自己對望的時候，眼神裡都是刀刃，「這不是你的故事，北斗桑」  
「你說什麼」

於是生氣地從蹲坐裡彈起來，撲向慎太郎揪起他的衣領並將他壓到牆邊上，慎太郎反抗著沒有懼色，拉扯著北斗的手兩個人眼看著扭打在一起，旁邊鈴木有點兒吃驚地望著本來感情不錯的二人為了一個結局在自己的家吵鬧起來，他遲遲未動，想聽見更多有關北斗的心底話卻又認為他道義上有必要阻止兩個人大打出手。

「你又懂什麼」一拳揮過去，慎太郎顯然愣住，他沒想到北斗會這樣揍向自己，但反應極快他又回揮著拳過去，二人在牆上發出砰嘭巨響，就只差點兒沒將鈴木家的東西都掃到地上，看著二人似乎沒有消停的打算，鈴木這才站起來強行分開他們。

「停一停，你們都冷靜點兒！！！」

作為編輯兩個人今天是不專業到家，換著作者不是鈴木的話大概會被投訴至公司丟工作，居然在負責連載的作者家中吵架甚至打起來，怎麼想都是不可能的事情，幸好二人在看見鈴木之後馬上也想起自己的任務，再不情願也停下了手，鈴木藝術型的性格也似乎沒放在心上，比起受社會規範而抑壓心情，像這樣激烈的情感表達反倒讓他覺得更有趣。

「鈴、鈴木老師，很抱歉，我們——」慎太郎馬上結結巴巴地道著歉，鈴木看見他們開始都冷靜下來，鬆了口氣不期然拉起微笑，搖頭表示沒關係。  
「悠人和莉莎……要是沒有好結局的話，那太可憐了」

今天的北斗是一個不合格的編輯，也是一個差勁到家的前輩，即便是發生這種事情之後，北斗完全沒打算像慎太郎一樣跟進負責作家的感受或是道歉，他說得極小聲，卻是清晰可聽，慎太郎想要反駁，卻被旁邊的鈴木揚揚手阻止下來，把話都哽在嘴邊。

「可憐？」鈴木眼神凌厲，追求著北斗說話中的散落回憶，北斗把眼睛都垂下來，前額瀏海把表情都擋去，讓人根本無法把他看清，但鈴木聽得出來，慎太郎的指控並沒有錯，今天的北斗並不像過去他認識那個細心、負責任和理智的編輯，眼前的北斗大概是他的讀者，又或是沉淪在裡面的主角，讓他再也沒法抽離。  
「糾纏了那麼久，愛了那麼久，就算一直沒有將愛說出來，我想悠人也是一定喜歡著莉莎吧，相愛的兩個人，是應該要有好結局的」

慎太郎沒有反駁，鈴木也沒有接話，甜蜜的結局不一定最好，有時候甚至悲傷的結局才更加令人印象深刻而津津樂道，慎太郎本來跟鈴木抱同樣的想法，愛了那麼久也沒有承認過喜歡，那麼二人必然是有些根本性的問題讓他們無法走在一起，說點現實的話，其中一方有戀人也好沒有戀人也好，他們都不是適合在一起的一對。

「慎太郎……」良久，屋子裡沒有誰先說話，靜謐中彼此傾聽著北斗沉重的呼吸聲，用力吸嗦鼻子似乎在努力捺住淚水掉出眼框，北斗是知道的，鈴木不喜歡今後快樂地生活下去的結局，他筆下與現實交錯的尖銳風格才是讀者一直追求的痛心，只是單單想像著《初》的最後，北斗卻連自己的脾氣也控制不了；鈴木是首先說話的人，慎太郎反應很快，馬上便盯著自己，他只是苦笑了一下，眼角捎著北斗先是偷偷用袖子擦了擦眼角，迎上自己目光的時候已經回復平常不慍不火恰到好當的編輯，「結局我還需要點時間去想，估計今天我是交不出原稿了，你們明天再來吧，我想獨個兒安靜整理一下」

下了逐客令，慎太郎想了想，發生這樣的事情後還跟北斗待在這裡鈴木也不好受，顯然也是影響到他的創作心情，倒不如乾脆離開，他點頭同意，轉身收拾著其他資料便走向玄關，甚至沒有像平常一樣等待北斗，看來還是被剛剛的事情所影響。

「北斗君」呆愣好一會兒才發現慎太郎並沒有等待自己，回過神來北斗匆匆忙忙也收拾自己的東西正打算往玄關走去，鈴木卻叫住了他。  
「鈴木老師……今天……我真的很抱歉，我……」

張惶地道歉起來，鈴木卻只是一臉深不可測，笑得苦澀的臉上是溫暖，卻也抹上悲傷。

「我的故事只是故事，北斗君大概可以親手去寫自己的結局吧？」

初次戀愛，初嚐心痛，鈴木筆下的《初》陪伴著他和JESSE重新相遇後的一切瘋狂，每個細節配合得無懈可擊，一步一步都充滿著北斗的回憶，很多時候北斗讀著原稿，心裡總是想著為什麼鈴木可以猜透他的一切，明明他不曾宣之於口，悠人的想法就是他，心存僥倖卻不想承認，承認一個他明知道的事實。

他喜歡JESSE，卻就算在發生這麼多的事情之後，他仍然把所有事情處理得像處子一樣無藥可救，生硬青澀。

「我喜歡的人……叫JESSE」

沒有理由，也毫無邏輯，就在鈴木跟自己說句了然於心的慰解後，北斗有點兒沒頭沒腦地說得輕淡，但也刺痛了心神。

「但我知道，並不是每個故事都可以幸福快樂」正正是因為他和JESSE沒有好結果，北斗才不惜犯禁也希望說服鈴木把《初》寫得完美，像是回應自己不切實際的幻想，在小說的平衡世界裡，他們愛過，他們愛著。

鈴木後來說了什麼，小百合沒有聽見，她只知道自己在聽見北斗的表白後，因不想自己下意識叫出來而用力掩住自己的嘴巴，哽在胸口的悶氣使她發疼著難受，淚水就如小說的描寫一樣在眼眶打著轉沒有淌下，而小百合終於知道為什麼作者都得這麼寫，原來一個人在最傷心的時候，眼淚反而是沒有屈服地流下來，卻一直在眼眶閃爍悲哀，胸口發悶，心臟被誰掐緊，內臟都揪到一起，有種胃痛的不適感，她目光昏眩，卻在聽見玄關有什麼聲音動靜時，強迫自己跑開，逃到無論是誰出來，都看不見自己的地方。

北斗的心底裡面有一個人，一個他一直喜歡的人，而他從來沒有說出來；誰才是JESSE根本不重要，重要的是，這個人並不是小百合。

就像一個美好的小說結局，太幸福的話讓人感覺行雲流水，JESSE在北斗的心裡留下道道傷痕，讓北斗失去理智並極為難過，讓他記住了JESSE，讓北斗在心底裡面留下位置的人，並不是自己，小百合這一刻顯得瘋狂地想笑起來，她嘲諷自己從來無謂的煩惱，什麼出軌，什麼北斗有喜歡的人——打從一開始，也許自己就沒有在北斗的心底裡留下過任何的痕跡。

「你還好嗎?小百合，看起來今天不太精神呢」和文惠的飯聚從安靜時尚的西餐廳改到有點兒吵鬧的酒吧，甫坐下來小百合便為自己點了好幾款一口酒，一杯接一杯的不說分由便一飲而盡，文惠有點兒擔心，終於在第五杯的時候制止了她。  
「文惠……」

扭頭望著文惠的時候反而可以哭出來了，再裝出來的堅強還是在看見熟人的臉的一刻給瓦解掉，小百合終究還是忍不住淚線決堤，文惠吃了一驚連忙從手袋裡拿出面紙遞過去，從來沒有見過小百合這副糟糕的樣子令她有點兒感同身受，似乎小百合跟北斗也不是走得很順利。

「你有沒有試過你跟一個人交往很久，到頭來發現他心裡面一直有另一個人？而那個人比你更重要？」

眨眨眼睛，文惠腦裡面回應小百合提問的是一個畫面，這麼多年以來文惠一直試圖從腦袋裡逃避的回憶，努力扮作已經遺忘，卻每下都刺在心頭裡影響著她，就算這麼多年以後，在小百合的面前她記起了這一幕時，還是可以隱約感覺到心臟發出隱隱作痛。

『文惠……我覺得……我們不應該這樣衝動』把脫得只餘下內衣的自己推開，北斗說得尷尬，他並不知道自己低沉而磁性的聲線更加傷人，晴天霹靂的一刻，文惠從北斗慌亂的眼神裡逃開，終究還是明白過來。

無論是自己，還是今天的小百合，都比不上北斗一直以來心裡面藏起來的那個人。

「小百合……有件事情……我一直沒有跟你說」小百合抽噎中抬起頭來，迎上文惠少有堅定的視線，柔弱的表情裡是正色。  
「誒？」  
「我……大學的時候，曾經跟北斗君交往過」

前女友的這種套路嗎?不對，名字對不上，文惠怎麼想都沒有一個假名叫作JESSE，時間點上也對不上，文惠一直都跟自己待在外國，作息彼此都很熟悉——

「文惠……？」小百合在震驚中把眼淚止住，她試探地問道，文惠把手機掏出來，似乎在翻找著昔日的照片，直至她蹙蹙眉，將某種在主題樂園裡拍的照片翻出來，放到小百合的面前，照片內，有北斗，有文惠，有高地也有樹，還有兩張在高地婚禮時匆匆一瞥的臉。  
「我試過，所以今晚小百合所感受過的，我都理解」

文惠低聲悄說，卻像在小百合心坎裡投下一枚威力更大的炸彈，如果北斗不是個一腳踏兩船的慣犯，那麼只能說明，從大學起，北斗一直沒有愛過他身邊的每一任女朋友。

那個名為JESSE的人，從文惠到自己，一直紊迴未去。

「文惠……你認識一個叫JESSE的人嗎?」聲線有點兒沙啞，鼻腔裡都被狠狠地塞住，眼眶肯定是發紅了，因為太多淚水流出反而乾澀不適，小百合盯著那張年輕又笑得極青春的照片，望著相片中唯一笑得不怎麼樣的混血臉孔。

文惠似乎聽出來了，她從來沒有主動去了解到底誰才是北斗心目中最重要的那個人，直至分手，她也有種逃避心態，不想知道也不想去承認，她害怕了解到北斗從來沒有喜歡過自己這回事，既愚蠢又荒謬；但所有的線索沒想到在她幾乎把事情都放下的今天，由北斗的現任女朋友，自己的好朋友告訴自己，她咬咬下唇，低頭細看這張很久沒有翻開的照片，高地和沙耶早就分開了，畢業後他們再也沒有聯絡，之前跟沙耶提起在社交平台看見高地結婚的相片，她也只是一笑置之；樹和大我不曉得是不是還在一起，文惠記得在這次主題樂園回家的路上，他們不知道怎麼就牽著手了；分手後她再也沒有北斗的消息，所有人都隨著大學畢業而消逝，她也到某個時間點便隨工作被分配到外國，接著也沒有再回來日本。

成長讓她身邊的圈子變小，但成長也讓她看得更清楚。

或許，她早就應該學懂看得出，那天大家在主題樂園玩的時候，JESSE望著她和北斗的眼神裡面，那不叫被情侶們包圍的尷尬和寂寞，那是自己沒辦法站到北斗身邊的不甘。

『不過對牠們而言，到底是在海洋裡面生活開心點，還是在水族館這裡生活比較幸福呢？』

海洋裡也許沒有安逸，每分鐘都為了生存而拚命，卻北斗明明可以活得更為自在。

文惠突然很想見北斗一面，重新回答當天北斗的提問。

「JESSE到底是誰，這件事情重要嗎?」文惠反問道，小百合一怔，然後感慨劃為笑意，她輕笑自己的天真和執著。

的確，根本不重要。

※

「我以為通常結婚前一晚女生們都會約自己的朋友們開單身派對」極為浪漫的燭光餐廳，明天得早早起床，北斗提議過今晚不如一起到外面用餐，但小百合似乎很堅持在最後『單身』的一晚自己做料理，於是二人做了點平常不怎麼做的西式料理，又開了瓶紅酒，流程有點兒像JESSE離開自己的那個晚上，北斗有點兒介懷但努力裝出很享受的樣子。

小百合甚至還準備好蛋糕一起吃，北斗好奇地問道，小百合只是笑笑沒說話，又把一口蛋糕放進嘴裡面。

「ほっくん跟我在一起，開心嗎?」沒聽明白小百合的問題，北斗眉心緊鎖起來，手中的那塊蛋糕停滯在空中而他不會反應。  
「誒？小百合?」

小百合猶豫了一下，她知道自己是有選擇權的，北斗一直待自己很好，在自己的面前演活著那個人人所期待的他，對自己細心又體貼，所有東西都遷就著自己來簡直就是大家心目中的完美男朋友，他對於婚禮的事情也很上心，不時主動跟自己說最新的決定，就這樣下去的話，小百合知道自己可以擁有一個每個人都喜歡的未來。

她想過把之前聽見的事情都抹掉，通通都當作沒聽過，那麼她便可以繼續跟北斗走這條沒有盡頭的康莊大道。

然而是困難的。

「ほっくん」

深呼吸，小百合將某張相片從自己的口袋裡掏出來，那帶著青春洋溢的樂園約會照片在飯桌上變得刺眼，高地、沙耶、樹、大我、文惠、JESSE和自己——他以為自己掩藏得十分完美。

「這……」北斗支吾地望著這百思不得其解的照片，他吞吐著。  
「雖然我很想問你，誰才是JESSE，但我想這事情都不再重要了」

聽見JESSE的名字在小百合的嘴裡說出來，像兩道完全不會交錯的平衡線打破它的規律，北斗慌亂地抬著頭，眼神裡都是恐懼，小百合反而笑了一下。

「ほっくん，我覺得我還沒有準備好結婚」  
「等等、小百合——」

想反駁小百合的決定，北斗馬上憤然起來，他想要解釋，說自己跟JESSE沒有關係，但小百合只是揮揮手，讓他不要再說話。

「每個人都希望喜歡的人能夠幸福，文惠是，我是，我想JESSE也是」對上北斗聽見文惠的名字錯愕的視線，小百合只是再度微笑，點點頭，「文惠是我在外國時的室友」解釋著，北斗不著跡地輕嘆著息，他知道一切都已經無法挽回。

是JESSE也好，是面前的小百合都好。

在自己笨拙的處子戀愛裡，每個人都是輸家，被他耍得團團轉，然後抽身離去。

「我曾經想過既然ほっくん一直沒有作聲，那麼我的愛情就可以一直存在，但好像……不行」小百合的聲線開始顫抖起來，北斗相當難過，每一任的女朋友他的確用心去愛過，只是這份愛，大概並不是她們期待中的那一份，「這個故事的結局，我就不陪ほっくん寫下去了」

說罷，小百合倏然站起來衝進房間去關上門，完全將北斗隔絕在外面，半句屬於北斗的辯解也不想聽見，她是知道的，再多的說話也只是無用；北斗識趣地沒有再敲門，只是一直坐在飯桌前，腦裡面全都是剛才小百合跟自己說的話，文惠的臉，小百合的臉，JESSE的臉輪流在眼前回放起來，每幕都為自己帶來錐心之痛，他的執著，他的倔強，他的愛情，在故事裡連結了所有人，卻也為所有人帶來不幸。

Wenn ich dich lieb habe, was geht's dich an? 我愛你，與你何干？

要是愛情，真的可以與你無關。

伸手想將書本塞回去，北斗懶惰的不想使用高台踏上去，卻十分困難，他吃力地塞回去，書角一直碰著架子發出砰砰亂聲，北斗苦惱將執拗地將直接將書本放回原處，他確信自己可以做得到，就算是不靠高台也可以辦到。

『啊！這本我剛好在找，你不看了嗎？我借走可以嗎？』

JESSE一手輕鬆接過他手上的書本，笑得暖人，在冷寂的空間裡北斗就只看見了JESSE的笑臉在自己心中盪漾起來，覆滿了他的世界。

是JESSE找到他的愛情。

是他將愛情放到JESSE的手裡面去。

『謝啦』

謝謝你，北斗——

恍神驚醒，婚禮的早晨，外頭的陽光依舊明媚，照滿幸福的似乎等會兒可以拍到一大堆美照。

只是在北斗的身邊，誰都沒有餘下來。

握緊手中曾經被JESSE那麼地愛惜過的詩集，北斗眨眼望著半室空洞。

皆是處子之錯。


	25. Chapter 25

２５

北斗想過，到底應該用什麼表情去面對所有被他浩浩蕩蕩邀請，最後卻不得不告訴他們婚禮就在當天臨時取消的事情，感覺丟臉又難受，但更難受的是，他回頭發現，原來自己身邊半個人都沒有餘下來。高地跟樹在當天給他打過電話，聽見消息之後卻沒有太大的反應，只是簡單說那麼他負責通知哪一邊的客人，於是就他們三個人挨家挨戶打電話過去跟他們說婚禮取消，少不免還被人家追問理由或是抱怨他們都已經準備好出門了於是笑嘻嘻地道歉。

事情都處理好了，就只是北斗的心情無人理會，看來無論是高地還是樹都覺得北斗死有餘辜，除去替他一起收拾婚禮的爛攤子外，他們半句也沒有過問北斗和小百合之間的事情，自然，北斗也沒有主動提起；三個人就在婚禮那天後的一個禮拜出來吃了頓飯，然而過份安靜的氣氛卻讓彼此以為闖進一場冷清的追思會，大概也是悼念著北斗不成熟的愛情。

「那麼，我走這邊」有點兒尷尬的晚飯在夜晚還不到十點的時候草草結束，高地看起來似乎有點兒慶幸不是跟北斗同路，只留下樹跟自己走在夜色的昏暗街道上，說起來這種感覺也算是久違，自從重遇JESSE以後，感覺每次的聚會只要JESSE在，大我和樹也會連體嬰般出現，他好像很久沒有跟樹像這樣兩個人獨自回去，連聊聊心底話的時間也變少起來。

他不太確定樹還是不是願意傾聽自己的好對象，感覺上在不知不覺的年月間樹早已被大我洗腦，在大我的心目中他就是那個寡情薄幸的人，把JESSE一直玩弄在股掌裡面最後還跑去結婚，他倒也沒有責怪這樣想自己的樹，畢竟在心底的深處，他知道大我所說的都正確的。

「所以？是她提的分手嗎？」街上沒什麼人，只有三三兩兩的年輕人站在便利店前面高聲地聊著天，似乎是喝了不少酒，有些加班到現在才下班的上班族走得急促，似乎想趕快回家，沒頭沒腦，樹倏地問道。  
「誒？啊……嗯，算是吧」提起小百合倒也沒有太多難過的感覺，在意識到這一點的時候連北斗也開始有點兒瞧不起自己這種無情冷血的想法，這就等於間接承認他根本從來都沒有喜歡過小百合，小百合這些年待在身邊的原因是因為時間上剛剛好，彷彿他所有對小百合的體貼和細心，都只是為了他完美的男朋友形象而扮演出來的曠世巨作。  
「那麼……之後有什麼打算？」皮鞋的鞋跟敲在地上咯咯作響，在無人的街道裡更顯響亮，聲聲打進北斗的耳窩內，鑽進心房，樹的說話直接了當，看來今晚的樹沒有昔日的吞吐了，不曉得是不是因為可憐自己身邊誰都沒有餘下來，還是比從前更加看不起這樣的自己，最終還是忍不住出手拯救。  
「打算？」北斗反問，自己從來沒有想過這個問題，小百合不結婚了，JESSE也離開自己，孤身一人的這個殘酷現實沖擊著他，讓他根本沒有餘力去想更多的問題。  
「嗯……你要再回去找JESSE嗎？」

毫無預兆，當JESSE的名字闖進自己心坎柔軟的時候，硬生地讓北斗頓下腳步，顫動著某種窒息感和胸口發悶的難耐，他蹙蹙眉，樹跟著他停下來，樹就站在前面，燈柱的逆光讓他看不清北斗的臉，彼此都看不見對方的情況下他們兩個大男人就這樣站在街道的正中央，等待著某個也許根本不存在的答案。

「大概……不會了」

須臾，北斗猶豫不決地表示，話語中是極度的不肯定，連樹也能聽得出他的心虛，如果可以的話，樹確信北斗很想去找JESSE，只是他極介懷別人的看法，理智上也明知道自己把JESSE傷得太深，不應該再有任何交接了，所以他才這樣遲疑起來。

「北斗」樹重重地嘆了口氣，主動走向北斗，然後猝不及防地用力抱住北斗，北斗錯愕著樹的意外動作，街頭上是沒什麼人沒錯，但他也不喜歡兩個大男人就這樣大刺刺在街上擁抱起來，於是他掙扎著，直至樹將他放開。  
「幹嘛？！」語氣裡都是又羞又氣，樹帶著好笑的表情回望著自己讓他更感到反應的無地自容，他別開視線不敢看著樹，樹讓他有種被羞辱的感覺。  
「你就這麼介意別人的看法麼？」

北斗沒有回答樹這個過份明瞭的問題，他心底裡吐糟著這件事情大約樹一輩子都不會明白，就在大學的時候樹就已經選擇了大我，還一起走到現在，他們間中出門也大方地牽著手，任電車上的人怎麼看，樹從來就沒有在意過半分。

「我問你，要是明天你要死了，你真的不後悔這種生活麼？活在一個虛偽的謊言裡，連真正喜歡的人也離開了，真的值得嗎？」樹追問著自己，逼迫的語氣裡讓北斗無法轉身逃逸，北斗的臉色相當難看，完全被樹問中死穴的他只能窘困地咬緊嘴唇，眼神內都是動搖。  
「樹……」別迫我，就這麼簡單的一句話，北斗也沒有勇氣說出來，因為他知道，樹沒有錯，他才是唯一一個願意強迫自己的人。  
「……下星期，」看著北斗的有氣無力，樹深知道自己一時三刻的迫使也無法使他改變心意，北斗的執著實在太根深柢固，出自於一個古老的觀念，即便大我和自己一直在他身邊過得幸福快樂好端端，他也沒有半點兒讓步，「JESSE就要調職到紐約去了，聽KYOMO說，很大機會不會再回日本，那邊的分社很有發展的空間，似乎JESSE本人也不想再留在這個傷心地」

要是大我知道樹將這個消息告訴北斗的話大概又得兩三個星期不理會自己，但樹實在看不過去，原則上他和北斗都是同一種人，他們一直以為自己活得『正常』，閒時喜歡釣釣妹子到夜店荒唐，他以為自己大學畢業後也是找份工作找個女朋友然後結婚生子就這樣過完自己田中樹平淡又沒什麼特別的一生，直至他和他都遇上了一個讓他們心動的人；樹感覺自己和北斗最大不同的地方，是他比北斗更早懂得向前踏出這一步，躍進那個沒有盡頭而深不見底的汪洋裡，也許走上一條異於常人的道路，但至少他活得十分自在。

「你把這些告訴我，我也不——」北斗試圖掩飾他聽見JESSE將要永遠離開日本這個消息的震驚，卻他的聲線都在發抖起來，強撐著面子過不去反辯，但樹沒有在意繼續往下說，打斷了他的表演。  
「我知道北斗不會去機場截人，你根本就不是這種人，但你不覺得一切都只是歷史重演麼？」

JESSE離開北斗，然後又踏上另一個倒時差的國度，一如大學畢業前的那夜，瀝瀝在目回到眼前的都是傷心的JESSE和放不下面子的自己，介意著所有陌生人的蜚語，卻一直忽視了身邊最重要的那個人，所有的事情又再度回到原點。

「樹……」北斗安靜地喚了一聲，樹再嘆口氣，他知道自己並沒有說服到北斗，有點兒氣餒，只因為北斗從來沒有見過JESSE絕望的樣子。  
「走吧，我還得回去看看KYOMO吃過晚飯了沒有，一旦我不在了，那傢伙便整天看電視劇看到忘了時間」

說話裡帶著對大我的寵愛羨煞旁人，讓北斗更加地感到靜夜裡的寂寞，接下來回家的路上他跟樹都沒有太多的對話，樹少有地沒有一直低頭刷手機，只是默然地坐在自己的身邊，隨著電車的晃動跟自己摩肩擦踵，樹離開跟自己揮手的時候，北斗望著樹熟悉的臉孔居然是一度想哭出來，那是他一直避開的事情，他強忍著平淡，回揮的同時看著電車的門給關上。

一如他也將自己心房的那道門關上，把所有人都隔絕在外面，不讓誰走進他的世界。

「北斗桑，這是結局章的排版，麻煩你了」回到出版社上班自然也是得忍受不同的目光，稍微相熟的同事自然下意識迴避結婚不成的這件丟臉事，有些主動的人只是簡單拍拍北斗的肩以示支持，其餘不太認識的人把他當作茶餘飯後的小話題，在員工休息室裡悄聲談論自以為北斗聽不見，北斗實在回答不出來，哪一種的指點讓他更加難受，或者可能打從一開始乾脆接受這樣的自己反而好過一些。  
「哦，好啊」

接過從慎太郎手上交過來《初》的最終章，大結局還是不如自己所望，鈴木和慎太郎達成一致共識的悲劇結局沒有因為自己的失控而改變半分，北斗倒是明白，其實他根本早知道，悲劇才能讓這個故事更加昇華，在完結後也為人津津樂道，或許也加了點出版社的故意操作，在本篇裡寫下悲劇結局，那麼正式把連載集結成書的時候推出一個模稜兩可的所謂番外篇再度引爆話題，對故事、對鈴木、對出版社來說都是極好的抉擇，再說，北斗也知道這樣的兩個主角，根本不會事事完美。

翻動最終定稿，這裡再度由慎太郎展現他無盡的感受和創意，大膽地沒有任何配圖，只是將文字零碎地散落在白紙的畫面上，由讀者去感受這悲劇的結局，看起來卻毫不費勁，跟著慎太郎的排版走更能感受主角們的無力感，一字一語都是屬於悠人和莉莎的懊悔和選擇，字裡行間都混淆著北斗對JESSE的感情，讓《初》變得更刻骨銘心，敲動著他的思緒。

啪。

「我覺得沒什麼問題，再校對一次沒有錯字的話直接交付印刷吧」趕在自己的眼淚掉下來之前將原稿關上去，封閉著自己的內心北斗有點兒生硬地表示，慎太郎似乎沒有半點兒驚訝，他安靜地點點頭，卻沒有離開，「……還有事?」  
「嗯……之前到鈴木老師的家收原稿的時候……」北斗以為慎太郎想將上次在鈴木家打架的事情聊開來，他乾脆道歉。  
「啊啊，那次是我控制不好，真的很抱歉，慎太郎」  
「不」

慎太郎直接打斷他的說話，他否定了北斗的猜想，老實說，他的氣過了就是過，根本也沒有放在心頭上，北斗是為了工作還是為了私心他不清楚，但他知道北斗是位很好的前輩，處處幫助自己，這一點他沒有忘記，前輩有心事也有煩惱影響工作，其實也只是人之常情。他搖搖頭，這時北斗才看見原來慎太郎手上還有另一個公文袋。

「之前我自己去把最終章的原稿收回來的時候，鈴木老師說這個想給你」  
「給我?」北斗不解地接過重疊疊的原稿，如果是新連載的話直接給慎太郎就好了，北斗不太能明白鈴木的用意，慎太郎只是聳聳肩，將《初》的結局章收回來便離開，讓北斗一個人帶著困惑將公文袋打開。

裡面是一整疊的原稿紙，幾乎空白的原稿紙上面就只有鈴木寫下的片言隻字，北斗怔怔地望著那幾乎毫無意思的句子，身邊的同事都不是跑出去跟進原稿就是去印刷廠交涉進度，整個部門裡就只有北斗一個人，閱讀裡寥寥數字然後崩坍。

『《初》——另一結局』

鈴木知道北斗想要一個不一樣的結局，但鈴木寫不出來，又或是他覺得，美好的結局應由北斗自己去填寫，於是這疊空白的原稿紙便表達了鈴木的心意，一直以來的交往裡面雖然都是編輯和作家的關係，但文字的交流裡鈴木是真的漸漸喜歡上這個同樣喜歡感受文字的年輕人，他讀懂北斗的心事，也了解他的迷茫，他所知道的不多，至少他知道北斗需要一個突破自己的缺口。

淚水模糊自己的視線，晶瑩都滴落在原稿紙上，把鈴木寫下的墨水都點化，北斗掩住自己的臉，不想讓誰看見，雖然這裡半個人都沒有，大概也只是倒映著他的現實，根本沒有誰會在意他。

JESSE。

「JESSE……」

機場離境大堂裡人來人往，少不免上演這種生離死別的戲碼，大我的苦瓜臉嘟起唇嘴，明顯是極不情願JESSE拉著行李離開卻又留不住他，JESSE讓誰都不要來送別自己，但大我沒有聽進去，還是堅持一路跟著自己到機場，看著他辦理好登機的手續走到進入禁區的前面，一直沉默的他這才終將開口。

「別擺出這副表情啊，大我」JESSE有點兒無奈地說，這種情景令他想起了數年前自己到外國深造的那天，大我也是帶著這個樣子送別傷心欲絕的自己，但至少大我知道當時的他在完成課程後會回來日本，如今也明明白白地了解自己也許不會再回來了。  
「你還是要走了」大我心想，不能責怪他一直不喜歡松村北斗，玩弄著自己最好朋友的感情也就算了，居然最後還迫他頭也不回離開成長的國土，他悄然道，JESSE朝著他走近了一步，抱擁著他，溫暖讓大我想起許多年前在大學宿舍房間的那個晚上，只是彼此已經長大，他再也沒有見過JESSE的眼淚。

但他從JESSE的顫抖裡也可以感受，成長不會令他的眼淚乾涸，只是讓他學會了不要展示。

「假期的話我還是可以回來啊！」JESSE安慰道，大我沒有理會，垂頭喪氣，JESSE這便放開了他，戳了戳他的臉頰，大我伸手撥開。  
「別再好像上次一樣到處胡混了，在紐約可沒有京本大我把你帶回家了」

大我低聲說，JESSE輕輕地笑了起來，點頭表示明瞭，北斗一直在他們之間絕口不提的話題，大我知道北斗的婚禮最後沒有舉行，他看見樹在客廳不停打電話的樣子，他知道JESSE也知道此事，更明白自己將JESSE離開日本的時間告訴樹，就等待告訴給北斗聽；打從大學的那天起，他一直很反對JESSE喜歡一個不會跟他在一起的北斗，但這麼多年以來看盡JESSE的絕望，他倒是希望北斗至少能爭氣一次。

「嗯，我會好好照顧自己」

入閘的時間臨近，JESSE看看手錶，下意識望向離境層的玻璃門入口，來來往往的人潮裡自動門開了又關，抱著不同目的的人魚貫走進來，有些穿著西裝似乎一副出差的樣子，有些兩三成群的大聲談笑像是出門旅行，每個人的臉上帶笑或是目無表情，JESSE一一掃視，然後不由得失望低頭。

大我知道他在期待什麼，他想所有事情像一個老套的愛情故事，在最後自己離開的一刻北斗會殺進機場然後拉住自己，跟JESSE說他很喜歡他，他不想他離開然後兩個主人翁幸福快樂地永遠生活在一起。他的視線跟隨著JESSE望向那道玻璃門，二人就這樣寂靜無聲地等待，直至JESSE輕嘆著氣，從口袋裡將護照和登機證拿出來，調整好行李的手把。

「就這樣吧，我到埗了再跟你聯絡」

他們並沒有無盡的時間可以去等待，飛機正在催促著他們的天真，大我望著JESSE，深邃裡不再猜不透，而是無比的失望，他為JESSE而難受，他反射性抓住了JESSE的手讓他再多站一會兒，然後緊盯著那玻璃門，JESSE有點兒錯愕這樣的自己，他以為自己很討厭松村北斗，對，他是很討厭沒錯，但他看不過眼JESSE的失落。

「JESSE……再等一會兒?」大概連京本大我本人也沒猜想到這句說話居然會從自己的口裡說出來，大我咬咬下唇，蹙著眉困擾的樣子讓JESSE想笑，笑中卻帶滿淚水，這樣安靜地站著再過了無聲的時間，一秒兩秒三秒，一分鐘兩分鐘三分鐘，直至時間讓JESSE不得不狠心起來，他握住大我抓緊自己的手，用力地扯下來。  
「大我」

抬起頭去，迎往JESSE泛著閃爍的雙眼。

「謝謝你」

吞嚥眼淚，JESSE沒有更多的說話便轉身走向離境禁區，將護照交給外面檢查人員，顯得毫無眷戀，步步踏進的未來裡，他明知道不再存在著松村北斗這個人。

絞心刺痛，JESSE撐著苦笑跟檢查人員說謝謝，甚至不敢回頭看大我離開了沒有，還是一直看著自己顫抖的背影同樣難過。

我愛你，與你無關  
渴望藏不住眼光  
於是我躲開  
不要你看見我心慌

我愛你，與你無關  
真的啊  
它只屬於我的心  
只要你能幸福  
我的悲傷  
你不需要管

北斗，沒有我，你幸福嗎?

北斗，我喜歡你，但我不願意看見你總是為了我在身邊而在意旁人的視線，也不願意看見我的存在為你帶來無垠的苦惱，我想你總是笑著，快樂地笑著，然後每一刻都被幸福填滿你的生活。

故事是美好的，詩歌也是美好的，也許沒有走在一起的悠人和莉莎，就是最好的。

我愛你，但這與你無關。

這便是我們之間最圓滿的結局。

尾聲

JESSE走進偌大的古老圖書館，充滿歷史感的建築裡面擺滿各式各樣的館藏，不同西方語言的書籍可算是應有盡有，難得喘息的假日他聽大我的話，沒有跑夜店跟別人盡情鬼混，反倒是來到圖書館裡寧靜地待上一整天，他猜想，大約自己真的是上年紀了。

從稍高的地方取下一本德語詩集，盤算著自己到底能讀懂多少，他輕笑，來到紐約分社的原因是因為自己會外語的能力，不過到頭來發現下屬比自己更說得溜，根本沒有需要他大派用場的地方；不忘發奮圖強，於是帶著詩集走到借書處辦好手續，便拿到附近的中央公園裡去打算平躺在草地上悠悠閒閒地過一整天。

坐在長椅上讀著詩集，女詩人質問愛情的言辭老樣子刺痛著自己的心，他喝著咖啡，低聲地唸著不太習慣的語言，一如在電話錄音的那個晚上，忍住錐心，吃了一口三文治的同時發現長椅的邊上便出現一隻不速之客，小松鼠顯然是被自己的三文治吸引一躍而上，JESSE笑了笑，把咖啡放下，掰了小片的麵包放在長椅的另一方。

「來，不吃嗎?」輕地哄著，小松鼠生怕著人類的湊近，但又忍受不了食物的誘惑，牠步步靠近，尾巴圈動起來似乎食指大動，JESSE笑得更開了，又俯身靠過去。

啪。

衣擺把咖啡拉倒在地上，灑滿地上啡褐色的聲響把膽小的小動物給嚇跑，小松鼠慌張跑走，JESSE手上還拿著那小片的麵色叫也叫不住，有點兒可惜的只好將三文治放回長椅上，再掏出手帕稍微整理一下地上的污垢。

「我可以坐這裡嗎?」

忙得不可開交地將咖啡杯重新立起來，手帕反覆地把地上的咖啡漬都給印乾，JESSE忙碌著的同時有誰朝自己搭話，他沒在意支吾一句沒關係，直至工作完成，重新站起來的時候對上在長椅上坐著朝自己笑得一臉快樂的虎牙。

「……北……斗」

北斗的臉龐就這樣在自己的腦袋中轟炸開來，讓JESSE完全不會反應，他愣呆地站著，手上還是剛剛收拾好咖啡漬的垃圾，但北斗看起來悠然自得，他拿過JESSE放在長椅上的詩集，翻了幾頁，再對上JESSE震驚的眼神。

「啊！這本我剛好在找，你不看了嗎？我借走可以嗎？」

重覆著他們當年初次見面的對話讓JESSE摸不著頭腦，他仍然站著，還沒有從驚詫中回過神來，北斗看著這樣的自己笑得更快樂起來，他主動放下詩集並朝著JESSE走過來，接過JESSE手上所有的垃圾並扔棄在旁邊的垃圾桶裡，再拉了拉JESSE的手讓他坐到自己的身邊去。

長椅上都是咖啡的香氣。

然而，也滲雜著JESSE的香水氣，還有……北斗的味道。

「你……為什麼……？」良久，JESSE才懂得開始結結巴巴起來。  
「跟出版社申請調職了，反正他們也準備在這裡設立分社」北斗說得輕鬆，雙腿隨著節奏擺動起來，JESSE望著北斗有點兒難以致信，他根本無法相信這不是夢，那一直在他心裡紊迴的人，那個他以為這輩子都不會再看見的人。

居然在他面前出現了。

「你……」  
「JES」

打斷JESSE的說話，北斗久違地喚起他的名字讓他心慌意亂，撲通撲通地跳動著悸動，北斗的出現已經足以讓他暈頭轉向，這一切都不可思議，讓他無法相信，北斗就在自己的面前，喚著自己的名字。

「我……好像還欠了你一句……對不起」

最後的三字落語的同時在JESSE的耳窩中隆然炸裂，他再也忍不住，用力地抱緊了眼前的北斗，北斗沒有掙扎，也沒有反抗，他任由JESSE在開揚的地方將自己抱住，他伸伸手，回抱著開始顫抖起來的JESSE。

「不需要……對不起」聲線在發抖起來，北斗將自己窩在JESSE的體溫裡，輕閉上眼睛，卻發現自己的喉嚨開始哽咽起來似乎沒辦法好好說話。

「我大概是一個很糟糕的男朋友」

北斗說，JESSE聽見後將他抱得更緊，彷彿想印證這一切都不是自己的想像，北斗的出現都是真實。

他為了自己跑來紐約了。

「沒關係」  
「我曾經傷透你的心」  
「不痛了」  
「我很討厭這樣的自己」

一言一語的來回，北斗越往下說，他便越覺得缺失的時間實在弄人，要是，他可以早一點發現這寫得清楚明白的幸福結局。

「我喜歡你，北斗」

在JESSE懷裡怔然，北斗眨眨眼睛，以同樣的力度抱緊JESSE，並在他的胸口前蹭了蹭。

大口呼吸，這深藏已久的說話，終於可以傳到應該聽見的人裡面。

「我也喜歡你，JES」

說得青澀又扭妮，但至少處子終究還是踏前一步，撲進未知的世界裡去，那裡的愛情與人無尤，就只有主角和主角的無盡糾纏，寫滿幸福快樂的結局，還是得靠自己親手一筆一筆刻劃細膩，悲劇的詩歌優美，而北斗和JESSE只是希望可以跟喜歡的人，牽著手走在街頭上無悔每一天。

我愛你，但這與你無關。

卻更與他人無關。

——全文完——

完結撒花!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
這可算是連載最久的最卡的卡王之王了(喂)  
我對JES北真的既愛且恨啊!!!!!!!!!!!  
還是樹我更好(喂)  
多謝大家長久以來的支持!  
JES北真的時常寫著寫著我就喘不過氣來  
很虐很爽啊!(喂)WWW  
很淫的松村北斗就是要這種了吧(並沒有)

有緣再會囉 =]

P.S. 然後我又開始卡卡卡的《狼化》了W 請大家有空去看看呀W


End file.
